This is how I disappear
by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl
Summary: Seventeen year old Bella Dwyer moves to La Push Washington, after her stepfather's death, and moves in with her birth father and his family. Bella doesn't feel at home in La Push; and it seems she's not wanted. Tribe histories bring her in on a secret she never believed to be real. Yeah I know, it sounds weird.This is my first fanfic! So go easy
1. moving lives

This how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Seventeen year old Bella Dwyer moves to La Push Washington after her stepfather's death results in her having to move in with her birth father. Bella doesn't feel at home in La Push and it seems she's not wanted. But tribe histories bring her in on a secret she never believed to be real.

* * *

**_(AN: Hi guys I decided I would correct the errors in all of the chapters to make the story improve. And I also changed some things due to a certain reviewer who complained... . thanks for hanging on.)_**

**Rated M**- this story contains mature situations and language.

**I do not own Twilight or any characters! Stephanie Meyer owns all characters and some situations. I however only own my own ideas and a few later characters. This a BellaXEmbry fanfic, (if you didn't know...)**

* * *

Chapter 1. Changing lives.

Bella's POV:

I woke up to hear the birds outside tweeting, whistling to each other in the early morning sun. Rays of light broke through my curtains and stung eyes. The house was unnaturally silent, especially so early in morning. Phil should have already woke up and left for work. I climbed out of my bed and stumbled across the floor on my way to the door. I opened the door and rubbed my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen. "Dad?" I looked around the kitchen and saw the screen door was open. Pushing the screen door the rest of the way, I looked out towards the pool. Phil's body floated chest down in the water. "Dad!" I jumped into the pool and flipped his body over in the water, his lifeless eyes stared back at me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I opened my eyes and took deep breath in an attempt to stop my heavy breathing. You know when you wake up from a nightmare and look around, trying to convince yourself that it wasn't real, but your mind knows it was? Yeah, that happened. I was on my way to La Push, my stepfather Phil had a binge drinking session before opening the screen door and falling into the pool and drowning. I always knew I should have got tested for sleeping so deeply, I could have heard him if I didn't sleep as well. Phil and I were upset when my mother died in a carcrash, but I didn't know it was this bad. He normally seemed fine, trying to continue through life as if everything was normal and if nothing had even happened.

After Phil's death I was contacted by the government, as I had no other family in California I was made to fly for a couple hours on a plane to La Push after my birth father, Charlie Swan, requested that I go to live with him after Phil's death. I was not too happy about moving , I knew Charlie wasn't either. I didn't speak to him on the phone, keep in contact by letter and I hadn't talked to him for years. The man practically disowned me as his daughter when he remarried fifteen years ago when I was two. I knew I wouldn't be wanted. And I knew for a fact that my 'emo-negative' side would not help.

The minute I stepped off the plane and walked into the airport to collect my luggage; a knot forming in my stomach the minute I saw my father. I walked towards him, wanting to run in the opposite direction and catch a unicorn back to California. The minute he saw me I knew I wasn't wanted, his face was hard and his posture was unwelcoming."Isabella." He greeted. If you can call a grunt a greeting.

"Charlie. "I replied. He stared at my hair and face and clothes for a moment. Maybe my uh...look wasn't appealing to him... He took my heaviest suitcase and wheeled it along and outside to his Cruiser, putting my bags and suitcases in the trunk; before soon set off for La Push. Two hours of silence was spent throughout the whole two hours of feeling the need to puke, two hours of Charlie staring and two hours of wanting to escape the cruiser. I looked at the door, it was locked. He must have known I'd try to escape. Smart guy. I stared at the lock like Matilda, wishing to unlock the door with my eyes. Of course this was the real world, fiction was awesome; but it didn't exactly help when you want to escape in the middle of a traffic filled highway.

If I could I would have opened the door and throw myself out as the car was still moving, maybe I'd get lucky and get run over by an eighteen wheeler, but I'd probably either completely miss the wheels or get run over and paralysed. I took in the lush green scenery, it was...too green. I immediately missed the warm oranges and browns of California, those colours were warm-California was warm. Washington was cold, not freezing but enough to remind you that that you'd need to wear a waterproof coat every time you ventured out. The only good thing, in my view, was that there were plenty of trees to hang myself from if it all got too much. We finally stopped the cruiser I looked out of the windscreen to see a tall, red and white house with peeling paint; it gave the house a homely yet rustic feel. Not that I wanted it to be my home...obviously.

Charlie and I both climbed out of the cruiser and grabbed my suitcases and bags from the trunk. The second we entered the house I could tell it was traditional and Quileute. Hand carved furniture, traditional art and a few wolf paintings and statues covered every surface, and almost every wall. I heard two voices from the living room, both voices coming closer to us. A gangly, tanned, muscular (yet baby faced boy) with short black hair came towards us. He had to be Seth, my half-brother, Charlie's son. "Seth, this is Isabella and Isabella this is Seth." Seth smiled again and stuck his hand out for me to shake, I shook his hand and smiled. "Seth why don't you help Isabella take her things to her new room in the attic?" Charlie suggested. Seth nodded and took the bags off Charlie and playfully bumped my shoulder when Charlie left the room.

I noticed a tanned woman with shiny black hair peaking at me from around the corner of the living room. "I'm staying in the attic?" I asked. He nodded and carried some of my stuff up the stairs." It's not as bad as you think, it was our old rec room and I used to stay up here a lot when Leah got mad. But we had it converted into a bedroom not too long ago." He explained. We continued walking up two flights of stairs and Seth opened a door, pushing it open to reveal a spacious room with a big window, showing a beautiful landscape and a few houses opposite us. I followed him into the room and we both put my stuff down before Seth turned to me and smiled again. "So Isabella...?" He asked.

"Just Bella, Charlie calls me Isabella and it's kinda annoying." I clarified. He nodded and shifted on his feet. "So, you're my half sister?"

"Yep." I replied, popping the P. "So, that woman down stairs..." I trailed off slightly. "That's Sue, my mom."Seth replied.

"Oh." I walked towards the window and looked out, the view really was beautiful. I could already see a perfect tree to hang myself from, maybe I'd visit it. "The view's beautiful isn't it?" Seth asked in awe, as if he'd never seen it before. "Yeah and there's a perfect tree out there too" I stated, not looking away from the window. "You a tree-hugger or something?"

"No, just that it's a perfect tree to hang myself from if I get too fed up." I explained. I turned back to Seth and noticed he was in shock. "I tend to say some emo things every now and again, so don't be shocked when I say some freaky stuff." I shook off the expression and picked up a bit of my hair.

"Is that why your hair's blue?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I dyed it a while ago...after my mom died." I whispered the last part.

"I couldn't imagine what it'd be like if my parents died." He murmured.

"Yeah, you don't really understand until it happens to you...until you're looking down at the coffin when it's going into the open grave." I looked up at Seth again. "Sorry, I'm probably freaking you out." I apologised. He shook his head.

"No, you're not freaking me out, it's interesting to see some else's view for a change." I had a feeling I would get along with Seth, he seemed ok.

"So, anyone around here I need to stay away from? Who's nice and who's not?"I asked. Seth beamed, dimples showing under his russet skin.

"My sister Leah, you'll want to stay away from her. She's not that bad but she gets pissed real easy and she is quite intimidating." Seth replied.

"You have a sister?"

"Half sister, her dad died a while back before I was born. She doesn't care about it." He explained. How come I wasn't told...? If anything it wasn't a shock to me, I didn't expect Charlie to give me any more information.

"Any others I need to stay away from?"I asked.

"Stay away from the hoes and geeks and you'll be ok. My friends might turn up later so you'll probably meet them, they're cool." Seth clarified.

"Seth! Can you come and give me a hand down here!" I heard someone call.

"Just a minute!" Seth turned to me and smiled."I've gotta go, dad needs needs me." He explained,

"Ok, I'll see you later." I replied, smiling a little.

"See ya sis." Seth quickly left the room and shut the door behind him. Sis?

After a minute or two I set to unpacking, I put some of my clothes in the closet and some in the maple wood dresser. I also put some of my stuff in the smaller drawers of the dresser, you know like: Photos, makeup and stuff.I put up a few posters of my favourite bands and singers, Maroon 5, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Asking Alexandria, Falling in Reverse... and just a few more.

When I was finally done I slumped on the chair in front of the desk by the window. I spotted some movement across the street; a group of guys walked out of the house across the street and came towards the house, they must have been Seth's friends. I looked down at them, watching as one of them looked up at me; and I knew I'd been caught. I thought about ducking to the side when I realised-why should I? The guy smiled and I smiled back, knowing he could see me. I quickly walked away from the window to the long mirror and looked at my black and grey tartan short skirt, black knee-length converse, my purple and black bodice and my green one up mushroom hoodie with cat ears.

I leaned closer to the mirror checking my makeup, it could do with redoing. I grabbed my makeup wipes and wiped off my eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow before replacing it. I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed out all the knots and flipped my hair forward a few times to give it some poof, before I sat on the edge of my new bed and fixed the laces on my converse.

"Bella! Get down here!" Seth called. I pulled up my hood and made sure my fringe was covering one of my eyes, before I opened my bedroom door and shut it behind me as I made my way downstairs. "You're so slow Bella!" Seth shouted. "God, I'm coming!" I replied. I reached the bottom of the flights of stairs and walked to the living room to find Seth and his friends all staring at me. One of them were looking at me with lust, the others saw my cat ears on my hood and laughed. I crossed my arms and mock glared. "Hey, you tease and the jacket comes off." I warned. They all laughed again. "Fine, it's coming off now."

I unzipped my hoodie and pulled it off before I ran back upstairs and put my hoodie in my room before I finally went back downstairs to the living room. A few of the guys zoned in on my chest and I crossed my arms over my stomach. I suppose I got the big boob genes from someone in my family. "Bella this is Jake, Paul, Quil and this is Bella, my sister" Seth clarified, pointing to people. A few of the guys' eyes bugged out of their heads. "Dude this is your sister?" Quil nodded."I'd tap that." Paul whispered to Jake, which resulted in Jake hitting him up the side of the head with a smack. I smiled. Good.

"So, Bella, how old are you?"Jake asked.

"I'm seventeen."I said, a matter of factly. The guys nodded and smiled. Perverts. "So, Seth, how come we've never met Bella before?" Quil asked.

"She came over from California." Seth sharply replied, sounding almost annoyed, before he added. "I already told you guys about her coming over...so no need to pretend you forgot."

"Charlie's never mentioned you before." Jake mumbled.

"He wouldn't, he practically disowned me when I was two." The room was completely silent. Whether the guys pitied me or didn't believe me, I didn't know. "Jake, I told you there was someone upstairs." The guy who's name was Embry stated. "What?" Seth asked.

"Embry saw Bella in the attic and he smiled and everything but we didn't see anyone, and to tell the truth, we thought he'd lost it." Quil explained. I smiled and looked at my converse as if they were the most amazing shoes I'd ever seen. I have to admit the only reason I was looking down was because all the testosterone was getting to me, there were only five guys but, jeez! They were kinda hot. "So Bella?" I looked up to see who called my name. Paul."So...this look, it's pretty hot but what is it exactly...? You emo?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. That's what I always got asked whenever people referred to my look. I guess people could make up their own minds. I shrugged. "I guess, but it depends on what you think..."

"Ouch, you slit your wrists?" Paul asked. Jake hit him again and I smiled.

"In all honesty...yes...yes I do. Now it's not for attention, if anything it's to help me deal with the pain of losing my parents; without hurting anyone else." I quietly explained. "I don't know whether it's hot or stupid." Paul stated.

"I wouldn't say it was a smart idea, but sometimes it looks cool...but I usually regret it after." I stated.

"Can I see?" Quil asked. I refrained from rolling my eyes and walked towards him-holding out my wrists. He gently followed one of the swirls with his pinky. "This one looks new" He muttered.

"Two days ago" I clarified.

"You know, that can get people talking, you know." Paul said in a sing-song voice. I shrugged.

Seth's eyes watched me, almost as if he were afraid for what I could do to myself. "It's cool Seth, I don't go that deep .I make sure I clean them properly after to stop any infection. And guys?-" They all looked up at me. "-don't tell anyone...ok?" They all nodded an affirmative. I looked around for a second, wondering where Charlie and Sue were. "Seth, where are your parents?" I asked. "At the diner" There was a diner?

"Hey Seth, come on. I'll get the snacks and we'll be on our way to starting the game/film marathon" Quil begged.

"Game/film marathon?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, to celebrate the middle of summer. We always do it" Embry said with a shrug. I nodded and watched as Seth nodded to the guys to get snacks and stuff from the kitchen. "You can join us, Bella...if you want." Seth offered.

"She won't want to! She won't like the games or movies!" Paul rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to crash your gaming marathon, even if I am an ultimate gamer" I clarified. "You're an ultimate gamer?" Seth asked excitedly. I nodded.

"When I wasn't at school I played games on Xbox and stuff. I didn't have many friends." Ok so that was bull shit...I didn't have any friends...

"Come on, join us." Seth begged.

"You sure?" I asked. The guys nodded.

"Come on, it'll be fine; the guys are staying over tonight anyway..."Seth pouted, his eyes shining in excitement."Ok, fine."I gave into defeat. Seth pulled his fists back in a yes motion. "Come on, let's go to my room!" He almost screamed.

I laughed and followed Seth towards the stairs and up to his room. He opened his door to reveal a surprisingly clean room. I felt bad for Seth though, his room would soon be destroyed by ruthless teenage boys. Quil grabbed a beanbag and threw it to me."Quick, sit on it before the guys steal it."

I quickly sat on the beanbag bag and laughed as the boys brung in tons of snacks, and Paul saw me sitting on the beanbag and glared before putting the snacks down on the bed as the others came in. "Why are you sitting on MY beanbag?" He asked, his hands on his hips. I crossed my ankles and smiled. "I don't see your name on it. "I stated. He leaned forward and swiped the beanbag from under me so I fell on my ass, my legs splaying out awkwardly (probably revealing my panties.) Paul smirked and fell back on the beanbag, still looking at me."Is that a thong Bella?" He asked teasingly.

"You take speed reading?" I asked casually.

"What? Why?" Paul demanded.

"I would have thought you read my tattoo..."

"You have a tattoo?"Paul asked, eyes darkening.

"Wouldn't you like to know."I teased. Paul stuck his tongue out suggestively and pointed at a patch on the beanbag."It does have my name on it" He murmured.

"No it doesn't." I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't fall for his lies.

"It does, come and look." Paul made a 'come here' gesture. I crawled towards Paul and looked at the patch he was pointing to. I didn't see a name... In a flash I was suddenly flipped onto my back as Paul straddled my waist and tickled my sides. I laughed and pushed my hands against his chest as I tried to push him off. "Ow, stop! I give in Paul! Please!" I said in between laughs.

"That's what she said." Quil said suggestively as he watched me being attacked. In fact all of the guys watched, Embry's face looked kinda of worried. "Paul, let her go; that's enough torture..."

"Never!" Paul continued tickling me and brought his hands up along my body and ghosted his hands around the sides of my breasts, which had all of us tense, and towards my neck."When will it be over? When?!" I asked in a desperate tone, and rather dramatically. "When you admit to being my bitch." Paul stated.

"What? No way, I'm nobody's bitch!" I growled.

"Submit." Paul ordered.

"Fuck yo.u" I replied.

"Yes I know you want you to, now submit!"

"Ok! I submit, I'm your bitch." I wailed.

"That's what I thought." He climbed off me at an agonisingly slow speed and stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him. I smoothed my skirt down and smiled at Paul. "You're pretty strong, d'you play football?"I asked. He nodded a reply. "You're a smart girl, yes I do play football, and so do the rest of the guys."

"Cool." I replied.

"You like football?" Jake asked.

"A little bit, just don't expect me to be a cheerleader" I clarified. I inwardly shuddered. Those skimpy outfits and bright colours gave me AIDS.

"You're my bitch, you do what I tell you." Paul growled. I turned to him with an 'are you actually serious' look. "Come on, are we starting this game and film marathon or not?" Quil whined.

"Yeah come on then! "Seth and the boys arranged themselves around the room with controllers or snacks in-between their legs. I looked around the room for somewhere to sit when I looked at Embry, he was sitting against the pillows on Seth's bed, patting a space for me. "Really?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I walked around the bed to the other side of Embry and sat down with my legs slightly bent in front of me. I smiled at Embry and looked at the screen before turning back to face him.

"So, what are they playing?" I asked.

"I don't know, some game they picked up at the store the other day." I smiled and shook his head and looked at my converse."Your converse are pretty cool...no homo." He whispered. I sniggered at his little comment. The guys were now in game mode, their 'game faces on.' "Thanks, it's a bit of a nightmare to do up the laces though." I replied.

"Quil, get out of my way" Paul growled, his tone menacing.

"Can't, I'm stuck." I looked back at Embry.

"Are they always like this?" I asked. He nodded and sighed.

"Yep, in a minute they'll start shooting each other for getting in the way." Embry clarified. Soon enough the guys' characters turned to face each other on the screen and started shooting each other. "You were right." After about an hour of the guys playing video games and a bit of talking to Embry the guys put on a movie. Quil sat on the bed in between me and Embry but a little further down by my leg as the film started. Paul soon dimmed the lights I watched as Quil's hand sneaked out towards my leg. "Touch my leg and I kick your balls." The guys laughed and Quil quickly brought his hand back towards him. "I guess Quil's a player." I whispered to Embry, he nodded.

"As a kid he wanted to be a man-whore when he grew up, he still does."Embry stated. I liked Embry, I guessed he was the calmer and less obnoxious guy in the group, but he still managed to be down to earth and cute. I felt someone poke my right side. "Hey Bella, want some popcorn?" Paul asked.

"What's the catch?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You have to give me a kiss."He snickered and a devious smile crossed his lips.

"Then again, I don't want any popcorn." I clarified.

"Aren't you hungry?" Paul asked. I shook my head. My traitorous stomach growled and Paul raised an eyebrow and handed me the bowl. "Take it, no kiss needed." He handed me the bowl of popcorn and I took hit off him.

"Thanks." I whispered. I put the bowl of popcorn between me and Embry so he could grab some if he wanted to. He smiled as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and put a bit in his mouth. The movie wasn't too bad really, it was a horror; but I wasn't too scary. The guys and Embry were probably hoping I'd jump into their arms each time I got scared. They would look at me every once in a while like they were waiting; either waiting for me to scream or something else. I continued watching the screen and reached into the bowl for some popcorn when I felt another hand. Embry and I both looked at each other and blushed as we retracted our hands with a mouthed 'sorry'. Embry's blush was cute, even though his skin was dark and tanned I could still see the underlining blush as his cheeks turned pink. I think I had found my new favourite pink.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 mountain retreat

This is how I disappear, a fanfic by Emo-Twilight-Wolf-Girl.

**Hi guys, now I'm basically going through all of the chapters when I can and seriously editing mistakes and stuff that sucked~ So...yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 2. Mountain retreat.

Bella's POV:

We were still watching movies when I felt my eyelids growing heavy. Charlie Sue hadn't returned from the diner, and I was still with the boys.. The last thing I remembered was being carried in warm muscular arms and then waking up in my bed. I pulled back my quilt and noticed my converse weren't on my feet. I sat up and noticed they were by my bed. Who carried me upstairs? Light was seeping through my nearly opened curtains, I didn't shut them; but the person who brought me to my room was kind enough to shut them a little. I heard a door shut down stairs and footsteps leading outside. I sleepily got up and walked to the window and looked out to see Charlie getting into the cruiser and Sue climbed into the minivan and drove off behind him.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out a red and black tartan skirt with a high black top half and a Black Veil Brides tank top and changed my clothes. I pulled on my red knee high converse, yes I had different colour converse, and quickly brushed my hair through and put on a thin layer of eyeliner and mascara. I really needed a shower at some point... I finally put on some deodorant and opened my bedroom door and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I found a note on the kitchen table addressed to me and Seth.

Seth, Isabella and boys,

I'm going to work and Sue is going the diner for the day, so help yourself to anything and we'll see you later.

I put the note back down and opened a random food looking cupboard to find food. I pulled out a packet of pop tarts and closed the cupboard and sat on the counter, swinging my legs like a five year old. Embry stumbled down the stairs, bed hair, bare-chested and wearing just boxers; and looking mighty fine, may I add. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he plodded towards me. "Hey." He said sleepily. "Hey sleeping beauty." I replied. He hopped onto the counter across from me. "You look really tired." I stated. Embry nodded and yawned again.

"Quil kept kicking me all night, snoring too. And on top of that Jake kept talking in his sleep, he seemed to be having a good time though, if you get my drift"Embry clarified. I smiled and bit into my pop tart.

"You want one?"

"You're not going to eat it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't eat both Pop Tarts, I normally eat just one and save the rest for later if I can eat it. I never really have much of an appetite" I explained.

I stuck the packet, with the remaining pop tart, out to him. He smiled and took the packet with a "Thanks Bella." I smiled in reply and nibbled my pop tart ."So, are the guys awake?" I asked.

"Nah, they're out of it. Paul made them take shots last night, a bit too many shots..."

"Shots? Come on you guys are like sixteen" I stated.

"Seventeen actually, Seth is fifteen" Embry corrected.

"Paul is such a bad influence on you guys huh?" Embry shook his head.

"Nah, Paul's ok. A bit if a man-whore really, but he's a good guy...just doesn't know when enough is enough" He explained.

"If the guys are out of it, I'm taking it that you didn't take any?" I asked.

"I don't like alcohol...too many bad things happen when people have it..." I nodded and washed the crumbs off my hands under the faucet in the sink. I looked down at the floor, hoping the tears didn't fall. Embry was right, too many bad things did happen when people drink; Phil died after binge drinking and drowning in the pool. "Hey Bella, are you ok?" Embry asked. I looked up at him and he hopped down off the counter and walked toward me, stopping when he was standing between my knees."You know you can always tell me if something's wrong. I can keep a secret...trust me." He explained. I nodded and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't like drinking...my stepfather had a binge drinking session before I came here, he went outside into the backyard and fell into the pool. He was too out of it to do anything to save himself; he drowned and I found him the morning after...Chest down in the water. That's why I'm here. I called an ambulance and the police came and my socialworker told them I had to come here." I whispered.

I looked back up at Embry and squeezed my eyes shut as I tried not to cry. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I nodded and took a deep as Embry put his hand on my shoulder and his other under my chin. "Bella, look at me." I slowly looked up at Embry as a tear escaped the corner of my eye. "I know it must be hard on you for telling me...but trust me...that feeling won't last forever, I promise you." He whispered. "How do you know?" I asked, my voice beginning to become muffled by tears. "My dad was was in a car crash a couple years back, he was drunk. I can't really remember anything it's as if it never happened...I feel like I'm living a lie." Embry explained.

"Oh, Embry I'm so sorry." Embry smiled weakly and shook his head.

"It's fine, I'm over it...but it doesn't hurt as much when I think about it." I grabbed one of Embry's hands and held it in my own. "You can talk to me too...you know...if you want to..." I clarified.

"Thanks Bella." Embry squeezed my hand and smiled. I knew that it was a start of a beautiful friendship.

A week later.

I'd finally met Leah nearly after a week...and Seth was right... she was saw me with Seth in the living room and glared at me. Seth introduced us and she wasn't happy. Her exact words were "I'm not having an emo in my house or living as my sister." I spent a little time with the guys when they came around, which was guys were cool, each time I saw Embry I broke out into a full blown blush and Embry put on a goofy smile. Paul had stopped hanging around with the us and boys suspected he was with Sam Uley.

Sam Uley was basically a full grown man, who was hanging around with a seventeen year old named Jared Cameron. According to the guys Jared used to be a really good friend of theirs until he disappeared for around a week and suddenly turned up with Sam Uley, he stopped talking to the guys and he grew meaner, bigger, and stronger! All in a week! Hardly any children...or young people for that matter, on the Rez actually liked Sam. No one knew why, but he was strange and scary. He would be civil but would hardly mix with anyone else, unless he was talking to the tribe elders.

But anyway, we didn't know where the hell Paul was. He's been missing for the weekend, when he'd usually turn up early in the morning for food. It was the day where the guys were at practise, and I decided to do some site seeing. I put on my 'comfy wear' which consisted of skinny jeans, a band tee, Vans and a blue and black checkered neck scarf (seeing as it was a cold day.) I walked out to the woods with my camera, taking pictures as I went along. I walked about a mile, maybe more, right up towards the summit. The pictures got better and better as I got closer. I made my way up the mountain, grabbing branches to support me as I climbed.

There weren't too many animals out, only the occasional squirrel or deer. I noticed a huge lake on the other side of the mountain and it surrounded by a meadow. I took a few pictures and continued my journey. It was surprising how quiet everything was when you were so far away from anyone! I began to make my way down the mountain and towards the lake I grabbed a low branch on my way down, recording my descent. I heard a creak as I put more weight on the branch and shuffled my way down. My feet splashed in small puddles of water from the previous rain.

My suddenly foot slipped and I was rolling down the mountain. I reached my hands out, trying to grab something-anything. I screamed outloud as my body became more and more battered with each turn down the I heard a crumbling sound and rocks hitting the boulders below. I finally hit into a huge boulder and stopped with an 'oomph'. I brought my hand to my head and wiped my head with the back of my hand. A sob left my chest as I met a cut and was greeted by blood, I could smell it and feel it. I felt a sheer stabbing pain in my right leg. Turning to my leg, I noticed blood was seeping through my jeans and staining the grey rock a blood red.

I heard a rustle in a nearby bush, soon followed by a growl. I didn't want to stick around to see what it was. I slowly moved my right leg and screamed in pain as I stood up, gripping the boulder for support. A heavy panting and the sound of footsteps on branches approached. I stepped on my bad leg and cried out in pain as I tumbled down and slipped.I felt everything under my feet disappear and I was suddenly hanging from a cliff edge. I cried in pain once more as my hands stung from the pain of the sharp rocks. I pulled myself forward so I had my arms on the edge of the cliff side.

Turning my head to the side, I looked to see how big a drop I would face if I fell. The drop had to have been a hundred feet, maybe more. Jagged rocks and directly beneath me along with a forest of trees. I'd be screwed if I fell. "HELP ME!" I screamed so loud I was sure I'd pop blood vesicles in my eyes. I felt my arms start to slip and I tried dragging my feet against the side of the mountain to push myself up but my bad leg wouldn't move, it only hurt. "SOMEBODY HELP!" I heard a howl and I looked up to see a huge bear-sized wolf standing a few feet away from the cliff edge. I felt tears flood down my tears as I pushed my feet against rocks. The wolf arched it's back and howled once more, the sound leaving a ringing in my ears. I fought the urge to cover my ears, because one wrong move and I was well and truly screwed. The wolf stepped towards me, its midnight black fur blew in the breeze. The wolf's dark brown eyes looked worried and pleading.

"H-Help me." I wolf stepped forward again and I watched as he was joined by two more wolves, just a bit smaller than wolf was a silverish grey and the other was nearly the same, just a different colour and a different pattern. I looked at the grey and silver wolf on the right and looked into his eyes, he reminded me of Paul for some reason. The look in his eyes told me he was frightened, whether it was for me or himself. One of the wolves growled at another and I felt my hands slip again. I felt blood seep from my fingers as I lost my grip and I screamed. This one was the loudest a blood curdling scream. I was falling through the air and plummeting to the ground. I felt my body hit something hard and suddenly everything went black.

Embry's POV:

I narrowly dodged a tackle and scored a touch down when I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I pulled off my helmet and stared at the floor. "Embry, what's wrong?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know, I just don't feel good...I feel like something bad has happened..."

"Probably nothing, hey?" Quil stated as he jogged towards us, helmet in his. SuddenlyI heard a blood curdling scream in the distance and I dropped my helmet to the ground." What the fuck was that?" Jake asked, his tone scared.

"I don't know."Our faces all matched. I suddenly realised something. "Didn't Bella say she would be doing a little sight seeing today?" I asked.

"She did say something about going to the mountains or something to take pictures..." Quil murmured. I picked up my helmet from the floor and ran towards the locker room. "Em! Where are you going?" Jake called.

"To see where the hell Bella is!" I called. I ran into the locker room and pulled off my shoulder pads and threw them in my locker along with my helmet, pants and shoes. I pulled on my clothes and shoes and grabbed my bag and keys to my truck .I didn't know where the hell I was supposed to look for Bella, but I knew I had to find her...and fast.

Sam's POV:

Jared, Paul and I were on patrol. I was patrolling the higher perimeter of the mountain, a leech had passed through a few days ago and it seemed to like the mountains. Maybe because it gave it a sight advantage... I looked out across the mountain from my hiding spot in the I saw a white flash as a leech rolled past me. I followed it in my hiding spot and realised it wasn't a leech when I saw the blood pouring from her head. Instead noticed her dark blue hair and pale skin and I realised it was Charlie Swan's daughter. She was wearing tight jeans and a small shirt and blood was pouring from her head, hands. I whined and looked at her leg, soon recognising the blood soaking through her jeans.

"Paul, Jared. I'm on the southern perimeter at the top. Bella Swan is here...and she's injured."

"Bella?" Paul asked frantically, his thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"On our way boss." Jared clarified,

Bella looked up and I knew she heard my growl. She attempted to move her right leg and screamed in pain as she stood up and gripped the boulder next to her. I slowly came out of the bushes and walked towards her, making sure to keep quiet and calm. I watched as she stepped on her bad leg and screamed out again before she tumbled and slipped over the side of the cliff edge. Bella cried in paid as her tiny hands gripped the side in an attempt to pull herself forward on the cliff face. She turned her head to the side and looked down at the drop below her. "HELP ME!" Her arms started slipping again and she tried pushing her feet against the side of the mountain but her leg wouldn't allow her."SOMEBODY HELP!" She begged.

I stepped forward towards her and howled. "Guys, this is bad! She's dangling off the side of the mountain! Hurry up and get here, I need to pull her up or something!"

"We're almost there." Paul said in fead. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried pushing her face against the mountain. "Guys she can't hold on much longer!" I slowly stepped toward Bella and whined, looking at her and hoping she knew I was trying to help her. "H-Help me!" She cried. I stepped forward again when suddenly Paul and Jared ran up the mountain and stood by my side. I watched as Bella looked at Paul and Jared.

"Sam, we can't let Bella die. She's a good kid, she doesn't deserve to die!" Paul whined. "She won't die." Her hands slipped again and blood seeped from her fingers and she suddenly lost her grip. We all stepped forward and looked down as we helplessly watched her plummet to the rocks below. "BELLA!" Paul shouted, but it came out as a loud howl. Bella screamed an ear piercing scream and the branches below her broke and she tumbled through, motionless and like a rag doll. "We have to find her, NOW!" Paul and Jared nodded as a huge tear rolled through Paul's fur.

Embry's POV:

Jake and Quil had joined me on my Bella hunt. We pulled up to the mountain and began to formulate a plan. "Jake, take the top southern , Quil take the top east. I'll look around the woods at the I'll keep in touch by cell or shouting." Quil and Jake nodded before setting off to the mountain. I made a head for the woods and looked around, looking for anything blue or pale looking. After while I heard my cell phone ring and I yanked it out my pocket and put it to my ear. "Jake?"

"Em, we've found blood. A load of it."

"Where?"I asked.

"Near the top, kind of where you can see out towards the lake and there are footprints and we've found a blue and black checkered scarf, like the one Bella has." He explained. I leaned against a nearby tree, forcing myself not to cry. "Keep looking! We've gotta find her"

"We're still looking to see if she's come off from anywhere up here." Quil now replied. I nodded to myself. "Ok, keep looking." I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. I'd been walking for what seemed an hour when I got another call. "Em, we found a trail of blood, broken rocks and hair on the southern sector. There's a load of blood up this bolder and a mark in the mud and rocks where it slides to the edge, the mark goes right to where there are a load of broken trees, and if it is Bella then she fell on the southern side"Jake explained.

"I'm on my way now at the bottom, I'll see if I can see her" I replied.

I sped along to the southern side at the bottom of the mountain and lump of blue, red and black. "I think I've found something." I ran to the lump, pulling away branches to reach whatever it was. Once I had broken through I kneeled on the floor and lifted the lump to see familiar blue hair. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her into my arms, her body lifeless. "I've found her!" I looked up through a gap in the trees she must have broke through and Jake and Quil were standing at the top of the mountain. "Is she ok?" Quil shouted.

"No! She's almost dead!" I replied.

"We're coming down, bring her to your car!" I nodded and lifted Bella up in my arms and saw her camera hanging on the strap around her wrist. It had a few scratches but it was fine. I climbed through the gap I'd made and run out through the woods. Within a few minutes I'd arrived back at my truck and Quil and Jake had both gasped and ran towards me. "Em, you're crying." Quil said quietly. "Don't worry about me, we need to sort Bella out." I put her in the back seat of my truck on the blanket that was there. I opened her eye but there was no movement. Carefully grabbing her wrist, I slid off the camera and found her pulse, it was weak but it was there.

I pressed my head to Bella's chest and listened for any breathing. I couldn't hear anything. I slightly lifted her head and opened up her mouth and blew three breaths into her mouth and started chest a few minutes. I stopped and hovered my mouth over Bella's and felt breath falling from her lips. "We need to get her to the hospital, mom is working today."I said quickly, yet trying to keep calm. I threw Quil my keys and lifted Bella into my lap as I sat on the seat and Jake joined me in the my truck. It could go past fifty, unlike Jake's ancient Chevvy. "Bella, can you hear me?" Her head moved slightly and she opened her mouth, but her eyes stayed closed. "Wolves."Bella choked out, her voice raspy and slow."Wolves?"Jake asked.

"What the hell is she going on about?" Jake picked up the camera and looked at the screen."Her camera's still recording"He said, shocked.

"How long is the video?"I asked.

"Two hours...?"Jake replied.

"Watch it." I demanded. Jake and held the camera out in front of us and pressed play. The screen showed branches on the mountain leading down to another watched as a pale hand reached out towards a low branch to support her weight as she traveled. A loud creak came from a branch as Bella lowered her weight and shuffled feet landed in puddles from the rain the previous rain.

I watched as her foot slipped and she rolled down the mountain getting battered. She screamed and a crumble erupted nearby and rocks hit some boulders below. A boulder came into view and stopped Bella from rolling and caused her to 'oomph' as she smacked into it. She slowly wiped her head with the back of her hand and sobbed as she touched a cut and blood trickled down her arm. Her head turner to see her leg and you could see blood was seeping through her jeans and dripped onto the rock.

There was a rustle and a growl from a nearby bush and Bella slowly moved, it was difficult to see as the camera was wildly spinning on its strap. Soon she screamed in pain as she stood up and gripped the nearby boulder. A weird panting sound approached and Bella stepped down and cried, suddenly slipping forward and falling over the edge. Another cry escaped her as she tried pulling herself forward on the edge, soon turned her head to see the drop below. "HELP ME!" Her arms slipped again and she tried pushing her feet up the side. "SOMEBODY HELP!" A nearby howl sounded and the camera showed a huge black wolf standing a few feet away. Bella sobbed as she started crying and there was a scratching sound as she tried pushing her feet up. The wolf arched its back and howled, it's fur blew in the wind and it's dark brown eyes looked it worried for Bella?

"H-Help me." The wolf stepped forward again and two more wolves ran to his side, both of them slightly smaller than was a silverish grey and the other was almost the same but a slightly different colour. The silver and grey wolf looked worried as well, like he recognised Bella. One of the wolves growled at another and the camera showed Bella's hands, blood trickling from her fingers and she lost her grip and the silverish grey wolf howled, it almost sounded like "Bella." Bella screamed out loud, and I recognised it as the scream when we were on the football field, she flipped over and landed on the trees and crashed through.

"Jake, stop the video." I pressed the pause button and looked at Bella. "We're at the hospital Em." Quil announced. I nodded and opened my door and carried Bella out to the hospital. My mom was standing at the desk, talking to the receptionist. "Mom, help." She turned around and gasped.

"Lucy, call a bed." Mom ordered. The receptionist nodded and pressed a button and a bed and a few doctors came out of a nearby room a few seconds later. I carefully laid Bella down on the bed and my mom quickly told them her name.

As soon as I watched the bed disappear my mom grabbed my hand and led me towards a seat. "Em, what happened?" She asked.

"We were at football practise and I felt something in the pit of my stomach like something bad had happened, then I heard a scream from the mountain and remembered Bella said she was going to do some sightseeing. W-we drove to the mountains and Jake and Quil went up top to find anything and they found bits from Bella's scarf, footprints and blood.

"I looked around the forest at the bottom and Jake called me to say they found blood around a boulder near the edge of the cliff edge where it slopes. I ran to the bottom and found Bella the whole thing is on her camera... She grabbed a branch and she slipped and rolled down the mountain and got stopped by a boulder and she was in a bad state, she really hurt her leg and her hands were bleeding. We saw her stand up and she screamed because her leg hurt...We heard a growl and her leg gave way and she slipped off the edge but she managed to grab it and there was a huge black wolf on the camera and it looked worried. T-Then two more wolves joined it and they were all worried and Bella slipped and screamed before hitting the trees and rocks..." I explained, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh Em." Mom pulled at my shirt and I looked down to see it was covered in blood. "Go home sweetie, have a shower and change and come back...everyone should be here by the time you're back. The same for you guys." Mom ordered.

"I'm fine mom, I'll stay here." She gave me 'the look' and I nodded reluctantly. "Come on guys, I'll drive you home and pick you up." Jake and Quil both nodded and I stood up and walked towards the door. "Update me if anything happens mom."

"I will do Embry." She promised. I nodded and walked out of the hospital to my truck with Jake and Quil. I hoped Bella would be ok.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 without you

** is how I disappear.A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

I do not own Twilight or any characters! Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter you.

Charlie's POV:

Since Bella arrived everyone seems much happier. She's an emu, is that the right word? (Charlie thinks EMO IS emu btw) Anyway for an emu she's really happy with Seth and Sue. Leahhis quite unwelcoming but Bella seemed to take it in her stride. She seems to think I disowned her when she was two,but I didn't, none of us had the money to drive or fly to California and it didn't help the fact that I got married too. When I found out Sue was pregnant with Seth I was over the moon.

I spun around in my desk chair at the was real quiet today, too weren't even the usual shoplifting or graffiti reports.I heard footsteps and I looked up to see my deputy Mark walking towards me."Charlie, Tiffany Call is on the has happened to Bella"He clarified.I quickly got up off my chair and walked to the phone, nodding to Mark.I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, it's 's been in an accident on the mountains"She explained in a calm tone."Is she ok? How badly hurt is she? What happened?"I asked, well passed panicking."Embry, Jake and Quil were at practise and Embry said he felt something, they heard a scream and remembered Bella said she was going to do some sightseeing up the they got there they split up and Jake and Quil found bits of her scarf and a lot of found blood near the edge where there's a slope and there were slip found Bella near the bottom of the mountain carried her to the truck and performed and her camera with her and was apparently recording her way when she was walking and she slipped and fell and finally hurt her leg and heard a growl and slipped of the side and managed to hold the video the guys said there was a huge wolf, he was soon joined by another two and Bella lost her grip and fell"She explained.

"She fell off a mountain? Was this 'the pack' wolves or wild wolves?"I asked quietly."Embry said it was a huge black wolf but he wasn't too specific about the other two"She whispered.

"Thank you Tiffany"

"Bella's at the hospital right now.I sent the boys home to shower and they should be back here soon"She clarified.

"I'll make my way to the hospital, I'll see you soon"I replied.

"Bye Charlie"

I put the phone down and walked back to my desk and picked up my keys."Where are you going?"Mark asked.

"Bella fell off the mountain, she's in hospital.I've gotta go"I replied.

"I'm sorry Charlie"He whispered.I nodded and quickly made my way out to my cruiser and started the engine and made my way to Sue's diner.

When I reached the diner I ran inside to see Seth standing behind the counter wiping down."Hey dad"He called.

"Where's your mom and Leah?"I asked.

"Out back, why?"

"Bella's in hospital"I nodded and quickly ran out to the back and soon returned with Sue and Leah."What happened to her?"Sue asked.

"She did some sightseeing alone up the mountain with her camera and slipped and rolled down the mountain and hurt herself stood up but she hurt her leg and she slipped of the edge and fell at least a hundred feet if she fell from where I think she and the guys heard her scream and searched the mountains and found was unconscious and they took her to the hospital"I of them were in shock.

"Quick, we have to get to the hospital"Seth said in a worried nodded and quickly shit up and ran to my cruiser and sped to the hospital.

I saw Embry, Jake and Quil sitting in the waiting had his head in his hands and looked like he was crying."Jake, how is she?"I shrugged."They won't tell us, Tiffany is trying to find out right now"He explained."Thank you guys, for finding Bella"

"It's Embry you should be thanking, if he didn't run from practise and scout the forest we would never have found her"Quil stated.I sat down beside Embry and out my hand on his looked up at me through watery eyes."Thank you Embry"I nodded.

Embry's POV:

I was crying like a little girl.I'd only known Bella for a week but she was already a good friend of mine.I told her not to go to the mountains alone.I was going to go with her after practise if she couldn't she wait? I saw my mom walking towards us and I looked up."How is she?"I asked.

"Basically she lost a lot of blood from the fall and from the body is bruised and battered but the wounds are rather has had five stitches on her temple after hitting her head and she had a welt on her leg and it burst and infected her leg and doctors have cleaned out the clot but she'll need antibiotics to stop the infection and she'll need tablets to stop any fractured her right leg and that's why she had the leg is in a thin cast and Bella will need a splint and she'll only have to wear it for a few 's starting to wake up now"Mom explained.

"Can we see her?"Charlie nodded.

"She's just through here" We followed my mom into the room Bella was in and I looked at her little battered body laying in the bed.I almost ran to her bedside and kneeled on the floor.I grabbed her hand and rubbed it."Bella?"I eyes flickered under her closed lids and her eyes soon opened."Embry? What happened?"She rasped.

"You fell off the mountain"I gathered closer around the bed and Seth kneeled at her other side."Hey Seth"She whispered.

"What the hell were you doing Bella? We told you it was dangerous to go up there alone"Seth stated.

"I know but I was bored, I was taking pictures and stuff"

"We know, we saw the video"Jake replied.

"Video? I don't remember"Bella murmured.

"You hit your head pretty hard had to have five stitches on your temple"I explained.

Bella looked down at her arms and before finally looking at her leg that was sticking up so it was slightly bent with the cast around it."What happened to my leg?"Bella asked.

"You fractured your leg and got a welt, it burst and got infected and clotted so you'll need to take antibiotics and tablets to stop had to have a thing cast but you'll need to wear a splint for a few weeks when you start walking"Mom explained.

Bella's POV:

I couldn't really remember anything that happened.I must have hit my head pretty hard.I had to spend the night in the hospital but Embry stayed with me."Embry, Jake said he saw the exactly happened in it?"I asked.

"You were walking along and grabbing branches on your way down a slope to support your weight.A branch creaked and you moved onto another branch and your foot tumbled down the slope and across the rock and you screamed.A boulder stopped you and you were leg was hurt and blood was seeping through your was a growl and you stood up and walked on your bad leg and slipped over the edge of the managed to grab the edge but you kept pulling yourself up and screaming as you called for was a wolf and you started slipping and two more wolves joined and you lost you grip and fell and landed on tree branches and got knocked unconscious"He explained.

I grabbed Embry's hand and smiled."Thank your for finding me.I'd be dead if it wasn't for you"I smiled and gently squeezed my hand.

"You're welcome.I didn't want you dying when I knew we could be good friends"

"Really?"I nodded.

"I've known you for a week and I've already told you things that I wouldn't tell anyone.I mean we're kinda close anyway"He replied.

"It's the same for and Charlie are the only people who know why I'm here.I can't trust anyone else to know about why I'm here"

"Bella, I won't tell anyone about know you can trust me with anything"Embry said quietly.I nodded and gripped Embry's hand tighter.

"You make me feel safe Embry"I wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder."You'll always be safe with me"

Charlie's POV:

I was , Paul and Jared could have helped Bella when she was on the edge of the could have pulled her up with the teeth, but just let her fall.I managed to get Bella's camera from Jake to show the pack what they had to Sam, they were trying to think of a way to help her.I just can't see why they didn't grab her or phase and grab wait I know, because they're all were all really apologetic but it didn't help the fact my daughter was in hospital when they could have done something.

Bella had to stay in hospital overnight to make sure she was ok and to see if she wouldn't get another infection or , Tiffany's son, was staying with Bella over is a nice kid, has a bit of a sweet spot for Bella too.

Three weeks later

Bella's POV:

I came out of hospital three weeks ago.I was well and truly on bed , Jake and Quil came to visit me every single would stay for hours on end in case I needed something, which was and I seem to have a real volunteered to help me out when I needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to hug after my nightmares.I joked to Charlie that he might as well let Embry move in permanently, I had never seen someone so close to popping a vein.I couldn't wear skinny jeans because of my cast and , Charlie and Leah all explained I couldn't wear my skirts because they were too short and that they didn't want to see my ass every time I walked up the stairs of laid I was forced wearing regular jeans or sweat pants all the time, and it did not fit in well with my most annoying problem was that my roots were beginning to show through the blue, showing my natural brown hair.

Embry took me to the Thrift-way in Forks and a Walmart in Port Angeles to see if they had a colour close to the blue or at least a darker colour or one that would last a few still not being able to find the right blue Embry took me for a burger and a milkshake, to which I kissed his cheek for being so amazing."What about black?"I asked as I sucked my strawberry milkshake.

"What?"

"What if I dyed my hair black?"I slightly lifted his straw out of his milkshake and stirred it around while he thought."I don't think it'd look plus if you dye your hair again aren't you supposed to gradually dye it darker until you reach the colour or just dye it roughly the same colour it already is?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right"I replied.

"Why don't you let it turn brown again or just dye it blue again?"Embry asked.

"Would you prefer it if I let it go brown or dyed it brown or dyed it blue again?"I pushed his milkshake cup around the table and looked up."I think you should just dye it blue again.I think a darker blue would suit you because of your skin tone and your style.I don't think brown would suit you that well to be 'd suit you if you dyed it a really dark midnight blue so you would think it was black but you can still see the blue"He suggested.I nodded and sucked my milkshake."That's a good idea actually, no wonder you're the smart one out of all the guys"I smiled and sucked more of his milkshake.

After we finished our shakes and burgers I dragged Embry to the pharmacy and bought some dark blue hair the way out of the pharmacy Embry grabbed my hand as we walked along.I smiled and he smiled back at we reached his truck I turned to Embry and squeezed his hand."Thanks for today Em, it was great"I exclaimed.

"It's fine, I've wanted to take you somewhere for a was cool"Embry replied.I smiled and let go of his hand."I really appreciate it"I clarified.I put my hands on Embry's shoulders and took a deep breath before pressing my lips against his.I gasped at the softness and warmth of his put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him as he deepened the a few minutes we both leaned back and smiled.

"Thank you was enough"Embry tease.

"No, it really wasn't"I smiled and brushed his nose again mine."You mean a lot to me Embry, you really just have a connection that nobody can are the only person who has actually made me start to enjoy my life after everything bad 're like my best friend now, I can open up to you in ways I've never been able to with anybody ...I love you because of it"I explained.

"Is this an I love you and want to be with you I love you, or a I love you as a friend and want it to stay that way?"

"I love you as a friend," Embry's face slightly dropped, "And as even more"I broken out into a goofy smile and I laughed."You're such a goofball"I leaned forward and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Only your goofball"He whispered.

Embry brushed his lips against mine and pulled back smiling."Come on, I better get you home or people will start talking about us"

"Oh let them talk, assholes are just jealous"I smiled and opened the door for me.I smiled and climbed into the truck and Embry shut the door behind me and climbed in the drivers started up the engine and grabbed my hand as he pulled out of the parking lott and on our way home."Bella?"Embry asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"He were stopped at a red light so Embry was looking straight at me."Yes"I lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my hand before he continued driving.

After an hour we arrived back in La Push.I unlocked the front door and pulled Embry into the house and towards the living room with my hair looked up at us expectantly, this would be interesting.

One month later

Embry and I have been together for a month hasn't been too bad, I've stayed away from the girls that weren't exactly good and I managed to stay away from guys who either lusted after me or flirted with me.I was in all of Embry's classes, which was a good thing.I found out that I had quite a talent for art and photography, which Embry was also in.I used pictures from my trip to the mountain for both art and of my art was dark and gloomy, with a hint of was my hope.

Embry grabbed my free hand as we walked out of art, my canvas in my other hand."Your painting is just as morbid as last week"Embry stated.

"Hey, make me feel even better and there won't be so much as a cloud in my work"I replied.

"I'll hold you to hey, I'm going to make you better Bella.I promise"He clarified.I nodded and smiled."I need to get some stuff from my locker, ok?" Embry nodded and continued walking with me to my locker.I opened it and pulled out my bag and textbooks before throwing it over my shoulder and shutting my locker.I turned around to see Embry standing right up against me with his hand against my leaned forward and crushed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my a minute we finally pulled away and made our way to the truck and drove to Embry's.

When Embry locked the truck I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me, locking his lips in a passionate kiss.I heard catcalls from across the street at my house.I didn't break away from Embry though.I stuck up my hand giving them the one finger salute, in true Bella style.I finally pulled away from Embry and smiled."I'll see you soon, ok?"I nodded and brushed his lips against mine once more."I love you"He stated.

"I love you too"I replied.I picked up my canvas and smiled at Embry before turning to walk away when I felt a sharp slap against my ass.I screamed and turned to face Embry who was now laughing."I will get you back at the beach later"I promised.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that princess"Embry stated as he rolled his eyes.I mock glared at him and walked away to my house, where the boys were still catcalling and whistling.I walked up to the door where the boys were now making kissy faces.I pushed past them into the house and went straight upstairs, waving to Sue on my way."Since when have you been such a PDA person Bella?"Quil called.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?"I asked.

"NO!"The guys shouted.I rolled my eyes and went up the other flight of stairs to my room, shutting my door when I was inside.I put my canvas on my nightstand and put my bag on my bed before I opened my wardrobe.I changed into some skinny jeans and some brown knee high boots and checked up my makeup and hair was now a dark blue since I dyed it.I put on some bubblegum flavoured lipgloss and a little eyeshadow and sprayed a bit of hairspray in my a final look in the mirror I put my phone in my pocket and pulled on my green cat ear jacket and walked downstairs to the living room.I sat on the arm of the chair next to turned to me and smiled."Hey Bells"

"Hey Jake"I smirked and looked down."What is it?"I asked.

"Hurry up and jump Embry already"He begged.

"Why?"

"The sexual tension between you two is unbearable"Jake explained.I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder."You're just jealous"I sang.

"Yes I come on, most people around here have sex within a week of fretting together"He stated.

"Yeah, I'm not a whore Jake.I actually want to wait and have some commitment before I have sex with Embry"I clarified.

"Just already wants to be psychically intimate with you but you want to you a no sex before marriage type of girl?"

"No, I just don't see the rush.I want our first time to be perfect instead of an easy fuck"I nodded.

"I understand what you mean"He said simply.

"Thanks for understanding Jake" I kissed his cheek and he sighed dramatically.

"You hitting on my girl Black?" I quickly turned my head to see Embry walking towards me with a smile."Hey, she kissed mother taught me manners"Jake stated.

"Yeah, right"Embry said smiled at me and stopped my my side."You ready?"He asked.I nodded and stood up and walked to the door with Embry.

"BE SAFE!"Quil laughed, he didn't mean stay safe by not getting kidnapped btw.I grabbed Embry's hand and let him pull me out of the decided to walk to the beach because it saved gas and we got to spend more time walked along the side of the road, our joined hands swinging between Embry pulled me onto his back and ram along the road as he gave me a piggyback.I squealed and put my hands on his shoulders to stop myself from falling.

After a few minutes we reached the beach and Embry continued to carry me."You know, you being a football player is kinda hot"I purred.

"And why's that?"

"Because it means you can carry me everywhere, and that you're really strong"I crouched down so I could climb off his grabbed my hand as we began walking down the cool breeze swirled around us and blew my hair around me."Bella I've got to tell you something" I turned to Embry in confusion."What's wrong?"I asked.

"You know Sam kept watching Paul and then he joined them"

"Yeah?"I replied.

"Sam and Jared and Paul keep watching me"Embry explained.I let out the breath I was holding."You can't...You can't join them Embry, I won't let you"I said put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes."I won't join them Bella, why would I join their stupid little gang and have no friends and lose you? Tell me Bella, because I can't think of a reason why I would"

"You don't know that"I whispered.

"Why am I gonna leave you.I won't do that because I love you Bella.I will never love anyone else except you.I love you and only you.I'm not gonna wreck that, and I swear to god that if I did leave you then you could hate me all you 's better for you to hate me then waste your tears on me, I won't leave you for them"Embry explained.

"Do you remember, that Paul said the same? He said he wouldn't join them, he was laid back and wouldn't think of deliberately 's been in five fights since he's joined them and you can't even look at him without making him think you want a you join them then the exact same thing will happen to you.I don't want that for 's going to wreck you Embry and I don't want that 're an amazing guy and you're just going to be forced to act exactly like Paul if you join them"

I don't want to lose Embry.I know that Sam'll get him, somehow.I don't want that happening to him.I'll lock him in my house if that's what it takes to keep him away from Sam wanted a fight, then that's what he'll get.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 never close your eyes

** is how I disappear.A Twilight fanfic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

I do not own Twilight or any characters! Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter close our eyes.

Bella's POV:

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you for them"Embry grabbed my left hand and pulled something from his pocket and held it up to me."This is why I'm not leaving you" I looked at the ring between his fingers and gasped.

"Is that...?"

"A promise ring"Embry replied.I literally couldn't form any coherent only thing coming out of my mouth was unfinished words."You mean it?"I nodded."A promise ring is for pre engagement, basically it's tempory until I decide to propose to you properly"He explained.

"Embry"

"Will you pre marry me?"He asked.I nodded and held out my hand for him to slip the ring on my finger."I love you"

"I love you too"Embry replied.

I looked behind Embry towards the woods and saw Sam Uley, Jared and Paul standing at the tree line was right, they were watching him."Bella, what's wrong?"Embry went to turn around so I quickly put my left hand behind his neck and crushed my lips to quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.I just hoped Sam and his clones were watching, they wouldn't take him away from me.

Paul's POV:

Me, Jared and Sam decided to go on Embry watch knew he was showing signs of phasing, but with Bella with him we couldn't see the signs too is making him too happy to get knows that we're watching listened to him telling Bella that we were watching him, he told Bella that he wouldn't let us take him and that he loved Bell too much to leave final nail in the coffin was when he have her a promise ring.I actually wanted to were so in love and he just promised to marry her and all of that will be gone when he he'll imprint on her so they can stay together.I know that Sam will be tough on him and that he won't let them see each doesn't really like bringing people into the 's obvious to me that Embry will imprint on Bella and to Jared too but Sam doesn't see it.

"He should know that we'll make him join us and that he won't be able to see promise ring was just his way of having more of a hold on her"Sam muttered."Sam, you can see that he'll imprint on promise ring is his way of saying even if I join Sam's group I'll always love you and find away to come back to you to keep my promise"I explained.

"Since when are you pro commitment?"Jared asked.

"Since I realised that this is wrong, you're going to split up two of the most amazing people on the belong together he phases you should just let them see each other straight away, it's not fair on either them"I growled."Paul, he'll be too dangerous for Bella to be around"Sam stated.

"Come on, he's the most chilled out guy I 's a freaking he gets tackled and misses a touchdown he doesn't get just gets up and apologises and tries 're going to be spending a long time trying to get him angry"

"Then we'll hit him where it 'll tell him that Bella doesn't love him anymore, that she wants him to join us so she never has to speak to him again"Sam exclaimed.

"That's fucking cruel Sam and you know it"I growled.

"Calm down Paul, you will help us to get Embry to join us"He ordered.I felt the alpha order forget everything I was going to do to keep them alpha order.

A week later.

Seth's POV:

Bella is 'getting to know' Embry a little better .I just feel sorry for Jake, he lives right next door to Embry.I'm considering to let Jake stay over tonight to save him the pain of overhearing their 'antics' but then again...I might let him be tortured by it.I'm going to sleep pretty well tonight.I heard a loud and desperate knock on the front Jake.I got up off the sofa and slowly walked to the door and opened it to see Jake, I smiled and stood in the middle of the doorway."Hi Jake"

"Seth, please let me stay here tonight"Jake begged.

"Why's that?"I asked.

"You know 're...You room is right next to Embry's, please let me stay here"

"I don't know Jake, my mom said that we can't have any visitors tonight"I clarified.

"Bull, your mom lets us stay whenever we me in"Jake begged.

"Maybe I don't want to let you in"I stated.

"Seth, I'll do anything"

"Why can't you be like Quil? I mean he lives on the other side of Embry's house and actually enjoys listening to people getting it on"I mumbled.

"That's cos Quil's a perv, let me in!"Jake replied.

"Fine but you're not using my toothbrush"I stated as I stepped away from the door to let Jake in."I'll just use Bella's"He clarified, shrugging his was going to be a loooong night.

Two weeks later.

Bella's POV:

It's been two weeks since Embry and I first erm...You he's been really angry first I thought it was me until I realised that people at school have been pissing him and Jared have been giving him some aggro lately, the probably hasn't helped his hasn't been himself keeps eating, a told me that it must be a growth spurt but I don't keeps getting really hot too, like he has a he gets angry, which is pretty much all the time now, he gets really hot and starts 's been growling a lot too, which is kinda , Jared and Paul are watching his every move and they don't even try to hide it.

When Embry and I go somewhere the guys follow us or are always 's starting to piss me off big time.I told Embry that we should just stat away from them and he he sees them he gets hotter and starts shaking and his cronies tell me to get away from Embry and that he's dangerous to be around.I just told them to fuck off.

I opened my locker and put my textbooks in my bag and walked outside to the grass and sat was supposed to meet me here.I heard footsteps and saw a shadow, expecting it to be Embry, but it was Paul and sat on either side of me, knees touching mine."Bella, we've got to talk to you"Paul clarified."If you're going to tell me to break up with Embry then you're wasting your time"I replied.I stood up and two hands grabbed either of my wrists and pulled me back down and turned me around."Listen Bella"Jared ordered.I gulped and looked around hoping someone would back me up if I accuses them or harassment."Jared, let me talk to her"Paul nodded and dropped my wrist before getting up and walking to the lockers down the hall.

I looked back at Paul, wanting to know what he had to say."Bella, Sam and Jared are trying to get you to break up with Embry but don't break up with insists on trying to make sure Embry joins you join you can't leave"Paul explained in a quiet lifted the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a black tattoo."See that? Sam and Jared have the same one Embry joins us you have to keep trying to see him, no matter how much he tells you he hates you and that he doesn't want to see you"

"Why are you telling me this?"I asked.

"Because none of us can leave once we join, we're forced to stay with everything you can to keep Embry calm, take him away from people to calm him everything to stop him joining wants to stay with Sam, I don't but we have no choice but to 'll understand and Embry are great for each other and when he joins us Sam and Jared will force him to break up with you and to stay away from everything he says Bella because he loves you and he won't mean it"Paul whispered.

"They have no right"I hissed.

"They think they're doing it to keep you keep Embry away from them, and you have to stay away from them too"

"You're not allowed to tell me this, are you?"I shook his head.

"Tell Embry about this, he won't understand why I've told you this but he'll listen to him when you're both alone"He replied.

"What is this really about?"

"I can't tell you, I can only warn you.I have to go, don't tell anyone except Embry"He whispered.I nodded and Paul quickly jumped up and ran off in the direction Jared went to.A few seconds later Embry walked toward me I grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to speak to our bio teacher"He reached his truck and I opened my door."It's fine, it gave me some time to talk to Paul"I quickly climbed in and shit the climbed in the other side and turned to face me, his face hard."You talked to Paul?"He asked, sounding pissed.

"Em, calm was telling me that Sam me Jared want us to break up so you'll get angry and join told me that I have to keep you calm, keep you away from them and to stay with 's what I'm going to do because Paul can't leave Sam's if you join Sam's group you'll be forced to tell me that you don't love me and that you'll break up with , you and Paul don't want that to happen so we'll stay away from them to keep you from joining their gang"I quickly explained.

"And don't you think that Paul is saying this to annoy me and to join them anyway?"

"Embry, come just need to stay away from them"I replied.

"Bella, you can't trust them"Embry growled.

"That's why I'm going to keep you away from them"I pulled up into his driveway and stopped the both climbed out and Embry slammed his door and walked over to mumbled something under his breath and shook before roughly crushing his lips to mine.I put my hand on his chest and pulled back from the heat, my hand had been burned."Go home Bella"Embry whispered."What?"I asked.

"GO HOME NOW!"He shouted.I quickly turned away and ran towards my house and opened the front door."Hey Bella, can you help me with this?"Seth asked.I pushed past him and ran to my bedroom and shut my bedroom door and yanked my converse off, ripping them in the process, before throwing myself on my bed.

Seth ran up the stairs and knocked on the door."Bella? Are you ok?"He door creaked open and I turned my head to see Seth poke his head through the gap in the door."Are you ok?" I shook my head and wiped my eyes to see I was quickly walked over towards me and kneeled by my side."What happened?"He asked.

"Embry shouted at me, he was angry because I talked to Paul and he told me that Sam and Jared were going to split us 's really pissed off"I explained.

"He won't be like that forever, he's just 'll get over it"

"Didn't seem like it to started shaking again and he was boiling"I whispered."Bella, Embry loves you-he'll forgive am I talking about? You haven't done anything wrong"Seth I finally stopped crying I wiped my eyes."He was making me art started getting a little brighter each promised me that he'd make me better"

Seth grabbed my hand and smiled."So what was it that you wanted me to help you with?"I asked.

"Just needed to have some help with my science homework"He replied.

"Plantets and stuff?"

"Yeah I have to make a model of the planets and solar system and it has to be handed in on Monday"Seth explained.I nodded."Ok I'll help.I've had to do it like four times"I clarified.

"You will?"He asked.I nodded again.

"You're my little brother, of course I'll help"I replied, like duh.

Seth smiled and pulled me up off my bed."Come on!"He almost shouted.I rolled my eyes and let him practically drag me downstairs to the living looked up at me with worried eyes."Are you ok honey?" I nodded.

"Embry just shouted at me, I'm fine"I nodded.I turned to Seth as he dropped my hand and pointed to the pile of stuff on the table."Is that it?"I sadly nodded."It er...Went wrong?"He replied.

"It's fine, we can fix it"I clarified.I sat on the sofa and looked at the pieces we had to balloons, glue, paper, straws, tubes, wood, string, brass hooks and circles, plasticine, card and a metal frame which appeared to look like a jewellery tree."Can you fix it?"Seth asked.

"We can fix it, it's fine"

After an hour we bent the branches from the jewellery tree out straight and filled up balloons with air and made paper mâché planets and waited for them to dry before we painter them and coated them in PVA to make them superglued the small brass hooks to the branches of the stand and glued the brass circles to the planets and placed them on the hooks in the right order.I got a pink sparkly gel pen and wrote Seth Clearwater in swirlie writing on the card and made a base for it using plasticine and stuck it to the base of the planet looked at the card and pouted."People will think I'm gay!"He whined."They know you are, it's fine"I poked the card and sighed."It's ok I'll make you another one with blue pen" I grabbed some more card and grabbed a blue pen and wrote Seth's name in swirling font and stuck it on the base with more plasticine."Voila"

"Hey mom, look what Bella helped me make!"Seth called to Sue who was in the walked towards us and looked at the model."Wow, you're sure to get an A+ Seth"She stated.

"Seth, can't I put my name on it because I did do most of it"

"Hell no, you're not getting the credit for is my A+"Seth replied.

"Sue, get the hammer"I joked.

"Thanks B, this is me to get you to do my homework from now on"Seth whispered when Sue went back to the kitchen."Well if you ever need help, call me.I'm just upstairs"I said suddenly pulled me into a hug and out his head on my shoulder."Thanks B, you're the best"

"It's ok bro"I whispered.

A while later.

I watched a movie with decided to watch X-men because Seth kept hounding me to watch it with was actually a really good film but some bits were confusing."Hey Seth, what happened to Jean?"I didn't reply.I turned to look at him."Seth?" I slightly nudged him and his head rolled to the side and a snore broke through his was asleep, aw.I gently pulled off his shoes and settled them on the floor and pulled back his quilt.I put one hand behind Seth's back and the other on his chest as I pushed him back so he was laying down and I tucked his legs under the quilt and pulled it the rest of the way up.

I turned the tv off and opened his window a bit, seeing as he kept it open when he slept.I silently walked out of Seth's room and pulled the door shut.I quietly walked up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind down, I picked up my ripped converse, I'd need to buy a new pair.I threw them in the bin and opened my drawer, pulling out some sleepwear.I pulled off my clothes and slipped on my boy shorts and tank top before putting my clothes in my laundry hamper and sitting on my bed.I picked my phone up from my nightstand and started writing a text for Embry.

Hey, look I'm sorry ok.I know it probably won't be enough because you felt like I mt behind you back but I never meant to hurt you or make you angry.I love you Embry, I'm sorry.I understand if you don't want to talk but I just have to explain.I thought Paul was trying to help and I genuinely believed him to be telling the truth.I love you.

I put my phone back on my nightstand and rolled over in my bed so I was facing the wall.I looked at the Mayday Parade poster on my wall with the man holing a red umbrella.

Flashback.

"Hey Em?"I asked.

"Yep"

"What does the dude with the umbrella stand for, you know on the poster?"I sat next to me, looking at the poster."There is no particular meaning behind the red person that did the cover art for their first CD incorporated the red umbrella and the band though it would be cool to keep the same character on the second CD.I guess you can make up whatever you want to for the dude with the umbrella"He explained.

"So what do you think of when you look at it?"I asked.

"Just that he's escaping his life and trying to get away from people who are forcing him to be like wants to be an individual so the only thing he can do is run"

End flashback.

This poster sums up 's been spending his time getting away from Sam and his cult because they're trying to make him like promised he wouldn't join them, but why do I have a gut feeling that he's going to do something stupid?

Paul's POV:

I didn't realise Embry would get so angry when Bella told him.I wanted them to stay together but now...Embry will have to leave Bella, and it's my , Jared and I heard his outburst at Bella and it was horrible when I realised she was crying, I could hear her strangled sobs and ragged breathing from halfway across the minute Embry phased he realised Bella was let him destroy a couple of trees in his suspected kid still wouldn't phase back and he was getting angrier by the told him how to phase back and I suggested he thought of Bella but it wouldn't exactly work, he got even worse knowing he hurt her.

"Embry, think of of a moment that she's made you really happy, it'll help you turn back"I explained.I watched as Embry's thoughts flooded with Bella, every smile, kiss, blush, hug and suddenly his mind was filled with something I didn't need to and Bella having sex, it was so sweet? And something I'd never seen before.I'd never made love, only fucked and practically split girls in half with my load.

Embry suddenly shrunk and his fur disappeared as he phased rolled into a ball and stayed there.I phased and pulled on my threw him some pants and Embry quickly pulled on the pants and clenched his fists as he stared at me."Bella was telling the truth, you were telling the tried to warn her, us, but I wouldn't listen"

"I know"I and Jared walked towards us and soon stopped.

"Embry, you can't see Bella anymore"Sam explained in a soft voice, a softness none of us had ever heard spoken from and I both shook our heads."Please Sam, I can't leave her.I made her cry earlier, I have to explain"

"You're too temperamental right now, I'm not saying you will hurt Bella but there is a possibility that you you have your phasing at a controllable level and your emotions are safe then I may allow you to speak with her"Sam explained.

"Sam, needs me, I want to marry mother died in a carcrash, her stepdad killed himself; she already slit her wrists and she was getting better with my help, if I'm not with her then she'll go straight back to how she was might try to kill herself was already really emo when she came here, please don't let her go back to that state"He begged.

"I don't want you to contact Bella, will not speak to her.I'll allow you to remain in her classes but have as little to do with her a possible"Sam whined and his head lowered as the alpha order settled had gone out of line, he had no right.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 bad romance

** is how I disappear.A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

I do not own Twilight or any characters! Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter romance.

Bella's POV:

I spent all night waiting for Embry to call or text back, he never two in the morning I had a coffee, a strong one too.I didn't want to risk falling asleep and miss him contacting me.I just stared out of the window at his house as I stood found me like that when she came down at eight to go to the diner.I decided to sit at the kitchen table instead, I wouldn't be able to see Embry if he went back into his house but I didn't really feel like Seth forced me to have a clean up, I had a freezing cold emptiness wasn't soothing, it was painful-like a thousand tiny icicles were stabbing into my I was done I blow dried my hair and sat on Seth's window seat, it was the best view in the house so I could see if Embry was going to come and see me.

Seth sat on his bed as he played some zombie game on his Xbox.I heard a car pull up and I watched as four tanned, shirtless figures hopped out of the of them leaned towards the suspect and murmured looked up at the window and looked like he was going to cry."Sam this is fucked up"Paul had joined them, I should have known.I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I grabbed the necklace around my neck and ripped it from my neck.I threw the necklace out of the window and shook my head as I ran from Seth's room and up the flight of stairs to my room and slammed the door.I heard Seth shout from his bedroom window before I heard his heavy footfalls up the stairs.

He opened the door and shut it behind him as he walked towards me and laid down on my bed next to me."Bella I'm sorry"

"He promised me, he promised me that he wouldn't join said he loved now...He's gone off with Sam Uley and his fucking promised that he'd make me better and that he'd fix me both told each other things that we wouldn't tell anybody else, that we haven't told now he's with them he's going to tell them the things we promised not to 're going to make him into a bad person"I wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest."It's going to be ok Bella"Seth whispered.

"Seth, move back because I don't want to hurt you if I start breaking things" Seth nodded and quickly got off my bed and sat on the floor where he wouldn't be hurt.

I ripped the Mayday Parade poster from Embry off my wall and picked the bear off my bed and threw it at the same happened to my boots and I finally picked up the picture with me and Embry."Bella, don' . 's too precious to you"Seth explained.I took a deep breath and hurled the frame at the wall, the glass quickly left my room and ran downstairs.I picked up the Mayday Parade CDs and hurled them at the wall, shattering the cases; the CDs flying out and hitting the streamed down my cheeks and I caught my face in the mirrored face was bright red and my hair was a matted mess around my face.

I crawled off my bed and locked the door before went over to the mirror and stood in front of it.I sunk down onto my knees and felt a stab in my knee.I pulled out a sharp shard of glass and watched a drop of blood run off the end of the shard.I felt the familiar itching urge to slice the skin of my wrists.I shakily brought the glass to my wrist and slowly sliced the shard across my came up to the surface and ran out the wound.I held out my left arm and sliced a heart with an arrow sticking my right wrist I wrote 'Embry' in swirling font.I didn't feel and pain at all, I've done it so many times I've learnt to block out the pain.I dropped the glass on the floor and sat against the mirror as I hit my head against it a couple of last time I hit my head harder and heard the glass crack and my head stung.I felt something drip off the side of my face before I blacked out.

Seth's POV after he left Bella's room:

Bella was going to go too far, I know was only one person I could call, she had experience with issue from Sam Uley.

"Leah?"I asked.

"Seth, what do you want?"

"I need your help Lee"I replied.

"Why? What's wrong?"She asked.

"It's Bella"

"She's not my problem Seth"I had her going to put the phone down.

"Embry's joined Sam Uley"I explained.

"He didn't"Leah said, shocked.

"He did, he wouldn't reply to Bella an she spent all night awake hoping he'd found her standing in front of the kitchen at eight in the morning and she hadn't were in my room a few minutes ago while Bella looked out at Embry's house, a car pulled up and Paul s,aid something and Bella started crying and pulled off the necklace he gave her and threw it out the ran upstairs to her room crying and I followed her and she told me that I better move before she hurt threw the stuff he got her at the wall including the picture in a glass frame at the wall"

"Try to open her door to see how she is"Leah ordered.

"Ok"I replied.I ran out of my room and up the stairs to Bella's room I twisted the handle to open the door but it wouldn't open."Lee, it's locked"I explained.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, try getting her to talk or call her phone"She clarified."Ok, bye"

I put my phone in my pocket and knocked on the door."Bella, are you ok? Can you open the door? Hello!" No answer."Bella, answer this door you don't then I'll take it that you're ignoring me and I'll tell!"I no answer.I couldn't hear breaking, crying, screaming or throwing things at the wall.I got a horrible thought of Bella hanging from the ceiling, a scar around her neck.I shook the thought was no way she could hang anything from the ceiling anyway, there was no would probably be able to help and Sam were high school both planned to go to college together and marry each other when they finished with school and were Sam disappeared for a few weeks and turned up again after Leah had nearly lost it with Sam broke up with her and got with our cousin Emily.

Leah was distraught, broke nearly everything in sight and cried for 's still a hard bitch about it but she's getting there.I knew Leah would help when I told her that Embry joined hates Sam for destroying her, that includes destroying other people too.

Footsteps approached and Leah ran up the stairs towards me."Anything?"She asked.I shook my head.

"I knocked, tried opening the door, threatened her but she won't answer and I can't hear anything"I explained.

"Go downstairs and find the key to her should be in the drawer in the kitchen" I nodded and ran down the stairs and luckily didn't trip.I reached the kitchen and yanked open the drawer and tried searching for the were tons of keys, ones that had no use anymore but mom still kept them for some reason.A silver key caught my eye and I pulled it from the drawer and made my way up to Bella's room and passed Leah the shoved the key in the lock and turned it around and twisted the handle and the door opened.

Leah went into the room and was kneeling on the floor with her head against the mirror and blood dripping off her chin and left arm was pressed again the mirror and blood was dripping down her wrists and clots had already rushed over to her and Leah put her hand on the side of Bella's neck and pulled her head away from the mirror had smashed and blood was dripping from the broken pieces that were now sticking out."Seth help me lay her down"Leah ordered.I grabbed Bella's waist as Leah grabbed under her arms and we carried her away from the glass and laid her down on the grabbed her other wrist and looked at the blood on her wrist, this one was taking longer to clot, I couldn't see what it said.

"Seth, go the the bathroom and grab the first aid kit, towels and a bowl of water" I quickly got to my feet and ran to the bathroom and pulled a bowl from under the sink and put it under the faucet to fill as I grabbed some towels and the first air kit.I carried the towels and kit to Leah before running back to get the grabbed a washcloth and wetted it and rung out some water before gently wiping Bella's wrists of the blood.I could now see what is said on Bella's her left it said 'Bad Romance' and on her right it said 'Embry'."She slits her wrists?"Leah asked.

"She used to before she came here but she stopped, I guess this was enough to get her started again"I grabbed some tweezers from the first aid kit and pulled out the glass from Bella's head and wiped the wounds with a antiseptic wipe.

I grabbed a wipe and gently wiped along Bella's wrists to clean the wounds.I grabbed a strip of gauze and put it along the writing on Bella's wrist.I finally wrapped a bandage around her arm to give a mummy effect to stop the blood before repeating the same process on her other arm."She still hasn't woken up"Leah whispered.

"Just lay her down and give her time"I a minute or two we laid Bella down on her bed and quickly put the towels in the wash and put the stuff back in the bathroom and cleaned up the glass and blood and broken and I kneeled by Bella's side to wait for her to wake up, I suggested that we poked her; Leah didn't agree, she slapped her around the face slowly opened her eyes with an 'ow'."Bella, are you ok?"I was about to nod when she looked at her bandaged wrists and shook her head."What were you thinking Bella?"Leah asked.

"I just wanted to take the pain away"She whispered.

"What by writing is name on your wrist? And by hitting your head on the mirror? That was stupid Bella"Leah stated.

"Leah, back off; you did the same when Sam broke up with you"I mumbled.

"You went out with Sam?"Bella asked sadly nodded.

"It was a while were engaged and planning to go to college together and get married when we were finished with disappeared and turned up weeks later acting weird and then he broke up with me and started going out with our cousin Emily"Leah explained.

"I called Leah to help hates Sam for what he did to her and she hates him for recruiting people for his gang"I clarified.

Bella glanced down at her promise ring and held her breath as she tried not to cry."Promise ring?"Leah asked in a sad nodded.

"He promised that he wouldn't join them, that he'd never leave me and the ring was to prove he'd propose one day; but now..."

"It's ok Bella"Leah said in a comforting tone.

"He hasn't even broke up with me, if he has he hasn't told me"Bella whispered.

"Call him"I and Bella both gave me the look, the 'are you actually serious?' look."Ignore him, mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby"Leah clarified.

"A lot by the sounds of it"Bella stated.

"Mom said he gnawed on the crib bars too"Leah replied.

"Lead paint?"Bella asked.

"Looks like it" Bella and Leah both started laughing, this was the first time I'd seen them laugh with each other.

"Look, Bella, all you need to do is carry on with your school work and if Embry talks to you and tells you he wants to break up then accept your heart you'll want to scream and cry and beg him to take you back but you need to stay strong and not let you show him that it's gotten to you"Leah was going to be hard on her.

Embry's POV:

Sam and the guys drove me back to my house so I get get my stuff to go to the moved towards me after looking up at Seth's bedroom window."Bella's watching us"He whispered.I looked up at the window and there was Bella standing at the window, my new sight let me see she was pale and her eyes were dark and sad; not to mention she slept? The look on my face probably looked pained, for both of us."Sam this is fucked up"Paul heard knew I joined them, not that I wanted to but I understood I had to stay in the pack.I saw sparkling tears fall from Bella's eyes and her heartbeat increased.

Bella put her hands at her neck and grabbed the necklace I got her and ripped it from her neck and threw it out of the window and shook her head and ran up to her stormed to the window and glared."How could you do that to her Embry?!"He eyes blazed in anger and it was the first time that I'd seen baby Clearwater angry and it was ran out of

grabbed the necklace around my neck and ripped it from my neck.I threw the necklace out of the window and shook my head as I ran from Seth's room and up the flight of stairs to my room and slammed the door.I heard Seth shout from his bedroom window before I heard his heavy footfalls up the stairs.

I quickly ran across the road and picked the necklace up off the floor.I had really fucked up, no wait, it wasn't me, it was Sam! It was his fault.I held the necklace and looked at the silver wolf head would never forgive me, I broke my promise.

Seth opened the bedroom door and shut it behind him as he walked towards Bella.I heard the bed creak as he laid down next to Bella."Bella I'm sorry"He whispered."He promised me, he promised me that he wouldn't join said he loved now...He's gone off with Sam Uley and his fucking promised that he'd make me better and that he'd fix me both told each other things that we wouldn't tell anybody else, that we haven't told now he's with them he's going to tell them the things we promised not to 're going to make him into a bad person"Bella sobbed.I made her cry."It's going to be ok Bella"Seth whispered.

"Seth, move back because I don't want to hurt you if I start breaking things" The bed squeaked as Seth quickly got off it and sat on the floor was she going to break?

I heard a tear from the wall near her bed, I'm guessing it was the Mayday Parade poster that I gave picked something else up and threw it at the threw her boots as well and then she picked something else up from her nightstand.I knew what she was going to throw.

"What is is?"Paul asked.

"The photo of us"I choked out.

"Bella, don' . 's too precious to you"Seth took a deep breath and hurled the frame at the wall, we all winded as we heard the glass quickly left the room and ran picked up the Mayday Parade CDs and hurled them at the wall, shattering the cases.I knew she was throwing the CD cases because I'd done it plenty of times.

Bella crawled off her bed and locked the door before she went over to the the far knees thudded on the floor and I heard the noise of moving kneeled in glass.I heard a plink as she pulled out the glass and we could all smell the blood.I hope she wasn't going to do anything heard a faint splitting notice like cutting meat and I looked at Paul, he knew what she was doing as dropped the glass on the floor and sat against the mirror and it hit something against the mirror a few times and I heard a smash and smelt it her hand? Her foot? Her head? The last hit was definitely harder and Bella's heartbeat dramatically dripped down onto something below it.I cringed and turned to the guys, my face wet with tears.

"What the fuck has she done?"Paul hissed.

"Hurt herself, and hit the mirror and smashed 's hurt herself because of me"I overpowering smell of blood wafted from the window several floors up."Leah's coming to see what's happened, Seth just got off the phone with her"Jared clarified.I nodded, Bella already hated Sam and now Leah would make her into more of a Sam hater.I turned to my house, necklace in and resulted to hurting herself again, how would I face her at school?

Leah's POV:

After an hour or two Bella fell asleep, she needed to sleep anyway seeing she'd been up for the whole there we were, Seth and I sitting in the living room without the tv on as I stared at his science project; at least that's what the name tag said."Science project?"I asked Seth, nodding to the model, he nodded."Bella helped me with an hour or two but it was worth it"He replied.I was jealous when Bella first came here.I thought she would take my family away from me, but she's just a she did attract attention it was for good work, art and falling off the mountain-which wasn't exactly her Seth didn't tell me that Embry had joined Sam's group then I wouldn't have helped her.I know I can be a bitch sometimes but that's because of Sam, I was a nice person before he screwed me over.

Bella's POV:

I walked through the dark woods and saw a flicker of light in front of me."Hello?" A cold presence passed behind me.I whipped around to see Embry standing there, his eyes dead and blood pouring down his animalistic growl erupted from his chest and he bared his teeth and started shaking.A hiss broke through my teeth and we both circled each other, ready to leapt toward me and I growled and grabbed his throat, somehow managing to lift him up off the floor even though he was a good foot taller than me.I looked into his eyes as more blood poured from his mouth.I hurled him at a huge pine tree and a loud crack echoed through the night as it toppled over.I brought my hand up to my nose and sniffed the blood before licking it off my watched and groaned in pain.

Moonlight broke through the trees and I looked down at my pure whit 's smell was revolting, he smelled like a huge wet growled and got up off the the hell was happening? Embry sped towards me at an inhumanly fast speed.I grabbed his arm and twisted it around until it was I hurting him? "You should have thought twice before joining Sam's group Embry, we were good for each other"I voice chiming like bells."If I hadn't joined him I wouldn't be able to save people from you"He growled.I pushed him to the floor and jumped on him as I plunged my teeth into his neck and sucked his blood.I leaned back and felt blood trickle down my gasped and writhed in pain.I looked into his eyes and saw myself in the reflection.I was a pale white colour and my hair was the usual dark blue..my eyes were a bright red and blood was running down my chin.

I screamed and sat up as I opened my eyes.

Embry's POV:

I walked through the dark woods and saw a flicker of white light in front of me."Hello?" A cold presence passed behind figure whipped around to face me, it was blood red eyes stared back at rusty smell of blood filled the air and I knew it was coming from slowly dripped down my chin and I found it hard not to animalistic growl erupted from my chest and I bared my teeth and started shaking.A hiss broke through Bella's teeth and we both circled each other, ready to attack.I leapt toward her and she growled and grabbed my throat, somehow managing to lift me up off the floor even though I was a good foot taller than looked into my eyes as more blood poured from my hurled me at a huge pine tree and a loud crack echoed through the night as it toppled over.I watched as Bella brought her hand up to her nose and sniffed the blood before licking it off her hand.I moved and groaned in pain.

Moonlight broke through the trees and Bella looked down at her pure white 's smell was revolting, she smelled like a mix between strong bleach and a sickeningly sweet scent.I growled and got up off the the hell was happening? I towards Bella at an inhumanly fast grabbed my arm and twisted it around until it was she hurting me? "You should have thought twice before joining Sam's group Embry, we were good for each other"She voice chiming like bells.

"If I hadn't joined him I wouldn't be able to save people from you"I pushed me to the floor and jumped on me as I plunged her teeth into my neck and sucked my leaned back and I watched as blood trickle down the column of her chin.I gasped and writhed in pain as I felt the venom looked into his eyes and I saw myself in the reflection.I was dead looking and covered in blood.

I shouted a profanity and sat up as I opened my the same time I heard Bella must have had a nightmare too, what are the chances?

To be continue.


	6. Chapter 6 leave out all the rest

** is how I disappear.A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

I do not own Twilight or any characters! Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter out all the rest.

Bella's POV:

The next morning when Charlie had gone to work and Sue and gone to work I sat on the counter eating a pop same place I sat when I told Embry the real reason for my coming to La Push.I immediately lost my appetite and felt the need to puke.I ran up the stairs to the bathroom and locked the door and made it to the toiled just in time to puke into it; rather noisily I was done I sluggishly sat on the floor and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.I flushed the toilet and washed my face, hands and brushed my teeth before retreating to my room to change.I pulled on some skinny jeans, a black tank top with white print that says 'I wish my lawn was Emo so it would cut itself', my red converse (as I had ripped my black converse) and my purple and black striped hoodie with cat ears.I put my phone in my pocket.I looked out of my bedroom window and saw Embry looking up at my window.I looked at him for a second and turned my gaze to look at the tree I saw when I forest looked out of the window.I would go to see that tree and probably climb it.

I left my bedroom and creeped down the stairs and out of the house, carefully shutting the door.I walked over the road and passed Embry's house on my way to the minute I stepped into the woods I felt like I was being watched.I looked around, asking sure there were no pedophiles or perverts hiding in the bushes.I carefully stepped through the woods and ducked under low branches.I didn't know exactly where this tree was but I knew if I found it and could see my bedroom window then it'd be the right tree.A squirrel watched me from the branch of a tree and ran walking for a few minutes I reached the tree.I stood in front of it and I could see my bedroom window, it was the right tree.I put my foot on a low branch and reached my arms up and latched onto a huger branch I held it tights as I walked up the side of the tree and swung myself onto one of the branches, I would have done my old gym teacher proud.

I settled in a small dip in the tree against the centre and looked acrossed the light occasionally broke through the leaves and branches, creating patterns on the trees and forest of my legs were bent at the knee in front of me while the other was hanging over the side of the branch.I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds of bird calls.I heard a branch snap and my eyes shot open.I stayed still, not knowing what the hell it branches snapped and I heard a heavy panting.I stayed still and tried to use my eyes to search for the a I saw it.I watched as a huge silver and grey wolf emerged from the bushes in front of me.

Suddenly the wolf sniffed the air and looked up at barked and dropped his ears to the side and tilted his head to the side, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth in a comical way.I laughed and felt my self slip from the tree.I landed on my stomach with an wolf whined and stepped towards me and stopped when he was a foot away."You are the wolf from the mountain, aren't you?"I wolf , he nodded? I slowly sat up and fought the urge to scream out from the stabbing sensation in my I winced and let out a pain filled wolf stepped forward and crossed the foot between us in a single whined and gently pushed his nose against my cheek.I can't believe I was so close to a wolf.I clutched my ribs and took a deep breath."I'm ok, I'm fine"I wolf whined again and pushed his muzzle into the spot where my neck and shoulder joined.

He sniffed and I laughed."That tickles" The wolf barked in a way that made it sound like he was sat down on the floor next to me and stared at me.I looked into his eyes and realised his eyes were just like Paul's but bigger."You remind me of someone"I wolf quietly barked and tilted his head."Well he was my friend until he joined the local gang"I said like I had venom in my whined and laid down, his head falling into my lap."Are you alone?"I wolf rolled its eyes, was that even possible?"I'll take that as I no"I mumbled.I sighed and stroked the wolf's head."I feel like I'm alone.I didn't fell alone until my boyfriend joined a gang.I waited for him to call me all night after we had a fight but he didn't call.I broke all of the things he got me because I was so upset when I saw him with his new friends.I love him and I don't think I'll ever won't talk to me but he doesn't even have the decency to tell me he wants us to break up"I whispered.

The wolf whined and shook his head in my lap."So, do you have a name?"I his head in my lap."I'm going to call you you seem like a Cody to me"I wolf barked.I gently raked my nails through the fur behind his ears and he purred, I could feel the vibrations traveling through his throat on my leg."I've always wanted a dog" Cody purred again and I head lifted up and he stood up on his looked over towards somewhere in the woods."You have to leave?"I barked and pressed his nose against my stomach.I stroked his head and smiled again."Go on, you have to go" Cody nodded and whined again before ran off through the woods.

I decided to make my way back to my I got there Seth and Leah were awake and both jumped up when I walked through the door."Where we're you?"The asked.

"I went for a walk in the woods, I'm fine"I nodded and sat back down."So what did you do when you were in the woods?"Seth asked.

"I climbed a tree and fell out, laid on the floor while I thought about how my life sucks before finally coming home"

"I've gotta go to college for a bit, I'll be back later tonight"Leah clarified.

"Ok, see you later"I smiled and left the house.I sat on the couch next to Seth and popped the question."Seth, have you ever wanted a dog?"

"A dog? Sure, I've always wanted one but mom and dad wouldn't let us"I replied."I think I have a plan so we can get a dog, but you're gonna need to help me"I explained.

Seth grinned."Tell me the plan"

"I was thinking that if Embry breaks up with me tomorrow at school than if I get really upset for a few days or even a week or two we can play it to our you need to do is say that I'm really upset about Embry and that I need something to comfort me, something to take my mind off 'll ask what idea you have an you can say stuff like a rabbit, hamster and then you say 'how about a dog?'.If they say no, accept get Quil to come around with Damon and I'll act all happy with Damon and you have to make sure our dad and your mom are watching and then they'll see how happy I am and when Quil and Damon go I'll be all sad 'll realise dogs make me happy and voila, there's a puppy"I clarified.

Seth nodded."That's a good should work"He we were gong to trick our parents into getting me a puppy, this would either go totally right or horrifically wrong.

The next day.

Bella's POV:

A part of my was dreading school and another part of me was...Excited? A small piece of me knew Embry would break up with still, there I was-standing in front of my locker as I hit my head on the inside of the door.I heard the bell ring and I grabbed my books and threw them in my bag and slammed my my way to corridors were nearly empty, other than the fact there was me and three other kids making our way to class like snails.

When I reached English I was lucky that the teacher wasn't even in the room yet.I kept my eyes down as I realised Embry was looking at me.I walked up to the very back of the room to my seat.I put my bag on the back of my seat as I grabbed my text book, writing book and pen.I sat down in my seat and put my stuff on the table.I knew Embry was watching me, it was...unnerving? He hadn't yet said anything gaze was making me get hotter and hotter, at least I think it was his gaze.I could feel the heat radiating off him and it took everything I had not to jump into his arms and kiss the life out of him.I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair and tried my best to pay attention to the 132, read the page, take notes, write what you think it means-simple enough.

I opened up my text book and English book and grabbed my pen as I took notes using my left hand.I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach and I pressed my hand to the spot where I felt the pain.I'd been getting this throughout Sunday but not as bad as it was now.I took a deep breath as I worked through the would think I was , that would be...No, I couldn't and I used...we didn't use protection.I sneaked my phone from my pocket and checked my calendar.'P November 19th'.

( I found it hard to work out dates btw, so I'm guessing it's around november by the way I've worked it out)

It had been two weeks and four days since Embry and I first slept period was almost two weeks late.I slipped my phone into my pocket and froze.I couldn't be pregnant, I couldn't.I've had two of the first signs though, I've been feeling sick lately and my period was late.

I quickly continued working through the book and I put my pen down when I was done.I fought the urge to puke and grabbed the edge of the table.I flipped over my right wrist and looked at the scab on my wrist.'Embry' was still clear on my wrist I felt it sting and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Embry looking at me with worried eyes.I put my books and stuff back in my bag just as the bell rang.I put my bag over my shoulder and left the room as quick as I could.I made my way to art and sat in my slowly filtered into the room and Embry sat next to me."Ok guys and girls, the subject of today's lesson is regret.I want you to pain or draw a picture that can be to do with an experience you've been 's all about bad decisions you've made in the past so the more detailed the better"

I turned to my canvas and picked up a pencil and tried to think of an idea.I started to draw Embry on the canvas.I made another three people stand around him as they stood in a formation at the tree line on First Beach on the background.I drew me sitting on a log, my back facing the guys with my head on my knees.A storm was hitting the beach and the waves were clouds were overhead.I put as much detail into my picture as possible, knowing Embry was occasionally watching me.

When I was finally done I put my pencil down and looked at the was pretty detailed and it was easy to see the regret in the picture.I peeked at Embry's canvas from the corner of my eye and felt my jaw drop when I looked at 's picture was him standing close to a door with his hand against the wood.A girl wearing a kitty ear hoodie was sitting against the other side of the door with her knees to her girl was me.I looked closer and noticed that there were various smashed things around the wall next to the bed had an empty space where a poster one belonged and on the far wall from the window the was a mirror panelled the left side of the mirror was shattered and dark stained the shatters area and a trail of black led down the panel ?

How did he know about the blood no the mirror? Did he regret me, or regret what he resulted me to? I looks back to my canvas and sighed.I had to finish it throughout the drawing itself was finished but it still needed to be bell rung and we all started gathering our stuff."Guys, before you go you have homework that has to be handed in next Friday.I want you to take your sketchbooks home and draw anything that you want to draw that has you highly it's a possession you have or a friend or even something you don't 's due in Friday so you have a few days to start , get out of here"Miss La Bronte clarified.

I put my stuff in my bag along with my hoodie.I put my bag over my shoulder and put my canvas at the front of the room on the growing pile before leaving the room.I walked straight outside to the tables and benches on the grass."Hey Bella!" I turned around to see Seth, Quil and Jake walking towards me.

"Hi guys" They sat in the other side of the table from me and smiled.

"So, Bella, Seth was telling us about your puppy plan"Quil stated.

"You told them?"I asked nodded.

"I thought it'd be easier you know? So we had more people to help"Seth explained.I nodded and picked at my nails for a second."So, if you do get a dog what are you going to call it?"Jake asked.I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I want it to be cute without being really weird"

"Boy or girl?"Quil asked.

"I was thinking a girl, probably a puppy so I can train it awesome tricks.I replied."What breed do you want?"

"I was thinking either a Husky or an Alaskan Malamute"I stated.

"But don't they look like wolves?"Seth all nodded.

"Wolves are cute"Jake replied.

"Technically you're better off with a Shih Tzus, seeing as they're more closely related to wolves"Quil than...

When lunch came I was a nervous to Nick in my math class Embry wanted to talk to me.I had to meet him outside at the , Jake and Seth suggested I didn't look into his eyes so I didn't lose my here I was walking towards the turned to face me and I stuck with the no eye contact thing and kept my head down."You wanted to speak to me?"I asked.

"I thought it was about time that we talked.I shouldn't have promised you that I'd stay away from Sam and the guys, I shouldn't have promised that I wouldn't join them"He explained.I looked up at his forehead.

"So what? You shouldn't have joined them, is that it? Am I supposed to go away now hoping you'll feel better because you knew it was wrong to join them?" Ok, so that came out a little harsher than I intended.

"Bella, can you look into my eyes?"Embry asked.

"No, because if I do I'll lose all my thoughts and fall to your feet and beg your forgiveness when that's obviously not what you wanted to happen"

"Bella, look, I'm sorry I made you cry.I shouldn't have shouted at you and maybe if I stayed calm then I wouldn't have joined Sam.I had no reason to be angry for you talking to Paul about everything.I can't apologise enough"He whispered.

"I've already established that Embry, yeah you're sorry for joining Sam and the guys, blah is it you really need to tell me because I'm not exactly? Because this is a waste of time if you're not going to tell me what you need to say"

Embry took a deep breath and clenched his fists."I think we should...Break up"He 't cry, don't cry! I nodded.

"Ok, that changes things"I said quietly.

"I'll always love you...In a you're not good for me"Embry explained.

"Why aren't I good enough for you?"I asked.

"It's hard to explain.I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already 're both entitled to our own lives and we should break up.I would say we'll still be friends but I highly doubt that it'll ..."

"Paul was right"I shook his head.

"No Bella, this was my haven't forced me to do anything.I thought this out on my own, it's for the best"He said in a husky voice.

"Is that all?"I nodded.

"I'm sorry for hurting you" I pulled the ring from my finger and placed it in his open hand and closed his fingers around it."Bella, it" I shook my head."No, you've made your choice.I would give the rest of your stuff back but it's in the trash after I threw it against the wall"I clarified.I stepped back away from Embry and finally looked into his eyes and felt something instantly bind us.I broke the eye contact."Goodbye Embry"I whispered.I turned away from him and felt tears roll down my cheeks as I walked away.I heard a faint thud and continued walking towards Seth's was standing with Jake and Quil talking about some new kid in their looked up and was about to smile when he saw me but then he took in my expression."Bella" Seth turned around and his face fell.

"Bella"He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight.

"What did he say?"Quil asked.

"That he was sorry for promising to stay away from he thinks we should break up because I wasn't good for him"

"I don't know what the fuck he's talking about Bella because if anything you're too good for him"Jake explained.

"I gave him back the ring"I whispered.

"Good, he doesn't deserve you"Seth growled possessively.

Four days later after school...

Bella's POV:

I didn't have to fake my upset in order for Seth to convince our parents to get me a puppy.I was upset enough.I cried for four hours straight and any tiny little thing that reminded me of him made me cry or start choking on occasionally comforted me and told me she knew how I said it was a good thing I gave him the ring back because it meant I wouldn't have to hold onto any false my art I drew Seth, because I highly valued were both possessive of each other and I never wanted to lose him to Sam.

Seth was happy I was drawing him for and Quil both thought it would be a good idea for the three of them to be life models for me, naked models.I refused though.I told them if there was a class to draw someone who makes you laugh that I'd draw them.

Quil accepted our plan and brought Damon, his German Shepherd to our house after school when our parents weren't home yet.I was actually surprised that Damon did make me feel better.I chased him around the backyard as he ran around with a football."Bella!"Quil shouted.

"What?"I asked, as I was still chasing Damon.

"You've been chasing him around for three hours"He replied, like and Sue were sitting on the porch watching me."Oh we'll, I'm not tired" I turned to Damon and smiled."Ready...Steady...Go!" I set off chasing Damon finally stopped and laid down on the floor panting.I scratched behind his ears and he started was standing by his parents as they were talking to him, Seth nodded and smiled.I guess they were considering it.

After a while Quil had to go and Damon had to go with him.I hugged Quil and said goodbye to Damon and gave him Seth's football.I think he found his new favourite toy.I can actually admit that I was sad when Damon went, he was an awesome dog.I was that mopey I actually let Seth put nail varnish on me because I just hoped it'd make me feel didn't make me feel that much better dinner, which I had like a tiny piece of pizza, I had a shower and went straight to bed.I was in a deep nightmare within minutes.

I was in the woods with Embry, he screamed at me and told me he never wanted me and that he wanted me disappeared and suddenly I was grasped around the shoulders and shook.I screamed out and opened my eyes and punched out and felt my knuckle crunch as it hit something."That fucking hurt, ow"Seth whined.I flicked on my lamp and sat up to see Seth wincing and his eye was watering."Seth I'm so sorry"I whispered.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have tried to wake you up"

"What did you want?"I asked.

"I bring good news"He whispered.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Mom and dad are letting you get a puppy 're going to take me and you to a farm near Port Angeles, the people there breed tons of dogs and they're going to let you pick it's a don't do anything when we get we get there we'll look around and finally come to the puppies and look at them over the 'll be 'like pick one Bella' and you need to be like really the way we'll stop at the mall in Port Angeles and get the stuff for the puppy"Seth explained.

"Really?"I asked, a little too nodded.

"Just pretend I didn't tell you because I'll probably be in trouble for scheming, and you will too"He clarified.I made a cross over my heart.

"I'm a good actress, they won't know if you've told me"I poked my chest and I laid down again."Go to sleep and then it'll be morning quicker and we can get a puppy" I saluted him with my right hand.

"Sir yes sir"I rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek before quickly sneaking out of my room and shutting the door.I rolled over in my bed and kicked the covers off.

Seth's POV the talk with Sue and Charlie:

I scratched my head and opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish, feeling bored."Seth, can we talk to you for a minute?"Mom asked.I nodded.

"Sure" Mom and dad sat down on the couch and looked at me.

"We've been thinking about Bella getting a first we thought it was a terrible idea" Oh no "But now we've seen how Bella reacts around Quil's dog Damon and she was happy when she was chasing him around the garage"Dad ."And we realised how she was acting after they left so we think it would be a good idea to get Bella a dog"Mom ! Victory!

"So what are we going to say to Bella?"I asked.

"Tomorrow we're going to go to the farm up near Port won't tell Bella anything and we'll look around the farm for a farm has lots of good quality dogs and puppies and we'll finally reach the puppies at the 'll look at the puppies through the fence and I'll tell Bella to choose she wants one and picks one out then after we buy the puppy we'll go to the mall in Port Angeles and buy some stuff for the puppy and come back here"

"We already know Bella is responsible enough to look after a puppy, so she should be fine looking after one"Mom clarified.

"So when are we leaving tomorrow?"I asked.

"At around nine, so we'll wake up at seven or eight and get ready before setting Bella does get a puppy then when we go to the mall we'll be able to take the puppy in with us because the mall in Port Angeles lets you take dogs in"

I nodded and smiled.A puppy would be so would Bella want a boy or a girl?

To be continue...


	7. Chapter 7 both of us

** is how I disappear.A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

I do not own Twilight or any characters! Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter of us.

Bella's POV:

I woke up at seven to see Seth sitting at the edge of my bed with a shit-eating grin on his face."I could sleep naked for all you know"I stated as I rubbed my shrugged."Oh well, I'll probably see you naked by accident one day"He replied.

"The guys really are a bad influence on you"I mumbled.

"No, only Quil"

"So you are here because?"I asked, pretending I didn't know what was happening."Family day out, get into something that you can be comfortable in"Seth clarified.

I nodded."Ok, get out so I can change" Seth jumped off my bed and practically skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind one should be that happy in the morning, it's...Unnatural.I got up out of bed and crossed the floor to my wardrobe.I pulled out some skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with My Little Pony on it with a pony and a hoodie.I changed and pulled on my converse and grabbed my phone, purse and bag and skipped downstairs to the kitchen.I sat down next to Seth at the kitchen table and grabbed a bowl of cereal and poured some milk."Dad, where exactly are we going?"I turned to face me, his face shocked."You...You called me dad"He stammered.

"Of course I did, you're my dad and you took me in when I had no one else.I'd probably be on the street if it wasn't for you" Charlie smiled and looked down.

"Thanks kiddo, that means a lot to me"He whispered.

"So where are we going? Seth said we were going on a family outing but he wouldn't say where"

"We're going to a farm near Port Angeles.I know it's not much but it'll be fun and there's plenty of animals"Sue explained.I nodded and ate my cereal, pretending to know nothing I was done with breakfast I burned my teeth, hair, washed my face and put on some set off to the farm in the and I sat in the back playing games and singing random songs along the hour long journey wasn't as long as I expected it to was fun goofing around in the back, pulling faces at drove past a large arrow pointing to 'Francais' fodder farm'.What an odd name.

The minivan drove up the long dusty drive and a large set of barns came into stopped the van and we climbed out and looked smell was not too bad.I still didn't know if I was period still hadn't I could talk to Tiffany, Embry's was a nurse and nurses lived my oaf not to talk about a patient's health to anyone else.I need to talk to she'd believe me or not I wasn't sure, but either way she'd find out.

The farm wasn't too boring, it was was at least one type of every animal that made me laugh.A cross eyed cow, a smiling pig, a shorn horses were cool, they trotted over towards the fence and nudged their noses against my hand.A large chestnut mare licked my hand, tasting the salt in my sweat."Ew" Seth, Charlie and Sue laughed as I wiped my hand on my jeans."That's gross"Seth stated.I held my hand up to his face.

"Yeah it is gross isn't it?"I yelped as I chased him around the farm with my drool covered 'd been at the farm for about three hours, I wanted my puppy."Come on, stop teasing your brother"Charlie ordered, laughing.I outed and dropped my hand."We've got one last thing to look at"

"It better not be that cross eyed cow again, I don't want to nearly pee myself"I muttered.

"It's not another cow Bella"Seth clarified.I rolled my eyes and walked next to Seth as we walked up to another barn.I heard yapping and I looked at Seth."What's that?"I walked into the barn and stopped at a was loads of puppies and bigger dogs which must have been the moms."Aw, puppies!" I kneeled at the gate and a litter of puppies tripped over their own feet as they came towards little tails wagged as they tapped and nuzzled their noses against my hand."They're so cute"I kneeled at my side as he stroked a small dark furred was making weird sounds at the puppies near her."Women and fluffy things"Charlie muttered."I'm not a woman!"Seth stated.I noticed a small pure white puppy with blue was so cute, it tried to get to me but the other puppies blocked its way.

"Pick one Bella" I quickly turned to him, astonishment on my face.

"As to keep?"I nodded and smiled.I quickly got up and hugged him, shocking both of us."That's ok Bella" I let go of him and he nodded to the person in the pen with all the man unlocked the gate and stepped aside so we could get stepped over puppies and I kneeled down as I tried to pick which puppy I small white puppy plodded over to me and barked, it was weird and whiny though since the puppy was only puppy sat in front of me and rolled over onto its back, the other puppies trampling it.I gently moved the other puppies away and picked up the puppy I wanted."You're so cute"I puppy leaned forward and licked my nose."Is that the one you want Bella?"Charlie asked.I nodded and smiled at the puppy.

"She's a good 's the smallest of the lot but she's playful and friendly"The man clarified."She's a husky right?"I asked.

"Yep, she sure is"He replied.

"This is the one I want" The man nodded and walled over to Charlie and Sue.

"If you come with me we can sign the papers and talk payment" I stood up with the puppy in my arms and Seth followed as I walked over to my dad and Sue who we're following the man to a room with papers in it."What are you going to call her?"Sue asked.

"India"I yapped and licked my cheek.

"I think she likes her name"Seth stated.

After signing the papers and paying $100, I carried India to the minivan and sat in the back with were now on our way to the mall to get lunch and to buy stuff for India."Can I hold her?"Seth asked.I nodded.

"Sure" I passed India to Seth and he sat her on his lap and stroked her ears.

"She's gorgeous Bella, India's a beautiful name too; it suits her"Sue exclaimed.

"I know"I a few minutes we reached the large, modern parking lott of Port Angeles mall.I held my hands out to India, wanting Seth to hand her to picked her up and passed her into my hands.I put one hand under India's belly as I opened the door and climbed India to my chest I waited for the rest of the people to get out of the car.

"So, where are we heading first?"Seth asked.

"We're heading to the Pooch Barn (made it up) they sell all the stuff that we'll ned for way once we but the stuff from there we can grab some lunch before going home"Dad all nodded.

"Come on, we need to get my widdle princess some stuff"I encouraged, hoping my weird behaviour would get them into the store didn't get in the store any quicker by the slowly walked into the mall, Charlie said it was best to go slow to make sure India didn't get scared and pee my luck she probably we reached Pooch Barn we searched around for stuff for India.I immediately looked for collars and leashes.I had Seth grab stuff for me and check to see if it'd fit India, I didn't want to come back to return got a blue sparkly collar with a matching also grabbed a cute emo style collar and leash.

Some stuff around the store was plain, boring, over the top and awesome.I picked out a simply style bed for her to sleep was dark blue with a satin feel cushion to lay grabbed a water bowl and food bowl for India too and it was the right style, she knew me so bowls were an electric blue with tiny little voodoo dolls printed on the got a mat to go under the so I'm just going to list the stuff we got.

Collars, leashes, bed, water bowl, food bowl, mat for bowls, blankets, brushes, toys (a voodoo doll, bunny and a teething toy), worming tablets, flea spray, shampoo, conditioner, food (wet food), poopscoop, litter tray, litter for litter tray, pee tablets to stop the grass dying, a harness, cleaning products and finally a little hoodie with ears (because I couldn't resist).

I helped pay for some of the bits with my own money because it was kind put most of the stuff in the minivan and I kept out the hoodie and emo style collar and leash.I carefully put the collar around India's neck and clipped it up before putting the hoodie on her and clipping the leash through the hole in the back."India looks so cute"I cooed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"Seth asked.I shrugged and kept hold of India."Bells, why don't you set her down on the floor so she can walk?"Dad asked.

"Someone might step on her, she's so small"I rolled his eyes.

"Ok, don't drop her"He gave in.I nodded and stroked India's pink looked like her nose was a cute little strawberry.

We walked back inside again and went to a McDonalds.I got a cheeseburger and a coke.I was expecting the manager to complain about India but instead he smiled when he saw she was so small, I couldn't leave I finished my food I looked up and realised my dad wasn't there."Where's Dad?"I asked.

"He's just went to a store, he'll be back in a minute"Sue replied.I nodded and stroked India's head, she let out a yawn and closed her eyes a few minutes Charlie returned and handed me a small opened box.I looked at the box and saw a little silver wolf head charm on a ring.I read the swirling scripture to see it said 'India' I flipped it over to see a phone number on the back and an address."Just so people know who she is and how to return her if she's lost"He clarified.

"Thanks dad"I said guiltily, he spent so much money on India.

He shrugged and I gently pulled the charm from the box and twisted in onto the ring of India's a while we finally decided to go back to the minivan."I'm gonna try and get India to pee"I clarified.

"Ok, don't let her run off"Sue replied.I nodded and walked over to a small patch of grass and set India walked albums for a few seconds and yapped."Go pee India" After a minute or two she squatted and tinkled on the grass and brushed past a plant on her way back towards me."Good girl" I picked her up again and went over to the minivan and climbed in, shutting the door behind me."Has she peed?"Seth asked casually.I nodded.

"Yep, and she rubbed her ass against a , no puppy pee on me"I rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair as he looked out of the hour and we'd be home.

Seth's POV:

I don't know how long I spent looking out of the window at the passing scenery, I had to have been looking for at least fifteen minutes.I saw a tree by the side of the road and looked just like a woman bending over."Bells, quick! Look at that tree"I didn't answer.I turned to look at her and saw her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady.I watched as India poked her head through the gap in Bella's arms and climbed out towards me, almost falling over when we turned a out, I picked her up and brought her into my lap as I showed her the made a weird little whining sound as she looked out before she nudged my stomach and locked my really and made a good choice in getting India.

Time seemed to go quicker just by holding the little puppy in my was cute and playful but not one of those puppies who required your ultimate attention or she wouldn't stop barking.I could tell that India would be a good dog, a real man's best friend kind of dog that you see in the films; the kind that jumps into a burning building to save their owner.I looked up and saw the familiar scenery of La flies when you're having fun.I looked over to see Bella was now awake."Look Indie, mommy's awake"I yapped and plodded across the seat towards smiled and picked India up and kissed her minivan halted to a stop and we climbed settled India down on the floor and smiled."Look India, it's your new home"She snow white puppy barked and wagged her tail.

A laugh erupted from across the street and we all looked over to hear the noise, including 's face fell and India growled as Sam and his gang stared at her.I noticed Paul muttered something to Jared and Embry looked confused and .

Bella's POV:

"Look Indie, mommy's awake"Seth yapped and plodded across the seat towards me.I smiled and picked India up and kissed her minivan halted to a stop and we climbed out.I gently settled India down on the floor and smiled."Look India, it's your new home"I puppy barked and wagged her looked so cute!

A laugh erupted from across the street and we all looked over to hear the noise, including India.I felt my face fell and India growled as Sam and his gang stared at her.I noticed Paul muttered something to Jared and Embry looked confused and looked up at me and I felt my heart tear as he looked like a dying stared into my eyes and I felt my heart thud and familiar feeling rushed back to I remembered Embry's lips on mine, all over me.I remembered the sensation as he eased into me during our first time 'together'.I pushed the thoughts away and suddenly remembered I could be pregnant.I looked down at India and gently tugged at her leash."Come on India"I encouraged.

India growled at the guys and Sam and Jared laughed."Come on" I walked towards the back of the minivan and settled India in her bed and put a few things in her bed as I carried the stuff to the walked beside me as he carried the water bowl, food bowl and mat."Did you see the way Embry was looking at you?"He asked quietly.I quickly nodded.

"He broke up with me, he needs to get over it.I know I have"I replied in the same unlocked the front door and held it open with his foot.I walked through the door and set the bed on the counter in the kitchen.I lifted India from the bed and put her down on the walked in with a litter tray with the bag of litter inside and the shampoo and was carrying a bag with the toys and a few other things in it.

After unpacking and putting stuff in the cupboards we were practically done.I sat on the floor next to India as she chewed on a toy rabbit, it seemed to be her favourite."Bella, we think it's best if India stays down here at night in the 'll have newspaper and the litter tray so she'll need to be litter Lino is easier to clean than your carpet she's trained enough then she can sleep in your room"Sue explained.I nodded, no point in arguing because it was true I didn't want to scrub pee from my carpet.

Paul's POV:

We heard Sue's minivan before it even crossed the treaty started whimpering as soon as he smelt Bella's 'd been a wreck since he broke up with saw in his mind how hard it was not to grab her hand or claim her in the middle English as she bent over the table to reach the textbook before it fell.I have to admit it was fuck hot seeing her do that! Embry got kinda pissed when he felt my growing 'reaction' to seeing Bella's hey, I'm a guy; we're known to get excited.

When we patrol Embry constantly shows us the moment when he broke up with Bella, every word, every 's sweet yet saddening at the same asked her to look at him and she said she couldn't or she'd lose her felt like a kick in the balls for all of us when Bella gave him back the ring and said goodbye, looking up into his eyes and reluctantly turning her eyes away as she walked off all knew at that moment that he she just looked into his eyes sooner then they wouldn't have had to break know Bella still loves him, we hear her scream in her sleep-begging Embry to come also makes him feel like ripping his eyes out when he thinks of what she did to her stuff and herself.

Me and Embry knew she was breaking stuff and harming herself the she saw Embry with us but we weren't too sure what she did exactly until he phased after school to show us when they broke he also showed us what happened in took off her jacket and Embry's eyes fixed on the swirling red scabs on her clearly said 'Embry.'It hurt him to know she'd harmed herself because of him, it hurt us all.

"What is that scent?"Jared all sniffed.

"I don't know, it smells...Weird, but nice at the same time"I muttered.I looked at Embry as he practically eyes were red and watery and his mouth repeatedly formed 'Bella'.We got off the sofa in Embry's house and walked out of the front door and watched as the minivan parked in the driveway of Charlie and Sue'a scent was stronger now, an overpowering mix of Bella and something else.

Bella climbed out of the minivan and settled a white thing on the floor.I suddenly clicked, Bella got a got a puppy?! Bella smiled down at the puppy, looking happy."Look India, it's your new home" India, as her name was, barked and wagged her was 's what the smell was, a female puppy.I noticed she was wearing a kitty ear good like one Bella owned but had an emo style leash on too, typical Bella.I laughed and everyone turned to look at us, including 's face fell and India growled, she knew Bella was upset or was it because she knew what we were? We all stared at the puppy.I leaned towards Jared."Guess I've been replaced as the dog in Bella's life" I found Bella in the woods that day she was climbing a called me Cody, which was pretty guys ripped the piss out of me for all referred to me as Cody now.

Bella looked at Embry and I turned my head to look at looked confused and like he was going to all heard Bella's heart thud as Embry looked like he was about to keel over and die in the was kinda funny thinking about.I sniffed and I could smell a fain arousal emitting from Bella, what the hell was she thinking about?!

Bella looked down at India and gently tugged at her leash."Come on India"She , get away from the big bad growled at us guys and Sam and Jared let out a barking laugh."Come on" Bella walked towards the back of the minivan and got out some stuff from the van and made her way to the ran to her side carrying some bowls and a mat thing."Did you see the way Embry was looking at you?"He asked quietly, not knowing we could hear him."He broke up with me, he needs to get over it.I know I have" Ouch! That gotta hurt! I really felt sorry for Embry at that point, but Bella was definitely hurting inside but she still loved Embry.

Embry continued to stare at the house like the rest of us."Bella got a puppy?"Jared asked.

"I'm guessing she won't be hanging around with Cody anymore, hey?"Sam teased."Yeah yeah, I've been named by a human you win nothing" The Cody thing was funny at first, but now it's gotten real boring real quick."We'll at least Bella looks happier now she has India, the puppy"Jared said solemnly."But I have a feeling that this Bella/Embry thing ain't over"I stated."Yeah, I am still here you know"Embry growled.

"Embry, calm can see she wants you back"Sam explained.

"Doesn't mean she will even try"

"Come on Embry, tell me you couldn't smell her get all hot about something when she looked at you even hear her heart thud?"I stayed silent, no point in admitting to something when you didn't want to.

Embry's POV:

I did hear Bella's heart thud when she looked at me, and I did smell a faint arousal coming off her.I wish I could see what she was actually thinking about when it happened.I still love Bella, the moment she looked into my eyes I took its affect when she turned away and I fell to my knees, clutching the promise ring.I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to marry her someday, because I did want to marry her; I still all of this wolf business has fucked it all up.I hope that Bella will take me back someday but I don't know how to explain that I love her.I want to tell her the secret but Sam won't let any of us, not until the time is is just taking the piss by showing himself in wolf form to Bella and even spent time with her in the woods.

I'm not allowed to tell my imprint about us but Paul can sit as a wolf and spent time with her? Where is the fairness in that? Oh wait, there isn't anything fair about did I have to phase anyway? My mom knows about the wolves, she even told me when I phased that the wolves Bella saw were Jared, Sam and Paul.I already had a plan to see Bella and it should Paul can spend time with her in wolf form then why can't I?


	8. Chapter 8 part of me

** is how I disappear.A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

I do not own Twilight or any characters! Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter of me.

Bella's POV:

I walked to the kitchen and stopped by India's bed.I felt bad for leaving her alone at night."India, come on"I plodded around the corner and wagged her tail.I kneeled by her bed and stuck my hands out to ran a bit faster and stopped in front of my hands."Good girl" I picked her up and kissed her head before putting her in her quietly whined but didn't lay down.I stroked her head a few time until she laid down.I continuously stroked her soft fur until she closed her eyes and her breathing levelled out.

I silently stood up and crept towards the kitchen door and shut it before making my way up the stairs to my room.I stood in front of my window as I looked out at Embry's house.I slowly opened up the window and felt the wind blow my a minute or two I laid down on my bed and stared at the arms wrapped around me as I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

A few hours later.

I woke up to a took me a moment to realise it was India.I got up from my bed and made my way downstairs to the stood at the kitchen door.I could see her white form through the frosted panel of the glass.I quietly opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me.I flicked on the light and saw pee puddles around the floor.A few puddles were on the newspaper though."Good girl India"I crooned.I stepped over India and opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of cleaning product and a cloth.I sprayed some product on the floor and cleaned the pee puddles off the floor before putting the cloth for washing and putting the spray back in the down I picked the wet newspaper off the floor and put it in a bag before putting in in the bin.I replaced the newspaper and set the litter tray back on it and picked India up.

"India, you have to pee here"I explained.I picked her up and put her on the newspaper."This is where you pee Indie" I stroked her ears and kissed her head."Go to sleep India, I'll see you later" I walked to the light switch and turned it off before I opened the door and felt India around my feet.I picked her up and set her away from the door and closed it behind me, making my way to my bedroom once more.I was surprised she didn't whine my bedroom door I made my way to my bed and collapsed on it, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to see light coming through my window, I could hear people starting to wake up.I felt mystomach turn and I almost jumped out of my bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying my guts down the toilet.I used the toilet, flushed the toilet, washed my hands and brushed my teeth before walking down the stairs and opened the kitchen ran over to me and wagged her tail when she saw me."Hey baby" I crouched down and picked her up and held her against me as I checked for any pee puddles.I noticed one or two puddles on the newspaper and one puddle slightly off the paper."Good girl 's a good girl"I said her for good behaviour, point out bad behaviour.

I kissed her head and set her back down on the floor and grabbed some spray from the cupboard and cleaned the pee before replacing the newspaper stumbled into the kitchen wearing just his boxers.I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him."If I wasn't related I'd have something really good to say right about now"I snorted and walked towards looked at the newspaper and frowned."Did she use the newspaper?"He asked.I nodded."Yep, I came down here at like three because she was used the newspaper this morning but peed on the floor two" Seth crouched down and stroked India."Did India use the newspaper like a good puppy?"Seth asked.

"She's going to be the most spoilt puppy in the peninsular"I nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking about getting Quil and Jake over here to hang out, and to see that ok?"Seth asked.I nodded.

"That's fine, it's better if she starts to get to know people as a puppy anyway"I beamed and quickly got up and kissed my cheek, his hand brushed mine and he felt...warm."Thanks B" He quickly left the kitchen and went upstairs to get changed and to call the and my dad came into the kitchen."What was up with Seth? You offer to marry him?"Dad asked pointing behind him."Nah, he asked if it was ok to invite Quil and Jake over and I said 's excited is all"I both rolled their eyes and Charlie walked to the coffee maker and fired it up."Did she use the newspaper last night?"Sue asked."She used the newspaper and the floor at around three this morning.I just replaced the newspaper a minute ago, she peed on it and just missed the newspaper"

"I heard her whining last going to come down here until I heard you"Charlie stated.

" heard India and said if she wasn't gonna be quiet you'd shoot her"Sue corrected.I dramatically gasped."How could you?"I rolled his eyes and poked my arm."Abuse! Help, I'm being abused"

"Yeah and the only officer at the scene would be me, I wouldn't be willing to help you"Charlie informed me.

"You'd be like 'would you like Charlie Swan to be charged?' and I'd be like 'yes, yes I would'.Then you'd turn to yourself and say 'Charlie Swan you are charged with abuse'"I said, imitating his quietly laughed behind her hand and shoved Charlie's knew it was true."Ok, I'm going to get changed then I'll feed India"I nodded and I quickly danced out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to my room to change.I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top before running a brush through my hair and putting on some eyeliner and mascara.

I finally made my way downstairs to the was sitting at the table, eating his cereal and swinging his legs like a five year old.I walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a small tin of dog food.I peeled open the lid and picked up India's food bowl and set it on the side before tipping the contents into the bowl and mashing the food up.I finally put the bowl on the mat and called India nodded over to the food on the table.I smiled and walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of toast and put jelly on one piece before grabbing another and smothering peanut butter on I put the toast together and cut the sandwich in half and putting it on a plate.I ate my pb and j and looked over the table to see Sue, Seth and my dad staring at me, their eyebrows raised."Is that even edible?"Charlie asked.I nodded and finished my mouthful.

"It's actually really good.I would never actually try to eat it but I just felt like trying it for a change"I replied.

A few weird things I was noticing:

My period was three weeks late.

I was eating weird stuff that I wouldn't usually.

I was slightly emotional.

Puking in the morning.

So basically I was probably pregnant, craving, being emotional and having morning sickness.

"Anyone would think you were pregnant and craving"Dad stated. I dropped my sandwich on my plate and looked at did he know? "Bella?"Sue asked."B? What's wrong?"Seth asked.I looked up at them and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I picked up the toast I dropped and took another bite.

After a while my dad and Sue went to and Quil came around and Quil brought Damon moment two year old Damon the German Shepherd bounded through the front door I immediately worried for was so small and tiny, Damon could squish her like a saw my frightened expression and smiled."Bell, is a big softy"He plodded around the corned and the minute she saw Damon she walked towards her and sniffed her butt which resulted in India growling again, Damon leapt up in the air and we all lowered his head to India and she yapped and ran towards the living room."Was that...?"

"Yep, that was India"I replied.

"She's tiny"Jake crooned.

"I told you she was small"Seth stated.

"Come on before Damon eats her" I quickly went to the living room and saw Damon laying on the floor while India chewed on his ear."Damon! You're getting soft!"Quil whined.

"No, he's getting hard"Jake laughed.I sat on the floor near India and Damon while they played with each other."They get along well, they'll be good buddies"Jake stated.

"Yeah, fuck buddies"Quil replied.

"Damon is not taking her innocence"I mumbled.

"He will Bella, he's already getting on her good side"

"That is because Damon takes after Quil"I said just grinned, he probably taught Damon to chase everything with man-whores even though none of them have actually had sex yet, unlike I'm not a man-whore.

How could I get a pregnancy test without anyone knowing who I am and talking about be so I become the gossip on the res? Quil's mom ran a store, she was bound to have pregnancy tests wouldn't miss did shifts meant Quil would know..

Quil smiled at me and I nodded my head towards grinned."Need to talk"I nodded and silently went up the stairs to my room as I followed."What's the problem?"He asked.I shut the door behind me and leaned my back against it."I need to ask you something, but I don't know if you're going to do it or not"I clarified.

"Tell me" I took a deep breath.

"You've got to keep your voice down when I say this," Quil nodded "I think I'm pregnant" Quil gasped.

"You're pregnant? Why are you telling me?"He asked quietly.

"Do you get pregnancy tests at your store?"I nodded."I need you to get one for me because I can't get one will talk but seeing as you work there it'd be easier if you get one for me.I'll pay you and everything"I whispered.

"Who's the dad?"

"Embry"I nodded.

"I'll get you a test, don't worry about the there's a few things I need to know"He clarified.I nodded.

"Go ahead"I replied.

"You're showing the signs of being pregnant?"He asked.

"Yep, being emotional, craving and I'm three weeks late.I don't remember Embry using anything.I'm not on the pill or shot so..."

"Are you planning to tell anyone else? Other than me"Quil asked.

"If I am pregnant then I need to tell 's a nurse, everything involved with her work is confidential"I walked towards me and stopped when he was about a foot away from me.

"What are you going to do if you're pregnant? It is going to be noticeable if you get bigger and can't walk" I shrugged.

"I don't know what the hell I'll do.I'll wait a while and see what happens" I looked down at the floor and looked was suddenly a hairs width away from leaned forward and crushed his lips to mine.I gasped and put my hands on Quil's biceps as he did the same to me and deepened the kiss.I have to admit I suddenly thought of Embry; he was so gentle and caring, his kisses showed has hard, rough and word came to mind, dominant; Quil wanted me to give into him.I kissed Quil back, not exactly wanting to but I was reminded of Embry.I abruptly stopped and Quil pulled back."What's wrong?"

"You're my friend, I already lost Embry to Sam and his guys and I don't want to lose anyone else if I get too close"I whispered.

"Sorry, I should have attacked you.I got carried away"He explained.I shook my head and smoothed my hair."Quil, it's don't let it happen again"I nodded and smiled."One for the road?"He asked.

"You mean because you can't kiss me when we're downstairs or they'll kill you?" He nodded and affirmative.I sighed and leaned forward, pressing my lips to Quil's and not giving him anytime to deepen the kiss."Come on, we need to get back downstairs" Quil grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs, straight into Jake and Seth who were standing at the bottom of the stairs with frowns on their faces and their arms crossed."What have you been up to?"Jake asked.

"Talking"Quil replied.

"You had to do that in her room?"Seth asked sceptically.

"We were talking"I stared at my lips, smirked and leaned towards me and sniffed before leaning back."If you were talking then why do you smell like Quil and why are your lips swollen?"He asked.I pushed past them towards the living and Damon were now sniffing each kneeled by my side as Jake and Seth gave us knowing a few hours Jake and Quil had to go because they had I came out of the shower I looked at my phone to see I had one unread message from Quil.

'I'll get u 1 2night, my mom won't notice.U should get it by about kissing .'

I rolled my eyes and slipped my phone into the pocket of my pawed at my feet and I picked her up and laid her down on my plan was that Sue would find the time to take a few minutes off from the diner to feed India and to clean up any mess she'd bed I put India in her bed and brushed my teeth before retreating to my I was pregnant I was well and truly screwed.

The next day.

Monday was knew I was going somewhere without her because she kept crying and following me around everywhere.I puked rather noisily down the toilet and Sue asked if I was and I got a ride along with Quil in Jake's Volkswagen had rebuilt it and spent about a year and a half trying to find the pieces for it.

When we reached school I made my way to English.I saw Embry sitting at the back of the room in his seat.I took a deep breath and made my way to my I reached my seat I pulled out the textbooks from my bag and hung it on the back of my chair before sitting the teacher explained the lesson she instructed us to problem was that I didn't listen to what she had to say; I sat there thinking about Quil getting me a pregnancy test, when would he give it to me? Where would he give it to me? I looked down at the work sheet and stared at it, using my pen as a teeter-totter as it rose and fell on and off the table.I felt hot breath at my ear and I immediately stiffened."Bella, do you need help?"Embry asked.I slowly turned my head to look at him and shook my head."I'm fine"I I'm fine that you dumped me, I'm fine that you joined a gang after you promised me you wouldn't join them, I'm fine after having nightmares about you,I'm fine that I may be pregnant with your child and about to throw my education down the SARCASM!

"You sure? You've been spending at least five minutes staring at the paper and playing with your pen"

"I'm fine just...Just leave it"I replied.

"You weren't even listening to let me help"Embry whispered.I sighed and turned back to face him, looking directly into his eyes.I felt the familiar feeling to kiss him and melt on the 's eyes zoned in on my lips as if he'd never seen a pair of lips before, he said he loved my lips."Ok, you can help"I gave smiled and I had to grip the table so I'd not slip off my chair."We have to explain the differences between Stefano and how they used their knowledge to trick Caliban into believing them and how they got him to do what they told him to"Embry explained.I nodded.

"Thank you"I smiled and I turned back to my paper and thought for a minute before I started writing.

After about ten minutes I'd finished writing.I put down my pen and quickly reread my work to make sure it made sense.I was surprised Embry didn't ask me if I'd class was over I made my way to art.I took my canvas from the front of the room and took it to the easel at the back of the room.I sat down in my chair and grabbed some paint and a few briefs as I started to paint the picture.I used thick and thin paint to create different textures.I could feel my anger come alive in the painting but I made sure to keep a steady hand bec ause I did not want to ruin the the end of the lesson I'd nearly finished the painting, just one lesson more and it'd be done.

At break I made my way to my locker to dump off some books.I opened my locker and put some books in my locker and put some in my I was done I closed the door of my locker and jumped when I saw Quil was standing right next to me."God, you scared me"I chuckled and stuck a hand in one of his jean pockets."Sorry" Quil's voice dropped to a whisper."I got it" He said, nodding to his bag.

"You did?"I asked quietly.

"Yep"He replied, popping the looked around to make sure we were only before opening his bag and handing me a box in a paper bag."Thanks" I took the bag off him and slipped it into my bag."How did you get it?"I asked.

"This morning I sneaked into the store to get a sandwich and grabbed mom won't notice it's gone"Quil clarified.

"Thanks for getting it"I smiled.

"Just call me if you are or if you're not, you shouldn't be alone through this"

Quil was sweet, it was actually break I attended the rest of my the way out from math Nick Summers walked at my side."Hey Bella"He greeted with a smile, I'm guessing it was supposed to be sexy.

"Hi Nick"I followed me to my locker as I dumped my stuff in there.

"So...I was wondering if we could talk?"He asked.I nodded.

"Sure, shoot"I ran his hand through his cropped brown hair before leaning up agains the locker next to mine."Since you broke up with Embry...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me sometime?" Well I kinda didn't expect that.I bit my lip as I thought how to let him down gently.

"I'm sorry Nick, you're a great guy but...I'm not really looking for a relationship with anyone...right now"I sighed.

"Too soon huh?"He asked.I nodded.

"I'm still trying to get over Embry at the moment" Nick nodded.

"I'm we friends?"He asked.

"Erm...sure"I smiled and looked across the hallway to a group of guys who were calling his name."I've gotta go, the guys are calling me"He clarified.I nodded."I'll see you around"I nodded and ran off towards his group shaking his head.I looked down the hallway to see Paul and Jared walking towards me.I gripped my bag and walked in the opposite direction, their heavy footsteps approaching as they ran towards me."So Bella, Nick asked you out?"Paul asked.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business, Paul"I sneered.

"Come on Bella, I was warning you about Embry.I am sorry"Paul explained.I abruptly stopped and turned to face them."Look, just drop it.I'm still not over Embry and he dumped me, ok? You can even tell him that I'm trying to get over him but I don't know how long till take" Jared and Paul both looked shocked.I turned away from them as I made my way to the cafeteria.I couldn't wait until the day was over.

When school was over I got a lift from immediately went straight to Jake's with Quil which left me alone.I was happy to see India had used the newspaper completely."Good girl India!"I exclaimed.I replaced the newspaper went to the bathroom near the kitchen with my bag in hand.I opened up the box and pulled out the test and read the was just peeing on a stick right? + means pregnant and - means not this one also says how many weeks pregnant you are.

I peed on the stick, which is actually harder than it sounds, and set it on the sink to work its magic.I flushed the toilet and washed my hands before picking up my bag and the test and walking out of the bathroom.I picked India up and made my way to my room.I sat on my bed stroking India while staring at the clock.I swear it was going really slow just to taunt .I felt like one of those people in the movies, you know the person who is waiting for something and it's taking ages so the person lays on their bed and changes position; or throws a ball against the my case I was stroking a seven week old puppy while staring at the clock and hoping if I pretended to be patient then it'd magically speed up, unfortunately that didn't happen.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see I had a message from Quil.

'I'm guessing ur probably doing the test now cos ur at home ur not then don't might come over to ur house soon so if u have done the test then u can tell me if it's +\- so I'll c u soon X'

I set my phone down next to the clock and looked down at the test.I covered the writing with my thumb and slowly uncovered the word.

' - s'

I felt tears pool at the corners of my eyes.I was pregnant, three weeks pregnant.I knew it.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9 I'm not okay

** is how I disappear.A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

I do not own Twilight or any characters! Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 9.I'm not okay.

Bella's POV:

I stared down at the test.I don't know how long it had nudged under my arm and sat in my lap as she whined, it was then that I was the movies when a woman finds out she's pregnant she would cry tears of joy and happiness, she was starting her own little me I was crying tears of fear.I couldn't go to school if I was pregnant, well I could but not heavily pregnant.I'd be called a slut, slut sneezing was common in California and I knew it would be the same here.

My plan was simple: Only let Quil know, probably tell Tiffany Call (Embry's mom), discuss my choices and see if I wanted to keep the baby or have it terminated and find a way to tell my parents.

How could I care for a baby? I don't even have a car! I gripped India slightly tighter as I stroked her."You're the only baby I need"I whined and nudged her head against my she know? "Mommy's , I'm not okay" Laughter from outside neared the house and I heard the front door open.I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.I looked down at the pregnancy test and looked around the room for a place to hide India down on my bed I practically ran to my dresser and shoved the test into the back of my underwear drawer before shutting it and making my way to my bed again.

My bedroom door opened and Quil stepped in, alone."Bella?"He quietly saw my tears and shook his head slowly as he shut the door and walked towards me."A...Are you?"He asked.I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Three weeks, I knew it"I quietly sat beside me on my bed and wrapped his arm around my waist."It's going to be ok 'll be fine, I'll help you through this"He promised.I shook my head.

"What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know, but I'll be here to help you every step of the way"Quil replied.

Two weeks later.

School's been a nightmare, I'm not failing any classes but I somehow manage to to Quil it's a 'baby brain', his aunt got it when she was pregnant with her morning sickness has gotten worse and it's still me and Quil getting through this is starting to wonder if I'm bulimic because I keep being thinks I'm making myself be sick after meals but she hasn't said day after school she handed me some leaflets labeled 'Bulimia nervosa'.The funny thing is that bulimia is when you overeat and feel guilty and be if I was being sick after meals it'd be an eating disorder that I 'have'.I tried telling Sue that I'm not bulimic and that I'm just nervous about school and that I'm still trying to cope after Embry but she never believes me.

Quil seems to think its hilarious that Sue's wondering whether to section me and get some swanky doctor to run some tests on used to be a nurse, I'm surprised she hasn't even suddenly realised what is up with clothes are getting a bit also thinks it's also thinks it's a good thing that my boobs will get bigger, because he is just is still a virgin, he asked me whether he should just pay a whore to have sex with him; I told him no because he'd probably catch he'd have to go to the doctor to explain he paid a whore to have sex with him, awkward.

India is almost completely toilet trained uses the litter tray and sometimes the garden.I've managed to teach her high-five, that was an interesting 's already learning to lay down, sit and says it's not fair becasue he couldn't get Damon to do so much at her 's helping me get over Embry and get out of my 'emo phase'.I told him it isn't a phase but a way of life, he laughed when I said and I have become a lot closer since I told him about the baby spend time hanging out with each other on dog walks and even studying, which he'd 'never be seen dead doing'.

I haven't seen Cody for a while but I occasionally hear howls that are definitely not I'm sure I'm the only one who hears the howls.A few people in Seattle have been killed in mysterious animal 's constantly been at the station with his deputies trying to find out what caused these has been reports of huge bears in the woods around the area but there hasn't actually been any proof, not even footprints.

It's been really weird lately because Jared and Embry keep calling Paul, is strange seeing as Cody reminds me of just brushes it off but when he knowsI heard hasn't talked to me much but I know he's noticed that I've been acting different, his body language gives everything away; he looks at me like he's trying to work me out but at the same time he looks wasn't in school today, not that it's much of a surprise seeing as they all take time off school when they're all actually fine.

I shut my locker and gripped my bag tighter as I turned away from the boys and began the walk I finally reached home I put my bag on the couch as I made my way to the screen door.I opened it and stepped outside and sat down on the steps at the back of the house as India did her business.I looked out to the woods and saw a bush move as Cody emerged through the tree line.A gasp caught in my throat as I watched him eye up India.I slowly stood up and gulped as I clicked my fingers."India...co...come over here" India looked up at me and yapped; she turned her head to look at Cody, who was still standing near the tree growled and stood in a defensive position.

The wolf growled at India and bared his teeth as he stepped forward, ready to attack."India! Here, now!"I completely ignored me and continued to stare at Cody.I had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, I had to stop it.I ran towards India and picked her up and stared at the wolf."Don't even try to touch her!"I bared his teeth and growled at me.I held in my scream as I ran away from the wolf and up the stairs into the house.I put India on the floor and shut the screen door and locked it before shutting the curtains.I breathlessly leaned against the curtains and dropped down to my knees.

That was the last time I would see Cody, he was vicious. I couldn't allow India to be near him, they both hated each other.

Paul's POV:

I circled the perimeter around Bella's house in the woods. A leech passed here and was coming back every few days now, it was like he or she wanted Bella or maybe even knew her. My paws thudded rhythmically on the damp earth in a ' one, two, three, four ' type of thud. The scent of the leech was slowly being covered by my scent. It was kinda my fault the leech got passed his because I was too busy thinking about Bella. I was the only one on patrol at the time do I wouldn't even be able to defeat a leech on my own, stupid Sam. So here I am on patrol for a few days for letting a leech get by.

'Stupid Sam, making me patrol. I couldn't even get rid of the leech by myself. I may be a wolf but I'm not Superman' I growled to myself.

I was real pissed. A few trees had been demolished and I was sure I'd be in even more trouble with the council seeing as the trees were ancient and on sacred ground. I heard a screen door slide open and footsteps, light footsteps. I felt my ears prick up as I heard who it was. My nose twitched as I smelt Bella and her puppy's scent. Carefully, stepping closer to the tree line I pushed through a bush and emerged through the trees. I could hear the gasp catch in Bella's throat and her heartbeat increased, she had seen me before.

It was then that I realised I was eying up her puppy. Bella slowly stood up and clicked her fingers. "India...co...come over here" She stammered. India looked up at Bella and barked, I mentally laughed because it sounded funny. The puppy turned her snowy white head and spotted me, still standing at the trees. India growled and stood in a defensive position. As if this pup could fight me off. I could tell she was protecting Bella, she loved her-and I didn't need to read her mind to be able to see that.I growled back at India because I was bored.

'Come on pup! As if you could fight me' I teased.

I felt my wolf instincts kick in as I stepped forward, ready to attack the pup. What was I doing? "India! Here, now!" Bella ordered. India blatantly ignored Bella and continued to stare at me. Suddenly Bella ran towards India and picked her up and glared at me. "Don't even try to touch her!" She growled. I bared my teeth and growled at her. She was touching my prey and standing up to me, if she was a bitch I would fight with her before mating with her. She smelled sooo good! Wait...ew.

Bella held in a scream as she sped away to the stairs at the back of the house. I watched as she put India on the floor and shut the screen door, finally pulling the curtains. Her breath was ragged as she leaned against the curtains and sunk down onto the floor.

I couldn't help but laugh. If I wanted I could just phase human and punch through the screen door to get her or even bite or smash my way through in my wolf form; I door couldn't stop me. I heard a feral growl behind me; whipping around I saw Embry standing before me with his teeth bared.

' . ' He growled. He must have seen the whole thing in my mind.

'Too right I did' Embry spat.

'Embry, calm down'

'No, I want calm down! I love her and I'm not allowed to see her even though I imprinted. You can see her but I can't!' he roared.

Embry leapt towards me and I whined when his teeth punctured my neck and squeezed; I struggled for breath and suddenly everything went black...

Embry's POV:

I phased human and stared down at Paul, he wasn't moving at all. I quickly yanked on my shorts and crouched down, poking Paul's face to see if he was alive. He slowly began changing back into his human form on the floor. I grabbed his shorts from his ankle and pulled them up his legs and hips, looking away when the shorts reached his waist, because I didn't exactly want to be looking at his peen.

Feeling around in my pocket, I pulled out my cell and dialled Sam's number. I'd be in huge trouble for nearly killing Paul but I had a right to hurt him if he was scaring my imprint...didn't I?

"EMBRY? Hello? Are you there?" Sam asked. Oops, I guess I hadn't answered him after the first few times.

"Yeah, Sam, I think I need your help" I explained.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say that Paul was scaring Bella in his wolf form and I saw it in his mind; had a go at him and squeezed his windpipe, he blacked out and phased human and he won't wake up" I replied.

I heard Sam's sigh from the other end of the line. 'What's wrong?' I heard Emily ask. "Paul was scaring Bella so Embry attacked him and now Paul won't wake up" Sam clarified.

'Oh' Emily whispered.

"Yeah, so, Sam I need your help. We're out the back of Bella's house" I interrupted. "Yeah, ok. I'll be there in a few minutes, watch Paul"

"Sure thing, boss" I mumbled.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and looked down at Paul, who was no starting to come 'round. I nudged him with foot; his head flopped to the side and a grunt escaped his chest. His neck had pretty deep puncture marks from my teeth, good. Unfortunately they were already starting to heal, slowly but not slow enough for my liking seeing as I wanted the fucker dead for scaring my imprint. I heard the thud of feet and I looked up to see Sam. "Anything?" He asked. I shook my head. "He grunted when I nudged him, but that's about it. I punctures his neck pretty good" I stated.

Sam looked down at his neck I mumbled something incoherent, even with my advanced hearing I couldn't heart what it was. "You grab his arms and I'll grab his legs" Sam clarified. I nodded and grabbed under Paul's arms and pulled him up at the same time that Sam grabbed his legs. I knew Paul would be in even deeper shit for scaring an imprint, that kind of thing wasn't tolerated in the pack. Hehe.

Two weeks later. (I'm sorry about this whole weeks later thing and missing out stuff but I couldn't think of interesting stuff to do. A week later in the story will be a good bit because something happens, see if anyone can guess at all)

Bella's POV:

It's been two weeks, I've seen Embry in everyday at school now, Paul hasn't been in that much; probably skipping class or in trouble for some reason. Embry and I are talking every now and then but not as much as we used to when we were dating. I still love him and when he says my name a part of me jumps for joy, until he asks to borrow a pencil. School's been better, I'm beginning to get on with my work a lot better now but it'd probably be even better if Embry apologised and asked me out again-keep wishing Bella.

I've gotten bigger, my stomach has grown slightly and my style of clothing is becoming more causal and less emo. I'm wearing jeans more now instead of short skirts. Nobody has asked why I'm not dressing emo anymore, they just think it was a phase. The truth is that I'm going to be getting bigger so my tight clothes won't be too great when I have a whale attached to my stomach for eight months or less. My appetite has grown and I'm craving every few hours. Quil is now in my lessons because he got moved up, he sneaks me food in lessons-seeing as I'm too chicken to unwrap my own food and eat it in my classes. He surprisingly doesn't ask about me eating in class, not that it's any of his business anyway-even if he did ask.

To tell the truth I guess it is his business, it is his baby. Quil wants me to try and abort it, but I refuse to. Quil and I are the only people who know I'm pregnant, that's how it's staying too. Quil's crushing on me, big time. I guess it's kinda sweet but it's weird at the same time too, it's especially weird because of the stuff he asks me.

"Hey, Bella?" Quil asked.

"Yeah?" He sauntered towards me and stopped somewhere behind me. I reached over my desk to grab a book off the shelf, it was high up too. I felt Quil push himself against my back as he reached past me and grabbed the book and placed it in front of me. My breath was still caught in my throat and I felt his breath at my ear. I gulped and put my hand on the book as I pulled it towards me. "Do you think...if we had sex that the baby would become mine? Genetically?" He asked. I snorted to cover my embarrassment.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" I asked. Quil pressed his head in the place where my shoulder and neck met."I was just thinking about it really" He mumbled. I opened the book and skimmed through a few pages until I reached the page I needed. Quil put his arms around my waist and pressed his hands against my stomach. I immediately stiffened and gulped.

Quil's forward behaviour always worried me. He always seemed to push me, not forcefully but the way he said things or did things showed it all. "Quil, you're trying to get into my pants" I stated.

"I can't help it! You're hot as hell" He moved back and I mentally thanked God for getting him to move. I grabbed my pen and wrote a quick extract from the book that I needed for English before leaning upwards to put the book back on the shelf. Before I knew it I was being turned around and Quil's lips crushed mine.

I put my hand on his chest to push him back but he didn't stop. Seth knew about Quil's crush on me, he even offered me help before Quil came over.

*Flashback*

"Hey, B" Seth greeted as I stepped into his room.

"Hey, Quil's coming over" I clarified. Seth dropped his Xbox remote and stood up. "Are you ok?" He asked. Was my face that bad? I nodded and walked towards him, sitting down on his bed. Seth sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Then why the face?"

"Quil is always trying to push me, he doesn't realise it but he does. I'm afraid of what he's capable of" I whispered.

"Hey, if you go upstairs to your room with him and want me to rescue you, just bang on the floor" He clarified. I nodded.

*End Flashback*

Quil put his hands on my hips and licked my lips, trying to deepen the kiss. I stamped my foot on the floor as loud as I could, hoping Seth'd hear me. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Seth barrelled in. He grabbed Quil's shoulders and pushed him to the floor. "What do you think you were doing?" Seth growled. He turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Bella, are you ok?" Seth asked. I nodded. "Seth, I'm ok. He kissed me, that's all" I explained. Seth turned to Quil and glared at him. "Bella, I'm really sorry" Quil whispered. He stood up and took a step away from Seth. "I think you should leave" Seth suggested.

Quil looked at me with pleading eyes. "Just go Quil, I'll call you later" He nodded and mouthed 'sorry' before leaving the room and the house. Seth weakly smiled and squeezed my hand. "You sure you're ok?" He asked.

"I'm sure Seth, and thank you" I replied. He smiled and pulled me into a hug and soon leaned back, frowning. "You seem...bigger" Seth mumbled. My breath caught in my throat. Crap, crap, crap, crap. "Bella?" I whipped back to reality and smiled at Seth. "I'm fine, just thinking" I clarified. He nodded and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take India for a walk" I blurted out.

"Ok, be careful though"

"Sure, sure" I joked. Seth rolled his eyes again and let me to as he walked out of my room and down to his room. I pulled a hoodie from my wardrobe and slipped my arms through the sleeves and shoved my phone in my jean pocket. Skipping to the kitchen I grabbed India's lead and clipped it to her collar before making my way out of the house to take her for a walk.

I saw Embry sitting out of the front of his house, turning the wheel of a dirt bike. I walked towards him and he smiled as I approached. "So, what are you doing with that dirt bike?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, I was better at these kind of things with Jake. But now..." He drifted off as if he said nothing. "You mean you were better when he was around instead of you being in a gang you don't want to be in?" I corrected. Embry's face scrunched up as he nodded. "So, what have you been up to lately?" Embry asked.

"Nothing really, I haven't really done too much since we broke up," I replied with a shrug. I looked down at India and smiled. "I have this little one to look after though, she keeps me on my toes" I added.

Embry smiled and reached his hand out towards India. She sniffed him and licked his hand. Embry smiled and strokes her head. "How old is she?" He asked casually. "Eleven weeks, she'll be twelve weeks by next week"

"She's cute. Has Damon got his claws into her yet?" Embry asked. I shook my head. "India stood her ground when they first met, Damon's got a soft spot for her. Quil seems to think they'll be 'buddies' when she gets older but I've already ruled that out" I explained.

Embry chuckled and shook his head, he suddenly stopped laughing and shaking his head; tilting his head to the side (in an almost comical way) he listened to something, something I couldn't hear. "What is that noise?" He mumbled to himself. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's a weird fluttering sound...like drumming. I can't work it out" He could hear a mysterious noise that I couldn't? Weird. I raised an eyebrow and Embry laughed. "Probably nothing, right?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Unless you're losing the plot and hearing things" I teased. Embry stuck his tongue out and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I gotta go. Have to take India for a walk" I clarified.

He nodded. "Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Sure thing, see ya" I retorted. Embry smiled and waved goodbye as I walked away. I heard a faint 'I love you' but it was probably my imagination...right?

To be continued...

Ok so the next chapter will be a little more exciting at some points. The next chapter may also be a little graphic and emotional so you've been warned. I'll start writing the chapter soon so it'll be up soonish. I won't be like 'review or I won't update chapters' because I think that's mean. It'd be nice to get some reviews to know who's reading and I need some ideas for future chapters too! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 Having my baby

**This how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

Yey! Chapter 10! It took a lot of work to reach this chapter and it should hopefully be great. This chapter will be very long so I want to warn people. I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter!

Chapter my baby...or not as the case seems.

Bella's POV:

I woke up on Monday morning, puking my guts up and eating some Saltine Crackers and drinking some water; because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep anything else down. I was gradually reaching the eight week mark of my pregnancy, great. When I sat down in English the teacher was sick so we had a supply, who had obviously only taught in elementary school because she had no idea how to control us whatsoever. I felt bad for her, she had no clue what she was doing and no one would listen. The only good think was that homework wasn't due in seeing as our actual teacher wasn't in.

Art was the usual, interesting and hard work. This week's project was a free project, we could draw anything we wanted. Settling on the emotion of 'fear' I began drawing Cody in the forest with India standing in front of him, head held high and teeth bared.

The picture was too creepy, scary was the better word seeing as I wanted to throw up after looking at it because I was scared that Cody would hurt India. I felt a twinge in my brain and I suddenly I picked up another another canvas and began drawing without meaning to.

I watched as I subconsciously drew the forest near the tree I climbed up. Near the tree was two large wolves, one black and one a greyish black with dark legs and a dark muzzle. The grey one looked worried as he stared across at something. The black wolf was taller than the other, more mean looking too. My hand shot across the canvas and began drawing a log with a girl sprawled across it where she'd fallen over. By her side was a white husky with blue eyes and a pink nose. The husky was looking right at the girl, fear in its eyes.

I began drawing the girl in more detail. Her hood has falling from her head and her hair had fallen out of the hood in places, her hair was dark blue. My hand added the detail to her shoes and clothes. I felt an ache in my hand as I willed myself to stop, I had no control over my hand. I picked up a paintbrush and colours and began painting the objects and figures. My hand was working fast and it was so detailed it was frightening. A large dip in the forest floor showed where the girl had slipped, where I had slipped. There was no doubt that this girl was me, why was I drawing this? I dabbed the paintbrush in some red paint and painted trails of blood on the log and down the girl's legs.

I felt tears pool at my eyes as I stared at the canvas in front of me, it was like something from a horror film!

I felt my hand drift to the side as I picked up another canvas and began drawing. This time I started drawing a hospital bed, in the bed lay a girl with dark blue hair. She was hooked up to Iv and monitors in a hospital room. Next to the bed sat a chair which was occupied by a tanned figure with dark black hair. After a while the drawing built up to show Embry's face, sad and crying. He held the girl's hand with his own as he cried over her. Another tanned boy with buzzed hair was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest as he cried.

Across the room by the door stood eight others. Leah, Seth, Charlie, Sue, Jake, Paul, Jared and Sam. All of them apart from Sam and Jared were crying. Sue had her head buried in Charlie's chest as she probably cried and gripped at his shirt. When the colours were finally added by my possessed hand I felt tears run down my cheeks as I silently cried. I dropped the paintbrush down on the floor and turned to Embry. His eyes were wide and his face was worried. "Bella?" He asked. I felt my hands shake as I picked up the first canvas and put it beside the second.

It was a warning. I wouldn't have drawn something so sick out of choice, something had made me draw that. "Bella, why did you draw that?" Embry asked. "Something made me, I wouldn't draw something like that out of free choice. I couldn't stop myself from drawing it" I whispered.

"I know, I saw you try to fight yourself"

"What does this mean?" I whispered to myself.

After school.

I sat in my room, staring at the canvases. I'd made the mistake of letting Embry see the canvases, I probably freaked him out. I leaned closer to the second canvas, analysing it. I noticed that by 'Quil's' feet sat a baby grow. I dropped the canvas on my bed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Something was trying to tell me I'd lose my baby, someone was looking out for me. I picked up both canvases and quickly put them in the back of my wardrobe, not wanting to look at them incase I projectile vomited everywhere.

That night I had a dream. I was walking in the woods with India, something told me to go back-begged me to go back. I wanted to give into the voices, admit I shouldn't continue and go home; but I couldn't. Something was leading me towards the area in which was in my painting. A dark presence surrounded me as I reluctantly walked towards the tree. A growl erupted from behind me; I turned around to see the huge black wolf and the smaller grey and black one. I trembled in fear, sending vibrations down the lead to India. She growled, as the black wolf bared its teeth, and leapt for the wolves. I pulled her back and ran from the wolves. Turning my head to see if they were following I felt my knees hit something and suddenly I fell on my stomach.

I woke up and flew into a sitting position, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while.

Tuesday.

Once again I puked in the bathroom after I woke up. Seth magically appeared in the bathroom and held back my hair as I puked. "You've been doing this everyday now, huh?" He asked. I nodded and puked down the toilet again, my throat burned from the bile. "Can you tell me why?" Seth asked. I felt my brain twinge suddenly. "You'll find out in a few days" A voice replied. It took me a moment to realise that it was me that said that. Something was controlling me, something evil or good. "Maybe you should miss school today"

"No!" I quickly replied.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to be alone. I want to go to school today" I explained.

And that's what happened, I went to school. Somehow word had got to Quil and Jake that I 'wasn't feeling well'. I knew it was Seth, it was pretty obvious. School seemed to drag...a lot. Every class, every word in the corridor blurred together, as if I never heard them at all. The only thing that occupied my mind was the canvases that I created the day before. I stopped at my locker as soon as lunch began; throwing my text books into the metal cavern I soon shut my locker and turned from my locker in a daze. I collided with someone, causing me to make an 'oomph' sound. I looked up at the figure and gulped.

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that" I explained. The unknown guy smiled and shook his head. "No biggie, no harm done" He replied. I smiled back at him and gripped my bag on my shoulder. Mr-mysterious extended a large russet hand. I felt a power consume me as I was somehow forced to take his hand and shake it. "I'm Aidan" He clarified.

"I'm Bella" We both let go of each other's hands at the same time, our hands falling to our sides. Aidan's eyes scanned my own and traveled along my face as if he was trying to remember me for the future.

"You drew some pretty graphic in your art class yesterday...didn't you?" Aidan asked. How did he know? "I've been watching you Bella, that's how I know. Something is going to happen to you on Friday after school" He clarified. A breath left my lungs almost instantly. "Wh...what do you mean? Why have you been watching me?" Aidan chuckled quietly and suddenly he stopped as his face turned serious. "I'm not going to hurt you ,Bella, but someone else is. You don't know this person but they'll end up hurting you. This Friday after school when you walk India; DON'T go into the woods near the tree you can see from your window. No matter how bad you want to go there, don't go into the woods" He ordered.

"Who are you really?" I asked quietly. Aidan sighed and leaned in closer towards me. "I'm a relative, an old relative. I know what this person is planning and I don't want you to get hurt. Don't into the woods," He let out a sigh and smiled, "Why am I even bothering to tell you to not go into the woods? You'll go into the woods anyway, you're too stubborn like that" Aidan muttered. I looked down at the floor for a second. Why was he telling me this? What was going to happen to me? "Your baby could be hurt" He whispered. My head immediately shot up to face his. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I'm not who I seem Bella, I'm not what I seem either. All I have to say is I've known you long enough to know you and what fate has in store for you. Go into those woods on Friday and you'll be signing your babies' death certificate" He whispered. I looked back down at the floor, trying to think of something to say; but my brain wasn't functioning. "What are yo..." I looked up and saw he was gone, no one could move that fast. "Hey Bella!" I slowly turned around to see Quil jogging towards me. His face suddenly hardened. "Are you ok?" He asked. I quickly nodded. "I'm fine" I replied. Quil raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he held out his hand. "Cafeteria?" I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask" I stated.

The rest of the day was also blurry. I know I didn't pay attention in any of my classes, all I did was write down a list of things that had been weird since the last few days.

'Weird previous happenings:

• Being forced to draw two sick pictures in art that showed I'd be hurt.

• Not noticing any other weird things in the painting until I was at home and saw the baby grow by 'Quil's' feet.

• Being so scared by the canvases I had to hide them in the back of my wardrobe.

• Having a weird dream related to the canvases.

• Being forced to say things that I never meant to say.

• Meeting Aidan, the Quileute dude who claimed to be an old relative; who somehow knew about me and what'd happen to me and the baby.

• Aidan disappeared without me seeing at a speed that no human could possess.'

But what did it all mean? It was easy to guess that I'd be injured somehow and I'd hurt me and the baby but how did Aidan know? Was he who he claimed to be? I pondered over the fate I was 'destined' to meet. Knowing I wouldn't sleep easily that night I made sure I had India with me, seeing as she was well toilet trained now she'd be fine in my room.

Friday...(Doomsday)

I was a wreck when Friday came. The clock ticks echoed in my ears, counting down mine and my babie's time. 'I just won't go in the woods' I thought to myself. But what if I had to? What is what Aidan said was true? That I'd probably go into the woods anyway?

Salty tears fell down my cheeks every few minutes throughout each class as I thought about my fate. It wouldn't happen...would it? I felt someone nudge me and I looked up to see the Mr Burgess looking at me in disbelief. "Now you are back with us Miss Swan, perhaps you could pay attention"

"Dwyer" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" He asked. I gulped and looked down at the table top, I knew the shit was about to his the fan in 3, 2, 1. Suddenly Burgess slammed his hands down on the table and I quickly looked up in fear.

"What did you say?!" He roared. Embry stiffened beside me and I heard a quiet growl. "My name is not Swan" I whispered.

"If you want to talk to me then speak up so we can all hear it!" He shouted. I stood up and slammed my fists down on the table, sending my work flying. "I am Isabella Dwyer! Not Isabella Swan! My father died!" I screamed back. The room filled with gasps and talk as people suddenly realised who I was. Phil was on the news after he died and he was known to have a daughter, I was on the news whenever he was mentioned.

"If you want to scream at me then you can stay after school and write an essay, titled ' Why I should have manners' " I glared at him and felt my chest heave as I tried to calm down. " I have manners, asshole" I whispered as he walked away to the front of the room. I picked my stuff up from the floor and slammed it down on my desk angrily. Burgess left the room and the whole class began talking. I put my head in my hands and breathed deeply. I shouldn't have informed people who I was. Embry wrapped his arm around me and put his chin on my head as I pressed my head to his chest.

"I never told anyone who you were, I always kept it a secret; like I promised. I thought you'd like to know that" He whispered.

"Thank you" I quietly replied. He knew exactly what I needed at that time, I still can't understand why we broke up in the first place seeing as we were this close.

When class was over Embry hugged me and left, wishing me luck with 'asshole Burgess'. The essay was a load of shit to be honest. I felt my knuckles clench as I began writing 'Why I should have manners'.

'I should have manners because today's society is ruder than it has ever been. A mere few people have manner these days and I should not stoop so low and forget everything I was taught; I was taught to behave well as a child so I would not get into trouble for having poor manners. I should always be polite and I should not have screamed at Mr Burgess when he asked me a simple question. I should not have taken it to heart and I should have politely replied that my name was Isabella Dwyer instead of Isabella Swan. I apologise for acting so rudely and hope I am forgiven for my despicable behaviour. I apologise from the bottom of my heart.

That is why I should have manners, signed Isabella Dwyer'.

I raised my hand to Mr Burgess, waiting for him to look up. "Yes, Miss Dwyer?" He asked.

"I would like to inform you that I believe I am finished, sir" I explained, in a POLITE tone. He nodded and waved his hand to tell me to come over to him. I pushed back my chair and picked up my paper as I walked towards him and handed him the paper with a small smile. He took the paper from my hand and quickly read it, nodding every once in a while before finally looking up. "Are you sorry for your actions?" He asked. I nodded abruptly.

"I really am sorry sir. I shouldn't have acted like that, I have no excuse sir. I apologise. You come here to teach, not to be rudely spoken to because I lost my temper" I replied.

He leaned back in his chair and nodded. "I hope you don't have another outburst like that again, Bella. I realise you understand the consequences of your actions, you may go now"

"Thank you, sir" I whispered. I walked back to my seat and grabbed my bag before finally leaving the classroom and making my way home.

It was getting dark as I walked home. The ten minute long walk took almost half an hour because I had to stop and make sure I wouldn't trip on any hidden objects. When I finally reached home I was surprise to see Sue was home early for once. She looked up from her arm chair and frowned when she saw me. "Seth told me you had an after school detention for screaming at a teacher" She stated. "Sue, look; I wasn't paying attention properly and then when Embry nudged me I came back to reality and Mr Burgess was standing in front of me. He called me 'Miss Swan' and it upset me because I'm a Dwyer. I told I'm I was Dwyer as well and he got angry and asked me to repeat what I said because he couldn't hear me. I looked down and then he slammed his hands on the table and shouted at me so I told him I'm Isabella Dwyer and that Phil died and he gave me an after school detention where I had to write an essay titled 'why I should have manners'. I apologised to him as well and accepted it" I explained.

She nodded and sadly smiled. I heard a bark and I turned around to see India running towards me. I broke out into a contagious grin as I knelt down and caught her. "Hey baby" I exclaimed. She licked my hand and nudged my stomach with her nose, again with the stomach nudging thing! "I've fed her, she just needs a walk" Sue clarified. I nodded until it really sunk in. It was Friday, the day 'it' would happen, I was warned to stay away from the woods or me and my baby would be harmed. Simple, I'd stay away from the woods.

"O...ok" I sheepishly replied. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing India's lead and securing it to her collar. "Bye Sue!" I called.

"Stay safe!" I walked to the front door and opened it.

"I'll try" I whispered. I walked through the open door and shut it behind me as I made my way up the road at a snail's pace. After a few minutes I saw a bright light and heard the purr of an engine. I looked up to see a car heading straight towards us. I quickly ran out of the road and felt my foot slip as I stumbled down a small bank, luckily letting go of India's lead.

India pressed her nose against my stomach and my face, a whine escaped her chest. I ran my hand through her fur and smiled. "I'm ok" I whispered. I grabbed the loop of her lead and stood up. I looked around and saw trees. "Oh no, I'm in the woods" I whispered. I wasn't joking either, I really was and I knew something would happen; I could feel it. I looked up at the bank and noticed it'd be hard to climb up, especially with a dog. I face palmed and looked around, trying to see a place I could get out from without walking away from the bank. There wasn't anywhere for us to go.

I took a deep, shaky breath and looked around at the slowly darkening woods around me. "We have to go through this way India, that's if we want to get out" I explained. She whined and pressed herself against my leg. "Come on" I encouraged. After a minute or two I heard something, a whispering voice. "It's just the wind" I told myself, my voice wasn't very persuading. I continued walking, India sticking close to my side as if she knew something would happen. "Turn back" A voice whispered at my left ear. I turned to face the direction it came from but there was nothing there. India was stiff at my side, I gently tugged on her lead and gulped. "Come on, India; there's nothing to be afraid of" I whispered. She whined and looked up at me with worried eyes. "We can't go back India, we can't go back that way" I explained.

"Go back, this is dangerous" A voice whispered.

"Do you want to be killed?"

"You'll survive ,Bella, keep on walking" A woman encouraged.

"Don't Bella! Your baby will die! Turn back now!" I whipped around to face the sound of the voices, all of them disappearing as quick as they came. "Bella, just up ahead. You'll be safe if you keep walking. You and India can get out this way, just a little further" The woman's voice added. I looked down at India, she was stiff again; she could hear them as well as I could, maybe even better.

I bent down and picked India up, trying to comfort her; trying to comfort myself with her snowy fur. I took a shaky breath and cautiously stepped forward as I continued walking towards wherever it was that we needed to go, in order to get out. "Just a little further now" A voice sang. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and it suddenly disappeared as a cool breeze surrounded me and touched my face, as if someone was wiping the tear away. "No need to be afraid, you're nearly there. Just keep walking" The ghostly voice explained. I felt myself start to hyperventilate as the I was pushed from behind so I'd keep walking.

I saw 'the' tree in sight. "This is where I painted,India. This is what I was forced to paint, you've been dragged into this too" I whispered.

"Look at the window Bella...look at the window" A girl's voice encouraged. I slowly looked towards the direction of my bedroom window and saw a girl at my window. Her figure was slightly blurred from the distance but I could still see her. She was a greyish white outline, a mangled toy at her side. Blood dripping from her smiling lips and cuts around her small form. I screamed and heard a growl behind me. India jumped from my arms and landed on the floor as we both turned around. There were the two wolves, the black one and the grey and black one. "Who are you?" I asked the voice who brought me here.

"Why have you brought me here?!" I screamed. A childish laugh echoed through the woods as the wolves both growled.

"Time's up" The girl giggled, popping the P. India growled at the wolves, her fear getting the better of her, the black wolf's teeth were bared; the sparkling white canines drifted through my mind. This was too real of a nightmare. One I had to wake up from, now! India suddenly arched her back and leapt from the wolves. I gripped her lead and ran in the opposite direction to the wolves. "That's it Bella, RUN!" The girl laughed. I screamed and turned my head to see the wolves were following me. My knees hit something hard and I made sure to drop India's lead just before I hit the log. Why did I turn around? "Oomph!" I groaned and out my hands out in front of me as I slowly lifted myself off the log. A stick pulled out of my stomach and I screamed in pain as I felt the dirt scrape along the inside of the wound. When I fully stood up I felt a warm liquid ooze down my legs.

The annoying thing was that I couldn't see what the liquid was, because of the dark. I felt a pressure against my side and I turned to see India looking at me, whining. I gasped in pain as I stood up, grabbing her lead. "I'm not ok, let's go home" I groaned. I could see a clear path to get through, a path that'd lead us back home. I sighed in relief and pressed my palm against my stomach and cried out in pain when I felt the hole that had been made. India and I both slowly made our way home. My trouser legs, stomach and hand felt wet and slimy as time passed. When the porch light came into view I forced myself to continue limping back to the house.

There was a bit of a commotion in the house as I neared the front door. I dropped India's lead and pressed one wet hand up against the door as I pressed my other hand to my stomach for a moment before twisting the door handle. I finally opened the door and limped into the living room, the light stinging my eyes and the warm air stinging my wound. India barked loudly, leaving a ringing in my eyes. One thing led to another and suddenly Dad, Sue, Seth, Quil and Jake rushed towards me. Their eyes widened and Quil gasped as I let my hand reveal the wound on my stomach. "They baby" I gasped. Suddenly I was falling and I didn't even feel the impact of the fall when everything went black.

To be continued...

Ooh, so Bella's dreams and freaky moments were right. You're all probably confused to why she was hearing voices and why Aidan told her that someone was going to hurt her. Well I'll PM anyone who wants to know why! Next chapter should be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Death from within

**11. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

So, this is chapter 11. There will be swearing, crying, violence and a few POVs. I want to thank my big sister for coming up with the name for the chapter and giving me an idea for the next chapter!

I know a few of you expecting the reason behind the creepy voices was supposed to be in this chapter, but I realised that it would be best to be in its own chapter. Thanks to my regular reviewer Bgsoftball006 for being an awesome reviewer! Secrets will be revealed in this chapter!

I won't keep you people any longer so here you go!

Chapter 11. Death from within.

Quil's POV:

Bella had been out walking India for two hours, maybe more. We were all worried, especially me, I knew that Bella was pregnant; no one else did. Seth paced the living room for the hundredth time, and it was quite frankly bugging me. "Seth, sit down; she'll be back soon " Jake clarified. Seth mumbled something incoherent and finally sat down, huffing. "What if she's hurt? She cold be dead somewhere!" Seth half-shouted. I stared at the wall and suddenly India barked as Bella limped into the living room with India limping by her side.

Her legs and stomach were drenched with blood and India was also red with blood too. We all rushed towards her and she I gasped as she moved her hand from her stomach to reveal a deep, heavily bleeding wound. "The baby " She gasped. Bella's eyes rolled back in her head as she fell forward. I rushed forward quickly enough to catch her before she face-planted the floor. "Bella! " We all shouted. I twisted her in my arms and lifted her bridal style. "What does she mean, the baby?" Sue asked.

"She's pregnant, ok?" I replied. Everyone froze for a moment.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Seth shouted.

Jake pulled out his mobile and quickly dialled 911. Sue quickly rushed out of the room to the kitchen, rummaging through a drawer. I looked down at Bella and saw her face was filled with pain. The hole in her stomach was deep, real deep; it still wouldn't stop bleeding. Was she stabbed? I pressed my hand to the wound to stop the blood, she had to make it.

Embry's POV:

For the past few days I heard a weird fluttering, it was only when Bella was around. I seemed to be the only one to hear it too. Bella had been acting weird though, not paying attention in class, random outbursts, almost possessive moments in class. I was worried about her, I have a bond with her that no one will be able to understand. Her heart only races when she sees me, she blushes when she sees me; her breath catches in her throat when my arm brushes hers.

When she fell on the log I was worried, not until I smelt the rusty smell of blood. I could hear the tearing sound as she lifted herself from the log and whimpered. She got up and stumbled through the woods, India by her side. When Sam gave me the ok I rushed straight to the hospital, Bella would probably be sent to hospital as soon as she got home. My mom instantly looked up when she saw me, her face slightly amused. "Embry? Are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head. "Mom...I need to talk to you, in private" I whispered. She nodded and walked towards an empty corridor. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Sam were on patrol in the woods. We heard a voice and we could hear Bella, she was scared. A voice told her to look at the window and Bella looked up at her bedroom window and there was a figure at the window. It was a little girl, she was covered in blood. Bella screamed and me and Sam both growled at the figure. India jumped out of Bella's arms and Bella asked who someone was and she started screaming and asking why someone brought her to the woods.

There was a creepy laugh, like an evil little girl in a horror film. The girl said "Time's up" and me, India and Sam growled at the girl but we couldn't see her. India went to jump for us but Bella grabbed her lead and ran. The little girl started telling Bella to run and Bella looked back at us and fell over a log. We heard the tearing of her flesh as something impaled her and she screamed in pain when she lifted herself off. We could smell the blood from her and India went to comfort her and she said "I'm not ok, let's go home" before getting up and making her way home" I quickly explained.

"You heard someone?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"A little girl, before Bella came into sight we could hear a woman too. They told her to keep walking so her and India could get out of the woods or something" Mom frowned for a second. "She's not been admitted, maybe she's ok" She said with a shrug. "Mom, the amount of blood we saw and smelled proves otherwise; she was really hurt" I whispered, my voice breaking towards the end. Mom put her hand on my shoulder and sadly smiled. "Let's go to reception, maybe she'll show up or there might be a call" Mom explained. I nodded and slowly walked towards the reception, tears forming in my eyes.

I sat behind the desk next to my mom, the doctors didn't care I was behind there; not that they could make me move anyways. A phone ran and mom turned her head and twisted her body as she reached for the red phone. After a while I grew to learn that the red phone was for serious emergencies, that phone meant the injured person would be taken into ressusitation.

"Hello, La Push hospital; Tiffany speaking"

"Tiffany, we need an immediate bed for resuss. We also need a slot for theatre" The voice in the end explained.

"Can I ask who it's for?" Mom asked.

"Isabella Dwyer" The man replied.

I stared at the phone, frozen. Bella was hurt, really hurt. Mom nodded and grabbed my hand, grasping the phone in her other hand before letting my hand go and quickly writing out something on a sheet of paper. "Right, I'll get on it" She put the phone down and gripped the paper in her hand as she stood up. "Em, the ambulance will be here any minute. I need to get a bed, room and theatre slot ready for Bella" She clarified. I mindlessly nodded as she walked ran off to a room. I balled my fists up and pressed them to my head. She was injured really bad, it was all my fault!

I stood up when I heard my mom walking towards me alongside a bed and a few doctors. I walked over to her and looked at her desperately. "Mom, what if it's really bad?" I asked.

"Then I'll do the very best for her along with the other doctors" She whispered. I nodded and stared down at the floor. The shrill of the ambulance approached and soon stopped. The paramedics ran towards the hospital lott with the bed. The ambulance doors opened and the paramedics spoke to each other in quick voices as they transported Bella onto the bed.

"Isabella Dwyer, last seen leaving her house with her dog two hours ago. She came back home heavily bleeding and has a puncture wound in her lower abdomen. Whatever punctured her stomach has believed to have penetrated her womb" A paramedic explained. Penetrated her womb? That was bad. Charlie, Seth, Sue, Jake and Quil rushed into the waiting room as the doctors pushed the bed with Bella on it to the room. I looked over her small form. Her stomach and clothes drenched with blood. A piece of gauze covered her stomach and her jeans were covered in blood. A breath caught in my throat as I watched them wheel her away.

I rushed to Quil and stopped in my tracks at the glare I was given. "Quil, what happened to her? What's wrong?" I asked. Of course I knew what had happened, I was just confused. "She's pregnant Embry! She is pregnant with your child! I don't know what happened, none of us do! She is eight weeks pregnant with your baby! Me and Bella were the only ones who knew. I was there for her when you weren't! Whatever punctured her penetrated her womb, she's going to lose the baby!" He half-shouted. Bella was pregnant with my child?

*Flashback*

I stared at the front of the room. Spanish was really dragging. I heard a faint thrumming, fluttering sound. Turning my head towards Bella the sound increased in volume. It was coming from Bella?

*End Flashback*

The thrumming was the babies' heartbeat, I could hear it from all the way inside her womb and I didn't know what the fuck it was. Tears pooled at my eyes as I stared at Quil in disbelief. "You didn't know?" I turned my head to see it was Charlie who asked. "She hardly talked to me after we broke up, we only talked every once in a while in class or the day she walked India a while back. She didn't tell me" I explained. Charlie nodded.

"I believe you Embry" He whispered. Quil walked over to a chair along with the rest of the 'entourage'.

"Charlie. I could hear the babie's heartbeat" I whispered. Charlie knew about the pack, he'd understand what I meant. "You could hear it?" I nodded.

"At first I heard the heartbeat when I was fixing a bike, Bella was walking India and she walked over to me and we started talking. I could hear a weird thrumming, fluttering noise. I asked Bella if she could hear it but she couldn't. I've heard it everyday since. I just didn't know what it was" I clarified. Charlie muttered something quietly, I heard it loud and clear though. "No shit."

Tiffany's POV:

I worked over Bella's 'sleeping' body. The wound on her lower abdomen had in fact penetrated her womb. Kirsty walked through the doors in theatre, her gloved hands slightly raised and her mouth covered with a mask. She stopped at my side and pulled her mask down. "According to Sue, Bella's pregnant. At least eight weeks" She clarified. A breath caught in my throat.

*Flashback*

I looked down at the printed pages of my book when I saw Embry walking towards me, clearly looking uncomfortable. "Mom...can I talk to you?" I settled my bookmark in the book and out the book down on the table and nodded. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. Embry pulled out a chair and sat across from me at the table. He clenched his knuckles and blushed slightly. "I was hoping...that you could maybe stay over Nita's house tomorrow" I felt myself raise an eyebrow. "And why would that be?" I asked, my voice confused.

"I was hoping to have Bella over...tomorrow" Embry whispered. I was about to ask why when I realised-he wanted to...erm...be intimate. "Are you sure you both want this?" I asked. My seventeen year old son blushed and looked down at the table. "Mom, this is embarrassing for me enough anyways. I just thought it'd be better for me to tell you know instead of you coming home and walking in my room to see...that" I sighed and nodded.

"Ok, but I want you to be safe" I stated. I laughed as Embry cringed dramatically. "Eew mom, just...EEW!" He whined.

"I'll go to Nita's tomorrow to save me the...pain? So yes, make sure you use protection because I really don't want to be a grandmother so early" I clarified. Embry nodded. "Thanks mom"

*End Flashback*

I knew Bella, she would only ever want Embry. She would never be with anyone else. Which means Bella must have got pregnant from Embry, my son, not using protection. I think we'd need a little chat.

I stuck my hand out to Thomas. "Tweezers"

Embry's POV:

Tears were freely falling down my cheeks, pouring would be a better word. I stared at the floor, If I could I would have bored holes into the floor with my gaze. It had been hours since Bella was admitted to hospital. For the whole three hours I had been thinking really hard.

'What would happen if Bella gave birth to the baby? Would we still be together? Would we get back together? Would Bella take me back?'

The humans were hyped up on coffee and vending machine candy. I could hear small words from the theatre room. 'The wound is full of splinters' 'Is it wood?'

What? Did they think she was stabbed with a samurai sword? I ran my hands along the sides of my face as I huffed and started crying all over again. I felt someone settle beside, I looked up to see Jake sitting on my right. His expression nearly matched mine. Jake was my best friend before I phased.

Jake gave me 'the nod' and pulled me into a 'brotherly hug'. I managed to contain my tears, guys didn't cry to other guys. "She's gonna be ok, Em" He promised. After a few seconds we both let go and sat back in our chairs with an awkward 'ahem'. I could hear the faint 'tap, tap' of my mom's shoes approaching. I looked up to see my mom walking towards us, a grim yet hopeful expression on her face. "Mom?" I asked. All of us were alert, waiting to hear the news. "She's going to be ok" She clarified. We all sighed in relief. But hear came the 'but'.

"Tonight will be the most crucial time. It's all down to tonight, if Bella gets through tonight without any huge issues then the chances are she'll be fine. But..."

"But what?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"The chances are that if she doesn't get through tonight well then...her chances won't be that great. She can easily get an infection from her womb"

"Her womb?" Sue choked. My mom nodded sadly.

"A stick or branch broke through her lower abdomen and penetrated her womb. I managed to stitch the skin back together; but this is serious. If she gets any kind of infection in her womb then she'll need an immediate hysterectomy" Mom replied.

Quil put his head in his hands before looking back up at my mom. "What about the baby? Is it ok?" He asked. Mom took a deep breath and shook her head.

"She had a miscarriage, the trauma and impact of the fall didn't help. When the branch punctured her womb it also punctured the amniotic sac, where the baby was. The baby couldn't handle the impact. When the amniotic sac was removed it was full of blood from her wound. The baby was detached from the placenta and drowned in the blood"

I shook my head as a tear ran down my cheek. The next thing I felt was a huge pressure on my jaw. My head snapped to the side and something crunched. "Quil!" Jake shouted.

"Quil, calm down; we're all upset about this" Charlie ordered. Quil shook his head and laughed hysterically. "He's my fucking problem! He should have never joined Sam's gang! Bella needed him! She was pregnant with his child, she wasn't sure if she was pregnant but she had all the signs. Bella confided in me to help her get a pregnancy test from my mom's store. I held her whilst she cried when she saw she was pregnant!"

Quil turned to me and glared. "If you were there for her then this would have never happened" He spat through clenched teeth. I raised my hand and slapped his face, like a bitch; I bitch slapped him. I was surprised that the impact didn't break his jaw. An immediate red mark rose to the skin of his cheek. Quil raised his hand to his cheek, everyone was frozen in shock. "You think I don't know that?! There was never a day that I didn't regret what I did to her! The day we broke up affected us both! I still love her as much I did at the start, and I'll never love her any less. Yeah, you were there for her when we broke up and I appreciate it; but I never stopped loving her" I growled.

Quil shifted awkwardly on his feet, clenching his fists and jaw. "Shut...shut up!"

I searched Quil's eyes and suddenly realised. "You love her?" I stated. Quil gulped and looked down at the floor. "I do, ok? I love her" He whispered.

"Yeah, right! You were really loving her when you was trying to get into her pants, or shoving your tongue down her throat" Seth growled.

"What?" We all asked, apart from Quil. Quil gulped even louder.

"Yeah, you heard me! He'd been getting closer to Bella and he kept kissing her and pushing her and making her feel guilty. Bella was getting scared at what he was capable of. Quil was going to come over so I told Bella if she wanted rescuing then she should bang on the floor. He obviously kissed her so she banged on the floor so I ran upstairs to see him grabbing her and shoving his tongue down her throat; Bella was trying to get away from him" Seth clarified.

My hand itched, wanting to punch Quil in the jaw for laying a hand on my imprint; wait till he phases, he'll see who Bella belongs to. Mom gave me a sympathetic look, she knew about the wolves and my imprint. "Can we all just calm down? Look, I don't want to be filing the paper work to explain that you were fighting in a public hospital" Charlie explained in a hushed voice. We all nodded. "You can see Bella now, she's probably still asleep from theatre and the anaesthetic but she'll be able to hear you" Mom clarified. Following her down the corridor she opened a pine door with glass panels and held the door open for us. Bella's small form occupied the bed. I felt like crying, her face looked deathly pale but at the same time she looked beautiful.

A long Iv tube was attached to the back of her hand. I wanted to yank the needle from her arm, but it wouldn't be good for her. A white sheet covered her legs and body, keeping her warm; I should be keeping her warm...I quickly walked over to the bed and kneeled by her side, gently grabbing her hand. It only took a minute for me to notice that her skin was incredibrly hot. "Mom, she's boiling" I announced. Mom quickly walked towards Bella and held her hand for a second before making a weird noise. She reached over to the table on the side of the bed, mom picked up a syringe and flicked the tube a few times before turning back to Bella.

I watched as my mom stuck the needle into a vein in Bella's hand, I felt myself wince as she pressed down the syringe; releasing the chemicals into her bloodstream. The guys and Sue came closer to the bed and settled around the frame. "She'll be able to hear us right? If we talk to her?" Charlie asked. My mom nodded and backed away from the bed. "She should wake up, but if she doesn't it's because her body needs to rest" Looking down at Bella's sleeping face I saw her eyes moving behind her closed lids. "Bella? Can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand" I whispered. She whimpered and her eyes rolled in their sockets again.

"Bella? It's dad, please wake up Bells" Charlie begged. I really felt for him, he was dying inside. I felt even worse though, Bella was my other half-my soul mate. I needed her to breathe, without her...I was nothing. "Maybe if India was here she'd wake up?" Seth suggested.

"She's covered in blood though, it could infect Bella" Jake replied.

"We'll clean her up then, bring her here after" Quil said with a shrug. I'd do anything to make sure Bella woke up. "I'll see if I can get permission for you to bring India over" Mom clarified. Charlie looked up at my mom and smiled.

"Thank you" He whispered. Mom nodded and left the room, probably to talk to her boss.

I squeezed Bella's hand tighter and closed my eyes. After a while I felt my eyelids start to get heavier and heavier until the point that I fell asleep.

"Embry...Embry" I quickly opened my eyes and looked around to see that Bella and I were alone in the room. Looking back at Bella I saw she was rolling her head and whining. "Bella?" I asked. I took hold of her hand and gently squeezed it. "Bella, please wake up. I should have never broke up with you, I'm so so sorry. I nev stopped loving you, I still love you. When Quil told me that you were pregnant...I didn't know what the hell to think. They said that the branch punctured your abdomen and penetrated your womb. Mom told us that the placenta detached and the branch pierced the amniotic sac. When you started bleeding...the blood filled up the sac and the baby drowned" I whispered.

Tears poured down my cheeks and a few ran into my mouth. I licked my lips and stared down at her limp hand. "Mom stitched you up, Bella. We have to be so careful, if you get an infection...you'll need a hysterectomy and have your womb taken out. You might not be able to have children, because of me. I should have been there for you, I shouldn't have let it happen. When I broke up with you...a part of me died; all of my died. I felt that I couldn't go on and then I spent all that time ignoring you. When I finally started talking to you again I saw a tiny bit of hope, I thought we could be together again. You probably don't want to be with me like you used to and I completely understand that. If you want I'll leave, I won't come back to see you and you go on with your life"

I stood up and looked down at Bella. I leaned down, placing a kiss to the skin of her forehead. My tears dripped onto her face. "I love you, Bella" I whispered. As I went to walk away I felt an increasing pressure on my hand. I whipped my head back to look at Bella, he eyes were open and her face was sad. "Embry" I gasped and kneeled by her side again. "Bella?" I asked.

"I...I love you" She whispered. I sighed in relief and kissed her hand.

"Did you hear me?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Every word. A part of me died too...when we broke up. I never thought I'd be able to live again. I needed you, I even hurt myself because I truly thought that it was my fault that we broke up. I couldn't live without you. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what the hell to do, I felt like I was throwing everything away. Then Quil helped me through it, I was so scared of what everyone else would think that I didn't have time to anyone else about it" She rasped.

"I should have been there" Bella squeezed my hand and raised her Iv hand and wiped a tear from my face. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one crying here" She stated. "You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you. It's my fault you're in here" I whispered. Bella put a finger on my lips and weakly smiled.

"Don't blame yourself. It's my fault I went into the woods, tripped and got impaled on a log" We both winced at the memory, skin tearing...

Bella's hand ran along my cheek and I quietly purred. "Your skin's so hot" She whispered. "It's a Quileute thing" I stated.

"No, it's not. It's an Embry thing, you're just warm; like you have your own sun" Bella replied. "I haven't kissed you for five weeks and four days" I whispered.

"Wanna renew that?" Bella asked. I nodded and slowly leaned down towards Bella. My lips hovered above hers for a second before pressing my lips to hers. Fireworks would be the word to describe what I saw. A nuke bomb even.

I deepened the kiss and hummed with content, Sam was right.

*Flashback*

"Sam, what was it like for you when you imprinted on Emily?" I asked. Sam looked sad. "I felt amazing, Emily was practically glowing. When I imprinted on her I was still with Leah. I told Emily everything and she told me I should go back to Leah, she didn't want to ruin the relationship with her cousin. I started getting upset, telling Emily I only wanted her. She slapped me and I phased; I hurt her and I'd never felt so shit in all my life" He explained.

"So what did you do after that? I mean you must have done something to be with Emily like you are now"

"I was still dating Leah but I was getting to know Emily better. One day I saw Emily and she was cooking and the bag of flour exploded on her and she had flour all over her," Sam started laughing at the memory, "then we looked into each others eyes and...kissed. It was AMAZING. I had never felt so good. The first kiss when a wolf imprints will always be one of the best, one of the most important kiss that the wolf and his imprint share. The first kiss practically seals the relationship" He added.

*End Flashback*

I broke the kiss and smiled down at Bella. "I love you" I whispered.

"I've waited a long time for you to say that" I kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. Everything would be ok now, I got Bella back.

To be continued...

Whoa! This chapter was loooong! It took like two days to write, maybe even more! The next chapter should be more Bella and Embry, I promise!


	12. Chapter 12 Jar of hearts

**12. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilght-wolf-girl.**

So this is Chapter 12. I want to thank people who reviewed and I also want to thank my older sister for inspiring me to write this chapter! Yes Alisha, if you are reading I have mentioned you in this chapter. And yes, you probably are reading this story; and creeping me out with your weird faces whilst you read my story.

Also I want to say thank you to MzBellezza for reviewing chapter 8. Yes, her parents do have insurance so Bella will have money for the future. As shown in this chapter :-)

Now I apologise for not knowing the exact dates or anything. You extremely observant, awesome people who may have worked out the dates may now be wondering WHAT HAPPENED TO CHRISTMAS? Well there is a simple answer to that...Who the hell knows? I'm planning to put Christmas somewhere in this chapter because it is in December in the story...I think. (I really need to work out the dates and make plans) *Sighs*

I do not own the Titanic quote on her either!

So any-who...the other day I saw Embry and I was like "Hey, Embry, did you know I own Twilight?" And he said.

"No, you don't; Stephanie Meyer does" And I cried for hours...

* * *

Anyway here it is, dum dum dum dum dum dum!

Chapter 12. Jar of hearts.

A week later.

Bella's POV:

My first night at the hospital was perfect with Embry there. When he kissed me I felt all my feelings for him to return. I managed to survive the night without getting an infection, which was good. I did cry though...a load of times. My own stupidity killed my baby, mine and Embry's baby. Nobody will talk about the baby, because they're scared I'll loose it; if anything I NEED to talk about the baby to get over it. Christmas was approaching fast, only a few days until Christmas.

The day I came out of hospital two lawyers came to the house. "Hey look! It's Men in Black!" Seth laughed. After the men sat down they explained why they were at the house, I'd have never expected it. They were at the house to talk about my parents' wills. I would inherit ten million dollars and a load of jewellery from my mom as well as baseball stuff from Phil. I also inherited my mom's MG. (An MG is an awesome car my dad had...) It didn't appear much but I was still grateful to have more of my parents.

I had to wait a few weeks before I was actually safe to go back to school. I spent quality time with India though, it took a while to clear her of my blood that got on her snowy fur. India's fur was now a gleaming white and it was painful to look at from the brightness. My days were filled with me cuddling India and crying my heart out from the death of mine and Embry's baby.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I held the blue baby grow. India's ears pricked up as a knock came from the front door. I quickly put on the on the couch and shoved the baby grow under a pillow before wiping my eyes and walking to the front door. I caught my reflection in the mirror and sighed, I looked like a sack of shit. Opening the front door Embry stood before me, smiling. He saw my puffy eyes and sighed. "Crying again?" He asked softly. I nodded a reply and stepped away from the door, allowing him in. Embry sadly smiled and stepped through the now open door. I shut the door behind him and followed him through to the living room. He sat down on the couch and smiled at India as she stared at him. I sat down next to Embry and frowned.

"India is always weird around you" I murmured. Embry raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know...it's kinda like when two dogs see each other and they act all weird" I replied with a shrug. Embry suddenly looked worried, like I'd discovered a secret; he soon brushed it off and looked down, I knew he was going to something. "Where's the family?" Embry asked.

"Makah Res, visiting family; I chose to stay here" I replied.

"How have you been Bells?" He asked. I shrugged as he looked up.

"Not particularly amazing...I suppose" I whispered. Embry reached out and took my hand in his. "You suppose? Bella, you can trust me; you know that"

I took a deep breath as I began. "No one will talk to me about our baby. I know they don't want to talk about it because they're scared I'll lose the plot; but them NOT speaking to me about the baby is what is making my even worse" Embry put his other hand on my free hand and squeezed both of them. "I'll always be here to listen, I can help you Bella" He whispered.

"I feel like I'm in a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one looks up" Embry leaned forward and pushed his cheek against mine.

"Baby, everything is going to be ok. You know I'm here to support you every step of the way" He promised.

It's even more heart breaking when the man you love won't claim his undying love for you, like you would for him.

I needed Embry like a drug; I needed him like I needed the air to breathe. He was the only person holding me together, if he left then I'd die; literally. If Embry left again then I wouldn't stop the people who were trying to hurt me, I'd freely let them because I couldn't live without Embry. The tree would live up to its purpose. I'd think back to the time when I first came to La Push and saw the tree from my window. I'd freely kill myself because I wouldn't have anything to live for.

"Bella? Bella?!" I broke from my reverie and looked to see Embry's frightened face. "Huh?" I asked, not quite show what was going on. Embry gripped my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. "You zone out...I...I was worried" He whispered. I smiled into his chest and inhaled, his woodsy scent filling my nose. My arms made their way under Embry's arms and around his back as I held onto him. My face pushed further into his chest as I sniffed. A quiet rumble bubbled in his chest before rising to the surface, causing a growl to escape his lips.

I leaned backwards, my hands slipping down his back and resting at his waist as I made eye contact. "Em?" His eyes were dark, glazed over. Embry's eyes focused on my lips and he suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, crushed would be a better word. My hands worked their way down slightly more until my fingertips were just inside the band of his pants. His hand made its way to my hair and fisted at the back of my head. Embry gently pulled and I groaned, he took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue through my slightly opened lips.

The instant his tongue touched mine I felt all thoughts leave my mind. Embry's tongue caressed mine and he brought his hand from my hair down to rest on my cheek. A soft whimper left my lips but Embry swallowed it down. My hands trailed up, under Embry's arms, up his chest; around his neck and finally to his hair. I threaded my fingers through his inky black hair and shuddered at the softness. His hair had grown slightly longer since I'd last did this. I felt fucking amazing!

Quil's POV:

I continued peaking through my bedroom blinds, spying on Bella's house. Yes, I'd resulted to spying; like a child. Embry went inside the house, which meant he was on 'Bella watch'. "If he hurts her...I'm going to hit the bitch hard" I hissed. Jake sighed for the umpteenth time. "Quil, it's a little weird, you're spying on Bella. It's not normal" He stated.

"It is when he's stealing my girl" I growled. The chair creaked as Jake stood up and walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. " She's not your girl, Q. She's her own person. You and Bella were never even going out"

I dropped my hand from the blind and turned to face Jake. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to try to get her to love me" I mumbled.

"Q, don't get involved. This isn't your fight, you may love Bella but...you need to get over her. She's not going to fall in love with you like you want her to" Jake whispered. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and glowered at him. " 'Till I try I'll never know" (Hehe, from Defying Gravity in Wicked)

Bella's POV:

I was in my own mini world, a world with only me and Embry in it. Our kisses quickly became more and more urgent. I mindlessly pulled Embry's bottom lip into my mouth and bit down on it, blood slowly seeping into my mouth as I sucked. Embry growled and pulled away from me as something banged in the basement. We both pulled away and looked at each other. "What was that?" I panted. Embry looked to the door near the stairs. "It came from the basement" He replied. I carefully stood up and walked towards the basement, Embry stared at me in shock; soon standing up and slowly following me.

"Where are you going?" I smiled and nodded towards the door, leading to the basement. "Come on, you're telling me you don't want to take a look and see what made that noise?" I asked. He gulped and reached me in two strides before grabbing my hands. "I'm only going with you because I don't want you going down there alone" He clarified. I rolled my eyes and twisted the doorknob, pulling the door open with a creak. I blindly walked down the narrow steps to the basement, Embry following behind me. I heard Embry inhale and hiss. "It reeks of death!" He spat. I gently sniffed, but nothing.

"I can't smell anything" I replied. The sound banging and rattling filled the room again and I screamed, throwing myself at Embry's chest. "Bells, let's go back upstairs" He encouraged. I shook my head, pretty pointless as he couldn't see me shaking. "I want to find out what it is" I moved my hands slowly around until I found the wall. I slid my hands up the wall until my hands came into contact with the light switch. Finally flicking the switch the room slowly flooded with light. Embry's face was hard, his nose wrinkled from the smell; that only he could smell. Within a few seconds the room echoed with the banging again.

We both looked to the back of the room. I quickly walked over to a mass of boxes. Embry soon followed and we both stopped near the back of the basement. "It's even worse here" He hissed. I picked up a box and placed it at the side of the room, repeating the process until a sheet covered form was left. Embry whipped the nylon sheet off in one fluid motion and stepped back, covering his nose. Before us stood a large mahogany chest with swirling patterns and unfamiliar writing on the side. I knelt down and ran my hand over the writing.

"Can you read it?" I asked. Embry shrugged as he kneeled down next to me, looking at the writing. "Don't disturb these bones from where they lay" I stared at the chest in confusion. "What does it mean?" I asked quietly. A large, old rusted lock hung from the loop on the chest. It was heavily rusted. Reaching my hand out I touched the lock and the chest rattled under my hands. Embry took hold of the lock and forced it open. We both looked at each both as we took hold of the lid. Lifting the lid together it fell back on its hinges with a bang. The stench arose from the confines of the chest and I immediately stood up as a cloud of dust flew around me; almost chasing me.

I closed my eyes and screamed,swatting it away from my face and body. A warm hand on my arm soon stopped my actions. Opening my eyes I saw Embry standing before me, his face worried. A groan trailed from the chest and we slowly turned our heads. When our eyes settled on the contents of the chest I let out a scream. Two skeletons occupied the chest. One was small, child-like small; with dark black hair on the skull. The skeleton was curled at the spine, like it was forced into the chest. Fabric clung to the bones, a small summer dress; covered in blood. Skin still covered the bones, proving that this girl had been dead for a few years. My eyes ran over the second skeleton, this one was much larger.

The older skeleton's bones were also partly covered in skin. Dark black hair covered the skull and a skirt hung from her waist, a blouse covered her torso; this too was covered in blood. They were murdered! I screamed as I backed away from the chest, gouging at myself and pulling my hair.

I screamed again and suddenly sat up, opening my eyes. "Whoa" I felt hands gently push me back down. I looked up to see Embry. Was it a dream? "What happened to the chest?" I asked. Embry looked at me in confusion.

"Chest? You hit your head pretty hard down there" He murmured.

"What do you mean? I didn't hit my head" I stated. Embry's eyes were worried.

"Bella, went down to the basement, it was dark; you slipped and hit your head. I carried you straight back up here" He clarified. I touched my head and winced. Well this is confusing...

A few hours later...

After a few hours of Embry fussing I finally managed to prove I was fine. He left reluctantly, but he soon smiled when I kissed him on the cheek. I made some Mac 'n cheese for dinner and ate it alone, retreating to my room with India. As I showered I felt the hot water thud against the welt on my head, I ocassionaly winced and hissed in pain. I carefully massaged shampoo into my hair and rinsed my hair of the bubbles. Finally drying and changing I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair before going back to my room.

India lay on my bed next to the wall. I smiled and silently crept across my room and sat on my bed before laying down. My eyelids grew heavy and I felt myself succum to sleep. "WAKE UP!" I suddenly opened my eyes and sat up, looking around my room. India growled at the sound. My eyes focused on my glowing phone. I quickly picked it up and pressed it to my ear.

'Hello?' I asked sleepily.

'Bella'

'Who is this?'

'It's me, Aidan'

'How did you get my number?'

'I have my sources'

'Do you actually realise the time?'

'I know it's late but...I'm trying to help you'

'Why would I need your help? Whatever you said about me not going into the woods and people trying to hurt me...it happened. How did you know it'd happen?'

'You can't find out right now, all you need to know is that the sound from your basement is real'

'Wait, what do you mean real?'

'As in, you can actually hear the sound in your basement, real'

'What's in the basement?'

'Something you shouldn't look at, you looked at it Bella. You and Embry went down to the basement and opened the chest, there were two skeletons inside the chest and you were right; they were both murdered'

'Wait, Embry said I hit my head; he didn't even know anything about a chest'

'That is because it wasn't Embry you found the chest with. You were channelling a spirit, she was the little girl in the chest. She enjoys possessing you, along with her mother. They knew you were too intrigued with the chest so they made you think you found the chest, and you did. All that happened was that they didn't show you hitting your head, they wanted you to see the chest so you would go crazy and leave'

'Why do they want me to leave the house?'

'Because they're jealous of you, they were jealous when Sue and Charlie moved into the house; they lived in the house but a man of the tribe murdered them'

'Why? Why did he murder them?'

'Because they knew too much. The spirits grew to love Sue, Charlie, Seth and Leah but when you came along...they didn't like you, they wanted to hurt you from the very beginning. The problem you have to deal with now is that you need to get the chest from the house, immediately'

'How? That chest will be so heavy'

'I know, you have the strength to survive falling off a mountain and having your womb penetrated. Bella, once you get the chest out of your house then everything will be fine once more. You gotta get rid of the chest'

'Where will I take it? It's the middle of the night. I can't drive it anywhere, it can't drag it either because it'll look suspiscious'

'Meet me in the woods at the back of your house, bring the chest and I'll get rid of it'

'Who are you? Really, who are you?'

'I'm your...I'm your great uncle'

'But...how do you look so young...No way! You're...you're dead'

'Yes, I was also killed by him; he was jealous of my family and he didn't like them. The Swans originally started out in La Push, some moved to Forks and all over the world. I was from La Push, I'm Charlie's uncle. Harry Clearwater killed me. I don't want his victims to do the same to you, you're my niece and I will protect you'

'Aidan, how did you...die?'

'It doesn't matter now, bring the chest. I'll be outside'

The phone cut off and I stared at my phone. I'd have to go into the basement, alone. I jumped up from my bed and turned the light on to show my way. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a black cat ear good and threw it on before pulling out a pair of boots. Finally tucking my pyjama pants into my boots, I quickly ran down the stairs to the basement door. India followed and my hand froze at the doorknob as I heard banging. India whined and covered her head with her paws. "India, go hide" I ordered. She got up and ran straight upstairs, her footsteps thudding upstairs in Seth's room; she'd probably hide in his teddies.

I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob and pushed the squeaky door open. The banging was now louder. I took a final deep breath before slowly walking down the basement stairs, my footsteps echoing around the walls. My hand stayed on the wall and soon found the light switch. When I could finally see I looked across the basement at the heap of boxes. Slowly walking towards the boxes I bent my knees and picked up the boxes and placed them at the side of the room until the nylon sheet covered box was left. I gulped and ripped the sheet from the box. The chest was exactly how I remembered, even though I didn't really see it. I was channelling the girl that died, I was made to see what she wanted me to see.

A large rusted handle sat on the front of the chest, I gingerly grabbed the handle and closed my eyed as I waited for something to happen; but nothing did. I gripped the other side of the handle with my free hand and pulled it towards me. It was bloody heavy! A light thud from inside brought be back to reality, I had to get it out of the house. I continued dragging the chest towards the steps. "How the hell am I going to get it up the stairs?" I began walking backwards up the stairs, dragging the chest. After numerous near slips I made it to the top of the stairs. My arms ached and my breath came out in pants.

I shut the basement door and began pulling the chest all over again. I left the chest where it lay and ran to the living room, pulled open the screen door before going back to the chest. I lifted the church and pulled it up into my arms, it'd be suspicious if Sue noticed a huge gouge mark in her floors. My back instantly ached and I'd have given anything to just drop the chest on the floor. I stuck to carrying the chest though. I carried it through the darkness towards the steps, leading out to the back yard. I felt rain pour onto my face and I felt my foot slip from its place on the step. Suddenly the ground disappeared from under me and I fell forward, crashing into the chest.

I cried out in pain and stuck my hands out on the ground, my fingers and palms slipping into the soaking mud. I cringed and pushed myself up and off the wooden chest. At least it'd be easier to pull the chest through the mud, it was slippery. Grabbing the handle again I dragged the chest through the mud and slipped again and again. I occasionally turned by head over my shoulder to see the darkening tree line approaching. I signed in relief the instant I stepped into the woods. My body was drenched with rain water. I shivered and my teeth chattered uncontrollably. How far did I have to go?

"Aidan?" I whispered. I looked around, squinting in the darkness. A soft white glow appeared and travelled towards me through the forest, I froze and felt a breath catch in my throat. As the light neared I could see a form. Aidan stood before me, a small smile on his lips. He looked down at the chest and nodded. "Well done, Bella"

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked. Aidan shrugged.

"Bury it" He replied with a shrug. I nodded and pressed my hand to my stomach. "Are you ok?" Aidan asked. I nodded.

"I slipped in on the steps and fell on the chest, my stomach hurts" Aidan stuck out a ghostly hand and touched my forehead, the pains in my body soon faded; but I knew I'd be left with a huge bruise.

**You never truly understand life until it's bitch slapped you to the ground, and then pushed you further; burying you up to your throat in hate, and pain and every other terrible thing in the world, to the point you're gagging on the Earth and pleasing for it to end.**

The moment the pain left my body I blacked out. When I woke I was in my room, India was nowhere to be seen and I wasn't covered in mud or anything. I quickly pulled up my shirt to see if I had a bruise on my stomach, nothing was there. The house was silent, I was alone. I got up off my bed and noticed my black hoodie was hanging on the back of my door and my boots were placed in front of the wardrobe, both were clean. I walked to my door and opened it before making my way downstairs to Seth's room. Gently pushing open the door I stepped through the room and saw India's white tail sticking out of the pile of teddies. Why he still had teddies beats me.

I decided to leave India to sleep, she probably needed it. I tiptoed downstairs and felt my ears pop as I stepped off the bottom step. Everything felt...better, happy. Like there was an evil presence before, but now it was cleared. I quickly opened the door to the basement and ran down the stairs, flicking on the light and going to the back of the room. The chest wasn't there, the whole house felt better; at ease. I made my way back up the stairs and shut the door behind me.

I heard the keys in the front door and it soon opened. Charlie walked through the door, Sue, Seth and Leah trailing behind. Thank god! They all shook off their coats and hung them on the coat hooks. "Damn snow" Dad stated. Snowing? "Hey Bells!" Seth pushed past everyone and pulled me into a bone crushing-yet warm, loving, hug. "Hey Sethy!" I giggled. He spun me around and set me down on the floor. Dad, Sue and Leah stepped around us and rolled their eyes. I smiled at Leah and I was surprised when she hugged me. "So, Bella, how have you been?" She asked.

"Good thanks, better now that me and Embry are properly talking again" I replied. "That's not what I meant" She clarified. I sighed and walked towards the living room, Leah following.

"It's hard, it's been hard. Embry's the only one who actually talks to me about it; dad, Sue and Seth and everyone else refuses to talk about it. And they wonder why I'm not getting any better with this. They think I'm gonna break by talking about it, yeah I might do, but talking it is gonna help but they won't talk" Leah's eyes were glassy, like she'd cry. "You can always talk to me, you're my sister" Leah explained. I smiled. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

To be continued...

* * *

Whoa! Such a long chapter! I think it was necessary for it to be this long to explain stuff. Bella's not gonna be bothered by the voices anymore! Yea! So we now know that Leah's dad killed the girls and Aidan. The next chapter will be more fluffy, and a lot more Bella and Embry. Maybe I should make Quil confess his feelings for Bella in the next chapter, I think a love triangle would make the story more interesting; maybe even a love square...Any-who I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll love the next!


	13. Chapter 13 A little piece of heaven

**13. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

Ok so this chapter will be more Bella and Embry, possibly Quil. Why? Because I can, that's why! Mwhahahaha! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all the reason why I write fan-fics, other than the fact that my life is boring now I don't have Facebook because my mean parents found out I got it and made me delete my account ?. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

So the other day I went up to Quil and said. "Hey Quil! Did you know that I

I own Twilight?" And he said.

"No! Stephanie Meyer does! She owns everything! Apart from me, I own myself..."

So, for anyone who is interested; I'm kinda emo, I don't cut myself though, it's a common misconception. I think emo though, and I listen to Screamo and stuff so...yeah. Anyway this chapter is called 'A little piece of heaven'. It's a song by Avenged Sevenfold, the song is awesome! And kinda weird, try listening to it sometime.

* * *

Chapter 13. A little piece of heaven.

Bella's POV:

The atmosphere in the house changed on a daily basis, it didn't have the evil feel anymore; it felt good. It definitely had something to do with removing the chest from the house, in fact, everyone seemed happier.I'd been so busy catching up with my homework, that Embry had 'kindly brought home for me'. I didn't even notice it was Christmas Eve until I looked at my calendar and saw a deformed snowman that had been drawn by Embry, with his handwriting at the bottom.

I immediately went into panic mode and ran downstairs to the living room. I tripped over the rug and was luckily pulled upwards by Seth. Sue, Leah, Seth and my dad all burst into laughter. Seth settled me on my feet and chuckled. "Watch it, we don't want you in hospital for Christmas" He stated. I crossed my arms and pouted. "That's what I wanted to talk about" I replied.

"What? Ending up in hospital or Christmas?" Leah asked.

"Christmas! I didn't even know it was Christmas Eve until I saw a deformed snowman on my calendar with Embry's writing saying 'Christmas Eve'," I pouted.

"Well didn't the fact that the Christmas tree is now up, the house is decorated, mom's made Christmas shaped cookies and the snow outside form in your brain?" Seth asked. I glared at him and sat on the couch.

"I've been too busy with homework and stuff. I haven't even bought any presents" I whined.

"Well, you might wanna think about what you're gonna do because the guys are staying over tonight; and they'll be expecting presents" He sang. (Is it sang or sung?)

Way to make me feel better, Seth. I wouldn't even be able to go to a store, they'd all be closed. What would I be able to make? If I did make something it'd be really really crap. I settled for the easier option of running around the house, no really; I did. I literally ran around the house in panic, not knowing what to do. I ran up to my room and shut the door before sitting on my bed. Presents, presents, presents. I mean I could give Embry a present but it wouldn't be appropriate for him to wake up on Christmas morning and open a me-sized box.

I could picture it now...Him opening the box to reveal me, in lacy lingerie with French tags. I'd ever so casually get out of the box and wrap my legs around his waist...

'BAD BELLA!' My mind screamed. We weren't even dating anymore...Yeah, he kissed me a load of times and told me he loved me when I was in hospital but that's not quite asking to be in a relationship. I put my head in my hands and sighed. "I'll never live this down" I whispered.

After dinner I decided to have a nice hot bath. I let the hot water fall into the tub as I tipped some floral smelling crap fall into the water. When the bath was nearly full I slipped my clothes off and carefully sunk into the hot water, sighing in content. I poured some vanilla scented soap onto the sponge and scrubbed my skin until it was pink. The bath was filled with billions of bubbles, I couldn't even see my body. Deciding to wash my hair I took a deep breath and sunk under the water, my eyes stayed open as I massaged my scalp with my fingertips in an attempt to soak it. I soon sat up and took a deep breath, seeing as my lungs were starved of oxygen, and finally squirted some lavender scented shampoo into my hand and massaging into my scalp.

When my hair was a white mop on my head I leaned back under the water and washed the shampoo out. After a few minutes of sitting in the water I pulled the plug and climbed out to dry myself. I leaned over the bath and rung my hair out with my hands before towel drying it. I looked around for my clothes when I realised, I'd forgot to bring any into the bathroom. Grabbing the towel once more I wrapped it around my body and tucked a part of it into my cleavage. Not trusting the towel I gripped it around my chest area and cautiously lef the bathroom. I knew I'd be able to make it to my room before someone saw me.

It was annoying because the bathroom was close to Seth's room, so if he left his room he'd be greeted with a possible eyeful. When I heard the laughter I instantly froze. I recognised the laughs, Seth, Quil, Jake and Embry. The even more annoying part was that Seth always left his door right open when the guys were over, and I knew they were in his room. The worse part was that Seth's room was right near the stairs leading to my room. I gulped and gripped my towel tight as I walked away from the bathroom and towards the stairs. I'm sure my footsteps echoed around the hallway, and I'm sure that my heartbeat was suddenly faster.

When I finally reached the stairs I noticed there was no more laughter. I sighed in relief and suddenly I heard a playful growl from behind me. I quickly turned around and screamed when I saw Embry standing in front of me. His eyes were dark with lust and his breathing was heavy. I gulped and felt a blush rise from my cheeks and spread across my neck and collarbone. I felt my eyes look at his amazing russet chest. He now had an eight pack, instead of a six-pack, it was easy to see his muscles as he wasn't wearing a shirt. Didn't he know it was winter? "You'll...you'll catch a cold...walking around...like...that" I practically panted. Embry smiled and leaned towards me, I could feel his hot breath at my ear. "You wanna warm me up?" He asked suggestively. What had happened to my sweet Embry?

I made some unintelligible shriek and turned away before running up the stairs. I could hear Embry's footsteps behind me. As soon as I reached my room I shut the door and leaned against it. I heard a faint thud on the other side of the door, probably his hand, before Embry's husky chuckle made an appearance. "You didn't lock the door...all the things I could do" He playfully growled. In a flash my hand reached out and turned the lock. "Guess you won't be getting in now" I stated. Embry whined like a puppy before laughing and jogging down the stairs.

I took a few deep breaths and walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer, sifting through until I found the pyjamas I wanted. I pulled out a black My Chemical Romance T-shirt and yellow pants. I slipped on a bra and underwear before pulling on my T-shirt and pants. I ran a brush through my hair before unlocking the door and leaving my room. I walked slowly past Seth's room. "Hey, Bella!" Seth called. I walked backwards towards his room and leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Come and sit down, hang out with us" He replied. I nodded and sat on the edge of his bed, crossing my legs under me.

"Hey Bells, where's my gift?" Quil asked cheekily. It made me feel really bad.

"At the store, because I didn't get it" I replied.

"Don't worry about gifts Bella, you've been through a lot; of course you wouldn't be able to get gifts because of everything" Embry clarified.

"I feel really bad" I stated.

"Don't worry about it, you'll just need to remember next year" Jake replied. I nodded and looked down at my hands. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked Seth. "Mom's inviting a load of people over for dinner" He mumbled.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, I'd never seen Seth look so upset.

"She's invited Sam and his clones," he looked at Embry and smiled, "no offence"

"None taken" Embry said with a shrug.

"Why did she invite them?" I asked.

"They're good people, Seth. You have no idea how much work they do around here, if it wasn't for those boys..." He quoted.

"It won't be that bad, I mean...we probably won't even have to speak to them" I explained. Seth shook his head. "That's what I thought, but mom's making us speak to everyone; especially Sam" He spat.

"Then we'll just say hi and walk away. There, a compromise" I stated with a smile. "What happens when they ask how we are?" Quil asked.

"Crap, I didn't think about that" I murmured.

"Then we say 'good', and walk away" Jake replied.

"And then they start asking longer questions which require a longer answer" I bit my lip and looked up. "Then we pretend I'm not feeling well. I have an excuse seeing as I only recently came out of hospital" I explained. The guys, apart from Embry, all nodded.

After a little while of hanging out I retreated to my room with India. I held Phil's baseball jersey against my chest as I cried. In California we always sat in front of the fake fire on Christmas eve and drink hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. We'd watch classic Christmas shows and say most of the words along with the characters because we'd watched the films and shows so many times. I also missed the emo group back home, I never hung around with them; I never hung around with anyone. I'd always have a spare seat next to me in every class, nobody wanted to associate with 'The emo chick'. The emo group were some of the most popular people in the school, second to the jocks and cheerleaders.

There were no emos in out school in La Push, just me; the lone emo. It never really got me down because I had amazing friends, an amazing brother. One of the guys in the emo group always stood out, he was around my height with pale skin and dark hair with a fringe that partly covered his right eye but mostly covered his left eye. His name was Mason. He was the main guy in the gang, the cutest too. He was my first official crush too.

Tears were running down my cheeks and I quickly swiped at them and sniffed. "Bella?" I looked to see Embry standing against the doorframe. He quickly walked over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shrugged and looked down. Embry wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. "Tell me what's wrong" He said in a soft voice.

"Just remembering Christmas at home, I miss it" I whispered.

"It's ok, Bells" He pulled my leg so I was straddling his lap. He pressed his forehead against mine before tilting his head and brushing his lips against mine softly. I sighed and ran my hand up his chest, his muscles rippling under my touch. It was nice to know I could affect him, hehe.

"Em, there's something bothering me" I whispered.

"What is it? You can tell me" Embry encouraged.

"I don't know what to think anymore, we kiss but you still haven't asked me out again. I mean...I still love you and I still want you" I explained. Embry looked confused but happy at the same time. "Do you want me to ask you out?" I nodded. "If you want to..." I replied.

"You sure you want me and my issues?" He teased.

"I love you and your issues...I want you and your issues"

Embry stammered for a moment before closing his mouth. "As in you 'want' me as in 'oh my god I want you so much'. Or 'I want you to stay here'?" He asked. I leaned forward and kissed up along his neck and across his jaw, stopping at his ear. "I want you so much right now" I whispered. My hips involuntary ground my hips into his, earning a moan from Embry. "Fuck, that's hot" He growled. I smirked and suddenly nipped Embry's ear and I felt him vibrate underneath me. "Bel-la" He groaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to the juncture of his neck. "Bella, stop" Embry panted.

"Don't wanna" I whispered.

"You have to"

"I told you, ' " I stayed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella. Your stitches haven't even healed and I don't want to be the one to explain to Charlie why your bleeding from your stomach" He whispered. "Please"I begged.

"I'll rip your womb, I'm bigger than I used to be" Embry explained. I leaned back and frowned at him. "You can't be" I whispered.

"How big was I when we last did it?" He asked. He knew I knew, I could never forget the size. I stuck my hands out, showing his size. "How big are...you now?" I asked. Embry grabbed my hands and moved them further apart. I felt my eyes widen. "No way" I whispered. He nodded.

"That's why I can't yet, no until you're fully healed. I want to, believe me. You're my imprint and there's nothing more I want then to make love to you but, I can't if I know you'll be hurt because of me" Embry explained. Imprint? Wasn't that to do with making marks? And baby geese? "Imprint?" I asked.

"Oh shit" Embry whispered. I'm guessing he wasn't supposed to say that.

"Embry! Get down here!" Quil shouted.

"Nah! I'm staying up here!" He replied.

I looked in my mirror and saw Quil was now standing in the doorway. "Seth! Bella's in a very compromising situation with Embry!" Quil announced.

"She better not be!" Seth shouted. He soon thudded up the stairs and stopped in the doorway. "Bella, off him, now" Seth ordered.

"No" I whined.

"CHARLIE! BELLA'S IN A COMPROMISING SITUATION WITH EMBRY!" Quil shouted. I heard a thud and then Jake and my dad were in the doorway. I slowly turned my head to face my dad, I innocently smiled. "Hey dad!"

"Don't 'hey' me, Bella. Get off Embry's lap right now!" He ordered.

I awkwardly got off Embry's lap and sat down on my bed, crossing my arms and pouting. "Please?" I asked. Charlie gave me an are-you-actually-serious-look. "Fine" I mumbled. I looked down at the floor and glared at it.

"Can you all get out?" It sounded harsher than I meant it to. My dad nodded at all the guys, they all left the room. Embry stood up but I grabbed his arm. "Stay? Please? Until I fall asleep?" I asked. He nodded and sat back down on the bed, soon laying down with me. I soon fell asleep with Embry spooning me from behind.?.

Embry's POV:

I'd been getting closer to Bella ever since she ended up in hospital. So here I was on Christmas eve, spooning the girl who held my heart; it was one of the best moments of my life. Denying Bella sex almost killed me, I wanted to, god did I want to; but I couldn't risk hurting her. Ever since I phased I'd gotten bigger in the sex department, a lot bigger. I'd always been 'big'. Me, Jake and Quil used to check when we were kids, both of them hoped we were bigger than me, but they weren't even close.

When me and Bella first had sex I hurt her, bad. She cried for a few minutes and there was blood, which was to be expected. I couldn't risk ripping her womb with my newly expanded load, it really would be awkward to explain that I practically split her in two. I felt my eyes grow heavy as Bella's slow breathing began to lull me to sleep.

Christmas morning! Woopwoop!

Bella's POV:

An immense heat surrounded me, but at the same time I felt comforted. I lazily opened my eyes and saw Andy Sixx's face was right near mine. (Andy Sixx is from Black Veil Brides, his real name is Andy Biersack or Andrew Biersack. He's so hot!) I looked down to see a large russet arm wrapped around my waist. Embry. His hot breath tickled the back of my neck as he nuzzled my head. "Morning, baby" He whispered. I smiled and sighed.

"Morning" I replied.

I tuned over to face Embry, placing a kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas" He purred. "A very merry Christmas" I corrected. Embry smiled and kissed my jaw. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" We both turned to look at the now open door. Seth jumped up and down like a little kid and me and Embry couldn't help but laugh. "Jesus, excited much?" I asked. Seth nodded.

"You would be too if you saw the size of our presents" He stated. I jumped up from the bed and over Embry before grabbing Seth's hand, he kindly dragged me down the stairs by the way. I heard footsteps behind me and I'm guessing it was Jake, Embry and Quil. Seth was right, the presents were huge.

Later that day...

Ok so I was given a lot of presents, so many that I ended up crying from guilt.

From Dad and Sue I was given:

An electric blue electric guitar, the latest model.

A load of clothes and shoes.

A keyboard.

Make up.

Some hair stuff.

New bed covers, Black Veil Bride bed covers!

A Black veil Brides poster and calendar.

A laptop!

From Seth I got:

A gorgeous silver heart locket.

A brand new iPod.

A necklace that said 'World's best sister'.

From Leah:

Bath stuff.

An iTunes voucher.

A new camera.

From Jacob:

A blue and red cat ear hoodie.

Some new black converse.

From Quil:

A book called 'How to do screamo'.

A silver chain with 'Bella' written on it.

From Embry:

A Black Veil Bride cd and poster.

An My Chemical Romance cd and poster.

An Avenged sevenfold cd and poster.

A necklace with a locket with a picture of us inside.

A bracelet with little charms on it, one being a black and silver wolf.

And a secret present for 'later'.

I cried numerous times and thanked everyone a thousand times. I was helping Sue prepare Christmas dinner. The turkey was in the oven and we were waiting for the guests to arrive. I'd known Sue for a few months now, she was the centre of the family and everyone relied on her. She'd given up a lot for me to live in her house, she'd done a lot to make it happen too; I at least owed her. "Sue?" I asked, as I chopped carrots.

"Yes, hun?"

"You know you've had to give up a lot for me to live here, and you treat me as your own child?" I started. Sue put down her knife and wiped her hands on a cloth before turning to face me. "Where are you going with this Bella?" She asked.

I shrugged and leaned against the counter. "Well I was wondering...you can say no but anyway...can I call you mom? You know, if you want me to" I explained.

Sue suddenly broke into a grin and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Gosh, am I that bad?" I asked. She frantically shook her head and dried her eyes with the corner of her apron. "No, it not that at all. You want to call me mom, for all I've done for you?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"You've done so much for me, it seems right to" I explained.

Sue pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight. "Thank you" She whispered. I smiled. "Don't mention it, mom" I replied. We soon continued chopping vegetables and making food. Embry's stares didn't go unnoticed. "Embry's staring at you" Leah whispered.

"Then let him stare" I replied. After a while more and more people started arriving. Sam, Paul and Jared arrived too.

A knock came from the front door. I jumped down from the counter and turned to the guys. "I'll be back in a minute" I clarified. I quickly ran to the door and opened it with a smile, a smiled which soon faded. "Bella" Sam Uley greeted.

"Sam, Paul, Jared" I replied. I pushed the door right open and held it for them, wishing to slam it on them. They all nodded and stepped through the door. Paul playfully nudged my shoulder and winked. I gently smiled and shut the door behind them before going back to the kitchen. "Sam and his clones?" Jake asked. I nodded and sighed. "I'm not talking to them" I stated. Embry slid off the counter. "Well, I have to" He clarified.

"What? Why?" Quil asked.

"Because I'm friends with them, they're not as bad as you think" Embry put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Back in a few" He called. Jake soon walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, you wanna go upstairs? We need to talk" Quil suggested. I raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded. What could he need to talk about? We walked towards my room and I pushed the door too behind us.

Jake's POV:

I sat on the steps outside the house, looking into the white woods. The snow was settling on the ground. I rubbed my arms slightly as India sat by my leg and sniffed the air. "Hey, Jake?" I turned around to see Embry, Sam, Paul and Jared. "Yeah?" I replied.

"If it's not too much to ask...can you keep an eye on Bella for me?" Embry asked. "Why?"

"Because I don't trust her with Quil, he's been acting weird for ages; he wants an opportunity to talk to Bella alone. Now is his chance" He said with a shrug.

I looked up at the sky. 'Thank you Taha Aki!' I thought. I turned back to Embry and stood up. "Sure, I don't have anything else to do" Embry smiled in thanks before I walked inside and out of the cold. Seth stood in the living room by himself in a corner. "Hey, Seth!"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You seen Bella and Quil?" Seth nodded and pointed in the direction of the stairs. "They went up to her room" He replied. I clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "Thanks kid"

I quickly ran up the two flights of stairs to Bella's room. I kneeled by the door and peaked through the gap in the door. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked. Quil took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk about...us. My feelings for you" Bella gulped and looked down at the floor.

"Us?" She asked. Quil nodded and took a step towards her, Bella's eyes flashed in fear and worry; was she scared? "Yes, us" He repeated.

"There is NO us, we are friends, Quil. I'm going out with Embry anyway" Bella explained. Quil shook his head and stepped towards her, his chest just touching hers. I felt my fists clench, he was getting too close.

"Don't you remember? I helped you through your pregnancy, I held you together, Bella. At least repay me"

"REPAY YOU? For what? Being a good friend? Friends help each other, they don't expect anything in return other than the hope that their friend will support them when they need help. I owe you NOTHING" Bella spat.

"I love you, Bella. I have for a long time and I don't wanna give up on you, or us" Quil explained. Bella frantically shook her head and tried to step back but Quil suddenly grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers.

I felt my body shake. I jumped to my feet and stormed into the room and grabbed Quil's shirt and pulled him away from Bella. My fists shook with anger. " . . ?" I growled. Bella wiped her mouth and tears escaped her eyes. I turned to her and looked at her sympathetically. "Are you ok?" I asked. Bella slightly nodded.

"Jake, you know I was going to explain at some point" Quil stated. I leaned forward and grabbed his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "I thought I told you not to bother, to stay away from her" I spat.

"She needed to know" Quil choked.

"I ALREADY KNEW ANYWAY! YOU MAKE IT PRETTY EASY TO SEE!" Bella shouted. I felt my body shake even more, everything grew hotter and I was seeing red. Tremors rolled up my spine and I let put a growl as I grabbed Quil's throat and squeezed. "Jake, let him go" Bella whispered. Quil flopped like a fish as he grabbed my hands and tried to unlatch my hands. The next thing I felt was the floor as I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Bella standing in front of me. " . . .go" She seethed. I let out a growl and went to lunge at her when I hear a voice. "Bella! Get back" I stopped instantly and saw Sam and Paul run towards me. Paul grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Get off me!" I shouted.

"We can't do that, you'll hurt someone" Sam explained. I wriggled around and tried to escape Paul's clutches but his grip grew tighter. "Bella, Quil, stay up here until we leave the house" Sam ordere. I was being pulled down the stairs and out of the house. I looked up at Bellas bedroom window, she stood at the window and pulled up the glass. "Bella! Get Embry!" I shouted. She nodded and disappeared from the window. This wasn't going to be good.

To be continued...

* * *

Ooh! So Sam and the guys have got Jacob! Shocking I know...Any ways there will be a new chapter up soon! We'll be able to see if Sam really has got Jacob, of course he has, I'm the author! Mwhahahaha. Sorry, psychotic moment there. Any-who, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14 Welcome to the family

14. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Hello again! So this is chapter 14! Gosh I've never wrote so much in my damn life! Not even the time where I wrote six pages of A4 for a test at school. My hands hurt for days! So in this chapter Bella will find out about the pack and wolves, FINALLY!

Thanks for anyone and everyone who has reviewed!

Here it is!

* * *

Chapter 14. Welcome to the family.

Bella's POV:

As soon as I backed away from the window I sped out of my room and downstairs to find Embry. I found him in the kitchen, sneaking cookies out of the jar along with Seth. "Hey Bella!" Embry said through a mouthful of food.

"Em, they've got Jake!" I explained. He and Seth both spat out the cookies and gulped in air. "What? Why?" He asked.

"Quil kissed me and Jake saw and stopped him and he got angry and Sam and Paul came in and both took him out, they pulled him towards the woods!" I replied.

Embry gulped, he must know something I don't. "They're probably taking him home...to erm...calm down" He said with an almost nervous shrug. I grabbed Embry by the shirt and leaned in towards him. " . .him?" I hissed. "Bella, I can't tell you" He whispered. I let go of him and leaned backwards. "Why not? He's one of your best friends! Aren't you even worried what they're going to do with him?!" I asked angrily. Embry gently grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. "You'll find out soon enough" He promised.

"But...what about Jake? He hates them, really hates them" I whispered.

"He'll be ok"

"I'm agreeing with Bella. What is Jake gonna do? He's gonna be real annoyed that Sam and the guys have taken him away" Seth stated. I swear I heard Embry say 'that's the idea'.

After a while Sam and Paul came back, Jared disappeared but Embry got a call that he was 'with Jake' ; as if I can believe that. At dinner I decided to eat in the living room, Embry and Quil followed as I sat on the couch. I began tucking into my turkey when a form across from me. I looked up to see Sam and Paul sit down on the opposite couch; I immediately looked down at my food, losing my appetite. After a while I managed to eat at least half of my food, my stomach reused to stretch anymore.

It probably didn't help that I was worried about Jacob; he and Jared should have been back to the house by now. I had a gut feeling that Jake would join Sam's gang, I was worried for him. Embry would most definitely try to convince me that Jake was fine, that I wouldn't need to worry about him. I'd need to find a way of contacting Jake, try to find a way to see if he was ok. Perhaps Jake was fine, maybe he just needed a lo time to calm down at home.

'NO BELLA! Don't listen to Embry, you know you're right; Sam's made him one of them' My mind screamed.

'Why would Embry lie to me?'

'He's trying to protect you?'

Why would Embry lie about something so serious? Yeah, maybe Sam thought he was doing good but where was the harm he was doing? Other than the fact he was taking kids away from the friends. Embry came back to us after a while...a long while, but he still came back. Maybe he wasn't allowed to because Sam needed him to do stuff. Why would Sam need them to do stuff anyways? Apparently Sam and the guys did some security work, according to Sue and Charlie; La Push is so small, why would we need security?

Jake mentioned something about a dude selling meth to kids at La Push High, when Sam and the guys found out they ran him off the Rex; banned him from setting foot on tribal land. Was there problems with drugs? Maybe the fact that the tribe still value everything so Sam wants to keep the res safe. What was the worse that could happen? Vandalism? Littering? I mentally snorted at the thought. There wouldn't be any need for security, not that it was too serious anyway. There were more serious issues in Forks...and Port Angeles. This was WA, nothing serious really happened.

"So, Bella..." I snapped out of my reverie to see Sam looking at me.

"Huh?"

'Real smooth Bella' I mentally hissed. "So, I was wondering how you've been; Charlie and Sue said you were in hospital..." He started. Of course the douche bag knew I'd been in hospital, it was all over the res that I ended up in hospital...again. I nodded at Sam. "Yeah, I've been...good" I quickly replied, hoping that he'd think I just didn't want to talk about; which I didn't.

"We'll that's...good" What was he up to?

Embry's POV:

"Don't push her too far" I whispered quietly, Sam and Paul were the only ones to hear. Sam slightly nodded in reply. "So, you lost your baby?" Paul asked.

"PAUL!" We growled. I heard a noise beside me, I turned my head to see Bella had froze; she wasn't breathing. "Bella?" I asked.

"I don't feel good" She whispered. Bella quickly stood up and left the living room. I saw something sparkle on her cheek as she ran away. I tensed and growled at Paul. "You made her cry" I hissed.

Jumping up I sped towards Bella's room, my hand thudded against the door as I pushed it open. "Bella?" I slowly walked into the centre of her room and heard her breathing from inside the closet. I sighed and pulled open the doors and looked at her. "Why are you in the closet?" I asked. Bella's hands remained behind her back as she brushed past me on her way out of the closet, her back never once faced me. "What's behind your back?" I asked quietly. Bella gulped and stepped to the side and turned around as I tried to see what she was holding.

"No...nothing" She stammered.

"Bull, show me what you're holding" Bella frantically shook her head.

"I'm not holding anything, promise" She explained.

"I know when you're lying, Bells. You can't lie to me" I growled. Bella shivered and stood her her ground. "I'm not" She whispered. I leaned towards Bella and pressed my lips to hers, sneaking my hand behind her back and pulling the object from her hands. I looked down at the canvases and froze. They were the canvases that Bella made in class, it showed what happened to her in the woods on the night she lost the baby. I never noticed before but the wolves were identical to be and Sam, the location was exact too.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Em...I couldn't do anything...and then Paul said about the baby and it reminded me...of this. Every detail of this painting is what happened that night. There were two wolves and...they growled at me and India, I ran. It was as if they knew it'd happen, they were leading me right into their trap" She whisked.

"You know who did this to you? Made you go to the woods?" I asked, my face hard. Bella nodded. "They were in the chest" She explained.

"What?" Why was she talking about the chest again? We never saw a chest.

"The day we went into the basement I don't remember hitting my head, I channelled a girl who was murdered. I didn't see the chest in my own body. There were two skeletons in the chest, a little girl and her mom. They were murdered and...put in the chest. They didn't like me and tried to hurt me. So I was forced to draw those pictures, not by the girls but by someone else. There was this guy called Aidan, I met him at school one day and he told me not to go into the woods, I ended up falling down a hill when I stepped an from a car and I couldn't get back up with India. We had to walk through the woods and voices told me to go back while others told me to continue,

"When I reached the place it'd happen I looked up at my window and saw a little girl at the window, covered in blood; one of the wolves growled and I turned around ran before falling. A few days ago when everyone was at the Makah Res, I got a call in the middle of the night from Aidan. He told me that I had to get the chest out of the house and I did and I gave it to him and he touched my forehead and I woke up in my bed. When I checked the basement the chest wasn't there, and the house felt different; like there was nothing bad inside"

I felt myself frown as I looked at Bella. She was telling the truth, she couldn't lie to me. I put the canvases on Bella's dresser and put my hands on either side of her face. "I believe you, Bells" I whispered.

"You do?" She asked. I nodded.

"I know you're telling the truth...you...you wouldn't lie about something like this" Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine. Her lips were urgent against my own, her way of thanking me for believing her. If she wanted to thank me, I'd freely let her. After a minute or two I broke the kiss and smiled at Bella. "I'm gonna go downstairs, say you're not feeling well and then come back up here" I clarified. Bella nodded and smiled back before I left the room.

A while later...

Bella and I sat in her room, snuggling on her bed. I suddenly remembered her present. "Hey, I remembered something" I stated. Bella turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "You have, huh?" I nodded and let go of her, sticking my hand under the bed I pulled out the book from under her bed. "What's that?"

"A book, thought your wanna read it" I said with a shrug. I held the book out to Bella before she gently took it from my hands. "I know you have a book fetish" I stated. Bella snorted. "Fetish? Really?" She asked. I nodded as Bella rolled her eyes and looked down at the cover of the book. She soon looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Quileute legends?"

"Yep, thought you should get to know the legends" I replied. Bella smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. "Thank you" She whispered. I nodded and felt myself twitch at the sight of the book.

The thick blue book would either make or break mine and Bella's relationship. I was allowed to tell her about the imprint and the wolves, she could know all that. I just didn't want her being scared if I told her myself and randomly blurt out saying. "Hey, Bella! Did you know that I'm a six foot tall wolf with superhuman powers, I kill vampires for a living and the spirits have made us mates; which means you're my soul mate!"

Bella carefully opened the cover of the book an inhaled. "I love the smell of books" She mumbled.

"Like I said, book fetish" I teased. Bella looked up from the book and glared at me, playfully. I watched as Bella's eyes whipped back to the book, her eyes darting back and forth as she read the printed text. Her face was soft as she read, she seemed pretty content. Bella was a book-aholic, she'd spend all night reading if she got suck into something. My little not should speed up the process.

A few hours later; Bella's POV:

Embry was completely right, I was a book-aholic. I couldn't put the book down at all, I was so caught up in reading Seth had to drag me downstairs to say goodbye to everyone. Embry left a few hours before, he had to see his mom or something. As soon as I had said goodbye to everyone I retreated to my room to continue reading. I felt along the pages of the book when I felt a slight gap. I looked down at the book and slipped my nail in the gap and opened up the page, a slip of paper slipped from the book and landed on my lap. Quickly putting the book page down on my bed, I picked the slip of paper from my lap and looked at the writing.

'Thought you'd want to know what I meant when I slipped up yesterday. I guess I've wanted you to know for a while now. You'll understand soon enough though.

Love Embry XOXOXO'

I smiled and frowned at the same time. What could he mean? I pocked up the book and looked down at a small pencil mark in the margin.

'A more important legend of the tribe is imprinting. Imprinting is a wolf's way of finding his true soul mate. Imprinting appears when a wolf looks into the eyes of a woman of the tribe, both of their souls join together as one. The wolf and human girl will become mates for life, they will be the only love for each other. No one can get in the way of the imprint. It is believed that the spirits choose how the wolf imprints on. Imprinting is extremely rare and few known members of the tribe imprinted during the time of the last pack.

It is believed that the members of the last pack who imprinted died, and so did their imprinted females. No bond is psychically stronger than the imprint, for it is the strongest bond known. The wolf becomes completely bonded to the human girl, doing anything for her. The man's wolf will become uneasy, needing the need to mark her. Marking is a more uncommon thing in the pack; it is where the wolf will bite his imprint somewhere on her body. The scent of the wolf and human will mix so everyone will know who she belongs to. Only wolves and the cold ones would recognise the mixed scent of the girl and wolf, knowing that she is bonded for life and that she should not be harmed.'

"That's why I can't yet, no until you're fully healed. I want to, believe me. You're my imprint and there's nothing more I want then to make love to you but, I can't if I know you'll be hurt because of me" Embry explained.

Why did he give me a book on Quileute legends? From what I gathered from the book, imprinting was where a wolf looks into a girl's eyes and become bonded to her; they become soul mates. Why would he give me a book mostly full of legends from the Quileutes when most of their legends are about wolves..."Embry's a wolf" I whispered. India whined and tilted her head. "That's why you act weird around him, when two dogs meet they act weird; you met a dog, a wolf. Embry knew all along and he had to keep this a secret from everyone" I explained. India quietly growled and I knew, Embry was a werewolf.

If he was a wolf than why did he join Sam's gang? Unless he joined Sam's gang because they were also werewolves. Sue had said to Seth that he had no idea what Sam and the boys did for us, I guess I know what they do now. In the legends the wolves kill vampires to protect the humans, the wolves were protecting their own; Embry was protecting me. I was Embry's imprint, his soul mate. Why didn't he tell me before?

I saved the page and shut the book before grabbing my phone from the top of my nightstand. My hands shook as I wrote out a message to Embry.

'I know what you are, I know what you mean now-B'

'I'm glad you know, I just didn't want to blurt it put; I thought it'd be easier if you found out for yourself-E'

'Why couldn't you tell me before? Are Sam and the guys also wolves? Is Jacob?-B'

'Yes. Jake's also one of us-E'

'You knew this would happen, didn't you?-B'

'Not this soon. I knew it'd happen at some point. When you said the guys took Jake I knew then, I couldn't let you find out so soon. If Jake phased in the house then he could have hurt someone, they had to take him away so he could phase safely-E'

'You're with them now...aren't you?-B'

'Yeah, how did you know?-E'

'It was pretty obvious really. How's Jake?-B'

'Coping, he understand why I had to leave you guys. Can I see you? I want to see you face to face, I want you to meet the pack. Everyone's excited to see you-E'

'I'm not sure I'll be able to get out of the house. Maybe tomorrow morning? I don't want Charlie to catch me sneaking out-B'

'Charlie knows anyways, he wouldn't care-E'

'What do you mean? How does he know?-B'

'He's Chief of police, he knows about us so he knows when a human's been attacked by a vampire-E'

'Does anyone else know?-B'

'You, Charlie, Sue, Jake's dad, Jared's imprint Kim, Sam's imprint Emily and the elders-E'

'I thought imprinting was supposed to be rare, three people have imprinted? How many people are in the pack?-B'

'Sam, Jared, Paul, me and Jake; so five of us-E'

My phone began ringing, my ringtone blasting through the speakers. Embry's name appeared on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked. Laughing and cheering came through the speakers, I winced and moved the phone away from my ear. "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BELLS!" Different voices shouted.

"Thanks" I laughed. Well this'd be interesting!

To be continued...

* * *

Well Jake's phased! Bella knows the secret of the wolves and she know knows what an imprint is! Sorry this chapter took sooo long guys, I apologise! This chapter is shorter than most so...sorry for people expecting a longer chapter, I was kinda pushed for ideas. The next chapter should be up soon so...I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15 Sweet blasphemy

15. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Hello again my humble readers, cheesy I know. Anyway this is chapter 15! Woopwoop. Unfortunately I do not own Twilight or some phrases and situations used...If I did then...Twilight would be better from my own creation.

I love Twilight to pieces. The only thing that irks me is that Stephanie Meyer ruined some bits of the books! No offence to SM, she's an awesome author but honestly Stephanie! You should have asked me for ideas!

* * *

Chapter 16. Sweet blasphemy.

Embry's POV:

I was at Sam's when I got the text from Bella. I spent a while pacing the room, waiting for her to put the pieces together. "I swear to God, I will laugh my ass off if she doesn't realise" Paul stated. A crack echoed through the room.

"Ow! Em!" Paul whined. I guess she used the spoon on him...again.

"Be nice to Embry, he could lose Bella because of this; not everyone accepts it" Emily said in her motherly voice. Emily was the mom of the pack, she was in her twenties but she acted like a forty year old mom.

She was Sam's fiancée and imprint. They'd both been through hell these past for years. Sam was originally dating Seth's sister Leah until Emily, Leah's cousin, came down from the Makah Rez to help Leah with wedding plans and Sam imprinted on her. Emily wouldn't accept Sam and she ordered him to be with Leah, they had an argument and Sam phased and hurt Emily. She now had three permanent scars going down the right side of her body and cheek, but she was still beautiful.

Emily was the perfect imprint in Sam's eyes. She cooks, cares for us all and treats us like family. The pack was a big family, getting bigger now Jake had joined and Bella would soon join the imprint pack;that's if she wouldn't run for the hills. "How do you think she'll react?" Jake asked. I shrugged and opened my mouth to answer him when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

'I know what you are, I know what you mean now-B'

"Who's that?" Sam asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Bella" I replied.

'I'm glad you know, I just didn't want to blurt it put; I thought it'd be easier if you found out for yourself-E'

'Why couldn't you tell me before? Are Sam and the guys also wolves? Is Jacob?-B'

'Yes. Jake's also one of us-E'

'You knew this would happen, didn't you?-B'

'Not this soon. I knew it'd happen at some point. When you said the guys took Jake I knew then, I couldn't let you find out so soon. If Jake phased in the house then he could have hurt someone, they had to take him away so he could phase safely-E'

'You're with them now...aren't you?-B'

'Yeah, how did you know?-E'

'It was pretty obvious really. How's Jake?-B'

'Coping, he understand why I had to leave you guys. Can I see you? I want to see you face to face, I want you to meet the pack. Everyone's excited to see you-E'

'I'm not sure I'll be able to get out of the house. Maybe tomorrow morning? I don't want Charlie to catch me sneaking out-B'

'Charlie knows anyways, he wouldn't care-E'

'What do you mean? How does he know?-B'

'He's Chief of police, he knows about us so he knows when a human's been attacked by a vampire-E'

'Does anyone else know?-B'

'You, Charlie, Sue, Jake's dad, Jared's imprint Kim, Sam's imprint Emily and the elders-E'

'I thought imprinting was supposed to be rare, three people have imprinted? How many people are in the pack?-B'

'Sam, Jared, Paul, me and Jake; so five of us-E'

Paul was by my side in a flash and my phone was pulled from my hands. He pressed some buttons and Bella's voice filled the room.

"Hello?" The guys started laughing and cheering around the phone."WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BELLS!" We shouted.

"Thanks" She laughed.

Paul hung up the phone and threw it to me, I caught it before it hit the ground. "She took it well then?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"I'll see her tomorrow morning, I'll bring her around then" I replied with a happy sigh. Paul and the guys made whipping noises, saying I'd been whipped. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, you guys wait 'till you imprint" I stated.

The next morning...

I woke up at eight, early enough to get showered and dressed before heading to Bella's house. I put on a shirt, sweats and a jacket to avoid suspicion. People would notice if I turned up in the snow wearing cut offs and no shirt. When I stepped out of the front door I looked up at Bella's window to see her standing by the glass, looking out. I waved and walked towards her house, her footsteps thudding on the stairs. I walked up the driveway and was about to knock when the door flew open and Bella threw herself at me. I smiled and held her close.

"You don't mind?" I asked. Bella leaned back and shook her head.

"I'm just happy that I know now" She whispered. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Have you ate?"

"No, I was too excited" Bella explained. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand as she shut the front door. "So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Sam's house, Emily's making breakfast" I clarified. Bella quickly nodded. Her heartbeat was fast. "Hey, calm down. They're gonna love you" I stated.

"I'm just nervous" I pulled Bella onto my back and started jogging up the road. "If you drop me I swear I'll kick you really hard, Embry!" She warned.

"I'm safer than any horse Bella, you wait until you rode my wolf!" I replied. Bella gasped and squeezed her thighs against my sides as I jogged faster.

Bella's POV:

After a few minutes of Embry's jogging and my chest being pushed against his back, we approached a large house. It was a two story house with white shutters and snow covered plant pots at the front of the building. Twinkle lights and fake reindeers were arranged on the grass and sides of the house. The whole place seemed like a place from a fairy tale.

Embry's foot suddenly slipped and we were sliding across the front yard. I screamed and closed my eyes. Embry laughed and I felt him move again. "Bells, you can open your eyes; I'm not slipping on ice anymore" He chuckled. I opened my eyes and saw he was now walking, the pack were standing at the screen door applauding. "10! A simply amazing display!" Jake called. Embry crouched down and I carefully slipped off his back and landed on my feet. He grabbed my hand and smiled before leading me up the stairs to the pack. "Bella, meet the pack" Embry announced. I smiled and let me eyes meet Jake's. He had gotten bigger in the course of a day.

His skin was a shade darker, he seemed taller and he was more muscular. "Jake? You're huge!" I stated.

"That's what she said" Jared whispered. Jake shrugged and geared his eyes away from mine as he looked towards the forest. I followed his gaze and saw a huge silverish grey wolf standing at the tree line, Cody. I felt myself freeze and I gripped Embry's hand tight. "It's ok, Bells. It's just Paul" He clarified. I shakily nodded and watched as Paul slowly walked towards us. I gulped and felt Embry drop my hand. "He wants to show you that he means no harm" He whispered. I nodded and slowly walked down the steps to Cody, I mean Paul.

The wolf lowered his head and quietly whined as I stopped in front of him, my breath caught in my throat. I shakil reached my hand out towards his muzzle and let him sniff my hand. "Paul? Is that really you?" I asked. He nodded and I looked into his eyes. "I knew I recognised those eyes" I whispered. Why had he tried to attack India? After a few minutes the wolf slowly backed away and ran towards the woods. I looked at Embry with a raised an eyebrow. "He's phasing, we have to take our clothes off or they'll shred. He's putting some clothes on" He clarified. I nodded and walked back up the steps to Embry.

"Come on, lets go inside, Emily's nearly done with the food" Sam explained. Jared, Jake and Sam went inside the house with Embry and I following. When we stepped through the screen door and into the kitchen, I looked around at the inside of the house. The walls were covered in a pale greenish yellow paint. The floor was a light coloured wood, the table was a dark mahogany; worn with use and age. Simple wooden chairs surrounded the table, the guys took their seats almost robotically. Counters stood across the room, cupboards stuck to them. An assortment of food was laid out on the table and countertops. A short woman wearing a plaid top and jeans with an apron stood at the counter, fixing some food.

The kitchen smelt of spices and freshly cooked bread. "I hope you guys are hungry" The woman stated. She turned around holding a large plate of huge muffins. She looked at me and smiled, her lips turned in a half grimace. Three large red lines ran down her right cheek and disappeared under her shirt and continued along her arm, easy to see as he sleeves were pushed up; they were scars. 'Don't stare, don't stare' I thought. I smiled back at her as she quickly put the tray of muffins on the table. The guys all grinned as their arms flashed around the table as they grabbed muffins and took huge bites. "You're Bella, right?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm guessing you're Emily?" I asked. She nodded a reply.

"Yep" She replied.

She looked over at Jared, who held three muffins, and suddenly hit him across the back of his head. "Save some for your brother, and ladies first. Muffin?" I nodded and smiled. "Thanks" I sat next to Embry and picked up a muffin and took a bite before swallowing. "This is really good" I stated. Emily smiled.

"At least someone appreciates my food" She replied, looking at the guys.

"Em, we do appreciate your food! We just get to caught up in eating it to say how good it is, and if we try telling you when we're eating you hit us with rolled up newspapers and spoons" Jared explained. Emily's face scrunched up before she dropped the act and smiled.

A chair squeaked across the floor and I looked up to see Paul sit down, he gently smiled. "Sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have said anything" He apologised I nodded. "It's ok, you were just curious" I replied.

"And I'm sorry for that time when I scared you in your back yard, you know when I growled at India?" I nodded.

"Why did you growl at her? I thought you were gonna attack her" I asked.

"She was getting on my nerves, I was never going to hurt her, I was just gonna scare her. A leech got past and I was kinda pissed off, India just got me riled up" He explained.

"You mean a vampire?" I asked. Paul nodded. I continued to nibble at my muffin when Sam interrupted. "We saw what you said to Embry last night, you know with the whole woods thing"

"You saw?" I asked, confused.

"We can see each others thoughts when we phase" Jared clarified. I stared at my muffin for a second. "You think I'm mad...don't you?" I asked. The guys shook their heads. "That night in the woods we could hear the voices that you could hear. We saw the little girl in your bedroom" Sam replied. I stared at Sam in shock. "You were there?"

"Me and Sam were there, Bella. We were the wolves" Embry exclaimed.

"So, you were both there the whole time; even when I fell?" I asked. Embry nodded. "As soon as you left the woods I went to the hospital to see if you'd been admitted, you weren't there though. My mom made me stay a while and then she got a call asking for a bed and room because you were hurt" He said sadly. That's why he was at the hospital that night, seeing if I was ok.

I spent a few hours with the guys and Emily, getting to know them better. Emily was the mom of the pack, always laying down the rules and cooking for her 'hungry wolves'. Sam and the pack weren't as bad as I expected, they were all really nice; they acted all tough when it came to outsiders because they wanted to intimidate people into staying away from them so no one would get hurt, and so no one would know the truth about the pack.

Jake hardly spoke, he hardly uttered a word. When I asked Embry he told me that Jake was trying to cope, trying to get his head around things; which I totally understood. I wouldn't really want to talk to anyone if I was now having to turn into a big ass dog and save people from vampires. When Jake was by himself I decided to talk to him. I quietly walked out to the steps at the front of the house and sit down. The snowdrifts down in flakes and settled on the ground. The air filled with the quiet fall of snow. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"The snow, the way it falls. It's beautiful" I clarified. Jake nodded and stared at something. "I guess" He mumbled.

Come on Bella! Say something! "How are you coping with it all? I know it can't be easy" I said quietly. Jake smiled and wrapped his arm around me, bringing me into his side. He was so warm. "What?" I asked.

"You're the first person to ask how I'm coping, everyone asked how I was feeling; yeah I feel great that I have to save the tribe from vampires. Come on, I'm seventeen, I should be having fun...with my friend" He choked out the last part.

"What's the matter?"

"Sam, he won't let me see Quil or Seth" He whispered.

"Why?" I asked. Jake signed and wiped a sparkling tear from his cheek.

"I might hurt them, I won't be able to see them for a while; not even at school. It's not fair! I would never hurt them!" Jake explained. I reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I know I'll never be able to understand what you're going through but...it will get better. Maybe Quil and Seth will phase one day, you'll be able to see them then. Embry was finally allowed to see us" I said carefully, trying to remain optimistic. Jake laughed half-heartedly as he shook his head.

"No, the only reason Embry was allowed to see you was because he imprinted on you. I'm never going to be allowed to see them. Embry couldn't stay away from you because it caused him pain" Jake whispered.

"This is what I don't get. If I'm allowed to be hanging around you and the guys and I'm human then whey can't you hang around Seth and Quil?" I asked.

"You have a point. What they're worried about is that they won't be able to be around me all the time to calm me down if I get mad. The guys are all inside right now, waiting for me to get angry so they can get you inside"

"Jake, it won't be forever" I explained.

"How do you know?" He snorted. I gave his hand one last squeeze.

"Because I don't know anyone stronger than you. You won't stop until you get what you want. I know deep down that you are capable of achieving anything, even if that means fighting them and seeing Quil and Seth anyway"

"I can't fight them, I'm under an alpha order. What Sam says is final, I can't tell anyone or see the guys" Jake replied.

"So...there's no way of seeing them then?" I asked. Jake nodded sadly.

"Exactly" He muttered.

"I didn't realise how hard it was for you guys" I whispered.

"It's probably harder for you, you've got to be real careful around Quil and Seth; the second you slip they'll know something is up. They'll know anyway because I haven't replied to any of their texts or calls"

"Sam'a order?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sam's order" He repeated.

"If you want...I could talk to them, soften the blow? Tell them that you're still friends with them but you can't see them for a while?" I offered.

"You'd do that?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"You could write a note or something and I could give it to them if you wanted?" I added. Jake smiled and hugged me closer to his side. "Em's lucky to have you, Bells, he really is"

"I'm lucky to have him too" I replied.

Embry's POV:

I watched as Bella talked to Jake about Seth and Quil. She had a heart of gold, offering to explain to the boys that Jake couldn't hang around with them for a while. "She's an amazing girl Embry, you're lucky to have her" Emily said pleasingly. I nodded and continued to watch them. "I know" I whispered. We all felt bad for Jacob, he wouldn't be able to see Quil and Seth for a while. Bella was right though, he would try to do anything to see them again. Sam would have a hard time dealing with Jake, we all knew that.

"Damn, I wish Bella was here when I phased she could have held me like that" Paul stated. I turned to face him growling. "That's my imprint you're talking about" I warned. Paul stuck his hands up in defeat.

"Come on! You wouldn't think the same thing? Bella's amazing!" he stated.

"He's right there, Em" Jared interrupted. I felt myself start to cool down.

"This imprinting shit is...fucked up, I'm never imprinting on anyone!" Paul clarified. "You want an imprint really Paul, think about it; a beautiful girl who's only yours, who could make you food" Emily teased.

"Fuck! If I want that then all I need to do is steal Bella!" He muttered.

"Language, Paul" Emily warned.

"English?" He asked cheekily. Emily glared at him and her hand twitched.

"Where's my spoon?" She asked. I quietly laughed as Paul slowly stepped away from Emily and ran to the living room.

After a short while Bella and Embry said goodbye to the pack and Emily. A small breeze blew around them, snowflakes danced in the air and floated down to the ground. Bella gently took hold of Embry's hand and pulled him close to her side as they walked. "The snow's getting a little heavier" Embry stated. Bella nodded in agreement. "Well, it was a white Christmas; it'll probably be a white New Years too" She said with a shrug.

"It'll be a great New Years, as long as you're with me" Embry whispered so quietly Bella wasn't sure if he said anything at all. "I love you, you know that?"

Embry nodded and pressed his lips to Bella's temple. "Well, I love you more and nothing will change that" He stated.

"I believe you this time" Bella clarified. Embry's eyebrow raised suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When you last said that we were on the beach. You gave me the promise ring and said nothing would break us apart, that you'd always love me; that you wouldn't join Sam's gang. I believed you then until you joined them, now I understand why you did. I know you'll never leave me now" Bella explained. Embry sadly smiled and gripped Bella's fingers slightly tighter, afraid to let her go.

"I never meant to hurt you. That day when I phased, when I shouted at you...I should never have screamed at you. I'm sorry" He apologised. Bella smiled and pushed her head against his arm. "It wasn't your fault" She whispered. Embry leaned down and brushed his lips against Bella's. "I'll never stop loving you. Now that you know about me I'm going to make you a promise, I'm going to protect you with everything I have" A single tear escaped Bella's eye.

"You'd really do that?" She asked. Embry nodded his reply and wiped the tear from Bella's cheek. The snow fell heavier. Flakes fell onto Embry and melted instantly, leaving a slight hiss from his warmth. "Let's get you back before you get sick" Bella nodded and squealed when Embry picked her up bridal style and begun running down the road with Bella in his arms.

When they reached Bella's house he let her down before they quickly went inside. "I'm back!" Bella called. Seth soon appeared before the couple, his face worried. "Have you guys seen Jake? Me and Quil have been calling him but...he won't answer our calls or texts" Seth explained.

Bella's POV:

I looked at Embry with sad eyes, this'd break Seth's heart. I turned back to Seth and bit my lip. "Erm...I think we saw him a little while ago. He ran inside his house and closed the door before we could talk to him" I explained. Seth sadly nodded and retreated to the living room. "I've gotta go, I've got patrol" Embry whispered. "Patrol?" I asked.

"Vampire watch" He clarified...Oh. I nodded and smiled.

"Ok" Embry pressed his lips to mine before pulling me into a hug.

"Stay safe, I love you"

"I love you too" I replied. Embry finally let me go and waved goodbye as he left the house. I watched as he ran up the road and into the distance. He better be ok.

To be continued...

* * *

Whoah! Long chapter! Any-who it took a day to write this chapter! Yeah! Thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up soon.


	16. Chapter 16 The cult

16. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Hello again! Fancy meeting you here! Of course you'd be here, you just want me to quit the pleasantries so you can continue reading! Yep I'm smart. You have two options: continue reading this bit at the top and gradually work your way down to the story or just read the story and ignore what I'm going to say. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing throughout this fan-fic! I love you all!

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!...unfortunately...

Anyways here it is...

Chapter 16. The cult.

Bella's POV:

Throughout the course of two weeks we had New Years Eve. We all gathered at First Beach and welcomed in the New Year. Embry and I shared a cute kiss at midnight. We had New Year's Day and within a few days after we had school. Embry stuck with us again and spent less time at school with Paul and Jared. Jacob still couldn't go to school he had to stay with Sam for a while until he got a hold of his temper and stop himself from phasing.

The new way of life that surrounded me was different to the life I led before. Pack life was hard, Embry showed me the bruise he earned when he challenged an angry Paul after a vampire slipped past them...again. It was a different vampire this time, the guys said he was about my height with dark hair and pale skin. His hair covered his left eye slightly. As soon as the guys said his hair partially covered his left eye...I froze.

"Mason" I whispered.

"What?" Sam asked. I looked up at the guys and gulped.

"At my school in California there was an emo group, there was this guy called Mason. He was around my height with pale skin and dark hair that covered his left eye. If I saw this vampire then I could see if it was Mason" I explained.

"So, this could be some kid from your school in California?" Paul asked. I guys set up a plan to make sure this 'possible-Mason-vampire' wasn't killed. I needed to see if it was my Mason...well not my Mason, just the one who went to my old school.

The unimaginable happened when Seth was grounded. He'd been getting frequently angry recently, seeing as Jake couldn't reply to any messages or calls. Seth ended up getting angry one morning and he lashed out, smashing Sue's huge china vase; Seth was grounded instantly. Jake wanted me to explain to Seth about not being able to see him; when we were alone in the house. It was hard though because I had to wait for the moment when no one was at home, there was never a time when it was just us two alone.

Quil and I planned to go to the beach with Seth before he was grounded, we couldn't break our plans so just me and Quil went. The snow had gone and it was a tiny bit warmer. We were walking down the beach, laughing and shoving each other when a whooshing filled the air. We both looked up to see a football fly through the air and Jacob caught it before throwing it to Sam and the guys. I quickly looked at Quil and noticed him shaking. His eyes were filled with fury, his teeth bared. "Quil, calm down" I said calmly. He ignored me and continued to look at Jake and the guys in anger. By this point the pack were now looking at Quil.

"You knew why he couldn't see us!" Quil shouted at me. I took a step forward towards him. "I was going to explain when Seth got off grounding. I was going to tell you" I explained. Quil growled and took a step forwards to grab me. I screamed and made a dash up the beach to the pack. "JACOB!" Quil roared. I winced and threw myself at Embry just in time as Jake sped towards Quil. An ear splitting boom echoed off the rocks and trees. I heard a growl before I turned my head to the side to see Quil and Jake explode, their clothes shredded and fell to the ground. Two wolves stood in their place. Quil had phased.

"Which one is Quil?" I asked, I already knew, I just needed to be sure.

"The chocolate brown one" Paul replied in a monotone voice. The wolves both lowered their heads and bared their teeth as they both snarled. "STOP NOW!" Sam ordered. They both whined and reluctantly lowered theirselves to the ground. I'd experienced the act of an alpha order! It seemed almost cruel. Sam turned to Jared and nodded. Nodded? What the fuck did that mean? "Paul, Embry and Bella go to Emily's. Jared and me will sort out Jake and Quil" Oh.

Embry and Paul nodded an affirmative. Embry picked me up bridal style and began jogging in the direction of Emily's house with Paul at his side. When we reached Emily's, Embry put me down on my feet and sniffed the air. "Where's Emily?" Paul asked. We walked into the house, Paul went to the kitchen and soon returned with a note.

"Hey guys, just going to the store. Shouldn't be back for a while.

Love Em" He clarified. I was about to ask when the guys would be back when a howl echoed through the house. "There's a leech, we gotta go Bells" Embry explained. He and Paul quickly made a run for it outside to wherever they had to go. "When will you be back?!" I asked loudly. I got no reply, they wouldn't know when they'd be back. I sat down on the steps at the front of the house and put my head in my hands. "They better be ok" I whispered.

I heard a branch snap somewhere in front of the house. I quickly looked up and saw a pale figure standing at the tree one in front of me. He was around my height, with dark hair that partially covered his left eye. He had ear stretchers and he was wearing dark jeans, converse and a dark blue T-shirt. "Mason?" I asked. He nodded once and put his hand on the tree beside him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Mason looked down at the floor and clenched his fist. I cautiously got up from the steps and slowly made my way towards him. He watches as I approached him,I was a foot or two away from him when he spoke. His eyes met mine as his mouth opened.

"I...I..." I noticed he had scratch marks on his arms. A bleeding cut spread from his lips to his cheek, I'd never been close to Mason at all; but I wish I was now. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was attacked" He whispered, his voice deep and sexy. I shivered and bit my lip. "By who?"

"Wolves" Mason replied. The guys had hurt him.

"I'm so sorry" I almost cried, he was hurt. Mason sadly smiled and reached his hand out towards me, his hand stopping before he touched my skin. "It's not your fault, I'm just glad to see you really"

"Are you a...vampire?" I asked. Mason chuckled and gently shook his head, his hair flicking to the side. "No, I'm a hybrid. I was born this way" He explained. Is it mean for me to have started singing Lady GaGa born this way? (I don't own Lady GaGa-Born this way!)

"Hybrid?"

"My mom was a human and my dad was a vampire" Mason clarified. The guys told me that vampires were venomous, did that mean Mason was too? "Are you venomous?" I asked. Mason shook his head.

"I'm not venomous, I've play bitten enough people to know that they wouldn't die from it" He clarified.

"Mason...what are you doing here? You live in California" Mason shoved a hand and his pocket and sighed. "So did you" He stated.

"My parents died, I had no option BUT to come here" I said with a shrug.

"They died?" Mason asked. I nodded and looked down at the floor.

"You know my mom died. Well a few months ago last year Phil got drunk and fell into the pool and drowned, by the time I found him there was no way of bringing him back" I explained. Mason's eyes flashed with concern.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Bella" He whispered.

"It couldn't be helped" I murmured.

"You were pregnant...right?" I looked up at Mason, my face probably shocked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It's pretty easy for me to know. People 'round here don't exactly keep things quiet, doctors should understand the concept of 'privacy'" Mason replied. Of course he'd know because of that, people just didn't know when to keep their mouths shut. I stretched my sleeves over my hands and sighed. "How did you...you know, cope?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Just talked to my boyfriend a bit, he helped a lot...when no one else would" I whispered the last part. "Didn't want you freaking out?" Ok, so maybe he did hear the last bit...

Mason's eyes flashed with anger for a split second, his anger disappearing as quick as it appeared. "I gotta go, I'll see you soon, Bella" He clarified. He quickly grabbed my hand and smiled before shooting off into the woods. A howl echoed through the woods and I quickly ran back to the steps at the front of the house. 'I'll see you soon'? Would I actually see Mason again? I guess a part of me hoped that I'd see Mason again soon, he was already hurt by the wolves. I just needed to see him again, take care of him for a while.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Jared running towards me. I stood up and stared at him, his skin was covered in pink lines. "What happened?" I asked.

"The leech got away, did you see him?" I was about to say yes when I realised, they wanted Mason; I couldn't tell them the truth. "No, I haven't seen it" I clarified. Jared frowned and hesitated before speaking. "Sam says you need to go home, it's too dangerous for you to be out here unprotected. I need to get back soon and see if I can chase the leech with them, we'll be gone for a while. You need to be home until then" He explained. I nodded and sighed in relief.

"Ok, I'll go home then" I replied. I brushed past him to make my way home when he grabbed my arm gently. I quickly turned my head to face him, an eyebrow raised. "Do you want me to take you home?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Nah, I'll be ok. It's not that far of a walk. You need to get back to chasing him, I'll be careful. Tell Embry I love him, and to stay safe" I breathed, my heart racing at a million miles per hour at the thought of being took home by Jared; and risking him finding out I saw Mason. Jared looked suspicious, but he let it go with a nod. "Ok, just stay safe. Embry'll kill me if he finds out I let you walk home alone" I nodded and smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, Jared" I replied. He smiled and let go of my arm before jogging off in the direction he appeared.

I sighed in relief and quickly made my way back home, running all the way. When I finally reached home I sat on the couch, my breathing was ragged and hard. "You ok?" Seth asked.

"I just ran from Sa...the beach. I ran from some animal at the beach" I replied.

"Animal?" Leah asked, she didn't believe me. I nodded.

"I think it was a bear?" I asked rhetorically.

"A bear?" I quickly turned around to see Sue standing at the living room door, her hands on her hips. "Yes, a bear. And that just reminded me that I have to talk to you" I tried putting as much meaning behind my words as humanly possible without sounding too suspicious.

Sue nodded and I quickly jumped up and followed her to the kitchen, shutting the door behind me. "Bears?" Sue asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Wolves? As in Sam and the boys are 'wolves'" I said quietly. Sue gasped and her hand flew up to her throat. "How do you know?" She whispered.

"Maybe the fact that my boyfriend is a wolf, whom imprinted on me" Sue looked down at the floor. "You knew" I whispered. She nodded.

"I couldn't tell you, neither could your father. Embry didn't want us telling you, he wanted to tell you himself. The book was the only way he could do it successfully, it'd answer all of your answers" She explained.

Sue looked up at me, her face was sad. "You're angry at me, aren't you?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'm not angry at you, mom. I'm just kinda annoyed. You knew all of this time, Seth is going to join them soon; you know that because we've all seen his temper lately. He can't calm down most of the time" I explained. Sue took a deep breath and nodded. "I know" She whispered. I stepped towards her. "Quil phased earlier, did you know that?" I asked. Sue quickly looked up, her face pale. "I was there when it happened. He saw Jake was with Sam and the pack and he started shouting at me. I ran to Embry and turned around just in time to see Quil phase. He's a dark brown colour, his wolf I mean"

"How was he?" She asked, her voice shaky. I shrugged.

"Paul, Jake, Embry and I went to Sam's before we could find out. After a while one of the guys we left at the beach howled and the guys left to chase a vampire. After a while Jared came back and explained they had to chase him far to get him, but they still hadn't got him. They won't be back for a while" I said quietly. Sue was gobsmacked, she couldn't utter a word. "I'm keeping an eye out for Seth, I want him safe. If you see him get angry then call me or tell him to come to me; I won't let my little brother be hurt, I don't want him phasing and having to feel like a murderer at such a young age...Or ever" I clarified. Sue nodded and I turned my back to her as I made my way out of the kitchen.

India looked at me and whined. "Come on, India" She ran towards me and followed as I went up to my room and sat down on my bed. India jumped onto the bed beside me and laid her head in my lap as I stroked her ears. I had to see Mason again, I just had to. He could be hurt again, or killed! Where was he staying? Was he hurt? Where was he? Did he bring anyone?

All I could picture in my mind was his scratched, milky white skin. Of course he wouldn't be the kind of guy to admit the level of pain he was enduring but that didn't mean I was completely oblivious to it. He was badly hurt, I hadn't even seen under his clothes and looked at the level of harm there. 'What are you thinking Bella? Do you want to see him naked?' Of course I didn't want to see Mason naked, I just wanted to be able to get a good enough look under his clothes to see if his wounds were serious. I wouldn't be able to see how he was unless I saw him soon. It wasn't until everything went black that I realised I'd fallen asleep, thinking of Mason...

I woke up to the sound of something hitting the glass of my window. I opened my eyes and stretched slightly. "Sleeping whilst sitting up really wasn't a smart idea" I murmured. My joints popped slightly as I stood up and cautiously stepped towards the window. A pale figure stood at the window, dark hair covering his face. A bolt of lightning shot through the air, slightly eliminating his face. His blood covered face. I opened my mouth to scream when his voice came from the other side of the window. "Bella, don't scream, it's me! It's Mason!" He begged. I took a deep breath and leaned upwards, yanking the catch of the window until it opened and the window slid up as I pushed it.

I stepped back, allowing Mason to gain entry. My body forced me to turn on the lamp, sending light throughout the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice scared to raise itself above a whisper. Mason gestured to his body and groaned. He suddenly fell towards me, my arms stuck out to catch him. I'd be dead if he thudded on the floor. "Crap, let me get you to my bed" I whispered. I gently grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulders and held it as I wrapped my other arm around his waist and gently led him towards my bed.

"Sit down" I said quietly. Mason chuckled and winced as he settled down on my bed. "But, Bella, we hardly know each other" He joked. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Stay here, I'm going to take India into my brother's room and get the first aid kit" Mason nodded a reply. I picked India up and walked towards my door. "Bella?" He asked. I turned my head to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" He asked.

"Because my friends did this to you, it's bad enough that they hurt you without me turning you away" I explained.

Mason's POV:

I smiled as Bella left the room. It took me a moment to realise what she said. 'Because my friends did this to you, it's bad enough that they hurt you without me turning you away' Bella's friends did this to me? No I think about it, there was one wolf who smelled a lot like her and she smells a lot like him... The thought of Bella with wolves...scared me. They could easily hurt her, she was small enough to be seriously hurt by them; anyone was. Bella didn't really have an option about helping me, I just turned up at her window, it just proved I needed her help.

I never had a full length conversation with her at school in California, I only occasionally spoke to her during class when I needed end her to get someone she was sitting next to. We barely even knew each other, but when I saw her earlier...I thought she'd start crying, the tears in her eyes gave her away. After a little more pondering I decided to pay attention to the things around the room. Most of her stuff was Emo...figures. Guess I'm not one to complain, her room was pretty epic. Black Veil Brides posters, My Chemical Romance; you get the picture. The room had a lingering smell of dog and wet dog, knowingly one was her dog and the other three...I knew them instantly; the wolves who attacked me.

A picture frame sat on the dresser across the room in front of me. I didn't have to get up close to see any detail though, it was easy to see that some tanned guy had his arms around Bella; smiling near her cheek. The look in both of their eyes told me that this guy and Bella had something special...maybe even more than special. Bella soon returned, her arms full with a red box and some other stuff. It smelled a lot like her, I'm guessing she uses it a lot. Bella sat in beside me and put the stuff on the bed before opening it and grabbing something out of it. "This is gonna sting a bit...and be a bit cold" She whispered. I nodded and suddenly hissed in pain when I felt the chemicals come in contact with my skin.

I tried wincing away but Bella grabbed my hand and trailed her hand up my arm before pulling me back to her. "I told you it'd sting" I nodded and looked at her hand that gripped my arm. My heart slightly faltered and began beating irregularly. "Yeah, I know, sorry" I replied, my voice came out husky than I expected it to. Bella smiled and brought the wipe up again. "Should we try this again?" She asked. I weakly nodded and closed my eyes as I waited for the burning again, but it never came. Instead I felt a bit of wetness on my face, the smell of blood becoming more recognisable.

"I'm just wiping the blood away" She clarified. She continued wiping the blood away and stopped when my hand touched hers. Bella leaned back and frowned as her eyes met mine. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're so gentle" I whispered. Bella smiled and soon stopped.

"Yeah, it might not be so gentle now. I'm going to be as gentle as I can but it .will sting" I nodded and watched as Bella grabbed some cleaning alcohol and a cotton pad before pouring on some liquid. She leaned in towards me and put her hand on my left cheek. I closed my eyes, she was going to kiss me! The wet pad met my skin and all hope vanished as she cleaned the cuts.

I winced away as a burning sensation spread across my skin, I tried pulling away but her hand remained on my face. "Don't move" I sighed in defeat and tried to focus on the hand on my cheek. "I like a girl who knows her way around a first aid kit" I murmured.

"Yeah, well I hurt myself a lot so it comes in handy to know what I'm doing" She said quietly. I half-smiled and continued letting her clean my skin. "So, what brings you to Washington?" Bella asked.

"You" Bella stopped and leaned back slightly.

"Me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Everyone kept going on about you, wondering where you went. Then...some of the guys from back home saw men going into your house. I went to your house later on and saw some boxes inside the house. A few of them said 'La Push, Washington' on them. I traveled here, thought maybe that I'd get a little looksy and see if you were her. Guess my hunch was right" I explained.

Bella continued to gently clean my face with the cleaning alcohol. "You came all the way from California to see if I was in Washington?" I nodded and grinned.

"I found you...intriguing, back home. You hardly ever spoke to anyone, I felt bad...for not talking to you. You spent years being alone with no friends, I had a group of friends... And I never let you in. Makes me feel like a bit of a jerk, really" I clarified. She held the cuts together with her fingers before putting some tape stuff on to keep my skin together so it's heal. "Mason?"

"Yeah?" I relied. Bella took a deep breath.

"What exactly did they do to you?" She asked.

"Scratched me a bit, that's all" I lied. The gaping wound on my chest stung, causing me to wince and groan. "Mason, take off your shirt" Bella said quietly. I shook my head. "No, it's nothing" I lied again. I looked up at Bella, her eyes blazing with fury. "Take off your shirt" She said through clenched teeth. I gulped and grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it upwards, Bella watched nervously. I got my shirt up as far as I could before the wound became too painful and stopped me in my tracks. Bella leaned forward towards me. "Let me help" She put her hands behind my back, one under my arm and one over my shoulder. Her hand brushed my bare skin and I shivered. Bella gently grabbed my shirt and and lifted it up.

Her chest was slightly pressed against my own as she reached around me and pulled my shirt up further. "You're gonna have to lift your arms up for me" She said quietly. I winced and raised my arms up and she gently tugged the shirt over my arms and neck. My shirt fell to the floor and I couldn't help but feel slightly exposed, the cool air hit my wound and I involuntarily hissed. "It's ok" Bella whispered. She leaned back slightly and ran her hand along my chest, my muscles rippled slightly and her hand soon brushed the wound and I quickly took a deep breath. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She apologised.

My body tensed and Bella leaned back, her eyes meeting mine. "Bella" I whispered. She gulped and looked down at the wound on my chest. Damn! I thought I might just get kissed then!

To be continued...

* * *

Another end to another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17 Tears don't fall

_ 17. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl._

Hey guys, it's me again. Just wanted to tell you all about the collaborative story me and my best friend SakuraIchigoDark are writing. It's a Fairy Tail fan-fic with OCs guys so...yeah. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 17. Tears don't fall.

Bella's POV:

The wound on Mason's chest was huge...more than huge. "Mason" I whispered. I looked up at him. "Does it hurt?" I asked. He nodded. I gripped his hand and squeezed it before getting some more stuff from the first aid kit. After a few minutes, the wound was clean, stitched up and I began putting gauze over it. Mason writhed in pain, it pained me to see he was hurting. "Mason, what can I do to stop the pain?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I think I need to lay down" He gasped. I nodded and put my hands on his shoulder and laid him down on my bed, his head resting on my pillows. I draped a blanket over his body, keeping him warm. Grabbing a spare pillow and blanket I threw them on the floor before shutting the window and locking my bedroom door. "Bella?" Mason asked. I turned my head to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything" He whispered. I smiled and laid down on the floor.

"Don't mention it" I replied.

"Seeing as you've stitched me up you can still sleep in your own bed, I'll take the floor" He offered. I shook my head and sat up.

"No, this floor isn't as comfortable as it looks; it won't help you at all. You need to be able to rest, not have cramp for a few days" I stated.

"If you're so bothered about me taking the floor then we could share. It is your bed after all" Mason murmured. I raised an eyebrow. Mason chuckled. "Bella, I'm not gonna cop a feel; just sleep. Ok?" He clarified.

I stood up and laid down on my bed, my back turned to Mason. "Only so you don't sleep on the floor" I murmured.

"Whatever you say, Bella" He chuckled. I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly start to succumb to sleep.

Embry's POV:

My paws pounded on the earth rhythmically. The 'one, two, three, four' pattern of Paul's paws were really helping my mind settle.

'How long are we going to be here for?' I asked.

'We need to patrol the perimeter, it could come back' Sam murmured. I nodded and slowly plodded along.

'I'm soooo bored' Jake whined.

'I agree with you there, Jake' I replied.

We all watched as Jared sniffed the ground and turned to face us. 'The trail ends here, it just goes back' He explained.

'You sure?' Paul asked. Jared nodded.

'My nose doesn't lie, the scent is twice as strong back in the direction we came from. It's leading us in the wrong direction, it's creating a diversion' He clarified.

'Maybe it's changed its mind and headed back, it probably didn't have any plan other than 'just escape'' I suggested. Sam sighed and looked down.

'Come on guys, lets go back home. We'll have more of a chance if we're at home, we need to protect the Rez' We nodded and turned around. Jake looked at me and grinned a wolfy grin. 'Ill race you'

'You're so on'

Mason's POV:

I waited for Bella to be asleep when I decided to think. Bella's skin felt icy cold, her arm was right beside mine; beckoning me to touch it. I stuck out my hand and gently stroked my pinky along the inside of her elbow. Bella shivered and rolled onto her side, teeth chattering slightly. I rubbed my own arm, marvelling at the warmth. The good thing about being a hybrid was that my skin ran a few degrees above normal temperature, for a human anyway.

I reached out and gently placed my hand on her arm. Bella moved backwards towards me, her icy skin coming into contact with my chest. I winced and turned on my side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against me so I was spooning her from behind. She gradually warmed up, a smile pulled at my lips. This was going to be a good night's sleep...

Bella's POV:

A warm heat source was behind me. I smiled, Embry. I sighed in content and opened my eyes. I looked down at the arm around my waist, it was pale. It wasn't Embry! I took a deep breath and grabbed the wrist of whoever's arm at was before removing the arm from my waist. I slowly brought my legs around and stood up and turned to face the boy on my bed. Mason. Why couldn't I remember it was him.

I couldn't help but stare at his sleeping face, his abs and the gauze covered wound on his pale chest. I heard footsteps sleepily trailing up the flight of stairs towards my bedroom. My eyes quickly looked at the lock on the door, it was unlocked. There was no way I'd be able to lock it in time! Nobody even knocks in this house, they just walk in. I looked back at Mason and quickly laid back down, hoping my body...and the quilt would cover his. My heart beat erratically as the bedroom door opened. Seth's face appeared in the gap from the open door. "Hey, mom's getting breakfast ready" He clarified.

I nodded and froze when he stepped towards me. He glanced at the blankets and raised an eyebrow. "I think mom's calling you" I stated. Seth frowned and looked back at the door. "Did she? I didn't hear" He murmured.

"Really? I heard her. You better go check...just in case" I stated. Seth grunted and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right" He walked back towards the door and quickly left, shutting it behind him. I sighed in relief and quickly got up from the bed and locked my door before turning back to the now awake Mason. He frowned and pointed to the door. "Didn't you lock that?" He asked. I nodded. "That's what I thought" I quietly replied.

I walked over to him and kneeled by the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, just still really sore" He sleepily replied. I smiled and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I need to get changed ok? I can't go downstairs and leave you hear because Seth will get all curious as to why I was acting strange and probably come back up here and ask why I said that his mom called him. He'll also think its weird that someone's in the bathroom when everyone's downstairs and my bedroom door's locked from the inside. So turn to the wall and don't look until I tell you, ok?" I asked.

Mason raised an eyebrow, needing a shorted explanation. "Face, wall, now" I clarified. He nodded and slowly rolled over and stared at the wall, his face inches away from Andy's. "Quite scary that my face is right near Andy's, I've never felt so uncomfortable" He stated.

"Close your eyes then!" I replied. I grabbed some skinny jeans and a shirt from my closet before pulling open a drawer and grabbing some underwear. I pulled off my shirt and quickly changed my bra and sprayed on some deodorant before pulling my clean shirt on.

(Authors note: Really awkward bit here btw!)

I glanced back at Mason, he was still facing the wall; thank god. I pulled off my jeans and threw them down on the floor before grabbing my slipping off my underwear, spotting a mass of blood in the crotch area. I quickly oulled the, back up. Mason was half vampire, would my blood set him off. "Mason?" I asked. "Can I look now?" He asked.

"No! Don't look! I just need to ask you something" I quickly replied.

"Ok...ask away" He murmured.

"Does blood bother you?" I asked, feeling really embarrassed.

"Um...why?"

"Just answer the question!" I squeaked.

"Um...sometimes, that's why I always had to go outside and away from people at school when they hurt themselves. Why?"

"Because I'm worried that you're gonna...eat me" I clarified.

"Why would I eat you?" He asked.

"Because right now...let's just say that...erm... I may be bleeding" I said quietly.

"From where?" Mason asked, his voice strained.

"Somewhere kinda awkward" My face was probably the rudest red there was by now.

"What do you mea...ooooh...there...um, just go to the bathroom!" He said quickly. "I can't leave you alone" I whined.

"You can, I'll lock the door when you go. Just be quick" I nodded and quickly and pulled my jeans from yesterday up and grabbed my underwear, clean jeans and sifted through my drawer until I found a tampon. I walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. "Just remember to lock the door" I clarified. I quickly opened the door and agilely hopped down the stairs to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning the lock.

I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and sat down on the toiled, cleaning myself before adding the tampon and putting on the clean underwear and jeans that I brought. I rinsed my underwear under the faucet to displace some of the blood and washed my hands before throwing my clothes in the laundry hamper and quickly going back up to my bedroom. The door was unlocked, hopefully he actually locked it before. Mason was standing in front of my mirror, poking his wounds.

I locked the door behind me and rushed over to him, grabbed his arms to stop him poking. "You'll make them worse" I explained. Mason pouted. Oh how I want to kiss those pouty lips. WHAT? What am I thinking? "Please?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. "No, you'll make them worse" I repeated. Mason sighed and turned to face me. He pulled his arms out of my hands and pulled me into a hug. "What brought this on?" I laughed.

"Being a good friend" He murmured. I leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what we are, friends?" I asked. Mason nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are" He replied.

He started laughing, tears forming in his eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Your hair" He sniggered. I pulled away from him and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess, ugh. I quickly grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair a few times before flipping my hair and poofing it up a bit. I turned back to Mason and stuck my hands out. "Happy now?" I asked. He nodded an affirmative. "Ok, I'm gonna go and get some breakfast. I'll come back up here and see if I can sneak you some food and something to drink, ok?" He nodded and smiled.

"I'll stay up here, look through your diary; look through your underwear..." He murmured. I gently poked his bare stomach and smiled. "Don't you dare" I warned. He shrugged. "Kidding, I wouldn't really" Mason clarified. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my bedroom door. "Remember, lock the door and try and be quiet. My dad's a cop, good hearing" I clarified. Mason nodded and saluted. "Yes, ma'am" I glared at him before smiling. I opened door and walked out, closing it behind me and hearing the lock click from the other side.

I quickly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Took you long enough, Bella" Seth teased. I mock glared at him. "Yeah, love ya too, Seth" I retorted. I sat down at the table and grabbed some pancakes and covered them in syrup and blueberries before tucking in. "Bella, Seth and I are going to the diner. Your dad's at the station, we should be back at...five, maybe a little later" Mom clarified. I nodded and continued eating my pancakes. "At least act a little sad that you won't see me allll day, Bells" Seth whined.

"Why? I won't miss you" I stated. I felt Seth's foot kick me under the table, hitting my shin. "Ow! Seth!" I growled. He smirked and chewed his pancakes.

"What did I do?" He asked. I glared at him, smart bastard. Well...two can play at that game. I swung my foot back and kicked him back. "Ow! Bells" Seth whined. Mom rolled her eyes and mumbled something about 'childish children'. When she glanced down at her plate I nudged Seth's leg and mouthed 'payback's a bitch'. Seth pouted and shoved a whole pancake into his mouth.

It was only about ten minutes later and I was done eating, along with Seth and mom. With a quickly goodbye they left for the diner, leaving Mason and I alone in the house with India. I trudged up the stairs to my room and knocked on the door. "Mason, they're gone. You can come out and eat something now" I clarified. The door quickly opened and Mason smiled. "Food?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes, food" I replied. He beamed and followed me downstairs into the kitchen.

I opened a cupboard and looked inside before moving onto the fridge. "So, want do you feel like eating? Cereal? Toast? Soup! Leftover pancakes with syrup and blueberries?" I looked over at Mason, his eyes glistened.

"Pancakes?" He asked. I smiled and nodded before grabbing the covered plate of pancakes and carrying it over to Mason, setting it in front of him on the table; before grabbing the cutlery, blueberries and syrup. "Do you want some orange juice too?" I asked. Mason nodded and smiled.

"Yes, please" He replied.

I grabbed the pitcher of orange juice from the fridge and grabbed a glass before pouring Mason a glass. I sat across from him at the table and watched him eat. "When was the last time you ate?" I asked. Mason shrugged and finished his mouthful. "A few days ago, I had a deer the other day" That explains his...way of eating.

When Mason finished eating he leaned back in the chair, patting his bare stomach. He sniffed and frowned. "I smell bad" He whined. I bit my lip and looked at him. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to have a shower. You're already tired as it as and it won't be good for you to get your chest wet. I don't want you slipping either" I explained. Mason nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right" He replied.

A few minutes later...

We both stood in the bathroom. The sink was filled was warm, soapy water and a loofah. Mason stood by the sink, looking around the bathroom. "I'll get you some sweats and a shirt" I clarified. Mason nodded before I left the bathroom, pulling the door too slightly. I quickly went inside Seth's room and sifted through his dresser, pulling out a shirt and a pair of dark sweats. India nudged my leg and whined. I knelt down in front of her and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked in the direction of the bathroom and looked back at me. "Mason's a friend of mine, I'm helping him out. You have to be nice to him India" I explained. She probably didn't understand me, Mason was probably laughing in the bathroom; seeing as I was talking to a dog.

I slowly walked back towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Mason? Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah" He replied. I gently pushed the door open and saw him sitting by the sink, his hand trying to reach behind his back with the loofah. I placed the clothes down on the edge of the bath and walked towards him. "You ok? Do you need help?" I asked. Mason turned to face me, a small smiled on his lips.

"Please?" He begged. I nodded and and took the loofah out of his hand and gently scrubbed his back. "Thanks for this, I wouldn't be able to do it otherwise" He said quietly. I smiled and continued to rub his back.

"Don't mention it, my friends hurt you so this is the least I can do" I repeated. I leaned around him and put the loofah in the sink and washed the soap suds off his back with a wash cloth. "Now, have you washed your chest?" I asked.

"No, mom" He replied. I rolled my eyes and turned the stool around to face me.

"Mommy will do it for you, ok?" I teased. Mason pouted and gave me the puppy eyes. "I love you mommy" He cooed. I laughed and picked up the wash cloth and gently cleaned his chest and stomach, making sure not to touch the stitches or the area surrounding the would. "You're a natural at this, if anything it's frightening" He murmured.

I smirked. "Just call my psycho washer" I stated. Mason shook his head and flicked his hair, but it clung to his head. I brushed the hair from his eyes and felt my face pull into an 'ew' expression." You need to wash your hair" I clarified. He blushed and looked down. "Can you do it? I'm kinda cack-handed" He explained. I nodded a reply. "Sure, seeing as you're completely incapable" I teased. "Can you wipe my ass too?" Mason asked.

"Haha, no, that's gross. You're a big boy, you can wipe your own ass" I replied.

I threw the wash cloth in the sink and leaned over to pull out the plug, before drying my hands. "The only thing I can think of is for you to lean back and washing your hair in the sink" Mason shrugged.

"Whatever's easier for you" He yawned. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and stood up, grabbing the shower hose and heating the water up. Mason moved the stool backwards so he was in front of the sink. I began wetting his hair, making sure it was sopping wet before I grabbed the shampoo and putting it in my hands. "Close your eyes" I said quietly mason obeyed and shut his eyes as I massaged the shampoo through his scalp.

He quietly groaned and I couldn't help but giggle. We never spoke as I washed his hair, the only sound that could be heard was the water coming out of the shower head, Mason's groans and my giggling. When his hair was finally clean I dried my hands and grabbed a towel and began towel drying his hair a bit. When his hair was damp, instead of sopping wet, I dried his back, neck and chest. "There, you're all done" I clarified. Mason smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks, Bella" I gave him a smile in return and squeezed his hand before gesturing to the clothes. "They're my little brother's, treat them like you would your own because he's gonna need bigger clothes soon. Trash them, do whatever you want with them" I clarified. Mason looked at the clothes and raised an eyebrow.

"If it makes you feel better than you can borrow some of my jeans and a T-shirt" I offered.

"I'll look like a girl though!" He whined.

"You won't, you wear skinny jeans and T-shirts anyway" I stated, rolling my eyes. He nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right" Mason quietly replied. I smiled. 'I'm always right' I thought. "So, jeans and T-shirt or sweats and T-shirt? Jeans will be uncomfortable but you'll be ok in sweats" Mason bit the inside of his cheek and hummed. "Jeans and T-shirt?" He asked in a cute voice. I nodded and smiled. "Ok, come on" I replied.

Mason whispered a quiet 'yes' and followed be back to my bedroom with the clothes. I searched through my wardrobe and pulled out the most boyish skinny jeans from along with a MCR T-shirt. I passed them to Mason before opening my dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers and handing them to him. "Don't even ask where I got them from" I stated. Mason raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Why can't you tell me?" He asked. I felt myself blush slightly.

"Because I sometimes prefer boxers to...erm...panties. I haven't worn them, they're brand new" I replied.

Mason nodded and looked down at the pile of clothes. "I'm...erm...gonna go downstairs, so you can change. Stay away from the window, I don't want my boyfriend or the pack knowing you're here" Mason smiled and nodded.

"Ok" He replied. I smiled and quickly left the room, shutting it behind me. God, was that embarrassing.

To be continued...

* * *

Hey, it's me...again... Well this was chapter 17! Waaheeey! Ugh. Anyway, I'll be updating the next chapter soon girls...and guys, don't wanna be sexist.. See you soon, more like hear from you because I will never see any of you...ever.


	18. Chapter 18 Bring me to life

18. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Hey again! You're reading This is how I disappear... Well you will be soon enough.

* * *

Chapter 18. Bring me to life.

Mason's POV:

Bella was so sweet, taking me into her home, feeding me, washing my back... Giving me clothes. I have to admit it was kinda scary when the boxers she gave me were my exact size... Then again we probably wore the same size clothes, which explains the perfect fit from the clothes. I followed Bella's orders, staying away from the window. I'm no pussy but honestly...I didn't want to be killed by a pack of werewolves that thought I was a vampire.

I may be half human/half vampire but that doesn't mean I have to be killed because of the vampire side of me. Yeah, I may have grown up faster than normal children and...occasionally drunk human blood but that didn't make me any less of a human than anybody else. When I was finally done changing I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair slightly clung to my head; my eyes covered by the wet strands. My eyes scanned the room, trying to find a brush of some kind. I focused on a brush on top of the dresser, I quickly grabbed it and ran it through my hair a few times.

When my hair was...presentable I made my way downstairs, following the sound of Bella's breathing. I soon found her in the living room, stroking a small white dog. I sat down beside her and smiled. "See you found my hairbrush, huh?" She asked. I nervously nodded.

"Yeah, thanks" Bella reached out and gently brushed a bit of hair away from my eyes. Our eyes made contact and I found myself gently grabbing her hand and sliding it down to rest on the place above my heart.

My breathing was heavy, my heart was beating fast. I took the first leap and leaned forward pressed my lips to Bella's. In a single instant her heartbeat grew faster, her sweet blood thrumming in her veins that were so close to my mouth. Pushing the blood list aside I deepened the kiss, gently probing her lips with my tongue; hoping that she'd open up to me and assault my senses with her sweet breath.

I felt a hand glide through my hair, I involuntarily shivered and let out a low growl. God that felt good. Bella's hands gently ghosted over my arms and down my chest. Our kisses became more and more loving, which was weird because we didn't love each other...did we? I reluctantly pulled back and smiled. "Sorry, but I wanted to do that ever since I got here" I explained. Bella smiled and leaned forward once more, catching my lips in a chaste kiss. "Don't apologise" She whispered. "That was..."

"Wow?" Bella finished. I nodded.

"Yeah, wow" I agreed.

Bella licked her lips and sighed. I never actually thought I'd ever kiss Bella Dwyer. I never spoke to her in school, if I had I couldn't remember. My heart was still racing at a million miles per hour, I wondered if it'd actually stop. I stroked the back of Bella's hand and smiled. I probably looked like a restart but I didn't care, I had a reason for looking like a complete spastic.

"Mason...what are we going to do? I mean...you're in no fit state to go out, not until you've healed; but I have nowhere else to hide you. Embry and the guys will easily be able to sniff you out. I don't want them hurting you, they're not going to give any of us a chance to explain; they'll kill you no matter what we say" Bella said quietly. I wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her into my chest, making sure she didn't lean on my wound to much. "I suppose we could always keep them out of the house, I could cover up my scent somehow..." It was then that I had an idea, a good one.

Bella's eyes flashed with concern as she looked up at me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "The wolves smell like wet dog...if I could get some of their clothing then it'd mask my scent more than anything. They would only smell themselves, not me. They wouldn't even know it was me" I explained. Bella grinned.

"That's a great idea, I even have some of Embry's stuff upstairs" She replied. I nodded and kissed her temple. "What happens when he comes to the house though? He'll be able to hear me...what if he wants to come upstairs?" I asked. Bella bit her lip in thought. "Not sure, I guess you can just stay upstairs and be real quiet. If he wants to go upstairs then I'll say...that my room is a shit pit, he'll probably believe me" She suggested.

I nodded and gently squeezed her hand. "S'pose so" A buzzing sound filled the air before Carolyn by Black Veil Brides blasted out from somewhere. Bella reached into her pocket and fished out her phone before staring at the screen. "Crap, it's Embry. What should I do?" She asked.

"Answer it, I'll be really quiet" I replied. Bella nodded and quickly answered her phone.

(Asterisk/* Are Embry)

"Hey, Em"

*Hey Bells, we're back now; leech escaped us*

"That's too bad...really bad. How are the guys holding up?"

*Meh...ok I suppose, Paul's pissed off as usual; you know what he's like when a leech gets past us*

"I know right. So, what happened?"

*Well, we got up to Canada and the scent started getting old. Jared managed to find out that the trail led back, like it was creating a diversion, so we all made our way back*

Hehe, I'm that smart. Bella tensed up and took a deep breath. "So...what are you doing now?"

*At Sam's, we all stayed the night and Emily made us breakfast. Should be coming back soon to see you*

"No...you don't have to do that. You're probably busy anyway"

*Why can't I see you? I'm not busy at all. I want to see me amazing girlfriend/imprint*

"Really? Em, no one says slash anymore" A throaty chuckle came over the other end of the line, I snorted; my chuckle was waaay better.

*Who's there with you?* SHIT!

"What do you mean? No one's with me, just India. Why?"

*I heard someone snort, honestly Bella, who is with you?* Crap! We were done for! "Honestly, no one. Just watching tv" She nodded and I quickly switched on the tv, a comedy filled the screen; people were laughing. *Guess you were right...sorry, I worry about you baby* How dare this guy call Bella 'baby'?

I contained my growl and instead glared at the phone, Bella smiled and gently squeezed my hand. "I know you worry about me, you don't have to though. I'm big enough to take car of myself, Embry" She said quietly.

*You keep telling yourself that, hun* Bella rolled her eyes.

"Meanie. I gotta go, my battery's running out"

*Ok, Bells. I love you*

"I love you too, see you soon, Em"

*Bye, baby*

"Bye"

Bella pressed a button on her phone and placed it on the side of the chair. "Battery running out? That's a good one" I stated.

"I wasn't kidding, my battery is running out" She explained.

"Oh"

Embry's POV:

I stared at my phone, a confused expression plastering my face. "What's up?" Emily asked. "Bella, I said I was going to go around and she said I didn't have to go over there" I replied. Emily lightly smiled.

"You can't expect her to be with you all the time, she needs some space every once in a while" She explained. I nodded in agreement, not that I wanted to admit it. "I know but...I miss her, it hurts when I'm not with her"

"I know you miss her, Em. You just need to give her space now and then. Believe me, the space helps make the relationship better. The space makes you realise how much you need each other" Emily clarified.

She turned to the counter as I turned to the window facing the driveway. "I already know how much I need her" I whispered.

Bella's POV:

That was a close one, Embry practically caught us out. I've never felt so freaked in my entire life. I couldn't say 'hey, yeah I'm at home with that vampire that you're chasing. Well, he's not an actual vampire; he's a hybrid. Half vampire/half human!' I closed my eyes and sighed. He would be so mad at me if he found out of been stowing away a 'leech' they were trying to catch. I felt Mason's arm wrap around my shoulders as he pulled me into his side. "It's gonna be ok" He explained.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. "He's gonna kill me if he finds out, Paul will probably think I've been hiding you away until the guys get you. Sam's gonna give me a lecture..." Mason shifted himself and put his hand under my chin, trying to get me to look up at him. I lifted my gaze to his eyes, his eyes dark and full of love. "I'm not going to let you get in trouble because of me, the first sign of danger...I'll get us out of here...if they start to kick off" He explained. I nodded and felt warmth spread through my spine as his his flickered shut as he began to lean in. I closed my eyes and leaned forward slightly, his lips meeting mine.

His lips on mine was enough to send my mind spiralling. I gasped and grasped his shoulders, holding him close to me. 'This is wrong, you shouldn't be kissing Mason! It's Embry you love!' My mind screamed.

'What are you talking about? This isn't wrong! It's not like she's cheating on Embry, she's only kissing Mason' Another voice interrupted. I could picture tiny little me's on my shoulders. An angel and a devil, for some reason I preferred the devil; she seemed more fun and laid back.

Mason's arms circled my waist, his fingertips gently stoking the flesh on my hips. I whimpered and gripped his shoulders tighter, causing Mason to playfully growl. Pulling back, I broke the kiss and pressed my lips to the side of his neck as I snuggled into his arms. A smile broke out on my lips, that was until I felt something spread down my thighs...

Mason's POV:

It'd been around an hour that me and Bella and been sitting together, not a single word was said. The back of my throat slowly begin to tickle...no, burn would be a better word. I took a deep breath through my nose, my eyes involuntarily closed as a delicious scent filled my nostrils. I felt Bella squirm in my arms, but my grip tightened. "Where are you going?" I asked, my eyes were now open. Bella blushed and tried to pull away. "B...bathroom" She stammered.

I nodded and reluctantly let her go. The instant Bella stood up...I smelt it again. It was warm, rusty and almost metallic smelling. The burning seemed to return once more. A feral growl left my lips as I searched the room, sniffing out the smell. It was blood, definitely blood. I snarled and followed the scent up the stairs to direction of the bathroom. My mouth was watering, the scent continued to assault my senses. My eyes harp turned sharp, trying to find what was causing the scent. I looked in the mirror beside me, my eyes pure black.

I heard the toilet flush before the sound of water came from inside the bathroom. The water stopped and bathroom door soon opened, Bella stood in the doorway; an eyebrow raised and a slight blush on her cheeks. I stepped back and fought off the urge to pin her to the floor and bite her neck and suck the blood from her veins. Bella stepped forward, her face confused. I inhaled and my throat burned again, I licked my lips and took a deep breath. Bella had brought the scent with her...wait...the scent was her...it was Bella's blood I was craving. Wasn't she on her...you know...period?

Oh shit! I'm craving her fucking period blood! Eeew, that's so gross! But it smells soooo good. I had to move away from her...or do something to get my mind off her freaking blood. "Mason?" She asked, her voice concerned. I looked up at her, my eyes meeting hers. Bella gasped. "What's wrong with your eyes?" She choked out.

"Blood lust, your blood...smells so good" I replied. She blushed a a bright red and gulped. "You...you mean..." I nodded a reply.

"Yeah, that blood" I said huskily. I stared into her eyes and felt my eyes scan down her neck, her jugular vein pulsed at the side of her neck. I leaned forward, only one thing on my mind...

Embry's POV:

I took a deep breath and sighed. There was only one thing on my mind; Bella. Bella Bella Bella Bella. I put my hands on my head and growled to myself. Why wouldn't she see me? Yeah, Emily was right when she said Bella needed space...but...I needed to see her. My wolf was going mad, craving to see Bella. I needed to see her before I started climbing the walls. I had a mad scratching feeling in my gut...something bad was going to happen. I knew it linked to Bella somehow.

I pushed away the sandwich in front of me and pushed my Schafer backwards as I stood up. "Embry? What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I...I don't know, I have this weird gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. I have a feeling that it's Bella that is in trouble" I explained.

"What does it feel like?" Jared asked.

"I don't know, like knotting; like I'm about to lose everything I've ever worked for. Like a piece of me is about to disappear"

We all looked at Sam, he nodded. "Go to Bella, Jared and I've had that before with out imprints; it means something bad is going to happen. Take back up though, make sure you have one of the guys with you" Sam clarified. I nodded and looked at Jake. "Come on, we need to see if Bella's ok" I said quietly. Jake nodded a reply and stood up and followed me out of the house and towards Bella's. 'Please be ok' I thought to myself.

Bella's POV:

Mason continued to stare at me like I was piece of meat before he got closer, his eyes focused on my neck. He leaned in further and pressed his lips to my neck. Mason's lips opened against the skin of my neck and I felt his teeth graze over my pulse point. I closed my eyes and waited for him to bite...but it never happened. I opened my eyes and looked at him, his face was hard and his eyes now full of hatred.

"Mase...what is it?" I asked. He gently growled and leaned backwards, he turned his head as he looked along the hall. I opened my mouth to ask again when he pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth. "Get the strongest air freshened or cologne you can find, they'll be able to smell me. They already know I've been around the area, they'll be able to find me. Now go, get some spray stuff!" He quietly whispered. I nodded and he dropped his hand from my mouth and stepped back. "Go" He ordered.

I ran to my mom and dad's room and searched for my dad's cologne. I soon found it and ran around the house spraying it like a mad woman. When I was done I put the cologne back and coughed slightly, the overpowering smell of whatever blocked my senses. Embry always complained about the smell, he said it covered everything; stopping him from smelling anything other than the cologne. Mason hadn't moved from his spot, he continued to stand near the wall. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs to the basement, opening the door and running down the stairs; completely blind from the dark.

I found my way to the back of the basement, I gently pushed Mason behind the bookcase and against the wall. His face was questioning, he opened his mouth to speak but I put my finger against his lips. "Stay really quiet, they're going to want to come in and check. Don't try to move or make a single sound, I'll be back when they've gone" I whispered. Mason nodded and smiled under my fi get, placing a kiss to my fingertip. I nodded and quickly made my way to the stairs and out of the basement on my way to the bathroom.

I grabbed toothpaste and deodorant and sprayed myself with it before brushing my teeth and washing my face, hoping to cover up more of his scent. I heard the front door open and footsteps pound in through the house. I took a deep breath and smiled to myself when I heard Embry complaining about the smell. "Fuck me, what is up with that man and his cologne?" He growled. I heard laughter, Jake. I walked towards the living room to see Jake and Embry standing at the doorway, their fists clenched and their faces hard. "Guys?" I asked, trying to sound confused. They looked at me and their faces relaxed.

Embry smiled and ran towards me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Thank God you're safe" He whispered.

"Erm...what's going on?" I asked. Jake laughed and sighed.

"Em here thought you were in trouble or something, said he had a 'gut feeling that something bad was going to happen'" He replied.

"Why would you think that?" I asked Embry. He pulled away and gently smiled.

"I just felt like something bad was going to happen to you and then...Sam said that he and Jared had that when Emily and Kim were in trouble, said that I should come and see if you were hurt. You're not hurt...are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine" I clarified. Embry smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Good. What is up with your dad's cologne? You and everyone else in this house knows I hate it" He whined the last part. I shrugged.

"Meh...I don't know, guess I'm kinda used to it" I replied. Jake raised an eyebrow. "What the hell was he doing? Spraying everything in the house?" He asked. Me, spraying everything in the house that Mason had touched for your information. I shrugged again. "Who knows?" I replied.

I heard a light thud coming down the stairs, India ran towards Embry and pushed against his leg and whined. "Hey, India" She barked and looked towards the hallway. CRAP! Embry and Jake turned slightly and turned to face the hall. "There's nothing there" Jake clarified. India growled and looked at me with a look that said 'they will find out'. For a dog she was a right bitch. I glared at her and looked back at the guys. "Not found the...erm...leech yet?" I asked. They both shook their heads sadly. "No, but when we get our paws on him," Jake did a strangling motion and smiled, "he'll be wishing he never set foot on our land" He added.

I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my head. I was starting to feel scared for Mason. "Sam wants us to do more patrols, make sure we catch him," Embry explained. He out his hand on my cheek and leaned in, "means I won't be able to see you as much, we probably won't be in school much either" he added sadly. I smiled and pinched his cheek like a grandmother would do to her grandchildren (most of us have been there). "You better do your school work though, Call, I don't want you failing and being held back; I'm gonna be all lonely in class" I warned.

Embry winced from the pinching and nodded. "Yeah, yeah" Embry replied, rolling his eyes. I laughed, he converted Jake's 'sure, sure'. "You guys better get back to Sam's, the quicker you work out what you're gonna do the better" I stated. They both nodded. "I guess you're right" Jake replied. I grinned.

"Of course I'm right, I always am" I clarified. The boys both snorted. Embry smiled and pulled me into a hug before pressing a kiss to my lips. "See you soon, I'll call you later" He exclaimed. I nodded and gently squeezed him before getting a hug off Jake before they both left to go back to Sam's.

When they were both gone I looked out of the window and watched them disappear down the road and into the woods to Sam's. I opened the basement door and looked down into the darkness. "Mason, you can come out now" I whispered, feeling paranoid that the guys'll hear me. I felt a breeze and watched a white blur pass me. "Ok" I shrieked and turned to face Mason, who was now standing behind me. "You scared me" I whispered. He smirked and leaned towards me. "I aim to please" He stated. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him on my way to the living room, finally sitting on the sofa.

I felt the fabric dip slightly as Mason joined me, a small smile on his lips. "What's wrong?" He asked. He reached out and gripped my hand.

"I'm scared for you...like really scared. You don't know what the guys are capable of, they heal fast...but you don't. I don't want you to get hurt...if they find you" I quietly explained. Mason sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

"That won't happen," I looked up at him, a small smile pulled at his lips, 'I'm too slick for them" He added. I slightly smiled and looked down at the floor, not exactly feeling in much of a joking mood.

"Bella, they won't hurt me; we'll be able to explain to them that I'm not a vampire" Mason said quietly.

"I don't want them hurting you," I looked up at him, tears stinging my eyes, "I won't let them hurt you" I promised. Mason looked at me in temporary awe, his eyes filled with love. "Bella, if they attack me...there's nothing you could do to stop them, you'll get hurt" He whispered. I shook my head.

"I don't care, I'm not letting them hurt you. I've almost died twice, I fell off a mountain; almost died when I had a miscarriage...I can survive a fight between a few wolves and a hybrid" I stated.

Mason shook his head and put a hand on my cheek and pressed his forehead against my own. "I'm going to protect you too" I nodded and closed my eyes, kinda falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

To be continued...

Whoah! Another chapter, blah blah blah. So how do you think Mason's character is going? Think I should keep him on, kill him off? I mean, I want to keep him on; he's a cute character. Anyway, I hope you guys like this character. It took a while to write because I've been busy but I hope you guys have enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 19 A triangle

19. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Hey guys! So I found out not too long ago that I'm supposed to be getting an A in English! Woop woop! Anyway, my teacher said that I'm supposed to get an A by the end of year eleven; I'm currently in year 9 but technically year 10 because I've been moved up a year at school. So, long story short, I should be getting an A in this year instead of in two years time! You're all probably pleased to know that an A grade English student is writing stories for you! I apologise for the minor mistakes, I'm still trying to spot them and everything!

* * *

Chapter 19. A triangle.

Mason's POV:

I held Bella in my arms as she slept, it'd been minutes...or hours, probably hours because it was dark. My hand traced patterns all over her arms and cheeks, I spent so long thinking to myself that I didn't hear the car pull up outside. I heard the key in the front door when I realised, I had to get out of the room. I picked Bella up bridal style and ran as fast as I could to her room, be as quiet as possible.

When I reached her room I laid her down on the bed and rolled underneath the bed to hide. Footsteps crossed the threshold downstairs. "Bella! We're home" A boy shouted. Bella snorted and mumbled something as she rolled over, my hearing told me that she wasn't awake.

Seth's POV:

When mom and I finally returned home from the diner we searched the house for Bella. I could have sworn I heard footsteps somewhere. The scent of dad's overpowering cologne filled the house, what the hell had Bella been up to? "Bella! We're home" I shouted. I looked over at mom after waiting a few seconds, her face was confused; probably matching mine. "She's probably listening to music, go and check on her" She clarified. I nodded and made my way up the stairs, India popped her head out of my room and whined.

I frowned and continued on towards Bella's room, her bedroom door was pushed open slightly. I gently pushed open the door and looked at the form on her bed. My hand reached out and flicked the light on, flooding the room with light. I looked over at Bella's bed, she was asleep. Odd, Bella didn't usually sleep during the day... I walked towards her and stared at her for a moment before pushing her shoulder. Bella mumbled something incoherent. I pushed her again, she opened her eyes and suddenly I felt pain before I fell to the floor clutching my nut sack. "Shit, shit, shit!" I whined. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Seth, I'm so sorry" Bella said embarrassedly. I shook my head.

"I knew you could punch but...jeez Bella!" I groaned. She put her hand on my shoulder and sadly smiled. "You scared me" She whispered. I pushed away the need to roll my eyes. "Yeah, I now know never to scare you again" I somehow managed to roll onto my knees and crawl out of the room and downstairs. "Mommy" I whined. I sprawled out on my stomach by the kitchen door, mom raised an eyebrow. "Seth?" She asked. I gripped my nut sack and groaned. "Seth, what happened?" She asked.

"I woke Bella up, she hit me in the nuts. Now I have an owie" I explained. And no, I did not want her to kiss it better! Mom pulled a face that said "Oh, my baby" She leaned down and rubbed my shoulder. "Oh, my baby" She cooed. Told ya. I pouted and wriggled away from my mom before standing up. "I guess Bella feel really bad that she hurt you, huh?" Mom asked. I nodded and groaned slightly. "Never gonna scare her again" I mumbled. Mom smiled and nodded towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'm getting dinner out the bag" She clarified. I beamed and practically ran into the kitchen to get the Chinese out of the bags.

Bella's POV:

I couldn't help but feeling really bad for punching Seth...in the balls... A small smile made its way to my lips, it wasn't a happy smile, more like a I'm-so-guilty-that-I-can't-do-anything-but-smile, smile. I stared at the open door where Seth crawled out of and chuckled. "You punched him in the balls?" I squealed and looked around for where the voice came from. I looked down under my bed and saw Mason peaking out at me. "Why are you hiding under my bed? What am I doing up here?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in my arms and I spent hours watching you that I didn't hear the car pull up, I quickly got you into bed and hid under your bed to avoid detection" He said quietly. I smiled and leaned on my forearms upside down, my hair fell to the floor and my stomach rest on my bed. Mason smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. When he pulled away a goofy smiled plastered his lips. "I will have upside downy kiss with Mary Jane" He whispered, imitating the crazy doctor from the Simpsons. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. I leaned forward to kiss him when I was interrupted. "BELLA! FOOD!" Seth shouted. I sighed and pressed a kiss to Mason's lips.

"Be back soon, ok? I'll try and get you some food" I said quietly Mason nodded and smiled. "Hurry back" I smiled and quickly got up from the awkward position I was in and let the sheet fall around the bed again. I climbed off my bed and quickly made my way downstairs to the kitchen, the definite smell of Chinese filled the air. I smiled and walked to my stuff after mom nodded to it. "Mom?" I called. "Yeah?"

"Can I eat this in my room please? I've got a load of homework" I explained.

"Sure, honey" She replied.

"Thanks mom!"

I grabbed my small bag of food along with a few muffins, chips and two cans of cola. I made a mad dash to my room, trying not to get caught with the extra food and cola. When I reached my room I shut and locked the door before settling the stuff on my bed. "Mason, you can come out now" I clarified. I watched as he crawled out from under my bed, army style; he stood up and sat on my bed, looking at the food. "I brought extra because I'll probably let you finish the rest of my Chinese and stuff" Mason nodded a reply.

I decided to split up the food, leaving him with two muffins; some chips and a can of cola. And he could have any Chinese I left. We both tucked into our food, Mason smiled like a kid on Christmas as he ate a muffin and drank some cola. "How long did it actually take you to get here? It took me a few hours on an airplane...how did you make it?" I asked. Mason fiddled with the can of cola and took a deep breath before looking up at me.

"I ran all the way, it didn't take long because of my speed but...when I got here I spent time watching you, breaking into holiday homes for a shower; finding food. I'd watch you closely, listen to things people said about you. When I first got here and decided to find you...it took a short while because I had no clue where to start. One day I went to La Push High when the two wolves weren't there. I joined up as an exchange student, I watched you all day and stayed away because I knew you'd recognise me. After a while of watching you I kept to the woods and followed you home until you came here. I knew it was you and as more guys changed I had to be more careful, I gradually started getting to close and they chased me away..." He explained.

Mason had watched me for all those months...without me knowing? "Go on"

"So then I kept getting further away from you...so I kept running back and got caught before going back up to Canada again. The other day when the guys chased me I ran up to Canada and made a diversion and changed my tracks so it was harder for them to find me. But they found me and hurt me and that's when I saw you. When I left I made other tracks, I mostly stuck to the trees because they couldn't climb trees as wolves. When I managed to get them up to Canada I came back here" Mason finished.

A shiver passed up my spine. How could I not notice him stalking me? When I was finished with my Chinese I handed the rest for Mason to eat, he smiled and immediately tucked into my noodles and stuff. I opened up my cola and drank some before grabbing my homework. "What homework is that?" He asked.

"Art, have to draw something but I'm stuck for ideas" I murmured. I sat down on my bed with my legs crossed, my homework on my lap. "Are there any specific things that you have to do for the homework?" I shook my head.

"It can be anything...but I don't know what to do for it" I replied.

Mason folded a noodle into his mouth and swallowed. "How about me?" He asked. I laughed, not expecting him to say that. He couldn't be serious. "Bella, I'm serious" He clarified. I stopped laughing and blushed.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

"Draw me, I'm willing. I could be a life model" Mason offered.

"See you naked? I'd rather not" I rather would! Mason pouted and gave me the puppy eyes. "Please?" He begged. I shook my head and picked up my remote for my CD player before pressing play. The room filled with Children Surrender by Black Veil Brides. Mason rolled his eyes at my music, he liked the same kind though! "Let me guess, you're more of an Avenged Sevenfold kinda guy?" I stated. Mason smiled. "How did you know?" He asked.

I stood up and grabbed an Avenged Sevenfold CD and changed the disk and closed the lid, before pressing play. "Because I went through a stage of listening to all of your conversations at school and I snooped through your Facebook page" I replied. I heard him gasp, a small smile pulled at my lips.

"Really? You willingly found out stuff about me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Kinda gives it away when your Facebook picture had A7X on it" I cheekily replied. I turned back to face him, his face was soft and a hint of humour in his eyes. I wasn't kidding, I had occasionally listened to his conversations and peeked at his pictures on Facebook...I'd done it with a lot of people before!

(I have done this in real life, it gives you a real insight on people...Anyway...)

"You really have been stalking me...haven't you?" Mason asked. I walked back to my bed and sat down. "Had" I corrected. Mason smiled, closed the noodle box and grabbed a muffin. "So, what are you going to do for your art then?" He asked. I shrugged. "I can't draw you because I sit next to Embry in art and when we have homework our partners have to check it. He already knows what you look like, I think it'll look a bit suspicious that I've drawn the 'vampire' he is meant to kill" I explained.

"You could just say that you were thinking about me...and drew me. There you go, compromise" Mason stated. I shook my head and pushed my art homework away from me. "In perfect detail without a picture?" Mason bit his lips as he thought of a comeback.

"Aha! Yearbook photo!" He replied.

"Yearbook photo?" I asked. Mason nodded and grinned.

"You know we had a yearbook made before you left. We all got a copy and stuff, have you got your one her?" He clarified. I bit my lip in thought. I stood up and quickly walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a box full of old stuff. After a bit of searching I found the yearbook, I pulled it out of the box and held it aloft. "Jackpot!" I practically skipped to my bed and sat down, opening the book and trying to find the pictures of my old class. A pale hand quickly landed on the corner of the page, stopping me from turning it.

"This page" Mason clarified. I looked up at him and smiled before looking down at the page. Sure enough, there was our class pictures. There was a few group pictures of our class, a lonely me standing to the side...alone. Mason stroked his finger along my face on the page. "If I'd have known you were lonely then...I would have let you be part of our group" He whispered. He flicked to the next page and scanned the page until he found his face. "There we go, me; now draw me!" I raised an eyebrow at him, Mason noticeably shrunk and pouted. "Please?" He asked. I nodded and sighed. I picked up my sketchbook and a pencil and faced Mason. "Stay still, you muck it up...you die" I warned.

(I do not own Titanic.*Looks at person*. You know who you are)

Mason rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah" I poked him with the sharp end of the pencil before putting it to the paper and begun drawing. Mason smiled and batted his eyelashes. "Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French Girls" He stated, imitating Rose from Titanic. I laughed and looked back down at the paper. Mason's hand reached out to grab mine, stopping me from drawing. I looked up at him, he was rid of his shirt and my jeans hung low on his hips. "I want you to draw me wearing this," He said quietly. I blushed and giggled, "And only this" He added. I gulped and shivered when he brought my hand down to his crotch area. I yanked my hand away. "Bad, Mason" I whispered.

He whimpered and gave me the puppy eyes. "No, I need to do my homework" I stated. Mason glared and leaned back, picking up the shirt and pulling it back on before crossing his arms; glaring and pouting. I looked back down at the paper and continued drawing. "I didn't tell you to put it back on" I clarified. I heard him gulp, a smile pulled at my lips as I tried not to laugh. My eyes looked upwards to see him take his shirt back off and lay it across the bed. I leaned backwards and drew the curtains closed, feeling slightly more at ease that the curtains were how shut.

Mason smiled, his dark eyes shining slightly. He moved his head to the side, flicking his fringe out of his eyes where it had previously fallen. I smiled, it'd be an awesome pose for a portrait. After a while I had finished the drawing and sprayed some hair spray on it to prevent it from smudging too much. "You done?" Mason asked. I nodded and handed him the sketchbook, watching as his eyebrows lifted; a ghost of a smile danced across his lips. He looked up at me, his face in awe. "This is amazing" He whispered. I smiled.

"Thank you," After a while of him appreciating the portrait I took it back off him and quickly took a picture before putting my book in my bag, "You told me to draw you...and draw you I did" I added.

Mason stuck his hands out in front of him, a sexy smirk working its way to his lips as he leaned forward. "And you did an amazing job, night I add" He stated. He leaned forward to kiss me when I turned my head to the side, smiling. "Is that the time? I need to have a shower" I said teasingly. Mason whined and brushed his lips against my cheek, kissing as he went along. I involuntarily shivered and grabbed his bicep, 'accidentally' squeezing. "I really need a shower or I'll probably won't be able to have one tomorrow morning" I clarified. Mason sighed and brushed his lips across my jaw. "If you must" He purred. I smiled and waited for him to lean back before I gathered all my stuff and practically ran to the bathroom for a shower.

Embry's POV:

I stared at my phone, hoping some magical mind powers would make Bella magically call me...right now. After a few minutes of waiting for her to call me I gave up, dialling her number and calling her...like I said I would. After a few rings I paced the room, somehow thinking it'd make her pick up the phone. "Pick up the phone Bella" I growled. Still nothing. I sat on the edge of my bed and growled at the wall, staring at it with a fiery glare. I went through my contacts and selected the Swan household number, I could have called Seth...but I couldn't be bothered.

"Swan Residence" Seth said in a slightly pissed of sounding voice.

"Seth, it's Embry" I clarifed.

"Oh, hey, Em. What can I do for you?"

"Is Bella there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's in the shower right now. Want me to take a message? I'm not too sure how long she'll be" He offered. I heard the water cut off from the other end of the line. I refrained from blurting out that she could now talk to me.

"Can you just check? She might be done" Seth grunted an affirmative and I heard his footsteps patter against the carpet on his way to the bathroom. A knock sounded from the other end. "Bella? Are you done? It's Embry!" He half-shouted. "Yes Seth! Give me a minute!" She growled. I heard a click before a rustling sound. "Give me the phone. Hey, Em" Bella said happily.

"Hey, baby" The door locked once more and I heard another rustling sound.

"Hey, why haven't you called my cell?" She asked.

"Because you weren't answering, thought I'd reach you by the home phone" I replied. "Oh, crap, sorry. I left it in my room" She murmured. I could hear a slight dripping noise along with the sound of a towel rubbing against skin and wet hair. "Nah it's fine. Just glad I could talk to you. So...how have you been...since I've left?" I asked.

"Meh, same old same old. Got bored, did my art homework. Had dinner, listened to music; the usual. What about you? Sorting any stuff out with Sam?" She asked quietly. "Yeah, he definitely thinks that we should run closer perimeters now; maybe stretch them out a little further when necessary. Means I will have less school but means I'll have more homework so I'll be able to catch up that way" I explained.

"Tough luck, I got it easy" Bella stated.

"Yep, you do have it easy" I murmured. The sound of fabric against skin brought me back to realisation. "So...you naked right now?" I asked cheekily.

"Haha, jerk. Quil's been in the pack, what...five minutes and you're already acting like him?"

"Sorry, it couldn't be helped" I chuckled.

"Sure, sure. So, you coming into school tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Probably not, I might make it but...you know what Sam's like" I replied.

"Yeah, but no" She laughed.

Mason's POV:

I laid back on Bella's bed, growling to myself. I had a love rival... A love rival that I had trouble competing against...but then again..Bella was keeping my secret, pretending that she hadn't seen me; to protect me from her werewolf boyfriend and his friends. I guess that Bella liked me more than she let on...especially if she'd kissed me within a few hours of knowing me, cleaning me and giving me food... A smile made its way to my lips. People only kissed if they liked each other, right? I put my hands behind my head, smiling to myself.

"Yeah, ok, Em" Bella murmured.

"Ok, love you Bells" Embryo replied. Hehe, Embryo. I already have a nickname for him. "You too" I heard Bella press the end button and open the bathroom door, moving along down the hall to put the phone on the rest thingy. A few seconds later Bella arrived back at her bedroom. She smiled and shut and locked the door behind her. "Sorry I took so long" She apologised. I turned away from her. "Yeah, you were just talking to your boyfriend" I snorted. My voice sounded a lot harsher than I intended. "Are you angry with me?" Bella asked quietly. I turned my head to face her before I sat up.

"No...I'm just kinda...jealous" I clarified. She slowly walked towards me and dropped in front of me. (Not an appropriate place for her to be sitting...if you get my drift)

(Authors Note: SakuraIchigoDark said this earlier at school when a girl friend of ours was kneeling in front of her boyfriend...quite and awkward moment then)

Bella placed her hand on my knees, looking into my eyes. "Mason...I know you are a little bit jealous that I'm going out with Embry...but I can't break up with him...it could kill us both" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Embry imprinted on me, it's where a wolf looks at a girl and they become soul mates. The relationship they share is more important than any relationship, they feel each others emotions and share a tight bond. I'm Embry's mate...and if I break up with him then we could both be hurt or get really sick. Even if I did break up with him I'd always go back to him, he can never be with another girl. The imprinted girl can choose what she wants him to be but even then it is practically definite that he'd be her mate" She explained.

"So I can never have you?" I asked. Bella shrugged.

"Not properly...we could be a couple but I'd always end up going back to Embry before I came back to you" I felt my face scrunch up, I'd never have Bella...but that didn't mean I would stop trying! "Bella?" She looked up at me, brushing off her anger for the briefest of seconds as her eyes met mine. "What?" She asked, sounding pissed off. "Is it possible to love someone after a day?" I replied. I watched as her pupils dilated. "W...what?"

"I think that I'm in love...with you..." I clarified. I looked down at my knees before bringing them into my chest, waiting for the fireworks. "Mason?" She asked.

I nodded, not looking back up at her; not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes. "I... I..." She sighed in defeat, not being able to get out a clear sentence.

"I get it, you don't feel the same way...I'll go if it makes things easier" I said quietly, my heart slowly breaking. A shadow creeped over me as Bella placed her hands on my knees and leaned in towards me. "I think I love you too" She whispered. That was it...there was the flicker of hope that I was looking for. "Do you really mean that, or are you saying it to make me feel better?" I asked.

"I mean it" I smiled and pulled Bella into a hug, an awkward hug as she was leaning between my knees. "Guess this is a triangle now, huh?" She asked. I nodded slightly before chuckling nervously. "I guess it is" I admitted.

To be continued...

* * *

Hey again! So I was looking through the reviews for chapter 18 and I saw that some people were appalled with the idea of Bella cheating on Embry with Mason. Just to clarify, it may seem that she is cheating but she isn't though! It's kinda hard to explain. Basically Bella feels a connection to Mason and she does kinda love him, Mason kinda imprinted on her; it's like a wolf imprint but not absolute. They both love each other but the wolf imprint is a lot stronger than the hybrid and human imprint. It's something I made up so...yeah.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter should be more Bella and Embry, I promise!


	20. Chapter 20 I'm not a vampire

20. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Hey guys, this is chapter 20! It's took a whole lotta work to get to this stage and I want to thank my reviewers for giving me the strength to continue.

I made a really stupid error at the beginning of putting something wrong when I first started this fan-fic. I've watched Twilight enough to know stuff but one thing I forgot was that La Push High students have to wear school uniform, which explains why they were non school uniform in this fan-fic. I only remembered when I was watching The Hillywood Show Twilight Parody and saw that Joseph Lewellyn who plays Jacob Black is wearing a school uniform, which then made me think back to Twilight when Bella's at her prom and Jacob turns up wearing school uniform. *Face palms*

I made such a stupid mistake, which is why I should really plan chapters and fan-fics out. I apologise! Please don't send the angry Twihard mob to attack me with flaming pitchforks! For people who didn't notice...pretend I didn't say anything...this is nothing but a dream!

* * *

Chapter 20. I'm not a vampire.

Bella's POV:

It was early when I awoke, a warm heat was against my back, arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and looked around in the darkness, finding nothing but black. "Go back to sleep, Bella" I whined and shook my head.

"Don't wanna" I whispered. Mason chuckled and nuzzled the back of my neck.

"You have school tomorrow though, I don't want you all tired" He replied.

"It's school, I'll be tired either way" I mumbled. I could feel Mason grimace at the back of my neck, his lips brushing the back of my spine. "Please, just try and sleep...for me?" I nodded.

"Ok, seeing as it's for you" I quietly giggled. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, gently pushing my back against Mason's, when it hit me; I didn't give him anything to sleep in. As on queue his legs brushed the back of mine, telling me he wasn't wearing the jeans I leant him. His chest was pressed against my back, telling me he was still wearing his shirt at least. 'Hmm, he must be wearing boxers and my shirt...' I thought to myself. My eyelids grew heavy, forcing me to sleep once more.

It was seven o'clock when I woke up again. I clambered out of bed and grabbed some skinny jeans and stuff from my wardrobe and dresser. I made a mad dash for the bathroom, leaving Mason to sleep or whatever.

A while later...

Embry's POV:

I opened the door of my locker, collecting some stuff for art. Sam had let me off patrolling for the whole day, saying something about "There are no leeches anyway, must have run off for a while" I suppose I was if somewhat glad that I didn't have to patrol, I just wanted to see Bella. I shut my locker and looked around, trying to see if I could spot Bella at all. Various girls walked...no, strutted past me; smiling, blushing...the list goes on. Sometimes I wonder if they're too stupid to realise that I'm dating someone anyway.

I felt my wolf twitch the second Bella's scent filled my nose. The wolf inside me pricked up its ears and forced me to look around in search of her. I followed the smell of her scent, walking in her direction. She carried her art book under her arm, her bag thrown over her shoulder. Her hair was poofy and straightened at the ends. I smiled and continued walking towards her. Bella smiled when she saw me, but it didn't reach her eyes. What's wrong with her? "Hey, baby" Her heart didn't falter once...like it used to. "Hey, Em" She said quietly.

A frown made its way to my face as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked. Bella shook her head.

"Nothing" She replied.

"Bells, I know something's up; tell me" Once again, she shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Can you just drop it?" Bella clarified. I nodded and retracted my arm from around her shoulder, not wanting to piss her off. We walked to art in silence, keeping a personal bubble around ourselves. We took our usual seats at the back of the room and pulled out our homework before setting it on the desk.

The new teacher, Mrs Andrews, walked down the rows and looked at the rest of the class's homework. Bella opened her book and awaited the teacher's appearance. I looked down at her book and saw the face of a demon staring at me, I clenched my fist and tried not to tear it to pieces. I wasn't even aware I was growling until Bella elbowed me in the ribs. "Stop with the growling" She hissed. "Why? Why should I when you've drawn it? Have you seen him or something, because that is the only explanation for you somehow drawing a perfect picture of him" I said in a hushed-yet angry voice.

Bella tutted. "Well if it wasn't for you guys chasing him than I wouldn't have drawn him. For your information I used a picture from my old yearbook, Embry. So don't accuse me of seeing him, when I haven't" She hissed. There's no way she could have gotten a perfect picture from a fucking yearbook photo! 'Trust her, you don't know if she has seen him or not' My wolf reasoned. I quietly growled and leaned back in my chair,taking my eyes away from the scum before my eyes. I looked out of the corner of my eye at the paper whilst Mrs Andrews checked Bella's work. I couldn't help but look at the vampire's eyes, they held an emotion that I see almost everyday; he had...love...in his eyes. Why would there be a photo of him in a yearbook with such a romantic look in his eyes?

Unless Bella deliberately drew it like that...Bella didn't really draw anything without having a reason to. I'd have to talk to the guys about it later...

Bella's POV:

I was getting really...irritated? With Embry. He kept wanting to know if I was ok, I thought he was going to attack my book in art. Him seeing the face of Mason on my page almost sent him into a frenzy. I couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Mason at home alone by himself. He had my laptop, music, books and anything else he could find to keep himself entertained. I felt really bad though, I didn't want to leave him at all. He kept telling me that he'd be fine but...a part of me felt that he wasn't telling the truth.

School decided to drag... In biology I stared at the clock, glaring would be a better word. I hoped my staring would somehow speed up time...I was unsuccessful, time still remained the same speed as always. Unfortunately. I just wanted class to hurry up so I could go to lunch. I'm sure the teacher was laughing at my pain...asshole. Embry and the guys would want me to spend time with them at lunch...but I really didn't. Why couldn't I have any girl friends? Friends that would invite me to sleepovers...paint each others nails, do each others hair and watch chick flicks whilst talking about boys and the latest gossip.

I sighed and rested my chin in the palm of my hand. I could care less about the wonders of the universe and how many blood vessels are in the average cow's heart. Maybe I was exaggerating...I don't think I was, it was that boring. I wanted to be an artist, or a photographer, or even have my own rock band...but science? It didn't really fit into any categories that I planned to use. Yeah if I wanted to have my own band where I was the main vocalist then I'd maybe need science to explain what I must do to stay healthy so I could still sing and crap.

I practically sped out of Biology when the bell went, I decided to skip eating and instead sat down outside whilst I texted Mason; he had a phone...somehow... Which was kinda weird as he didn't exactly bring a backpack with him or anything.

'Hey Mase~B'

'Hey Bella, you having lunch now?~M'

'Well It's lunch but I'm not having my actual food lunch~B'

'Why not?~M'

'Not hungry. Have better things to do...like talk to you ?~B

'Aren't you cute? You should eat though, I don't want you getting sick ~M'

'WTF is that? ~B'

'A snowman, it's the closet thing I could get to a hug on my phone ?~M'

(AN: I don't know if the little snowman will show on here. It's a snowman that looks like its gonna hug someone btw)

'Awww, you're so cute ?~B'

'No, not cute, Sexxxxyyyyy~M'

'Is that what you think you are? Sexy?~B'

'So mean...gonna cry now~M'

This is how the conversation went on for a while, just a constant back and forth conversation of randomness. When it was the end of lunch I slowly made my way to English, the teacher wasn't in today though; which meant we didn't have to do any proper work or anything. Double English was boring, especially since we were loaded with pointless crap that was nothing to do with what we were learning. Within minutes of receiving the work a full blown paper fight was started.

Mason's POV:

I glared at the snow white Husky across the room. "I swear, if you growl at me one more time" I warned. India bared her teeth and quietly growled again. I shot across the room and picked her up before placing her outside and shutting the door. The day had been boring without Bella...I had stuff to do but it wasn't worth doing. She would come home, either smelling of the mutts or sweaty school kids. On the plus side I would have the chance to get the scents off of her.

I skipped breakfast but I had lunch though, I made my famous PB and J sandwich. (Trust me, it tasted great) I sat in Bella's room, waiting for her to come back home...her brother, Seth, would probably be home soon; which meant I had to hide if I heard or smelled him. My phone buzzed in my pocket, telling me I had a message. I grabbed my phone an flipped it open.

'Hey, I'm gonna be late coming home. Embry's forcing me to go to Sam's as soon as school finishes because he's being a jerk. He nearly reared my homework to shreds when he saw you were my homework. He's kinda pissed off about some stuff so he's dragging me to his alpha for questioning. I'll see you later XXX~B'

I calmly placed my phone on the bed before growling in frustration. I hated the hold he had on her...even if this was my first time experiencing it. I know Embry imprinted on Bella but that doesn't mean he can order her around...does it? My legs slightly shook as I thought about Bella, would they find out? What would they do to me if they found out Bella was hiding me? What would they do to her?

Two weeks later.

Bella's POV:

It wasn't difficult to know that I wasn't in Embry's good books anymore...or anyone's good books. Ever since I was forced to go to Sam's house...well you get the picture. None of the guys know Mason is at my house, I managed to tell them that keeping me at Sam's was against human rights and that I had a right to leave. They eventually let me, of course, not that they wanted to though. Mason was being...happier than usual, probably because me spending less time with Embry meant me spending more time with him.

Every minute I spent with Mason caused me to like him even more...caused him to like me even more. School's been ok, not as great as I wanted it to be; it seemed to pass slightly quicker as I thought of returning home to Mason. Embry doesn't come around to my house anymore, we don't speak as much anymore. Everyone knows that we are getting further and further apart these days, in the course with a week our...almost everyday conversations and calls has turned to school only conversations. The whole pack had travelled to California, apparently they needed to talk to the alpha there or something...

I looked out of my window at the tree I first looked at when I came to Washington; it was that tree that...changed me, changed my life. The very house that surrounded me changed everything I held onto, everything I never wanted to let go of was thrown up into the air with one finger salutes and a simple "Fuck you". If I could just rewind time, go back to when my parents were still alive. Maybe I could have shown my loneliness to Mason and his group, maybe they would have accepted me. I could have learned about vampires and wolves...without having to deal with it. Mason I could handle, but full vampires? And werewolves...they were a whole other story.

After a while of really getting to know Mason I could have got to the stage where he'd ask me out, we could be a couple. I wouldn't have to pussyfoot around everyone and my 'soul mate' in order to keep them happy...everyone apart from me are happy, Mason makes me happy; but being with Embry...doesn't. Not anymore. I was happy with him, our first kiss was a huge milestone in my life but now...I'm in a fucked up relationship that I have no way out of. If I told Embry to leave...I'd somehow end up going straight back to him...that's not what I want! I don't want to have to run back to him every time I push him away.

Mason's arms encircled me, pulling me into a hug from behind. "Don't think too hard...you'll cause yourself an injury" He teased. I lightly smiled and leaned into his embrace. "What's wrong?" Mason asked. I shook my head and shuddered when his lips met my neck, soon soothing me from my heavy thoughts. "Just thinking about how easy life would be if I wasn't here. Back in California I had a life, I didn't have any friends but if I got to know you well enough than...we could have gone out, I could have loved you without being forced to do anything-"

I turned around in Mason's arms and tilted my head back so I could look into his eyes. "-I want to love you, Mase. All of this mythical crap is tiring me out...a lot. I love Embry but...I'm losing him, I don't want to fight to with him but I'm already falling out of love with him" I added. Mason lifted a pale hand and gently cupped my cheek. "Bella...if there was a single way I could help you then I would. But...I don't know how to take your pain away. Tell me how I can help you" He whispered. Before I knew what I was going to say the words already slipped from my mouth. "Make love to me"

Mason's eyes widened and his mouth opened as he stuttered. "What?" He asked. "Make love to me" I said quietly, feeling more sure of myself. His face softened and his eyes filled with love. "I love you" Mason whispered. I smiled and leaned up slightly. "I love you" I replied. Mason smiled and pressed his lips to mine, catching my lips in a gentle kiss. I kissed him passionately, loving the feel of his lips and tongue glide against mine. Mason's arms left my body as he reached past me and pulled the curtains closed.

Once I heard the scraping of the loops on the rail, I fisted my hands in Mason's shirt and gently pushed him backwards towards my bed. His legs hit the bed and we both ended up falling onto the sheets. We somehow rolled onto our sides and successfully removed Mason's shirt, sending it across the room. I pulled away and gently glided my hand across the covered wound on his chest. Mason sadly smiled and placed his hand over mine. "I'll be fine, it won't hurt" He promised. I looked into his eyes and knew he was trying to prove himself, he wanted this as much as I did.

I nodded and leaned forward again, locking our lips. My hand moved down his chest and rested on his hip, gently gripping it. My heart beat at a million miles per hour, my stomach fluttered in anticipation. A part of me knew that I belonged with Mason, the other part knew I was being unfaithful.

To be continued...

* * *

So! That was chapter 20! I'm so sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I've been busy and I've had a real bad case of writers block; nothing would help at all! So...after getting my ass into gear I managed to finish this chapter...finally... Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me on this, it was hard to write and stuff. I decided to put all my emotions for someone in real life into this chapter, making it...ok? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...and I'll be updating soon. This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I decided that I could make it longer by writing this bit at the end...cheeky I know, but I did because I can.

In past reviews people have said that Bella should have told Embry that she kissed Mason, some people thing it's not fair.

MzBellezza: I DON'T LIKE HOW BELLA JUST CHEATED ON EMBRY AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING.

Well, I can see her point. Bella kinda is cheating but she doesn't understand why she feels such an attraction to Mason. If there were no vampires and werewolves and Bella lived in California like before than she probably would end up with Mason, he's her proper soul mate; unlike Embry. I made the point that if in real life you were cheating on someone then...you wouldn't exactly want to tell them...

Embry will eventually find out about Bella and Mason, he still needs to actually find out that Bella is hiding Mason...of course he's not going to be happy; neither will the pack. But hey, this I'd a fan-fiction...anything can happen... Well not unicorns and rainbows but...you get my point.

Thanks for putting up with me and...yeah, erm...not sure what else to say because I think that's about it for this chapter. Goodbye my friends. I look forward to hearing your opinions and stuff!


	21. Chapter 21 Rebel love song

21. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Hey again! So...what's been happening in my life? Well I've broken up for October break...writing this fan-fic, getting a little better at my drawing of ACTUAL PEOPLE. I'm having a really bad case of fan-girl at the moment...why? Well because next year ,2013, on February 15; five days after my birthday... I shall be going to London and going to my first ever Black Veil Bride concert!

I'm so excited! It's like...four months away now! My best friend told me about it a week ago or whatever and I've been all hyper ever since. For like a whole week I literally couldn't get to sleep without getting butterflies or thinking or scenarios that could happen... I love Andy Biersack, lead vocalist of Black Veil Brides. For anyone who doesn't know them they are a glam rock/screamo band who are American. There are currently five members at the moment. Andy Biersack who is lead vocalist, Ashley Purdy who plays bass guitar, Jinxx (Jeremy Furguson) who plays electric guitar, Jake Pitts who plays guitar too and CC (Christian Coma) who plays drums. They are all awesome! I love them all!

The best songs I enjoy most are:

Knives and Pens,

Children Surrender,

The Gunsling,

Sweet Blasphemy,

Coffin,

Smoke and Mirrors,

Perfect Weapon,

Rebel Love Song,

The legacy.

I literally know Coffin backwards, I'm not even kidding! It all happened when I downloaded Coffin onto my iPad and the music video was backwards. I decided that I'd make the phrase "I know that song from front to back" come true...and there you go! I just hope at the concert next year we won't experience Andy's well known stage antics...basically he always ends up getting hurt on stage. In 2011 he broke his nose, ribs, chipped a tooth on the mic, he knocked himself out and lastly he tripped and landed on his knees and had to wear knee braces. What worries me and my friends is that Andy will get too hurt or die really young. He's currently 21, nearly 22 and he smokes two packs a day and drinks like a camel. He never anticipated seeing 40 and death does not bother him! He knows he'll die someday, but as long as he lives his life the way he wants to an achieves stuff he doesn't really worry too much!

Self-knockout

"We played a festival in Phoenix and normally I mock punch myself in the head with the mic, but I connected right with my temple and knocked myself out for the whole beginning of the first song of the set. I completely blacked out on the stage for 50 or 60 seconds, I was lights out"

On your knees

"I was on a tour in San Francisco. I tried to jump off the drum riser onto the stage and I tripped and landed right on both of my knees. I had to wear knee braces for the rest of the tour"

A nose for drums

"Being a singer, I can easily break facial extremities, but breaking my nose in Luxembourg was extremely painful. I rolled backward onstage and then stood up and I didn't know I was right under the drum riser. The riser made contact on the bone right in the middle of my nose and cracked it from my eyebrows right down the bridge. I fell down and was unconscious for a second. Then I got back up and went backstage to a mirror and saw it was huge and misshapen. They took me to the hospital in an ambulance"

Warped tooth

"On a Warped Tour in Boise, Idaho, I broke my tooth on the mic. I took a pretty significant chunk out of my tooth and it had to be sanded down. It wasn't the moth painful injury, but it was the most unexpected one. I always knew I could break a leg or my nose, but I never thought I'd break my teeth"

Stage dive

"In June, we were in Los Angeles at our CD release show and I climbed 30 feet in the air or a marble pillar and tried to get back on stage but I missed by about either feet. I landed on my ribs on another pillar that was sticking out of the ground. I shattered two ribs and displaced one"

Shocking isn't it? So yes, I should be seeing the amazing Andy Biersack and the rest of Black Veil Brides along with a few other bands at the concert in February next year. That's if a friend of a friend actually buys my ticket with the money I've given her, instead of using it to buy stuff for herself! My sister and her friend should be going along to the concert along with me and my friends...if it's the right concert it should be at the 02 Academy Brixton in London. The line-up is Black Veil Brides, Chiodos, Tonight Alive, Fearless Vampire Killers. I literally have no idea who the rest of these bands are. If Black Veil Brides do a signing as soon as they finish their set than...I go to the signing and I hopefully get pictures with them! I will make Andy hug me! And I will have evidence! The concert apparently starts at half six in the evening according to the website I'm looking at. Black Veil Brides usually play a load of their songs, they're all like three of four minutes long...and they have like over thirty songs and they'll probably play a few of their newest songs that'll be coming out in their new album Wretched and Divine the story of the wild ones. It should either be coming out on October 31st or some point in January, which means I need to know the songs well...very well.

XXXXXXXXLEMONXXXXXXX

Ok...so there will be a LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! There will be sex...it will be detailedish and it's gonna suck because it'll be my first lemon that I have written. I'm sorry if its not up to scratch either...it's difficult writing about sex when I haven't had any... If you do not want any Lemony stuff than skip to the end of the lemon! Anyway...On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 21. Rebel Love Song.

Bella's POV:

Mason's hands rested on my waist as he kissed me, his lips were like fire on mine. Gently pushing my shirt up with his fingertips, the pads of his fingers landed on my bare skin. After a minute of two of him toying with my skin he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up at an agonising speed, kissing the new skin he revealed. When the fabric was finally removed, and thrown across the room, he turned me onto my back and carefully climbed over me; straddling my hips.

Mason looked down at my nearly naked chest and gulped, his chest moved fast with his breathing. His eyes met mine and he didn't even have to say anything to tell me what he had to say, because his eyes showed it all. He leaned down and closed his eyes as he kissed me again, his skilled tongue carefully opened my lips as he deepened the kiss. It was probably one of the most loving kisses we'd ever shared. I brought my arms up to rest over his shoulders, my hands gently grasping the soft hair on the back of his head.

A rumble rose in Mason's chest as he growled, I immediately felt heat rush in between my legs. I loved it when he growled. His pales hands ran along my stomach and chest, grazing the sides of my breasts. Mason cupped my cloth covered breast teasingly. A quiet moan escaped my lips and my nipped hardened under his touch. He broke the kiss and leaned back slightly. "You want this...don't you?" He asked. I nodded frantically.

"Please, Mase, please" I begged. A smile broke out across his lips as he nodded and pressed his lips to mine once more.

Mason grabbed the middle of my bra and gently tugged. I heard the snap of thread before he tore my bra in half, leaving it hanging limply at my sides. His hands pushed the cups away and soon cupped my breast. Mason's lips left mine and my eyes rolled into the back of my head the instant his mouth landed on my nipple. The heat was...indescribable. I bit my lip to hold in the moan that tried to escape. Mason, being one step ahead of me, pulled away from my breast and gently tugged my lip with his fingers. "I want to hear you, I want to know how I'm affecting you" He whispered. I nodded and took a shaky breath in as his mouth landed on my breast once more.

A moan left my lips as he bit down, a jolt racked my body as I writhed beneath him. Mason continued to suckle on my breast, probably leaving marks. His hands travelled down and grasped the button of my jeans, undoing the button and climbing off me completely; he grasped the waist band of my jeans and pulled downwards, pulling the denim from my ass and legs. I heard him inhale and soon growl. "You smell amazing" He growled. Mason's nose ran along the inside of my thigh, smelling and kissing the sensitive flesh. More heat and wetness suddenly pooled at my centre, my underwear were well and truly damp. Mason shuddered and soon began kissing and licking my skin as he travelled back to my mouth.

My legs worked their way around his as I grabbed his shoulders and pulled his down on top of me. Our bare chests collided and I honestly felt like I had died and gone to heaven in a single second...well in my case it's be hell because I was cheating on my boyfriend. Mason's eyes met mine, his eyes showed the love he felt at that very moment. "No fair, you still have your jeans on" I whined. A smile worked its way to his lips as he looked at me. "I guess I'll take them off then" He smirked. Mason gripped the button of his jeans and unbuttoned them before he slowly pulled them done, revealing his bulging erection through his boxers.

When he was rid of his jeans he hovered over me and placed opened mouthed kisses across my collarbone. "I love you" I whispered. Mason lifted his head and frowned slightly. "I know"

(Authors note: you don't know how hard it was for me to not stop here...but I won't stop here because I love you all)

"Are you sure you want this...to sleep with me?" Mason asked. I nodded.

"I've never been so sure of anything. I would never regret this...especially with you" I clarified. He nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead as he tugged at my panties, pulling them down and throwing them on the floor. Instead of looking...down there...like I expected him to, he kept eye contact and removed his boxers. Mason shifted forward slightly and pressed his forehead to mine. "Wrap your legs around my waist" He said quietly. I nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his erection probing my core.

"This will hurt, I'll try my best to make sure I don't hurt you. I promise"

"I trust you" I whispered. Mason pressed his lips to mine as he slowly eased his way inside me, I winced and felt my stomach contract in pain. He was bigger than Embry, I knew that now. He broke the kiss and kissed my face. "I'm so sorry" He whispered. His lips caught the tear that escaped from my eye, stopping it in its tracks. In an instant his lips found mine again and he set to work at pressing sloppy kisses against my lips. Mason's lips left mine and I watched as he threw his head back and growled. "You're...so wet" He groaned. A smiled made its way to my lips as I gently moved my hips to tell him to continue. In a second his lips were on mine again as he moved thrusted all the way inside. My walls contracted around him, squeezing him. Mason groaned and a growl rumbled in his chest.

"So tight" He murmured. I had only had sex twice, what did he expect? After a few seconds he gradually thrusted inside me, sending a toe curling pleasure through my body. I didn't scream out though, I think noisy sex was kinda...weird? I know sex is supposed to be enjoyable but no one else really wants to hear it. I did say his name though, a lot of times. Probably matching the amount of times he said mine. "Don't ever leave me...you won't, will you?" Mason panted. "I won't leave you...ever" I promised.

Beads of sweat we both...climaxed, my walls contracted and I milked him dry. After a few minutes Mason slowly pulled out and kissed me. "I love you" He whispered. "I love you" I related. He smiled and nuzzled my neck with his nose and cheek. I would sleep well tonight.

XXXXXXXXEND LEMONXXXXXXX

Embry's POV:

Dark sunglasses rested over my eyes as I tried to relax in the Californian sun, I couldn't relax though; my mind kept trailing back to Bella. The heat was unbearable, mixed with my heat...it wasn't a good mix. A knot formed in my stomach whenever I thought of her, I was pissed off with her...for only one reason. I was jealous that she had drawn the leech we were chasing, maybe it wasn't her fault though. With us chasing him and everything her drawing him could have just settled her mind a bit. We weren't actually in California to meet with another pack, we didn't know any other packs anyway.

I hated lying to Bella, we all just felt kinda angry with her for drawing a picture. My wolf feels her absence, we all do. I already know that Bella and I are slowly going our separate ways, it all started the day we chased the leech; perhaps the didn't think he meant any harm and she was angry with us... The real reason we were in California was so we could get away from the patrols, the leech hadn't turned up for a while and we decided that we wanted to have a little break and get away from La Push for a while...get away from Bella for a while. Call me a bastard, but the human part of me didn't really miss her, I was kinda glad to get a break from her even if we hardly saw each other any more; we only saw each other at school and none of us call each other any more.

Emily was thinking we could have a bonfire at some point in hope to rekindle mine and Bella's relationship, we know it won't happen though. Bella probably wouldn't want to go anyway. She never even goes outside anymore, she's always in her room listening to music and doing whatever the hell she does now; that's what Seth told me anyway. The kid's starting to calm down a little, we know it won't be long before he flips out and ends up phasing.

"Embry, you need to take your mind off her" Jake stated. I turned to face him.

"I know-" I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed, "-I can't though. My wolf's going crazy, he wants to see her...but I don't. We're already getting further and further apart and I don't know what to do. Bella hardly even talks to me anymore. There aren't any more 'I love you' s. I mean, come on! Bella knows it too, she's gotta know that there isn't an us anymore; it's just the pack and her"

"She doesn't even have any girl friends to hang out with..." Quil murmured.

"I know" Jake and I said in unison.

My stomach fluttered slightly, for a reason I couldn't explain. "What's wrong?" Jake asked. I shrugged and pulled a face. "I don't know...I feel...happy?" I asked rhetorically. "Have you broken the imprint?" Quil asked. I looked at Quil and Jake. "I don't know...but I need to know if Bella is ok, maybe she's feeling the same thing"

Mason's POV:

Bella and I laid on her bed, a sheet wrapped around us and her head on my chest. My arm was wrapped around her waist as she slept. If someone told me that I'd have sex with Bella than I'd think they were high or something. I know I love Bella, she loves me too...I know she does. She's told me enough times. She asked me to make love to her! If we were friends with benefits then there would be no love about it, just fucking. I wanted to call her mine, Embry just had a hold on her. She had been getting more and more distant from the wolves and Embry included. It wasn't my intention, I wanted Bella to still talk to her friends; but her being with me all the time and protecting me forced her away from everyone.

Bella's hand moved and rested on my chest, right above my heart. I just hope that she doesn't regret sleeping with me when she wakes up. I made love to her, she would understand that...right? I mean, she asked me to...practically told me to make love to her. Who was I to deny her anything? The wolves will be able to smell the change in her scent if they return early...I hope they don't. My breathing became slightly deeper as my eyes began to close, forcing me to sleep.

Seth's POV:

I looked out at the darkened woods as we drove to the Makah Rez, visiting family was becoming more of a regular thing now. Bella still hadn't come with us yet, everyone was expecting to see my new sister... I didn't see her as much...well I did, when she wasn't in her room all the time. Embry and Bella aren't a couple anymore, that's what people around school say. Apparently they don't talk anymore, I never see them together anymore either; he doesn't even call anymore. Jake and Quil have joined Sam's gang...

Mom and dad are real worried about my temper at the moment, I'm also going through this weird growth spurt...my appetite's gotten bigger as well. For some weird reason I'm getting more muscle on my body, which is weird because all I do is play games on the computer or walk India. I've been getting really hot lately, as in temperature wise. I start to get hotter when I get angry, it's a normal thing...isn't it? To get hot when you're angry? I'm sure I read it online or something. "How you doing Sethy?" Leah teased. Ugh, must she give me such puny nicknames. I glared and crossed my arms as I stared out the window.

"What's got you in a huff?" She asked, sounding concerned. I shrugged.

"Stuff" I murmured. I saw Leah nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Yep...stuff goes on in my life too" I ignored her and sighed to myself.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, slightly irritated. India nestled in my lap lightly as she sensed the growing tension. My aunt has her own dog at the Makah Rez, India has a little play mate now. "Aaw, you haven't asked that since you were nine" Mom cooed.

"Yes well, if you were stuck with that-"I pointed at Leah"-Than you would want to know too" I stated. Dad looked at me in the mirror.

"Seth, calm down, were not too far away now" He clarified. I nodded and looked back out of the window. Why was the drive so boring?

To be continued...

* * *

Hey again! So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...and if you didn't...well...good for you...have fun with that. It was my first ever lemon...so I'm not too sure how good it was, but I didn't want to make it really graphic like some I've seen before...because it'd be really awkward... Anyway like a few of my most recent chapters this isn't as long as I would have liked but I was stuck for ideas. This chapter was just a twisted thought I've had from some time and my friend is debating whether to write a lemon or not so I thought I'd grow a pair and write one too. Hope you won't hate me for the Bella's drastic moment there but...I think it was necessary.

The next chapter should be up soon so I hope it's ok and stuff. Thanks for you guys who have reviewed and stuff.


	22. Chapter 22 I don't care

22. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Hey again guys! This is chapter 22 and I won't waste anymore of your time!

* * *

Chapter 22. I don't care.

Bella's POV:

Heat surrounded me, comforting me through the darkness. A pain filled my body, yet at the same time I felt free. Free from the clutch of something that inexplicably bound me. A voice called me, one that I was too familiar with. "Wake up, Bella" I opened my eyes to see the pale blue irises of my mother's eyes. "Mom?" I asked. A smile graced her lips as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Wake up, Bella" Her face turned into a grimace as she raised her hand and slapped my cheek.

My eyes opened and I turned my head to look around. I was in my room, on my bed, in Mason's arms. My head rested on his pale chest, his arm was wrapped around my waist and his eyes were closed. A pain in my centre caused me to groan quietly. I suddenly felt the urge to pee...I really had to pee. Being as quiet as possible I gently removed Mason's arm from my waist and got out of bed, I bit my lip to hold in the scream that threatened to surface; fuck that hurt! Carefully bending down, I picked up Mason's shirt and threw it on before silently hobbling out of my room and going to the bathroom.

I painfully sat down on the toilet and winced as I peed. What had he done to me? When I was done I dabbed myself dry and gagged when I saw the blood. I washed my hands and cleaned the sweat off my face with a damp wash cloth. My throat felt dry, telling me I needed something to drink. I creeped back to my bedroom and quickly grabbed some underwear from my drawer, carefully slipping them on before going downstairs. When I reached the kitchen I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, soon filling it up with water from the faucet.

I brought the glass to my lips and sipped the water greedily. I heard the familiar creak of the stairs, telling me that Mason was very much awake. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and Mason's head rested on my shoulder. I carefully put the glass in the sink and leaned into Mason's embrace. "Morning, baby" He purred. I smiled.

"Morning" I replied. Mason pressed a kiss to my neck and sighed in content.

"I woke up and you were gone, I was worried about you. I thought..." I gently turned around in his arms. "You thought I had gone...you thought I regretted sleeping with you, right?" I asked. He sadly nodded.

"I told you, I won't ever leave you, Mase. Why would you think I would regret sleeping with you, I was the one who asked you to make love to me. Remember?"

"I know...but I was just worried. We've gotten so close and I just didn't want to lose you...I don't ever want to lose you, Bella" He whispered. I frowned and wrapped my arms around his neck, putting my head on his shoulder. "You won't...I promise, I won't ever leave you and you won't lose me. Yeah I'm caught up with the whole wolf thing but...Embry clearly doesn't love me anymore, I don't even really recall the last time he said he did. You love me, that's all I need" I explained.

Mason sighed and rubbed his hands along my waist. His bare skin was a gorgeous sight, the paleness was amazing. "He's stupid for letting you go" He whispered. I nodded and ran my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. "I know right?" Mason gently sniffed and rubbed his cheek against my head. "You smell like me" He whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad. You smell sexy" I replied in a quiet voice. Mason chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Are you sore?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine" I clarified. Ok, so I was really fucking sore that anyone would have thought I'd been raped. It was bad enough peeing and walking, I really was in pain; but I couldn't tell Mason I was in pain, he'd never forgive himself.

"You sure?" He asked slowly, trying to mask his worry. I leaned back wards and looked into his eyes as I nodded. "I'm sure" I promised. Mason nodded and sighed. I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and dropped my arms from his neck as I stepped backwards as carefully as possible and walked to the fridge. I opened up the door and looked for something to eat. Suddenly, Mason's hand came into contact with my ass and I groaned and grasped the door of the fridge. "Shit, Bella, are you ok?" He asked, his voice frantic. I nodded and tried to straighten up. "I'm fine" I repeated.

"You're not fine otherwise you wouldn't have doubled over in pain when I slapped your ass. Why didn't you tell me you were sore?" I turned my head to face Mason. "Because you would blame yourself for hurting me. It wasn't your fault but...you're bigger than Embry. It wasn't much of a shock to me when I woke up in pain. I've only ever had sex twice, Mase. With Embry and then you, I'm still not used to it" I explained. He put his hands around my waist and helped me stand. "You didn't have to lie to me, I feel even worse now" Mason mumbled.

"You would have blamed yourself anyway...I didn't want you feeling guilty" I nearly cried.

"Baby, don't cry. I won't blame myself if it makes you feel better... I just want you to be happy"

"I know" I whispered. I noticed that he was just in his boxers, nothing else. My eyes wandered over his defined abs and muscular torso. "See something you like?" He teased. I nodded.

"Yep" Mason pressed his lips to mine and carefully slipped his tongue into my mouth. After a few minutes of making out he reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He picked me up bridal style and I immediately frowned. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to have a bath, it'll help" He clarified. I smiled and nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to carry me up to the bathroom.

Embry's POV:

For the whole night I had a weird feeling in my stomach, it was still the happy/free feeling that I had before... It just felt more awesome. Jake and Quil told Sam all about it and he pressured me to call Bella. I used every excuse to put off calling her. 'It's too late, she could be sleeping, I'm tired, she might not want to talk to me, it's a waste of time, she'll be fine'. Sam ended up calling the house but no one answered, apparently the family had gone to the Makah Rez to visit family...that's what Jake said anyway. I called Seth instead, maybe he could help.

"Hey, Embry, what's up?" Seth asked, his voice sounded kinda pissed off. A dog barked somewhere and he groaned. "No Midnight, leave it alone!"

"Seth, is Bella there?" I asked. When it quietened down he answered.

"No, she's at home" He clarified. But Jake said...

"That's weird...Jake said the whole family had gone... But if Bella's at home than why didn't she pick up the phone?"

"Maybe she's asleep or listening to music...or in the shower, did you try her mobile?" Seth asked.

"No...I didn't try her mobile" I mumbled.

"Try her mobile, she should pick up" He clarified. I grunted an affirmative.

"Ok, Seth. Thanks"

"Bye, Em" Seth replied.

I dialled Bella's cell and put it to my phone to my ear. "Hello?" Bella asked.

"Hey, Bells"

"Oh, so you remember I'm alive than?" She spat.

"Baby, don't be like that. I called to see how you were. I have to tell you something" I explained.

"I'm listening" She mumbled.

"Yesterday I had a moment where I felt really happy and free...I don't know why but I was wondering if you felt the same"

"Around...six o'clock?" Bella asked, suddenly sounding interested.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I felt it too" She said quietly.

"You did?" I asked. She hummed an affirmative.

"I think it has something to do with the imprint" I clarified.

"What does it mean?" Bella asked.

"I don't know...look, it's hard to talk to you about this on the phone so...I'll talk to you in person when we get back from California"

"Ok, see ya" Bella said quietly.

Bella hung up and I tightened my grip on my phone. Why didn't say she loved me? She felt the same thing that I did...I know it had something to do with the imprint...but what?

Bella's POV, after the call with Embry:

I put my mobile on my dresser and sat down on my bed, feeling slightly confused. "What is it?" Mason asked, he removed the headphones from his head and put them on his neck. "Embry said he had this weird moment yesterday where he felt happy and free. It was around six o'clock, the same time I felt the same" I replied.

"Of course you'd feel happy, you were having sex with me" He stared cheekily. I playfully slapped his arm and rolled my eyes.

My damp hair slid down my shoulder with the movement. "Do you feel any better?" Mason asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I feel a lot better now that I've had a nice, relaxing bath" I clarified. A smiled broke out across his features as he grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. "Good" Mason was now wearing some sweats, nothing else; giving me a good view of his chest. "You're chest is a lot better than it was a few weeks ago" I murmured.

"I've had my little nurse to look after me" He said in a childish voice. I nodded and patted his head. "Yes you did" I laughed.

I ran my hand along his chest and smiled as he noticeably shuddered. "Stop, that tickles" He laughed, trying to sound annoyed; but epically failed.

"Sorry, that must be real uncomfortable for ya" I stated. Mason grabbed my wrist and carefully pulled me into his arms in a warm hug. "I love you" I nodded and kissed the centre of his chest. "I love you too. Forever" I promised. We hugged for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything to break the silence. "Thank you...for last night. I expected you to freak out, but...you didn't" I explained. Mason grasped my shoulders and pushed me back slightly so I was leaning backwards and looking into his eyes.

"You're thanking me for making love to you?" He asked, slightly confused. I nodded. "With Embry...it was planned, we spent a while discussing it and even then it was really awkward; but with you...I instantly blurted it out and you did as I asked. You put emotion into it and you made me feel...words can't even explain how you made me feel. Embry made me feel good but...not as good as you did" I tried to explained. Mason lightly smiled and brushed his lips against mine before nuzzling my nose. "Guess that adds to my already huuuuge ego, huh?" He teased. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So big that I sometimes wonder if your head'll explode" I said with a nod of my head. Mason mock gasped and put his hand over his heart. "You wound me" He said mockingly, trying to sound offended. "Want me to kiss your ego better?" I asked. Mason nodded and pouted. I smiled and gently pushed him down onto his back. "Maybe it's here" I mumbled. I kissed his wrist and looked up at Mason, watching as he shook his head. I shook my head as well. "No, not there. Maybe here" I kissed his stomach and felt the muscles contract and flex under my mouth. "Nope, not here either" I stated.

I shifted slightly as my lips hovered above his chest. "What about here?" I pressed my lips to his chest and hummed. "No, not here either-" Mason,s eyes were hooded and his mouth hung open slightly as he looked at me. "-I can't find your ego anywhere" I clarified. Mason lifted his finger and pointed to his mouth.

"It's connected to my mouth" I smirked and put my hand on his cheek as I leaned towards him. "How could I have been so stupid?" I asked myself. Mason shrugged and smiled. "Yes, how could you have been so stupid?" I captured his lips with my own and soon pulled away. "When are they coming back?" Mason asked. I shrugged. "I don't know...and I don't care" I replied.

"You don't care?"

"I don't care" I repeated.

"Why don't you care? If they come back before the sex smell wears off than we're both screwed" He explained.

"Oh, shit" I half-shouted. Mason nodded in agreement. How many times would I need to shower?

Seth's POV:

I watched as India and ran around with Midnight, my aunt's pure black/almost blue Alaskan Malamute. (Ok, so I looked on Google and I couldn't find Emily's mom's name. So I'm going to make it up) Aunt Grace threw a ball across the yard and smiled as the dogs chased it across the grass. "How are you doing Seth?" She asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"Ok, I guess" I replied. Grace wiped her hands on her jeans and smiled.

"I've got some cookies cooling inside" She sang. I beamed and quickly stood up.

"Cookies are waiting!" I shouted.

Grace rolled her eyes and walked towards the house and into the kitchen. I followed her, my eyes scanning for the cookies...but I found none.

Mason's POV:

I watched as Bella stood in front of the stove stirring the sauce for the spaghetti. The delicious aroma filled the expanse of the kitchen and filled my nostrils, I moaned and rubbed my stomach. "That smells soooo good" I stated. Bella's ass slightly moved as she reached over to grab some herby stuff to add in the sauce, my eyes immediately looked at the perfect swell of her ass...god I'd love to be deep in there. "Staring at my ass, huh?" Bella asked. I shook my head to banish my dirty little fantasies. "Erm...no?" Bella laughed and stepped away from the stove, a small smile on her face.

"I know you were...I saw your reflection in the pot" She stated. I felt my lips pull up into a lopsided smile as she neared the table. "Oh, really?"I asked. Bella nodded and leaned towards me over the table, her elbows rested on the tabletop and her chest hung down slightly; giving me a flash of her cleavage. "Yep" She said, popping get P. I leaned towards her and there was a hairs width between us when...the phone rang. Bella sighed and quickly placed a kiss on my lips before she grabbed the phone and put it at her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Bella!" Someone shouted.

"What is it Mom? Tell me..." I quickly got up from the table and used my speed to get to the living room as quickly as I could. "It's Seth" Bella's mom replied, her voice worried. Bella let out the breath she was holding, tears formed in her eyes. "What's happened to him?" Bella asked, trying not to let the tears fall. A single drop ran down her cheek as she waited for a reply. "He's phased" Bella froze, her eyes glazed over and her heart drummed in slow motion. "No, he can't have... Not Seth, he's a kid" Bella whispered.

"Honey, he's phased. We've got to come back, as soon as possible. Sam and the pack are coming back from California to the Makah Rez to calm him down. They'll be here in a few hours and it'll take a while for them to get him back" Her mom explained. Bella took a deep breath and nodded. "Was anyone else there? Why did he phase?" She asked. A sigh came from the other end if the line.

"Grace..she said she had cookies for Seth...she wanted to cheer him up because he was angry and when he went inside looking for them he lost it. He started shaking and I managed to push him outside just in time before it happened"

"Ok mom, try to calm him down...make sure you don't get him any angrier" Bella said quietly.

Bella put the phone back in the cradle and turned to face me, a worried expression covered her features. "I've gotta get you out of here" She began panicking. I put my hands on Bella's cheeks and made her look into my eyes. "Calm down, I'll be fine" I clarified. She shook her head and tears rolled down my hands that covered her cheeks. "You won't, I won't leave you but you can't stay here either. Seth'll be able to smell, see and hear you. With more wolves in the pack there is a higher chance that you could get killed...and I don't want that happening to you" She explained. I ran my hands down her body and finally rested them on her hips as I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Where am I going to go? I can't leave you...you'll go back to him" I growled. Bella shook her head. "No, I'll break up with him...and I won't talk to him, I'll find somewhere for you to go... I promise I will, I love you and only you" Bella cried. I watched as she suddenly went blank. "Bella?" I gently nudged her until she came back to reality. "The Cullens" She murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"The Cullens, they're a coven of vampires who live in Forks. They live off the blood of animals, they are the enemies of the pack...they're the reason they phased. You could stay with them...the pack can't cross into the Cullen land because they made a treaty. They can't get to you" Bella explained.

"They'd accept me?" I asked. Bella shrugged.

"They might do, if they see you're a hybrid who needs protection then...they should take you in" I didn't want to leave Bella...but moving in with the Cullens was the only option I had to protect both of us.

Embry's POV:

After an urgent call from Sue...telling us that Seth had phased we grabbed all our stuff and jumped in the minivan before driving all the way to the Makah tribe. Apparently Seth phased because his Aunt Grace said she had cookies but Seth got pissed because there actually weren't any. Sue had called Bella, according to Sam, Bella was upset about it; she loved Seth. It took us a few hours to reach the Makah Rez. It wasn't hard to find Seth, we just followed then trail of fallen trees.

Leah stood in the centre of a clearing, in front of the phased Seth. "Seth, please...if that is you... Calm down" She begged. Leah slowly dropped to her knees and lowered her head. Sam clenched his fists and growled. "Lee Lee, get away from him!" He ordered. Leah and Seth both turned to look at Sam, hatred in both of their eyes. Leah slowly stood up, tremors racking through her body. "I am not your Lee Lee anymore" She snarled. We watched in horror as Leah's form blurred before she exploded. A small silver wolf stood in her place. Leah had phased?!

To be continued...

* * *

Hehe, so Seth and Leah have both phased! Ooooh! I did intend for them to phase at some point after Quil, just to try and keep it like Twilight. I literally have no idea why I decided to have Seth phase because there weren't any cookies...I've read quite a few fan-fics which show he likes cookies and sweet stuff; so I guess he loves cookies enough to phase when he doesn't get them. Leah...meh, she wasn't too much of a shock to anyone who knows she phases in Eclipse...because if you've watched the films and read the books then...yeah you know.

I got the idea of her phasing from the book Breaking Dawn, somewhere in the first half I think. In the book when Seth and Leah join Jake's 'pack' or the 'Black Pack', Sam sends out a few of the wolves and an un phased Jared to convince the trio to return to Sam's pack. Jared says something about "He wants you home Lee Lee, where you belong". Lee Lee was Sam's nickname for Leah I'm guessing, in the book she gets angry when he says that so I thought I could kinda change it a bit so she phases.

There will be a short time skip at the beginning of the next chapter, the reason is because obviously Mason has no option but to move in with the Cullens to help stay hidden from the pack. To be honest I can't really be bothered to explain what'll happen and stuff and that alone would take a chapter or two so...it'll be in Bella's POV and she'll explain it a little. I'm quite sad Mason has to move in with the Cullens :( Mason's character is based on a guy in my music class. I may possible have a...stalker issue with him so...yeah..

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to read This is how I disappear. Love you guys!


	23. Chapter 23 This prayer for you

23. This is how I disappear. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.

Hey again! So I'm still having my October break now...I am now the proud owner of a green One up mushroom kitty ear hoodie! I love it! I'm wearing it right now!...unless you are reading this in like 2016 or something...then probably not...I probably won't be wearing it by that point for certain reasons...*Cough*Boobs*Cough* And another reason why I'm reaalllllly happy is because I have a certain someone's Guitar Hero Guitar in my room! For people who read the author's note at the end of the last chapter may possibly know what I mean... So my sister had a sleep over and her best friend brought two guitar hero guitars over so we could play on the Wii.

What we didn't realise was that you could only be guitar or bass because we didn't have the microphone or drums...well Charlie had the drums but left them at her house and stuff... So I touched Mason's guitar...took a picture and sent it to my best friend in a message :-O So...yeah... On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23. This prayer for you.

A week later...

Bella's POV:

I paced my bedroom as I waited for Mason to call, I hadn't been able to talk to him too much because of the whole 'werewolf in the house' thing. Mason and I had a teary farewell when he joined the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen, the head of the coven, immediately accepted him; he was shocked that the 'mate' of a wolf actually wanted to help a hybrid. The Cullens were...insanely, if yet slightly over dramatically, beautiful. They all had pale white skin, prefect noses and jaws, perfect hair and golden stares were a little unsettling and at least three of them kept saying how 'good I smelled'. There were seven members of the Cullen coven: Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward.

Seth was...definitely a right bastard. It had been a week since he had phased and the slightest thing would set him off. He decided to invite himself into my room whenever he wanted...his reason "I'm protecting your fucking ass, the least you can do is let me do what I want and go where I want without you bothering me" Yeah, you heard me right. Mom and dad won't do anything about his behaviour, they don't particularly care; they think its ok for him to act like a fucking little wanker because he was now "A protector" and he was "Saving us all with his gift" What a load of shit!

Personally I think a fucking squirrel could do a better job than Seth. He is a cocky little asshole, even worse than Paul! It was pissing me off! I even threatened Mom and Dad, I told them that if they didn't lay down some rules and pull their heads out of their asses then I'd leave...the knew I would. They grounded me for being so rude...obviously. Leah...she just went to her apartment in Port Angeles...we haven't heard from her since.

My phone began blasting out Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides (The song that I'm listening to because, I'm awesome like that :D) I immediately put my phone at my ear and bounced around.

"Hey" I said excitedly. Mason's throaty chuckle waved through my ear, making me shiver. "Hey, baby" He replied. I smiled and did the typical teenage girl in love thing...jumping on my bed and smiling at the ceiling. "How are you doing?" I asked. "Better now that I'm talking to you. I miss you" Mason sighed. I felt my heart falter slightly. "I miss you too, Mase" I said quietly, longing in my voice.

"You're alone...aren't you?" He asked. I nodded...even thought he couldn't see me. "Yep, all alone. Missing your warmth, hugs and sexy face and body" I couldn't help but feel a warmth pool at my centre.

"I miss your sexy face and body too" He stated. I smiled and sighed.

"I'm all alone...Mom and Dad are out, Seth the fucking little ass is at Sam's and Leah...she's at her apartment, I think"

"Seth still being a cocky wanker?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, I'm grounded by the way. I got fed up with him going into my room without asking and being a cock. The little shit even said to me that 'I'm protecting your fucking ass, the least you can do is let me do what I want and go where I want without you bothering me'" I replied.

Mason growled and I heard something snap on the other end of the phone. "Grrr. I swear to God if he continues treating you like that..." He hissed.

"I told mom and dad to pull their heads out of their asses and discipline Seth or I'd leave. They won't even tell him off for swearing or anything, just because he's their 'special little protector' and he's 'saving us all'. I'm getting really pissed off with him at the moment. They can't ground me, I can easily climb out of my window and escape. They can't stop me" I stated.

"I know, I want to see you, Baby" Mason said quietly and guiltily.

"I want to see you too... I miss you and your growling" I said longingly. Mason growled and I sighed in content as I felt myself pool once more. "You have no idea how much I want you" I purred. Mason laughed and soon stopped.

"I think I know..." He clarified. He groaned into the speaker and made an ow noise. "You ok?" I asked. He hummed an awkward affirmative.

"I may...or may not...have a little issue that you could fix...ok, it's not little at all. You would know" He replied. He had a...you know...?

"Do you have an...erm...you know...boner?" I asked, feeling a blush on my cheeks.

"Yes, it's really painful and it's getting even more painful when I think of you" I smiled but at the same time cringed, ew. "Do something then" I cringed again.

"I can't, I don't want to leave you to sort out my...issue" Mason whined.

"What are you going to do? Jack off while we speak?" I asked jokingly. I heard a lock click and the opening of a zip. "Ew! Mason, don't you dare!" I shrieked.

"Wanna come over here and sort it out? I can think of plenty of ways for you to get rid of it" He stated kinda angrily.

"As tempting as that sounds-" I looked around and saw my homework. "-I have homework" I finished.

"Sure" He said sarcastically. I could picture Mason rolling his dark brown eyes.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" I asked.

"Talk to me and talk dirty while I wank to the sound of your voice" He replied.

"But it'll be awkward" I whined. Mason snorted and I heard the drop of fabric.

"It'd be even more awkward if you were here watching. It's not like you can see anything and everyone is out where I am and where you are. What's the problem?" I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine" I murmured. I could already picture him air punching and smiling.

"You don't have to talk dirty to me, just talk. I'll be able to sort this just by listening to anything you have to say" Mason explained in a loving voice.

"That's so sweet...but the situation makes it kinda weird and kinky way" I crooned. He chuckled again, sending vibrations through my body. "I was joking, hun"

"What? What do you mean you were joking?" I asked.

"I was getting changed, plus I was kinda bored and thought that you could entertain me a bit... Guess you fell for it" Mason clarified.

"You...ugh...you tricked me!" I whined. Mason laughed in reply.

"Yes I did"

Embry's POV:

I watched Seth pace the room for the hundredth time, it was really starting to bug me. "Seth, can you stop?" I asked. He turned his head to face me as he muttered. "Seth, what is the problem? You've been pacing for...One minute and thirty five seconds" Sam groaned. (AN: I timed it so I'd know roughly how long it'd take) "Sam's right, Seth, what has you pacing? It's bugging all of us" Jake growled. Seth clenched his fists and bared his teeth. "Bet you want to know that Bella is cheating on you" He stated. My heart faltered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. I slowly stood up and walked towards him, making sure to keep some distance from each other.

"You know I've always had good hearing?" Seth asked. I nodded. "Well...Bella's been having some pretty erotic dreams recently. What was the name of the leech you've been chasing, the one Bella knows?" He asked. I clenched my fists. "Mason" I spat through clenched teeth.

"Isn't it weird that she keeps saying 'Mason' throughout the night. She keeps having these conversations with a certain someone too, they call each other babe; there are a lot of 'I love yous' too. It's definitely a guy she's been talking to" He clarified. Seth turned his head away from me as if he was listening to something that only he could hear.

He soon turned back to face me, a smirk on his face. "She's talking to him right now" All of the guys stood up.

"Seth has the best hearing" Sam murmured. I turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "If he heard anything...it'd be him" Paul added.

"So what, I'm expected to believe that my girlfriend is having a conversation with the leech we're chasing?" I asked. The guys didn't reply.

"There's a weird smell in the house all the time, Bella constantly sprays really strong air freshener all the time" Seth added.

I nodded and turned towards the door. "I'm going to check it out" I clarified.

Bella's POV:

"So...how are the Cullens?" I asked.

"Meh...you know, they're ok I guess. Edward's freaking me out though" Mason replied. I smiled and clenched my phone slightly tighter. "Why?"

"Because he keeps staring at me...he can read minds so...I think he keeps looking at me and I think he keeps reading my mind and looking at the stuff we've done" He said quietly. I frowned and began doodling on a random piece of paper. I put my phone and loud speaker and set it on my bed. "Think of a song or...tell him to go away and mind his own business in your mind" I suggested.

"Then he'll wonder what I have to hide" Mason murmured. He was right...

"Try to close off your mind from him, if you make it harder for him to see into your mind then...he should stop"

"Bells?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you sure you're alone?" He asked. I looked around my room.

"Yeah...I'm alone, why?" I retorted.

"No, reason...thought I heard something..."

"Do you have any plans...?" I asked.

"No, I want to see you soon though. I miss you..." Mason clarified.

"I miss you too. But we knew it was going to hard...it's kinda obvious that it would have been this difficult. We both love each other though, we will see each other soon...just not as often as we would have liked" I said quietly. Mason hummed in agreement. "Life just likes to be difficult, huh?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

"I love you" Mason clarified. I smiled.

"I know, I love you too. I love you more than anything" I replied.

I could hear him sigh in content on the other end of the phone. "Say it again"

"I love you, Mason" I repeated. I heard a frustrated growl before the bedroom door flung open. Embry stormed into my room. "You love him?" He said through clenched teeth. I was frozen, I literally couldn't do anything but stare at him. Embry grabbed my phone from my hand and threw it at the wall before jumping on my bed and straddling my waist, putting his hands on my shoulders and snarling. "Do you fucking love him?" He asked. My breath sudden left my lungs and escape my lips in breathless bursts. "Embry" I whispered.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine. "Do you love him?" He asked softly. Tears ran down my cheeks, but I couldn't find the words to reply. "I'm going to ask you again...DO YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM?!" He shouted. I nodded. "I love him! He's done nothing wrong to you!" I cried. I turned my head away from him. Embry put both of his hands on my cheeks and forced my head back to look at him. "Done nothing wrong? He's a fucking leech! It's our job to kill him!"

I shook my head as much as I could, though it was hard with his hands on my face. "He's not a leech! He's a hybrid! I've been protecting him and hiding him away from you and the pack because I knew you wouldn't listen! You don't even give them a chance to explain what they are! You look at them and instantly have a blind hatred against them. They could have family and children, and you kill them! You would have done exactly the same to Mason, he has a family; he has friends. He has me and you were going to kill him for what you THOUGHT he was. You took one look at him and hated him!" I shouted.

"That day you brung in a picture of him for your art homework...I knew something was up. You told me you hadn't seen him and I actually believed you. You had my trust and you have lost all of it" Embry forced my head to the side. The pack stood at the entrance of my bedroom, their faces sad and disgusted. I closed my eyes and hoped to die there and then. "Where is he now? Or don't you know?" Embry. He turned my head to face him once more.

"Somewhere you can't even go" I laughed.

"You're kidding me" Sam mumbled. I shook my head.

"No I'm not. He's with them...and there's nothing you can do about it" I stated.

Embry looked down at me in disbelief. "Why did you do it, Bella?" Quil asked.

"The day you all left me to chase him is when I met him. He was hurt because of you guys. That night he turned up at my bedroom window, he had cuts everywhere... And there was this huge wound on his chest and it was badly bleeding. I cleaned and stitched him up and let him stay here. I let him stay here and I hid him because you guys, my friends, hurt him; I at least owed him a place to stay until he was better. Yeah...we loved each other. You stopped talking to me...you never called anymore. I promised to never leave him, and I plan on keeping that promise" I explained.

"Seth said there was this weird smell. He said that you always sprayed air freshener in here" Paul stated. Seth told them, he led the, here. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't smell it, Mason and you guys can smell it...I know you can" I whispered. All was quiet for a moment as the guys tried to work out what I meant. Paul was first to speak. "You slept with him...didn't you?" I nodded.

"Bella, you're supposed to be my mate. You're my mate and you slept with a leech" Embry spat.

"I was your mate...not anymore. I want you to leave. We're through, Embry" I whispered. "What?" He asked.

"We're through, we can't trust each other. I slept with another guy and...you've been ignoring me. I think it's best if you all leave, before anything else happens" I said quietly.

"Bella, please. I love you" Embry said, now on the verge of tears.

"You should have acted like you did, instead of putting the pack before your mate" I whispered,

"Embry, lets go" Sam ordered. Embry sighed in defeat and climbed off of me and walked towards the guys. His head turned to face me, a tear ran down his cheek. Non of the pack uttered a single word as they exited my room...not a single one of them. When I heard the front door shut I let the flood gates go.

I sat up and put my head in my hands as I cried. Suddenly I remembered my phone. I clambered off my bed and quickly picked my phone up from the floor and inspected the screen for any cracks, I found none. I dialled Mason's number and held it at my phone as I wiped the tears away from my eyes and cheeks. "Bells, what happened?" Mason asked.

"He found out...he heard and he threw my phone at the wall. I broke up with him"

"Baby...are you ok?"

"No, I have to see you" I said quietly, trying to sniff away the tears.

"Meet you at the treaty line in...ten or fifteen minutes" Mason clarified.

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too"

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket before standing up and grabbing my keys. I made it to my car in record time, I put the keys in the ignition and reversed out of the drive; finally speeding to the treaty line. I managed to get there in five minutes, Mason stood against a bright yellow Porsche 911 (Alice's car, the one she stole in New Moon) I cut the engine, threw open the door and ran straight towards Mason; jumping into his arms and putting my head on his shoulder.

"You broke up with him?" Mason asked. I nodded.

"He knows everything, Paul also realised my riddle and said I slept with you. You're officially an enemy" I sobbed. He gently rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me, my tears fell onto his shirt and left little wet patches. "Don't worry about them...how did they take it?"

"They're disgusted with me. Seth told them...I never told Seth, he just knew something was up" I whispered. A loud pain-filled howl echoed around us, I froze and looked up at Mason in fear. He placed me on the ground and wrapped an arm around me, protecting me from anything or anyone.

The sound of breaking branches approached, followed by the heavy thud of paws and rubber soles on earth. Mason sniffed the air as I wrapped an arm around his waist. "They're here" He clarified. I nodded and pressed my head into the side of his neck. "Get off her leech, you're not wanted here. Let Bella go and we might spare you" Sam warned. I looked across at the pack, the wolves his amongst the trees whilst the guys in human form stuck by the side. Embry was in human form, his dark brown eyes staring at Mason, his fists clenched and his jaw clenched.

"For your information...I'm not a leech; I'm a hybrid, my mom was a human and my dad was a vampire. My mom died whilst giving birth to me, I lived with my aunt and uncle; both of them are humans. I have a heartbeat that beats faster than a human's and my body temperature could probably match your heat" Mason clarified. Sam rolled his eyes and clenched his fists. "Come and listen if you don't believe him" I growled. Sam straightened up slightly and went to walk forward when Embry stopped him. "Let me" He said quietly. Sam eyes him suspiciously and nodded, allowing him to go instead.

Embry slowly walked towards us, his eyebrows furrowed. Mason gently pushed me to the side before taking a few steps forward towards Embry, his fists were clenched and his head held high.

Embry's POV:

I stopped in front of Mason, his head was held high and he watched me suspiciously. "So you're Embry, huh?" He asked. I nodded once.

"Mason, I'm guessing" I retorted. He nodded.

"Yep" I felt my lips turn into a lopsided grin as I shot forward and punched him in the jaw. Blood squirted from his mouth and nose and ran down my hand and his face, slowly dripping down his neck. The crack that came from the impact echoed around the trees, causing a flock of birds to take off in flight. His face was...warm. He turned his head to face me, holding out his hands. "Now do you believe me?" He asked.

I unclenched my fist and looked out my now bloodied hand. "Holy shit" Paul gasped. I looked back up at Mason. "You're a hybrid" I said quietly. He nodded and cracked his nose back into place, the blood covering his hand. Bella rushed to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. "Mase, look at me" She said quietly. He slowly turned his head to face her, his eyes full of love. "Are you ok?" Bella asked. He nodded. "I'm fine, it's just a little blood" Mason clarified. Bella shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Come, let's go to my car. I've got some tissue and stuff" He nodded and let Bella lead him towards her car.

I clenched my fists and growled. "This isn't over!" I shouted. Sam and Jake grabbed either of my arms before pulling me towards the woods to phase. He wasn't a leech...but that didn't mean I was going to have it easy on him.

To be continued...

* * *

Hey guys! Well that was chapter 23... So they now know about Bella and Mason and they know he's a hybrid instead of an actual vampire... So...I'm currently following all of Black Veil Brides on Twitter...they retweet everyone else's stuff...but not mine. So sad... Anyway...guess I should try to remain positive, I should just keep putting stuff up and hope they'll retweet...otherwise I'll put out a tweet saying- "Black Veil Brides...where's my love? You never retweet my stuff... Don't I feel loved? Guess I can start cutting myself or something..."

Guilt is the key to a successful retweet...I hope that's true anyway. So...hope you enjoyed this chapter... Oh fuck it! I'm putting that tweet on now! So I've now put that tweet up on Twitter. If you guys wanna follow me I'm ChloeBVBMiller I have to wait until about six or seven this evening for them to see it cos it's like night time or whatever in America...unfortunately. Follow me and see how it goes! But I'm currently writing this at 1.49 pm on the 26 of October 2912...so it'll be a while before you see it and stuff...by the time you read this it may already have been retweeted and stuff...


	24. Chapter 24 Thnks fr th mmrs

24. This is how I disappear. A Twilight... yeah I don't know why I both writing this anymore, you guys all know anyways...

I want to say a HUGE thank you to Bgsoftball006 for PMing me and saying that she loved my stories! Thanks so much Bre!

The title is Thanks for the memories by Fall out boy...if anyone didn't know.

* * *

Chapter 24. Thnks fr th mmrs.

Bella's POV:

After grabbing a heck load of tissues I managed to clean Mason's face up, the same couldn't be said for either of our blood stained shirts... It was even worse for me because my shirt was pure white. "I think your nose is broken" I murmured. "Yeah, maybe just a bit" Mason said sarcastically. I leaned backwards and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"Him punching you, me not protecting you; getting your nose broken" I clarified. Mason sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm a guy, I'm supposed to protect you" I shook my head and sighed.

"You did protect me, and you got hurt" I replied. I pulled back slightly and grasped his shoulders. Mason was restless, his eyes were full of guilt. "Look, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't hurt me" I clarified. Mason shook his head. "That's not it" He whispered. He looked down and his shoulders fell.

"Then tell me, Mase. I'm lost here"

"You broke up with Embry, he was angry at you. It's my fault" A sigh left my lips as I placed my hand on his cheek, Mason looked up and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "So what if I broke up with him? Yeah he was angry but I don't regret what we've done together. I love you Mason, nothing is going to change that" I explained.

I wiped the tear away from his cheek and sighed. "I got these questions always running through my head, so many things I would like to understand" I said quietly. Mason smiled and rolled his eyes."Bella, you're not Ronnie Radke" He stated. I nodded. "I know"

(AN: I got these questions always running through my head, so many things I would like to understand~ Ronnie Radke, the drug in me is you)

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Mason asked.

"What?" Was he actually serious? What did going to the beach have to do with it? "I want to go to the beach? Do you want to go to the beach? Ok, let's go" He replied. "Mason, the car you came in is there. You need to take it back" I clarified. Mason nodded. "Oh...right... You drive this car and I'll drive Alice's back to the Cullen's and then...we'll go somewhere...ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"There you go, an actual idea you thought through" I teased. Mason rolled his eyes and opened the door of the car. "See you in a bit, follow me" He gently shut the door and ran towards the yellow Porsche, before climbing in and driving in the direction of Forks.

I followed and we sped to Forks, going over the speed limit. I'm just glad that my dad wasn't around in Forks...or he'd pull me over... The usual forty five minutes to Forks only took twenty. Mason dropped the car off at the Cullen's and quickly ran to my car. "Just gonna get my skateboard" He clarified. I raised an eyebrow and nodded as he quickly ran to the house. What was he intending to do? You can't skate on sand. The door soon opened and Mason slid in and buckled up, placing his skateboard on his lap. "You can't skate sand...you know that right?" I asked. Mason rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously... We're going to Port Angeles, there's a skatepark there. Skating helps me think and stuff" He explained.

(AN: I'm not sure if there's a skatepark in Port Angeles, I'm just going to say there is one)

I nodded and put the car into gear. "Whatever you say" The two hour drive to Port Angeles interesting; we sung along to songs on Kerrang Radio, laughed at joggers and played eye spy... "Eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with...B" Mason announced. I quickly looked at him before looking back at the road. "Erm...bin?"

"Nope" He replied.

"Bus?" I asked.

"No"

"Bald guy?" Mason looked out of the window and laughed.

"No" He replied.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Basket ball court?" I asked.

"Nope" I shrugged and tried to think.

"Erm...boobs?" I asked. Mason laughed and shook his head.

"As nice as your boobs are...no, it's not boobs" He clarified. I groaned in frustration and shifted gear. "Black road?"

"Nope" Mason replied. What began with B?

"Birch wood avenue?" I asked. We only literally drove past it...so it couldn't be it. "No, you give up?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Bra strap?" I asked. What? My bra strap had slipped down my arm. Mason pushed it up and shook his head. "No" He replied. Mason soon chuckled and kissed the side of my neck.

"You really don't know?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I give up" I stated. I stooped at a red light and turned to face Mason, his eyes were full of love and a smile was on his lips. "Bella" He replied.

"Me?" I asked. His face twisted slightly.

"Technically..." He replied. Technically? What did he mean by that?

"Huh?" I asked.

"What does Bella mean?"

"Beautiful in Italian" I clarified. Mason nodded and it took me a few seconds to get it. "Beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes, you are" He replied. The light turned green and I continued driving.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked.

"I know" Mason replied. After all of the randomness of the day so far I forgot one important thing. "Shit! I'm supposed to be grounded!" I half-shouted.

"Oh yeah...sorry" Mason said sheepishly.

"Fuck it! It's not your fault, I'm eighteen anyway; they can't exactly ground me" He nodded and smiled slightly. "Where are your parents anyway?"

"Dad's at the station and mom's at the diner...as usual" I replied.

"Do you think Seth will tell them about...us and everything?" Mason asked. I sighed and shrugged. "He might do, his new attitude won't exactly help the situation. I know he will tell though..." I said quietly. Mason grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. "We'll be there for each other...I'll be there for you if anything happens" He promised. I quickly turned to ace him, a small smile on my lips.

After a while of driving we reached the skatepark. Mason was right, skating did help him think. He was amazing, rolling across the Tarmac and performing stunts. There were times when he fell off though, he earned a few scrapes and bleeding gashes; but he was fine after I kissed his booboos. It was probably four o'clock when we decided to head back. The sky was slightly dark and the air was chilly. I dropped Mason off at his new home with the Cullens, after a make out session, a goodbye and "Call me when you get home so I know you're ok". It took me about twenty minutes to get home from Forks, I sped most of the way...again. But hey! You would too if you were trying to get home and pretend you were in all day when you were supposed to be grounded!

When I reached my house... Well...you can only imagine. The driveway was filled with the pack and my parents. The shit was about to hit the fan. I reluctantly parked my car and cut the engine before climbing out. I really was in trouble when my dad stormed over towards me and grabbed me by the back of my shirt. "Where were you?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"With a friend" I replied. What? It was half true. He looked down at the blood stained shirt and frowned. "Murder them or something?" He asked.

"No, there was a little...accident" I clarified.

Dad dragged me over towards the pack and shoved me. My knees hit the stony driveway and I groaned out. My palms slammed onto the sharp stones and by the stinging and wetness...I could tell it'd pierced the skin. "Tell me, Bella. Where were you?" Dad asked angrily. I looked up at him and clenched my fists gently.

"I told, I was with a friend!" I repeated.

"Yeah, like that's believable" Seth snorted. I turned to him and glared. Whispering a quiet, 'mother fucker'. "Seth and the pack have told us what you did Bella...why did you do it?" Mom asked quietly.

I slowly stood up and looked at my now blood stained hands. "What exactly did they tell you?" I asked.

"How you harboured the leech they were trying to catch, the kid from your school? They said you slept with him, you're apparently in love with him and you broke up with Embry. Is it true? Because they heard the phone call, Bella. There's no point in lying, you even admitted to it" Dad stated. I slowly nodded and looked down at the floor. "Did you?" Mom asked.

"Yes" I whispered. I looked up and met two pairs of disappointed eyes.

"Go to your room" Dad said quietly. I frowned.

"That's all you're going to do, send me to my room?" I asked. I watched as a vein bulged in his forehead. "I'm sending you to your room until we can decided what your punishment will be. You already left the house when you were grounded. Give me your phone and car keys" He half-shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm eighteen. I'm not a child!" I growled.

"Give me your phone and keys now and get to your room before I do something I'll regret" He shouted. I pulled my keys from my pocket along with my phone before handing them over.

I ignored the pack's stares and pushed past them on my way into the house. I took one look at Seth and felt a tear run down my cheek. "I hate you" I hissed. I watched as his face suddenly softened, his posture changed back into the old Seth; the Seth before the pack. As soon as I was in the house I ran to my room, slamming my bedroom door, locking it and flinging myself onto my bed. I didn't shed anymore tears though, only the single tear when I spoke to Seth. Mason would be worrying, he didn't know if I was ok because I couldn't call him.

(AN: Now, I would do a POV for either Sue or Charlie or one of the pack to explain what happened when they told them but... I'm a naturally lazy person so... Aha, no POV for you guys)

I don't know how long I'd been laying down, biting my pillow. I heard footsteps near my door and I expected the person to at least attempt to open the door, but I was wrong. I saw the light from the keyhole disappear as a key was placed in the lock. I ran to the door and unlocked it from my side and grab the handle as I tried to pull the door open, but the lock clicked. I was locked in my room. "Let me out!" I shouted.

"I can't do that" Sam replied.

"You bastard! I hate you! I've always hated you! This is against human rights! I'm calling Child Line!" I shouted.

"You're not considered a child at eighteen and you don't have your phone anyway!" He stated.

I kicked the door and hit the wood with my bleeding palms. "I'm bleeding you know?!" I shouted.

"I know, I can smell" Sam replied.

"I don't have a first aid kit and I can get infected, you ass!" I heard him shift slightly before I heard him sit down against the door. "You won't" He murmured.

"How the fuck do you know? I have to treat any wounds as quickly as I can or I can get infected! If I get an infection it can go straight to my womb! I could die and I can never have kids!" I screamed.

Sam didn't reply, he chose to ignore me. "I told Embry to stay away from you but you had to make him phase, didn't you? I started to like you, guess I was wrong" I hissed.

"Well, we all thought you'd be a loyal mate to him; guess we were wrong, huh?" He retorted. "He doesn't love me anymore! He hardly spoke to me! You're one to talk about being loyal, Samuel! You were with Leah and then imprinted on Emily, you left Leah! Yeah, you're really fucking loyal!" I shouted.

"Don't give me crap for the things I've done, I regretted leaving Leah! I tried to fight the imprint with Emily but it was too strong! You're no better than I am" Sam growled. The moonlight shone into my bedroom window and made me look even paler than I already was. The window...it was my only way out. I silently stood up and walked towards my CD player, pressing play and turning the volume up. I'm not a vampire by Falling in Reverse blasted out of the speakers and blocked out any other sound. Sam wouldn't even hear me escape.

My footsteps were silent as I crept towards the window, grasped the bottom of the window and gently slid the wood and glass upwards. I grasped the brass catch and slid it into the loop before turning my head to the door. Sam still hadn't heard me, good. I stuck my head out and looked down at the drop, if I landed right I'd be able to get onto the porch way; either way I had a two story drop. Lifting one leg I placed it on the outside of my window and grasped the windowsill. Once I found the pegs on the wall I stepped on it and swung my other leg out the window.

My hands grasped the windowsill as I set my foot on the other peg. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" I turned my head to the side to see Paul standing on the alcove beside my window. A gasp left my lips as my hands slipped slightly. I quickly tightened my grip on the wood and steadied myself. "Why's that?" I asked. "Because if you jump and run then...I'll just go after you" He sung. I turned my head to look down, if I jumped and missed the porch then I could easily spare enough time to run. I could break bones...but I'd take my chances.

I moved my feet backwards and saluted Paul before falling backwards. "Bella!" My back suddenly hit the floor. I groaned and rolled onto my side when I heard a thud on the grass. Adrenaline suddenly kicked in and I got to my knees before standing on my feet and running. I could hear Paul's footsteps behind me but I didn't look back. I swan-dived into the woods and continued running, ignoring the scratches from thorns and twigs. "Bella! Stop running!" Paul shouted. "You're fucking kidding me!" I laughed. He growled in frustration before the sound of tearing fabric filled the air.

Paul's POV:

Sam decided that I had to stand watch outside of Bella's window, it's obvious that she would have tried to escape from her window. I didn't expect her to actually jump from the pegs though, I winced as I heard her body thudding on the hard grass. My wolf writhed as it sensed the pain she was feeling, she didn't scream though; if she had any broken bones she would have screamed. Chasing her was hard...difficult, even with my wolf abilities. Damn that girl was fast! The smell of blood filled the air as twigs and thorns scraped across her skin.

I told her to stop but she wouldn't. A growl left my lips as I suddenly phased, my bones expanded and fur coated my body as my clothes shredded and fabric floated through the air. I raised my head and howled, warning the guys.

'Paul! How could you let her get away?' Jared shouted, now in the pack mind.

'I didn't exactly expect her to jump out of her window' I snapped. I showed him Bella stepping back off the pegs and falling before she got up and started running. 'Shit! She jumped off the wall? That's like three stories high...or is it two...'

'I don't know and I don't care. Just get her!' Jared nodded in his head and began the chase. He popped out of the side of a bush in front of Bella and collided into her side. She screamed and everything started moving in slow motion, Bella twisted in the air and suddenly whacked into a tree; Jared's wolf form covering her. My paws slid to a stop and I felt my eyes widen. 'BELLA!' I shouted. Jared lifted his head and whined slightly. I ran forward and stopped directly in front of them, nudging Jared off her.

I raised my head and let a howl escape my lungs. Jared slowly climbed to his feet and whined, lifting his paw slightly. Bella's eyes were closed, her body bent into a contorted formation. 'Jared, you have to phase and carry her back. I'll go home and get some shorts and come back. Ok?' Jared nodded a reply and slowly rose to his feet. 'Okay, just hurry back.'

'Sure thing.' I replied. I quickly weaved around them and shot off towards the direction of my house, my paws hitting the damp earth.

I felt the air shimmer around me, meaning Jared had obviously phased human. I felt bad for Bella...she was already in trouble...and this little escape plan... Well. She'd be we'll and truly screwed now. A part of me hoped... Hoped that they'd go easy on her, she'd done wrong by cheating... But the imprint was her initial choice in the first place... The way I saw it, Bella was entitled to make her choice again...the pack wouldn't agree though, they'd absolutely slaughter her given every single chance they got. More importantly... Sam would make a choice with the rest of the council. And we all knew that choice... Would push Bella to the edge.

To be continued...

* * *

Ok, I'm really really really sorry it's taken me a few months to update this. I literally had writer's block for a LONG time and no ideas for ages. I'll try to update a chapter every week as I did in the past but with exams coming up...I need to try and do some revision at some point. Plus I've been really busy with arguments with my friends and sorting out stuff with my boyfriend.

Yes I have a boyfriend now! He's amazing and he makes me happy so... Yeah. And I've had other big issues and I've been fighting my OCD, anaemia and other issues that would make me end up in an asylum if my parents or any adults knew about. Personally if I look back on everything about self harm that I've put is...a load of crap? Because I hadn't actually self harmed before until a few months ago, so I know exactly how it actually feels now; if you self harm and were offended with what I put I apologise if it was a false interpretation.

I have self harmed a few times now and I recently did on January 7th after stopping for 36 days...due to issues with friends, pressure and a misunderstanding. Of course it hasn't been easy and I promise to write with more emotions to make this story more effective. So...yeah.

Um...what else?...Oh yeah! Um. Basically people have been complaining about not being able to understand chunks of the story because of screwing itself whenever I paste into the document. Once again, I'm really sorry and I'll try to sort out the problem if I ever get a chance to...plus it makes sense after I finish writing it but I'm a klutz when it comes to this site because I don't use it too often so I forget and stuff plus...it hates me.

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this fanfic and...yeah thanks guys. This chapter with a little bit shorter than some but I wanted to finish it on Paul's POV so it could start with Jared's in the second chapter.

Oh! Nearly forgot a few more things! Ok, so I'm seeing Black Veil Brides on February 15th! So excited! Plus OfficialBVB retweeted me a while back and I fangirled...so...yeah. Oh, my old twitter ChloeBVBMiller was suspended due to unknown circumstances so...I've got 2 others. ChloeSSMiller and...the other one is my main one but it's more personal so if you have twitter and want to follow my main account just ask what it is and I'll tell you or something... Um...I think that's about it.

And I've started liking new bands such as Asking Alexandria, Blood on the dance floor, Panic! At the Disco and Pierce the Veil, so I'll have more names for chapters and ideas. They're rock and metal but BOTDF is more techno and not everyone likes them so...yeah. But I mean check out all three bands if you're into rock/metal because I mean I love them now and perhaps you'll like them too.

Ok. So that's all, I'll go now...probably wasn't much point in me saying this because you've probably skipped. Ok, bye now guys. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25 Disasterology

This is how I disappear. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Disasterology.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm bacccck! I need to apologise for taking so damn long in updating, and I severely apologise for keeping you all waiting (so I thank you guys). I've had really big problems to sort out, exams to revise for (I did not revise at all XD) as well as getting an actual boyfriend that I can see :3 he's called Callum and we've been going out for two months and seven days (we started going out on April 11th)

Ok so my writer's block has been MAJOR and I've tried to think of ideas for this fanfiction but I didn't really have any ideas, and I wasn't planning on finishing this fanfiction either... But whilst in PE theory I turned to my friend and said, "You know what? I'mma continue writing for This is how I disappear." So I will continue writing and I'll be able to use things from my real relationship at the moment to give me ideas :3

**There will be rape in this chapter. If you do not like rape then I highly suggest that you do not read this chapter, or skip to the end where the **** will be situated. (No my boyfriend has not raped me, so this chapter does NOT refer to my relationship {if anyone was curious}…)**

Now rape is not a funny subject, as for people who blame girls for getting raped...I have one thing to say to you...You are incredibly stupid, yes a girl may dress in revealing clothes but it does not mean she should be raped or touched inappropriately in ANY way. (Men, keep it in your pants).

So thanks for bearing with me guys, and I hope I won't let you down on this chappy. I won't bore you anymore, so without further ado I present to you Chapter 25!

* * *

_Chapter 25. Disasterology._

Sam's POV:

Charlie's face grew dark as he slammed his fists against the hard wood of the kitchen table. "Bella's gone...?" He snarled. Charlie was normally relatively calm and I, for one, had never seen him so angry. "C-Charlie...look I didn't hear her because of the musi-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Charlie slammed his fists down once more. The room remained silent as he took a deep breath, his eyebrow twitching. "And could somebody turn that darn music off?!" I turned to look at Seth, nodding once and giving him the key to Bella's room. In a flash Seth shot up the stairs to put a stop to the music.

When Bella was upstairs in her room I didn't hear her escape at all. The only sound I could hear was a slight crash from downstairs, along with her loud music that came from the other side of the door. Charlie was not happy at all. And Sue...well she was incredibly upset about Bella. "You know Bella?! It'd be a lot more mature for you to take it on the chin..." I slowly directed off. She wouldn't have been able to hear my voice anyway. I was surprised the kid wasn't already deaf from how loud the music actually was. Seth soon bounded up the stairs, horror on his face. Quickly noticing his expression- I stood up and looked at him. "Seth? What is it?"

I watched as the words formed on his lips. "Bella's escaped..."

Seth's POV:

I watched from the porch as Bella jumped from the wall and landed on the ground with a sickening thud, I expected her to be screaming in pain by now; but she didn't move for at least a split second. Paul threw himself off his post and landed on the front yard. Bella suddenly got up and ran, she ran as fast as she could, as if she was running for her life; trying to save herself. And in that moment as I watched my sister run into the woods I suddenly realised something, that my arrogance and cockiness had ruined my sister. What was wrong with me? My mean façade had been lost as soon as my sister told me she hated me, and in that time I knew I had blown it- because I knew that my big sister would never be able to trust me ever again.

Mason's POV:

I paced back and forth within the large walls of my room. I was surprised that my shoes weren't leaving large gaping holes in the wooden floors. Edward hit his head on the wall for the forty second time as he had to bear the pain of listening to me pacing around. "Mason, could you just stop?" He groaned. I stopped for a split second and looked at him, feeling slightly pissed off. "What if Bella's hurt? She should have called me by now!" My voice was attempting to shout, but I tried to keep myself composed. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and sat down on the large cream coloured couch beside me.

"Bella will be ok, Mason." Esme said quietly, poking her head around the door frame to my room. I raised my eyebrow slightly. "Do you think something has happened to her?" I asked softly. Esme brushed her caramel hair over her shoulder and ducked her head a little. "I assure you she's fine. If her well fair is bothering you...I could always ask Alice to keep and eye out on Bella's future...see if anything is happening?" She suggested. I nodded a reply and looked down at my feet. "Thanks, I'd appreciate it." I saw Esme nod out of the corner of my eye before she mouthed something to Edward and left for the kitchen.

"You know Alice won't be able to see Bella's future if she's around the wolves...right?" Edward murmured.

"Wait, what?" I looked up at Edward and stood up, clenching my fists. "And it only just occurred to you to inform me of that now?" I spoke threw gritted teeth. Edward looked down at at book he was now holding, obviously pretending to read it. "Oh, I didn't think it really mattered... And I thought you would have already been aware of that?" He stated.

"Of course not, fucktard!" I growled. Edward's eyes flashed slightly, the anger disappearing as quick as it had appeared. Obviously he hadn't appreciated that little nickname.

He tossed the book down beside him at the desk and stood up, straightening him back. "You might want to show a little respect, Mason. I thought you would have already known that Alice can't see anyone's future if they are involved with the pack, so I'm sorry for not telling you any sooner. I'm going to check on Alice...see if she's got anything yet." Edward turned his back to me and went to exit the room, a weird expression on his face, but he soon stopped in his tracks. "You might want to get a hold of Bella before she is put in any danger, Mason." I watched as he shot out of the room, a white flash being left behind him.

What did that mean? Were they going to hurt Bella? My jaw clenched tightly as I held back a growl of anger. They better hoped that their wolfy powers were enough to save them from what I was about to do if they even laid a paw on her...

Bella's POV:

A sharp pain shit through the base of my skull, another pain itching at my temple. My palms were sticky, and very itchy and sore. It was dark, almost pitch black. "W-Where am I?" My voice was extremely raspy, and my throat was hurting tremendously. I am not exaggerating when I say it felt like rusty nails were stabbing into the flesh of my throat. A click echoed through the darkness of the room, soon a soft light gently illuminated the expanse of the room. A cold shiver shot up my spine as a bitter breeze drifted through the room. "H-Hello?" I rasped. A figure crossed the room and stopped in front of me, a hand outstretched.

Shifting to my side I felt the ground beneath me move. I knew it was a bed, the gentle creak of springs was not an unfamiliar sound. "Bella..." The voice was soft, yet slightly croaky at the same time. It was a man's voice. It was Embry's voice. "E-Embry." I whispered. He reached out and grabbed my hand with his.

"Why...?" He asked sadly, his voice wavering slightly as he was trying to hold back a cry of pain and anguish. "I-I l-love him..." I quietly replied. Embry's grip tightened to an almost painful grasp. "No! You're my imprint, my soulmate! Y-You're mine!" His voice finally broke at the last few words.

He sniffed quietly and lifted his other hand to wipe at his eyes. "Embry...I'm sorry..." Embry's head shook slightly, his hand slowly releasing its grip.

"That's not good enough..." Suddenly he stood, his hands staying by his side in what looked like clenched fists. "I'll make you mine again... I'LL MAKE YOU BE MY BELLA AGAIN!" I shuddered in fear as he suddenly gripped the front of my shirt and pinned me down against the bed, a shriek escaping my lips. "E-Embry!" My hands fought against his own as I hastily attempted to remove myself from his clutches. His hands soon grabbed onto my legs as he pinned them down and straddled my waist, attempting to keep me down on the bed.

**_ **LEMON**_**

As soon his his thighs were on either side of my stomach he ran his hands up my sides and placed them against my chest, squeezing gently. "N-No! Please no!" I screamed quietly as I fought against him, but his sheer strength meant that my movements proved useless in my attempt to escape. His calloused hands tore my shirt in two, soon grabbing the centre of my bra and quickly pulling; ripping the fabric straight down the middle. "EMBRY NO! LET M-ME GO!" His mouth was soon on mine as he attempted to hold back my screams. My head pounded, my throat burned, and my heart beat at the speed of a bullet as his hands landed on the flesh of my bare breasts. His touch felt foreign and, although I'd had sex with him before, I knew that this was going to be completely different. Because I knew...that he was going to rape me.

A scream built up in my throat as I screamed into his mouth and kicked and punched and cried my heart out. Embry's hands tightened around my breasts as he began pounding them, squeezing my nipples painfully hard; and there was no pleasure whatsoever. Tears dripped down his face as he let go of my chest and buried his face in the valley of my breast, holding both of my hands with a single fist. His tongue caressed my sensitive flesh in the softest way possible, the area soon becoming drenched with his salty tears as they splashed against my naked torso. His free hand traveled down as it made its way to my crotch. In a flash he singlehandedly unbuttoned my pants and tore them from my legs, soon sliding his index finger under my panties and hooking the band.

I whimpered into his mouth, my face drenched with fallen tears. I just hoped that he would find the will to stop...I hoped he would jump back and realise what the hell he was about to do. I'd rather be dead then have to go through the pain of being raped by someone I once loved. I was too busy crying and thinking to realise that he had tore my panties at the sides and thrown them across the room, soon pulling down his own pants and boxers. He slid down my body, his hands grabbing my legs and pulling them over his shoulders as he whispered a quiet "I'm sorry" before he ploughed into me.

A scream suddenly tore through my throat as tears escaped my eyes and my eyes felt as of they were bleeding. The inside of my throat was now well and truly wrecked, and my sexual organs were well and truly destroyed by the sheer strength and impact of one single thrust. 'Hurt' didn't even begin to describe the immense pain I was feeling. Scared held no meaning anymore. Because I wasn't scared, not in the slightest; because scared did not even begin to explain the fear I endured. I had no idea how long he spent thrusting into me, or crying for even hurting me; but I just knew that the pain wasn't stopping at all.

Embry gently pressed his lips against my collarbone and soon found a spot to claim. I felt his sweltering mouth open before his teeth scraped along my skin, soon sinking down into my flesh as he bit hard and sucked my flesh with everything he had. A muffled, pain-filled cry left my lips. I was too tired to fight back. Too tired to do anything. My head slowly lolled to the side as I tried to keep myself awake. I was bleeding, I knew as much as I felt the pain from my nether regions. My thighs became soaked and clammy, and my head pounded more then ever.

I, Bella Swan, had just been raped. And there was nothing I could do to prevent it from happening. Embry's shadowed face, and his shaking palm on my cheek was the last thing I noticed before my whole world turned black once more.

**_ **END OF LEMON**_**

Alice's POV (The night of Bella's grounding):

**(AN: I know I keep changing POVs but I think it helps explain what is happening.)**

It didn't matter how hard I tried to focus on Bella's future, I couldn't see anything. All I could pick up was a fuzzy image, almost as if a tv had really bad reception. Jasper carefully placed his hand on my shoulder, a slight frown on his face. "Nothin'?" He asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"Nothing at all, just a fuzzy image. Whatever lies in Bella's future...it is definitely related to the wolves, I know that for certain. However I just have a gut feeling that something isn't right... I don't want to say for definite that Bella is in danger...but I think something bad will happen to her." I explained, looking around at the rather confused faces of my family.

"So what does that mean?" Mason asked. I shrugged a little, putting my hands in my lap. "It means something will happen to Bella, but at the moment I am completely unaware of what will happen to her in the future. It could happen in a few minutes or a day, a week, a month, even a year; it could be longer than that. All we need to do is try to get in contact with Bella, or try to find a way to determine if she is safe or not." Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"But how will we know if she's safe if none of us are able to cross the treaty line?" Rosalie asked sternly.

"That's just something that we'll have to take a chance on. We can't go in, guns blazing, and start a rescue mission. We need to prepare what to do if something unfortunate does happen to Bella. If she is safe then we do not need to do anything, we'll have to accept that the tribe and the pack are able to look after her properly." Carlisle clarified.

Mason put his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. "However...we need to trust Alice's judgement and believe that something is going to happen to Bella. Whenever that may be...we must try to find a way to see past the blind spots in Alice's visions and try to find someone who can easily get into La Push without being noticed or caught..."

Carlisle's words soon faded out and I watched the vision before my eyes.

A girl with long blonde hair and honey brown eyes stood looking out at the turquoise sea below her, the glowing Californian sun causing her skin to glow in the bright sunlight. A tear slipped from her eye as she clenched her fists and shifted on her feet. "I'll find you Bella..."A small smile made its way to the girl's face. She couldn't have been any older than seventeen. She must have been a friend of Bella's. The vision before me slowly started to disappear as I was brought back to reality, brought back to the worried faces around me.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked. I looked at him, trying to think of something to reply with. "C'mon!" Mason half-shouted.

"There was a girl...she had long blonde hair, honey brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. She lives in California, I could tell from the clothes she was wearing...she said "I'll find you Bella." I looked at Mason and watched as his face turned into a frown. "Who is she...?" He asked quietly.

Silently standing up- I walked towards the large glass window and watched as a bat glided through the air and landed on the branch of a nearby tree, its wings moving as it pulled its wings around its small, fury, body. "I don't know, but it's obvious she knows who Bella is-" I turned back to face my family. "-we need to get information on this girl; age, name, address...even her friendship and information on Bella. We need to search through websites, blogs,Twitter, Facebook...Tumblr even. We need to find this girl and get her to help us as soon as possible."

Mason gulped slightly and looked down at the phone in his hand. We would find this girl, and we needed to find her...and fast.

Seth's POV:

The whole pack, minus Embry and Jake, had gathered at Billy's house. A bright orange fire burned away at the centre of the circle, it was the same with every pack meeting. Sam was looking at Old Quil and Billy, speaking in Quileute in order to keep at least some privacy from us. Paul was looking at the fire, his head hanging down as he thought hard. I kept looking at Paul through the corner of my eye, trying not to be caught. Paul finally noticed me catching quick glimpses and clenched his jaw. "What?" He hissed quietly.

"Do you know what they're saying?" I asked almost silently. Paul looked back with a 'duh' expression on his face. Oh...Paul knew some Quileute...that explained it... "Old Quil is saying how Embry must claim Bella as his mate again." I raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought for a wolf to claim his mate he had to...mate with them, and mark them..." I whispered, trailing off to try and abandon the awkwardness. Paul sadly nodded. "Bella won't accept that though, will she? She doesn't love Embry...which means he can't mate with her, so he can't claim her...right?" Paul shook his head.

Wait what did that mean? Paul gestured me to move closer with his hand. I quickly stepped closer to him and took the seat beside him on the large log. "Seth...if you imprint and the imprint was once accepted but later rejected then the wolf is able to claim his mate in anyways he sees fit..." He whispered.

"Yeah...what does that mean?" Paul tensed slightly and looked down at the flames, almost as if he was holding back tears. Embry wouldn't...rape her...would he? I mean, as soon as they mated and she was marked she would basically be his puppet and have no option but to listen to him...

I put my head in my hands as I leaned on my knees. "He's going to rape her...?" I asked Paul. He nodded once. A tremor suddenly rolled up my spine and my body grew hotter as my anger finally settled in. "YOU BASTARDS!" I roared. Sam, Billy and Old Quil jumped and looked at me.

"Seth! Have some more respect!" Sam ordered. I clenched my fists tight and gritted my teeth. "You're going to let my sister be raped?! For what?! Not loving him?! The imprint is supposed to be a fucking choice! She chose not to be with Embry! Bella has the right to be with whoever she wants! Bella shouldn't have to deal with this just because she doesn't love Embry!" Paul nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Seth. How can you live with yourselves knowing what you're agreeing to?! So what if Bella broke the imprint? I'm proud of her! She's trying to be free, and that poor girl hasn't had it easy at all! She deserves her own choice... And I swear to God if Embry even lays a finger in her then I will leave the pack for good. Because I can't work with a group who thinks that rape is ok, and I certainly won't be ordered around by some stupid old men who think its fine for a girl to be violated!" Paul was really proving a point. Bella never deserved to be raped at all. Who she loves is her choice, not the choice of some old men.

Jake appeared out of the darkness and walked over to his dad, dropped to his knees and sniffed, soon handing Billy a black pouch. Billy sighed quietly and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Is it done?" He asked. Jake nodded and clenched his fists almost angrily. "I don't know why you made me do i-" Jake's voice was soon cut off by a loud scream, a scream I had heard before, a scream I recognised. Bella's scream. Paul and I covered our ears and suddenly hugged each other.

I had never seen Paul hug someone before, and I had never seen him cry; but we were both crying and hugging each other. I felt sick to my very stomach and my inner wolf was going mad within me. Paul and I both roared simultaneously-"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"-Before we both exploded into our wolf forms and charged straight for Sam, our jaws clenched tight.

To be continued...

* * *

Phew! That took quite a while to write guys! Thanks for reading up to here and I'll try to get this fanfic updated when I can. Read, follow, favourite, review~ thanks guys! I love you :3

Also feel free to PM me when you can (I hope there aren't as many mistakes in this chapter) and let me know how you thought it went.

I'm also debating whether I should change my pen-name at all...any suggestions? I think I have an idea for a new pen-name but eh I dunno.

Anyways, pie pie~


	26. Chapter 26 Stay away from my friends

This is how I disappear. Chapter 26.

Hi guys! Now due to a few reviewers in chapter 25, I shall be writing chapter 26...or at least trying to...

**At the end of this chapter I was going to say that I won't be updating for a while because my boyfriend dumped me and I've been having a hard time coping but then I thought...no, I will continue writing because it might help me feel a little better. And it may help me develop some ideas for later chapters in order to give you an insight on my life through characters.**

And I need ideas for my next chapter so feel free to review or PM me your ideas, and the first question is...**should Sam be killed off? Well, I'd like you all to think about that and also suggest some ideas.**

So in our last chapter Bella was raped by Embry in order to renew the imprint. So this chapter will focus on them, on top of Seth and Paul's wolfy outburst at the end of the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 26. Stay away from my friends.

Jacob's POV:

My dad wanted me to give Embry a drug...I had no idea what drug it was but I knew what its purpose was. I was requested to ensure Embry took the drug before claiming Bella. The particular drug was a fine powder of different herbs and chemicals that Old Quil made to alter Embry's behaviour so he would go ahead and...I couldn't even bring myself to say the words. Embry was going to rape Bella, that was all I knew. I knew that if I did give Embry the drug then he would change and do whatever it took to make Bella his again.

However, I would never have accepted the task that was set for me...if it wasn't for Sam. After being threatened by my alpha I finally gave into the alpha order and made sure Embry consumed the drug that would ruin Bella's life. By the sound of the screams it was already happening. Bella had obviously woke up and been forced into the disgusting situation. It made me sick to my stomach, because I knew it was my fault that she was in this mess... Paul and Seth had completely lost it and phased, launching forward and throwing themselves on Sam's human form.

It was chaos. A huge heap of teeth, claws and fur as the two wolves did their very best to make sure Sam was hurt in every way possible. Paul lifted his head and bared his teeth at my dad and Old Quil. The old men did not understand the language of wolves...but it wasn't hard to understand the meaning behind Paul's growls, considering the sheer anger in his eyes. He wouldn't attack the men, because he knew that they would be helpless. But if anything, I would have expected Paul to attack them anyway, to prove a point that they were just as helpless as Bella was.

A loud growl erupted from Sam's mouth as he phased, his body exploding into a ball of black fur, teeth and claws. Sam fought Seth with all the power he possessed, but it wasn't enough. Seth fought tooth and nail, using everything he had to tell Sam that no one messed with his family. Paul turned his head to me and growled quietly. I understood him clearly. "Phase, you dick." I nodded and jumped into the air, phasing in the middle of the air and crashing down on Sam in my wolf form; accidentally squishing Seth at the same time.

All three of us descended on Sam, biting and scratching at anything we could get a hold of. Sam's once menacing growls soon turned into whimpers of pain and surrender, his sleek black paw lifting up as blood dripped down from the pads of his paw. Seth's sandy fur was now covered in dark blood, his fur sticking up as the blood soon dried in large clumps. Paul launched forward towards our alpha, opening his mouth and latching onto his throat. Sam howled in pain and thrashed around as he tried to get air. Saliva dripped down my canines before I plunged my teeth into his flank.

His efforts proved pointless as his legs shook, and his eyes rolled back in their sockets before he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. We all stopped the second he fell, our raised paws falling back against the earth with small consecutive thuds.

'Is he dead?' Paul asked. I looked at him through the corner of my eye, his silver fur clotted with Sam's blood, and some of his own by the smell of it. 'No, he's still breathing.' Seth murmured. We all nodded in unison. Paul lifted his head up and shuffled back before turning around. 'C'mon let's go to the beach.' Seth looked up at me with dark eyes and soon followed after Paul. I looked down at Sam's unconscious wolf form and sniffed. 'Stay away from my friends, Uley.' My fur finally laid flat as I turned and followed the trail Seth and Paul just took. I really hoped Bella was going to be ok...

Mason's POV:

My stomach had been churning all night long. As I slept I dreamt about Bella. Her lips were graced with a breath-taking smile as she approached and wrapped her arms around me. A gentle breeze soon picked up and I watched as her clothes turned into petals and glided away with the breeze. I looked down at her naked torso and gasped in horror as I saw the huge, darkened hand prints on her hips, breasts and stomach. My face found hers and I looked at the large bleeding holes that once held her eyes. A terrified cry escaped me as I fell back and watched as a trail of crimson ran down her thigh and fell down her pale leg in a spiral; almost as if she'd been tied up with barbed wire.

A gush of blood suddenly rushed from her secret place and covered her legs and feet. Small droplets splattered along the white tiled floors surrounding her. The air was suddenly filled with pain-filled screams of terror as Bella threw her head back and screamed as loud as she could. Trails of blood led down her cheeks as the crimson liquid escaped her bloodied eye sockets. Her eyes were no longer there, her hair was the colour of dead leaves and her collar bones were covered in large bite marks. Suddenly she was on her knees in front of me, grabbing my shoulders and screaming in my face. Blood splattered onto my face and her grip grew tighter. "MASON!"

I awoke with a jump. My forehead covered in beads of sweat. I remained silent for a split second before I burst into tears, my eyes releasing the salty liquid. Reaching around I searched for something to comfort me, but there was nothing. I heard the bedroom door creak open before a nearby desk lamp was switched on. Alice sat by me, her eyes sad. "Mason..." She whispered. She put her hand on my shoulder and gently hushed me. "It's ok...shhh...it's ok." Alice moved closer and wrapped her arms around me as she pulled me into a comforting hug, and gently rubbed my back. "Shhh."

My tears fell harder as I tried to fight back another cry of pain. Bella was hurt, I just knew it. "B-Bella...I want Bella." I cried. Alice nodded and continued rubbing my back. "Shhh I know Mason. It'll be ok, I promise." Did that mean Bella was hurt? Did someone hurt her? Almost as if she could read my thoughts, Alice nodded. "W-who?" I asked shakily. The pixie like vampire took a deep breath, although it wasn't needed. "Embry..." I felt my face grow even hotter than before. My fists clenched and I gritted my teeth. "What did he do to her...?" I asked sternly.

Alice looked at me sadly. "Mason...she was...r-r..." She sighed. She couldn't finish her sentence. I already knew. "He raped her?" I choked out. She nodded a sad reply. "I saw her just a few minutes ago. She was in her room, the door locked, the windows locked. It was dark and she was sitting in her closet, crying her eyes out. I couldn't hear much but she said something about "I couldn't stop him, Mase."- I'm sorry Mason..." Alice trailed off and I nodded a reply. "Thank you, Alice."

"We need to see her as quickly as possible...she'll need out support and help to prevent her from seriously hurting herself." Her voice was quiet and calm.

"I want to see her." I whispered, tears threatening to escape. Alice nodded in understanding. "I'm not exactly sure when she'll be in her closet, but I'm guessing that it's soon." Alice gently patted my arm and brushed my wet hair from my face. That bastard had hurt Bella, and he was about to see that karma really was a bitch.

Sue's POV:

I knew what was going to happen to Bella...and quite frankly, it made me feel sick to my stomach. India gently nuzzled against my ankle and whined, looking out at the window. She missed Bella. Maybe she knew she was hurt? I always knew that the pack had to make tough decisions...but forcing a girl to sleep with someone in order to regain a bond that was already lost...well that was just sickening. Bella didn't love Embry, and he obviously didn't love her; otherwise she wouldn't have slept with that Mason character.

Yes, he was technically the enemy...but he wasn't a full vampire, only half. My hand ran over the photo of Bella that I held in my hands. Blood related or not...Bella was my daughter and I stood back and simply let it happen. I had no clue where she was, or if she was ok. But one thing I did know, was that Embry and Sam would be dead men walking if the pack found out. Perhaps the pack already knew, or maybe they had already taken action and done something to Sam. India's bright blue eyes watered slightly as she turned her head and whined.

There was no doubt about it, she knew Bella was in trouble. My eyes slowly began watering as I thought of what had become of my daughter. India nudged my knee and looked up at me before she jumped onto the sofa beside me, laying down, and resting her head on my knee. "Bella's going to be ok, India." I whispered. Her eyes closed and she breathed uneasily. Maybe she would be ok...but I highly doubted that...

Paul's POV:

My hands rested on my knees as I held back tears. My head hung low and my chest heaved with every breath as tremors continued to roll up my spine. "We need to do something...anything-"

"C'mon Paul, what are we going to do?" Seth murmured.

I whipped around and stood up, glaring at him. "So you think it's right that your own sister was raped? Do you think that's fucking right Se-"

"DON'T BLAME HIM!" Jake growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"WELL WHO ELSE SHOULD I FUCKING BLAME?! IF SETH KEPT HIS MOUTH SHUT...BELLA WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" I roared. Seth flinched and looked down at the floor. "Y-you're right...it is all my fault. I shouldn't have said anything... I never meant to hurt Bella..." He whispered. I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Too right. Your sister never deserved that." I leant back against the rock and crossed my arms over my chest. "If only we could get payback on Sam..." Jake said quietly.

"But how?" I put my hand under my chin and pouted...when suddenly, an idea hit me.

"Mason!" I almost shouted.

"Jeez Paul, you wanna bang him too?" Seth sniggered. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Duh, no. I just thought of something."

"Which is...?"

"Mason supposedly loves Bella...right?" I asked. Seth and Jake nodded slightly. "Uh, I guess." Seth replied.

"And if Mason finds out she's been raped...what so you think he'd do...?" I trailed off. "Um...kill Embry...or Sam...I don't know..." Jake said whilst shrugging. I nodded and smirked. "Exactly. We should get a hold of Mason. I'm sure he'd fight with us..." I clarified.

Seth shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable. "Seth, don't you want to help get revenge for your sister? Don't you want to make things right?" I asked sternly. I admit, it was wrong for me to get Seth to work along side us...but considering he had already attacked Sam by Jake and I's side...why wouldn't he take another chance to do it? Seth may not have been the strongest, but he was strong enough. "What about Quil? D'you think he would join us?" Jake asked thoughtfully. I shrugged a little. "Perhaps. Considering he gets on well with Bella, it's a possible maybe. But he might not want to go against Old Quil..."

Quil was with his mom. Old Quil, his grandpa, needed him out of the picture until after the "act of restoration" was done. Any man that believed it was ok for a girl to be raped...didn't deserve to live. And me? Well, I would be taking Sam and Embry down...and I knew for a fact that Mason would help me, and the guys.

"But how will we get in contact with him? We don't have his number..." Seth stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Phonebook?" I nodded a reply.

"Yeah, that could work. Or we could get the leader's number from the hospital or something." Jake ducked his head and moved his feet along the sand.

"I think I'm going to head home..." Seth trailed off, his mouth soon opening in a yawn. "Good idea, we need plenty of rest. We'll talk to you later, Seth." I replied. He nodded and rubbed at his eyes a little. "Bye..." In a flash he began sprinting up the beach and took the trail through the woods.

Turning back to Jake, I nodded once. "Do you think this plan will work? I mean, Mason might not want to work with us on this...then what will we do?" He asked. I shrugged. "He won't let us down, I know he won't." I murmured. I turned my head to the side and looked out across the dark black of the ocean. "I hope you're right, Paul."

Embry's POV (FUCKING FINALLY):

My hand reached out and shut off the freezing cold water, of course, due to my body temperature, the water felt normal. I soon rested my head against the cool white tiles, my eyes releasing more and more tears. I couldn't believe I did it...I couldn't believe that I'd raped Bella, and for what? Just to make a couple of old men fucking proud. I knew of a fact that Bella would hate me afterwards, or whenever she woke up. Perhaps she already hated me. Who knew?

Deep, laboured breaths escaped my chest as I attempted to keep calm; but it was proving difficult. I just raped an innocent girl! Yes, she cheated; but she didn't deserve to endure such pain. I guess I only had myself to blame for it...for her cheating. If I kept calm, and looked after her more...then I wouldn't have lost her after joining the pack. It was all my fault! Bella was hurt because of my selfish actions, when all she did was do her best to love me.

My hand reached out to the sharp piece of metal that laid on the windowsill. Did I have the guys to deliberately hurt myself? I could care less if I was called an emo by people at school...I deserved to be hurt. I deserved to be killed...no...I deserved to stay alive and suffer as I watched Bella cope with everything. Would it make me a coward? Would sliding a sharp piece of metal across my skin and watching blood fall be cowardly? At that very moment, I didn't care if it was cowardly.

I finally plucked up the courage to bring the metal closer to my skin, pushing the sharp edge against my skin. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second before I sliced my arm from my wrist to my elbow, watching as blood rose to the surface and formed in little red beads. It was not enough, not nearly enough. So I did it again, dragging the blade across my skin, wanting to see the blood fall and splatter on the floor of the tub. My healing powers would make the cuts heal quickly, but scars would be left. I knew as much.

Tears finally slipped down my cheeks as I sliced away at the bronze flesh, wanting to get rid of the pain. I didn't deserve anyone, I didn't deserve anything. And I certainly didn't deserve to be a part of the pack...and neither did Sam, considering he and the elders were the ones to decide Bella's fate. As the crimson liquid finally trickled down my arm and landed in the tub with a gentle thud, I smiled. It was what I was waiting for. And it was at that moment that I realised why Bella would hurt herself. It was to get rid of the pain. Because self harm was better than going out and taking it out on anyone else.

To be continued...

* * *

I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. I was planning on making sure that Bella had a POV in this chapter but I thought it'd be best for her to start the next chapter. So remember guys...**_should Sam be killed?_** And what do you want happen, or have people say? I'll accept anything and try to interpret it into the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
